MAVERICK HUNTER ZERO
by Red Knigth
Summary: Zero es un maverick Hunter tenas y habil. Desde que tiene memoria ha estado luchando contra todo malvado que se presentaba. Pero... ¿Que sera de su pasado? Cuando un nuevo enemigo se presenta devera viajar para descubrir todo sobre el y salvar al mundo...
1. INTRODUCCION

**Año 22XX…**

"_Ha pasado tiempo desde que la Rebelion Army fue neutralizada, volviendo poco a poco la tranquilidad en la sociedad. Sin embargo, el incidente de la traición de Redips y sus planes fue encubierta por una misteriosa organización denominada GUN. La razón, evitar perder la legitimidad de las personas en sus protectores."_

"_Mientras tanto, el avance en la exploración del explotamiento minero en el pacifico progresa, junto a las utilizaciones del nuevo combustible mundial para los reploids, el Force Metal. Pallete es la nueva directora de investigación mineral y química en la Torre Central (Central Tower)."_

"_La amenaza Maverick comenzó a volverse mas voluble y controlable, con los nuevos sistemas de antivirus heredados por la nueva generación de reploids y el avance tecnológico. ¿Cuánto mas durara esta aparente paz?"_

* * *

**ACTUALIDAD**

_Cuartel General Hunter, Ciudad Abel. 25 de enero del 22XX, 17:23 PM_

_Como todos los días, los hunters terminan su entrenamiento matutino para evitar el estar fuera de forma y prepararse ante cualquier adversidad. Hacia tiempo que no se presentaba alguna situación urgente, y el aburrimiento y la vagancia comenzaba a aparecer entre sus filas. De entre todos ellos venia distraído el Capitán de la decimoséptima unidad de elite paseándose por los pasillos…_

X: (Quinto día consecutivo sin incidentes… realmente la taza de delitos esta desapareciendo. Debería estar feliz porque finalmente estamos en la paz que tanto esperábamos…) –se detiene en seco y mira por el ventanal al lado suyo. El atardecer estaba llegando – Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme de encima estos nervios?

¿?: ¡Despierta, X! –decía el joven mientras golpeaba la espalda a su compañero, despabilándole de sus pensamientos.

X: ¡Axl! –reaccionaba mientras liberaba un gran suspiro – Realmente me asustaste. Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso.

Axl: ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Hace diez minutos que ando llamándote y no me contestas!

X: ¿En serio?... Disculpa, amigo. Hoy estoy algo distraído… ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Axl: Alia esta llamando a todas las unidades para darnos una especie de informe importante… Creo que era sobre un meteorito o algo así… -decía confundido.

X: … ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de algo tan peligroso?! –se tranquiliza- Bueno, no importa… ¿Y donde esta Zero?

Axl: Zero… -desvía la vista y hace una mueca en su rostro, mostrando su disconformidad- Últimamente ese amargado quiere estar solo.

X: Ya veo… -se decide a marchar a la reunión, pero da un último vistazo al ventanal sorprendiéndose- Que raro, el pronóstico no advirtió sobre una tormenta venidera.

* * *

_Jardín privado de la Base Central. 18:46 PM_

_Este hermoso espacio verde, en las afueras del cuartel Hunter, fue establecido para el descanso y goce de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza para los cazadores del lugar. Luego del estrés de una batalla, era el sitio perfecto para descansar. _

_En ese momento no se hallaba nadie, puesto que era muy tarde y todos estaban presentes en la reunión informativa de Alia. Sin embargo había una excepción en ese lugar…_

Zero: …

El héroe carmesí se encontraba cruzado de brazos, en silencio, mientras contemplaba la gran Ciudad Abel enfrente suyo, la distancia y la altura en la colina que estaba eran perfectos para enfocar a la gran ciudad desde sus afueras.

Zero: … Que es esto… -su mente estaba siendo atormenta. Imágenes y recuerdos de batallas y cuerpos de sujetos que nunca antes había visto aparecían en su cabeza- (Últimamente veo estas masacres sin sentido. Tanta sangre, sufrimiento… terror) Se que aún hay muchas cosas que no conozco de mi mismo. Pero si todos estos recuerdos están grabados en mi, entonces ¿Qué fui realmente?

Distrayéndolo de su dilema, un enorme rayo de luz apareció desde el horizonte a gran velocidad. Este destello se detuvo encima de la Ciudad de Abel y se fragmento en 4 piezas distintas para terminar alejándose por caminos separados, todo esto en un par de segundos. Uno de los extraños trozos callo encima de la gran ciudad.

Zero: ¿Qué demo…?

Pero allí no termino. De inmediato las nubes encima de la ciudad se tornaron oscuras y comenzaban a formar un gigantesco remolino. Relámpagos oscuros se formaban, y aun mas increíble de en medio de ese caos descendían en gran numero unas horribles criaturas grises de aspecto humanoide. El hunter rubio se quedaba atónito viendo esta escena, pero reacciona de inmediato al ver una figura formándose enfrente suyo. Un espectro, del doble del tamaño de Zero, envuelto en una túnica, en su cuello colgaban varios colgantes de distintas formas y tamaños. Solo se veían sobresalir sus horribles manos y su cabeza, tan oscura como la noche, con un par de cuernos carmesí, y ojos amarillos, llenos de ira.

Espectro: Zero… Después de tantos años… finalmente nos vemos…

Zero: ¡¿Quién eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?!

Espectro: -se sorprende de la respuesta del rubio, y guarda un corto silencio- Ya veo… Parece que perdiste la memoria…

Zero: ¡¿Qué?!

Espectro: Pero no importa… -se desvanece poco a poco- Solo recuerda… Mi nombre es "Devil" –diciendo eso, desaparece con la brisa completamente.

El hunter estaba totalmente confundido y desconcertado. Tenía varias dudas, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando escucho explosiones y gritos por toda la ciudad.

Zero: … Parece que tendré que investigar –y determinado, va a toda velocidad a la Ciudad Abel.

* * *

_Centro de Mando_

_Mientras tanto, en todo el cuartel se encontraban un gran número de cazadores movilizándose rápidamente. Entre ellos estaban X y Axl._

X: ¡Layer! –la llama por comunicador- Informe de la situación. Dime todo lo que sepas.

LAYER: -por comunicador- Es… difícil de decir. El enemigo apareció de la nada por toda la ciudad. El número supera los 2.000, y ya han acabado con las defensas locales. Inmediatamente se ha comenzado la evacuación. Deben asistir a los ciudadanos mientras salen de la ciudad.

X: No lo entiendo… ¿Qué conseguirían de este ataque masivo? No hay nada de valor aquí.

Layer: Los enemigos no son Mavericks…

AXL: ¡¿QUEEE?! –gritaba por otra línea el joven al enterarse del enemigo- ¿Entonces contra qué demonios nos enfrentamos?

Layer: … No lo se.

Los tres guardaron silencio. Rápidamente X y Axl suben a las Ride Chasers y se preparan para partir.

X: Layer, contacta a Zero e infórmale de la situación. Avisa de cualquier eventualidad. Corto contacto –acelera en su vehículo junto a Axl.

Layer: Zero… -deja su ordenador por un momento- Por favor, ten cuidado…


	2. ACTO I: GIGA CITY

_Pasaron un par de horas desde que el ataque a la Ciudad Abel comenzó. Zero se encontraba recorriendo las calles, mientras veía la gran destrucción producida en tan poco tiempo los invasores. El suelo estaba levantado, edificios arrasados. Lo que mas le sorprendía era el silencio casi total que notaba en la zona. _

Zero: (Hace ya media hora que no me topo con nadie en esta ciudad…) Espero que hayan podido evacuar a los civiles a tiempo…

Siguió adelante un par de calles mas, hasta que vio acercarse rápidamente a dos cazadores a su ubicación. Inútilmente trato de detenerlos, pero estos no solo lo ignoraban y pasaban de largo. Al darse vuelta vio la razón de tal actitud.

Zero: Así que finalmente se muestran…

Un par de invasores llegaron al lugar. El rubio se exalto al ver la horrible forma de estos; presentaban forma humanoide y estructura no solo robótica por partes de armadura, podía ver tejido muscular y "carne" desnuda en sus partes. Su piel grisácea y viscosa, sin ojos y temibles mandíbulas harían temblar a cualquiera.

Zero: ¿Pero que demonios son ustedes…? –ve como ellos liberan garras de sus manos y corren al ataque- ¡De acuerdo!

Liberando su sable, Zero se defiende de los zarpazos de sus enemigos. Rápidamente toma distancia y de un dash enviste a uno de ellos contra el otro.

Zero: Veamos… ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? –pero las bestias no respondieron, solo rugieron y corrieron al ataque nuevamente- (No pueden hablar…?)

El enemigo no espero, y fue a la batalla. Zero tampoco se quedo quieto y rápidamente desenfunda su sable y se defiende de los rápidos zarpazos de los invasores. Rápidamente encuentra un punto muerto en el ataque de uno de ellos y lo aleja de una fuerte patada. Solo a solo contra el segundo, convierte su defensa en un fuerte contrataque, obligando al enemigo a defenderse y retroceder. En un ultimo golpe, Zero pone todas sus fuerzas y le rebana el brazo limpiamente, terminándolo con su buster cargado al máximo.

Inmediatamente se da media vuelta y entierra su sable en el vientre del invasor que trataba de golpearlo por detrás.

Zero: … ¡¿Pero que…?! –se sorprende al ver que el enemigo seguía activo y se acercaba rápidamente, ignorando el arma atravesada en su cuerpo– ¡No me jodas!

El hunter detiene el ataque de su enemigo con su brazo desnudo, y aprovecha para golpear con su otro brazo a la cabeza de su objetivo. In detenerse, y furioso por el dolor de su brazo herido, sigue golpeando frenéticamente a la cabeza de su enemigo, aplastándola poco a poco. Vio como este seguía activo, y decidió terminarlo agarrando su sable del interior de este, y rebanándolo por la cintura.

Tomando un respiro de su batalla, no se percato de que la parte superior del invasor caído dio un salto y se aferro fuertemente de la espalda de su objetivo.

Zero: -trata de zafarse- ¡Suéltame…!

La cabeza del enemigo se abre y deja al descubierto una bomba de tiempo en 9 segundos.

Zero: ¡…! (¡Es demasiado fuerte!)

De la nada sale una extraña aguja luminosa que termina incrustándose en la cabeza del invasor atacante. La bomba de su cabeza es desactivada en el segundo 2, dejándolo en un gran alivio al rubio.

Zero: Increíble… -se saca de encima el cadáver- Estas cosas definitivamente no son mavericks…

¿?: Claro que no, ni siquiera es un reploid.

Zero: ¡¿Quién anda allí?! –amenazaba alertado, son su sable en mano.

¿?: ¿Así saludas a quien te salva la vida?

La voz provenía de la cima de una pila de escombros. Allí estaba ella, una reploid de armadura anaranjada y pelo corto y rubio. Los detalles de su atuendo no llamaban la atención. Se encontraba sentada encima de todas esas rocas, como si hubiera estado presenciando la pelea hasta ahora. De un salto aterrizo enfrente de Zero, con estilo y elegancia, acercándose a este con gran orgullo.

Zero: ¡…! … … …

¿?: …

Zero: … … ¿Quién eres?

La desconocida escucha eso, y cae al suelo precipitadamente.

¿?: -se levanta- ¡Pero que clase de respuesta es esta! Acabo con ese enemigo que tanto problema te daba, me presento frente a ti de la mejor manera posible, ¿Y tu reaccionas de la forma mas fría ignorando mi identidad?

Zero: … ¿Alia?

¿?: … ¡NO! –se tranquiliza y toma aire de a poco- Ni hablar… de todas formas no soy de esta zona…

Zero: Lo siento, pero no te entiendo.

¿?: Muy bien –se pone firme y saluda a Zero llevando su mano a la frente, y mostrando su insignia de cazadora en un costado de su cintura- Cazadora especial Nadia, Rango A. División Especial 05 de la Base Periférica del Este. Yo y el resto de mi unidad hemos venido en respuesta al pedido de auxilio de su base.

Zero: (Ya veo. El enemigo es muy fuerte, yo mismo lo comprobé, por lo que no me parece extraño que Signas haya pedido refuerzos) Mi nombre es Zero, líder de la Unidad Especial Zero. Estamos aquí para…

Nadia: Ya veo… -decía sonriente mientras lo miraba detenidamente de pies a cabeza- Si que eres un capitán…

Zero: Um… ¿Qué estas haciendo…? –de repente, Nadia abraza fuertemente a Zero- Como dije, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Nadia: ¡Reviso si tienes daños!

Rápidamente Zero la empuja al suelo, separándose de ella y toma distancia.

Nadia: ¡Whaa! –se reincorpora- ¡Que cruel eres! Y yo solo que me preocupaba por ti… -finge tristeza, pero se detiene al ver lo furioso que se ponía Zero- Ok, basta de bromas… Entonces, ¿Por qué andas solo en medio de una ciudad invadida de monstruos?

Zero: Vengo por cuenta propia, no es ninguna misión en especial. Quiero investigar que esta pasando realmente, y quienes son estos invasores tan molestos –se da vuelta y ve z Nadia acariciando su cabellera- ¡YA BASTA!

Nadia: Te-he –reía inocentemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Zero: (Esos monstruos son formidables. Necesitare ayuda si quiero llegar al fondo de esto. Pero por otro lado… ella no tiene nada que ver con mi búsqueda, además…) –y terminando cediendo en su mente, suspira- De acuerdo, Nadi-

Nadia: ¡Claro que SI, acepto! ¡Por supuesto que me casare contigo!

Inmediatamente Zero la golpea en la cabeza y la aleja. Ella termina acariciándose donde le duele, sin darse cuenta que Zero se alejaba furioso.

Nadia: ¡Esta bien, lo siento! ¡No volveré a bromear, pero solo déjame ayudarte! –lo sigue.

Zero: (¡Como si dejara que esa lunática me ayudara!) –pero de inmediato para en seco, y comienza a mirar a su alrededor atentamente- (¿Qué es esta sensación…?)

Nadia: ¿Zero, te pasa algo?

Zero: No lo se… pero siento como si algo me estuviera llamando…

Nadia: ¿…? ¡Hey, espérame!

Así fue como ambos avanzaron varias calles. Finalmente se toparon con el enemigo, que estaba asediando fuertemente a un pequeño escuadrón de cazadores. Se encontraban detrás de unos escombros, cubriéndose del fuego enemigo.

Capitán Hunter: Busquen una ruta, ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora!

Zero: -llegando al lado de ellos- Cuantos enemigos son, yo me encargare de ellos.

Capitán Hunter: Son 7, y están bien armados. Es difícil detenerlos, su coraza es muy resistente.

Zero: De acuerdo… atraeré su atención, y ustedes concentraran su fuego uno por uno.

Diciendo esto, Zero sale del lugar con su sable en mano. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que los enemigos estuvieran cayendo uno por uno. Los cuerpos presentaban las mismas agujas luminosas en puntos mortales de su cuerpo. en efecto, Nadia había acabado con todos.

Zero: Sorprendente…

Nadia: ¿Te impresione? –preguntaba ansiosa.

Capitán Hunter: ¡Increíble! Ella sola acabo con todos. ¡Usted es realmente fuerte, compañera!

El resto del escuadrón seguían elogiando a Nadia por sus acciones, mientras que Zero volvía a sentir ese llamado desconocido.

Zero: Debemos irnos. Tu, capitán de escuadrón, deben retroceder hasta la frontera. Los civiles ya han sido evacuados, pero necesitan establecer un perímetro –se aleja- Vamos, Nadia.

Nadia: Les deseo suerte. ¡Espérame, Zero!

Así nuestros héroes siguieron su camino, por la calle central en la zona. Mientras avanzaban podían notar el cese de los disparos y explosiones, el silencio estaba llenando la ciudad. Pero mas nerviosos les ponía el hecho de no haberse topado con nadie hasta ahora.

Zero: Debe ser una broma. ¿Dónde están todos?

Nadia: Tal vez ya han terminado de expulsar a los invasores y han ido tras ellos.

Zero: Es muy difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta su numero y poder…

De pronto escuchan un fuerte rugido cerca de ellos. Zero no reacciono a tiempo. Un edificio fue derribado detrás de el, terminando en el fondo de una montaña de escombros.

Nadia: ¡Zero!

_SUBTERRANEO DE LA CIUDAD_

Zero: Eso estuvo cerca… (Si no hubiera atravesado el suelo a tiempo, ahora estaría muerto) –observa su alrededor- No puedo ver nada…

¿?: Zero…

Zero: ¡…! –reacciona y saca su sable, alumbrando el lugar- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!

¿?: ¡¿Cómo te atreve a atacar a mis soldados?!

Zero: Así que tu estabas detrás de este ataque… ¡Devil!

El nombre del espectro resonó en todo el lugar. Sin embargo no estaba presente, el hunter solo podía escuchar su voz por mas que lo buscaba.

Devil: Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Zero… Tu falta de memoria esta comenzando a volverse un problema… Tendré que refrescártela entonces…

Y así fue como la voz del espectro desapareció en ecos que resonaban a lo largo de las alcantarillas. Pero ahora Zero escuchaba el gemido y movimientos de varios individuos mas. Zero mantuvo la calma, y avanzo con su sable en mano en busca de una salida.

A su paso se topaba con varios cadáveres, tanto de cazadores como de los invasores. Al parecer hubo batalla incluso en las alcantarillas.

Zero: (Esto es realmente horrible…) –siente que su pie se atora con algo y se detiene- ¿Pero que…?

No podía creerlo, ¡El muerto le sujetaba la pierna! Cuando logro librarse de este, vio como decenas de ello se levantaban del suelo. Tratando de defenderse, los cercena y aleja como puede, pero era inútil ya que mas de ellos venían de ambas direcciones.

Zero: ¡Pero que clase de historia de terror es esta! –uno de ellos lo sujeta de la espalda. Se libera de el y lo decapita- (Así no ganare, debo escapar)

Desesperado, Zero carga su buster al máximo y dispara al frente. El proyectil impacto con fuerza, alejando a todo el que estaba en su camino y dejando libre para que Zero avanzara. Rápidamente el cazador corre, mientras es perseguido por una horda de no-muertos.

_Mientras tanto, en la superficie X acababa de terminar de despejar el área con el resto de su equipo…_

X: Reúnanse con el resto de los escuadrone en el siguiente sector, yo después los alcanzo –ve como los demás asienten y se retiran- Bien… ahora solo queda que-

Inmediatamente ocurre una explosión detrás de X, abriendo un agujero en el suelo. El cazador voltea armado con su buster, esperando al enemigo.

X: ¡¿Quién esta allí?!

Zero: ¡No dispares! –e acerca con las manos arriba.

X: ¿Zero? ¿Pero que estas haciendo? –e acerca a el, y escucha gemidos provenientes del agujero- ¿Hay alguien allí?

Zero: -lo detiene del hombro- Te sugiero que no entres allí…

X: ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Nadia: ¡Zero! –venia corriendo de entre la esquina, y salta presipitadamente encima de Zero- ¡Finalmente te encuentro!

X: ¿Nadia?

Nadia: ¿X? –se baja de la espalda de Zero.

Zero: Un momento, ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?

X: ¿Conocerla? Zero, ella es-

Nadia: -le pone la mano en la boca a X para callarlo- Solo digamos que es una larga historia –decía tratando de cambiar el tema preocupada.

Interrumpiéndolos, un fuerte rugido resonó en toda el área. Acto seguido, los hunters se ponen en guardia a espaldas del otro y observan detenidamente el lugar.

Nadia: ¿Que fue eso? –preguntaba nerviosa, con unas especie de cuchillas laser en manos.

Zero: No lo se –siente temblores cada vez mas fuertes- Pero sea lo que sea es muy grande.

Un molesto silencio se presento nuevamente, los temblores y rugidos se detuvieron súbitamente. Al instante, otro edificio es derribado cerca de ellos, creando una montaña de escombros y levantando grandes cantidades de polvo que reducían la visibilidad. Sorprendiendo a todos, una garra mecánica sale disparada a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Los cazadores logran esquivarlo a tiempo, pero la garra de metal gigante se retrae de nuevo a la nube de polvo por medio de unas gruesas cadenas.

X: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

La nube de escombros se disipa, mostrando un gigantesco reptil mecanizado.

Nadia: ¡Es un dragón!

Y fue por la sorpresa que Nadia se despista y recibe otro de los zarpazos a distancia de la bestia gigante. Ella termina estrellándose contra otro edificio, quedando fuera de combate.

Zero: ¡Nadia!

Nuevamente el monstruo ruge y se prepara para atrapar a sus presas.

X: ¡Zero, necesito que lo distraigas hasta que termine el escaneo!

Zero: ¡Es muy fácil decirlo!

El cristal en la frente del monstruo comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso, y acto seguido lanza una gran bola de fuego de sus fauces. Zero por poco logra evadir el ataque, y desesperado analiza el campo de batalla esperando encontrar ventajas.

Zero: … ¡De acuerdo! –corre hasta llegar en frente de un edificio inestable- ¡Que esperas, lagartija sobrealimentada! ¡Aquí estoy!

La bestia escucha y rápidamente lanza su garra contra la presa. Zero reacciona en el momento exacto y da un gran salto esquivando el ataque de su enemigo. La garra del monstruo se quedo atorada en el edificio, y el rubio aprovecho para correr por la cadena de unión entre el brazo y la garra hasta llegar al hombro. Sin perder el tiempo salta y llega hasta el pecho del monstruo, enterrando su sable en el cristal rojo incrustado allí.

Zero: ¡¿Aun no, X?!

X: (¡Solo un poco mas!) –sus ojos estaban brillando mientras analizaba.

El dragón gigante rugía de dolor mientras liberaba su garra del edificio inestable. Esto provoco que la estructura se derivara, cayendo encima del monstruo. Zero ya en el suelo reúne energías en su puño y lo estrella, liberando láseres gigantes que impactan sobre la bestia, sin mayor daño que quemaduras.

Zero: ¡No puede ser! ¡Argh…! –recibe un fuerte culatazo del enemigo- Maldición…

X: Zero –lo ayuda a reincorporarse- Su sistema operativo es ese cristal en su frente. Debemos destruirlo –y diciendo esto una luz azul lo envuelve, terminando convirtiéndose en la armadura Blade.

Zero: De acuerdo… ¡Hagámoslo, X!

Ambos levantan sus espadas mientras concentran energías en estas, logrando que crezcan mas y mas. La bestia se da cuenta del peligro y prepara otra gran esfera de fuego en sus fauces. Ambos hunters lanzan un par de poderosos tajos de energía que logran traspasar la esfera de fuego sin detenerse. Pero, aun mas rápido, el monstruo logra protegerse con sus brazos, sin recibir daños en su frente.

X/Zero: ¡No!

El dragón aprovecho el momento y lanzo sus garras, atrapando a ambos hunters. Ahora en sus manos, los exprime con fuerza, mientras rugía escuchando la agonía de sus presas.

¿?: ¡Hey, Gigantón!

La bestia escucho la voz detrás suyo. Allí se encontraba un joven con su aerodeslizador avanzando a gran velocidad por la cima de un edificio, a la altura de la cabeza del monstruo. Aprovechando que llamo la atención de este, el chico salta a toda velocidad, estrellando su vehículo en la frente del dragón, destruyendo el cristal rojo. Una pequeña explosión ocurrió en su cabeza, y finalmente cayo, soltando a sus presas.

Zero: Lo derribo…

X: Si, pero ¿Dónde esta?

¿?: ¡Aquí arriba!

El joven se encontraba descendiendo con un paracaídas en su mochila, aterrizando a salvo al lado de los cazadores.

Zero: ¿Qué hace un civil todavía en la ciudad? Debiste haber evacuado hace tiempo.

¿?: No eres muy agradecido que digamos, ¿Verdad? Si no hubiera estado allí para salvarlos, ya habrían muerto.

X: Si, em… Gracias.

Glide: Me llamo Glide, Saterist Glide.

Mientras X y el joven seguían platicando, Zero volvía a sentir esa extraña llamada.

Zero: (Viene del interior de este edificio derribado…) –entra.

X: ¿Zero…? –suena su comunicador- Aquí X, ¿Qué sucede?

Layer: X, ya tenemos contacto visual. Logramos repeler a los invasores, ahora estamos calculando daños y tratando a los heridos. Los refuerzos fueron tras el enemigo para ubicar su escondite. ¿Cuál es la situación en tu área?

X: Todo bajo control. Apareció un mechanoloide gigante, pero logramos descontinuarlo. Regresaremos para el control de unidad.

Mientras, Zero seguía dentro de las ruinas de la estructura, buscando por todas partes algo que ni el sabia que podía ser.

Zero: Sea lo que sea, esta detrás de esta pared… -dispara con su buster cargado, derribándola- Que es esto… -e encuentra con un objeto metálico, muy luminoso en el suelo. Lo agarra- Un momento, esto es… -recuerda los hechos antes de la invasión, a ese objeto brillante extraño partirse en 4 fragmentos- Así que uno de ellos termino aquí.

¿?: Auxilio… -decía con una voz débil cerca del lugar.

Zero: ¡Nadia!

En efecto, era su compañera que yacía en el suelo herida por el fuerte golpe de ese monstruo gigante. Rápidamente el rubio fue a auxiliarla. Nadia finalmente abre los ojos, y tomando desprevenido a su compañero, le da un fuerte abrazo, como si estuviera esperando ese momento justo.

Mientras en la base de operaciones Hunter, Layer se encontraba mirando la pantalla esa escena conmovedora, provocando que casi se desmayara al ver a Zero así de cerca con esa desconocida.

Layer: (¡¿Quién es ella?!)

Nadia: Zero… sabia que no me abandonarías… -susurraba con la voz mas suave y tierna que podía haber puesto en el oído de su compañero.

Zero: No te emociones –la empuja, alejándola- Por dios, dejándote golpear así…

Layer (Comunicador): ¡Zero! ¿Estas bien?

Zero: Layer, si todo esta bien. Ahora mismo regresaremos a la ba-

Nadia: Zero… -se levanta del suelo furiosa- ¡¿Quién es ella?!

Layer (Comunicador): ¡Quien eres tu mejor dicho! –gritaba fuertemente, dejando a Zero medio sordo.

Zero: Chicas, ya calmen-

Layer: ¡¿Abrazándolo despreocupadamente?1 ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de alguien desconocido como si nada?!

Nadia: ¡Ja! Por supuesto que puedo hacer eso y mucho mas, después de todo soy su novia –decía victoriosa.

Layer: … ¡Q-que dijiste! –a punto de desmayarse.

Zero: ¡Ya basta! –las calla a ambas y se saca el comunicador del oído- ¡Nadia, deja de decir estupideces! ¡Y Layer, deja de gritarme en el oído!

Justo en ese momento había llegado X, sorprendiéndose del temperamento de su compañero. Se limito a no preguntar el por que y a seguir con lo acordado.

X: Ok… Ya volvemos a la base. Alia, tele transpórtanos.

_Centro de Mandos, un par de horas después de la finalización de la batalla…_

Luego de algunas reparaciones y mantenimiento, todos los lideres de escuadrones fueron convocados al centro de mando para que sean informados de la situación. Varios cazadores de alto rango se encontraban en el lugar, y en medio de todos, sobre un pequeño escenario se hallaban Signas y Alia, con un informe en manos.

Lo que todos esperaban era la presentación de la directora de excavación de Force Metal, Pallete, que aparecería en una gran pantalla para explicar algo de vital importancia. Finalmente la pantalla se enciende, y allí aparecía la directora nombrada anteriormente.

Pallete: ¡Hola a todos, amigos! –decía felizmente con un saludo de mano, inmediatamente su expresión cambia a una muy seria- Seré breve en esto. Miren atentamente.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba un video en donde se podía ver un extraño objeto brillante surcando los cielos a gran velocidad. En un punto, este objeto se divide en 4 fragmentos y separan sus recorridos.

Zero: (¡Es el fragmento que encontré, sin duda alguna!)

Pallete: -regresando a la pantalla- El objeto que acaban de ver es un meteorito que cayo hace un par de semanas atrás en el pacifico, cerca de las excavaciones de Force Metal de Giga City. Luego del incidente, fui llamada para su investigación puesto que este mineral, al parecer, poseía mayor energía que un Supra-Force Metal. Hice los análisis, y fue una afirmación concluyente.

Al escuchar esto, todos los cazadores se alarmaron y comenzaron a murmurar y después a levantar la voz.

X: ¡Imposible! Algo así es difícil de creer.

Axl: ¿Entonces quiere decir que estos invasores vienen tras eso?

Zero: …

Pallete: Hoy hace unas horas como habrán visto, el extraño meteorito escapo, tal y como escuchan, de nuestras instalaciones a toda velocidad. Luego de eso, en cierto punto se dividió en 4 fragmentos, esparciéndose por distintas partes del mundo.

Luego de esta ultima frase, la pantalla se apaga y Signas avanza al frente del escenario.

Signas: Todavía no conocemos el origen o intenciones de estos invasores. Simplemente han aparecido de la nada a causar estragos. Sin embargo, ahora sabemos que es muy probable que busquen estos fragmentos. Ahora mismo, su misión, Maverick Hunters, es recuperar estos fragmentos a toda costa.

Alia: -avanzando al frente, hace aparecer un holograma con ubicaciones- Al parecer, uno de estos fragmentos cayo sobre la Ciudad Abel, pero nuestras fuerzas no fueron capaces de encontrarla aun. Si esos invasores la tienen, debemos ir por ellos. Ahora mismo retrocedieron hasta las planicies del bosque desierto al oeste del territorio. Un escuadrón del Cuartel Hunter del Oeste ya se adelanto a la inspección.

Signas: ¡Todo el que este preparado para partir, debe ir al encuentro de inmediato!

Y así fue como todos los cazadores en la sala de mandos se movilizaron rápidamente.

X: -buscando a sus compañeros en medio de la multitud- ¡Axl! ¿Dónde esta Zero?

Axl: No lo se. Yo también andaba buscándolo.

Llegando corriendo donde estaban ellos dos estaba Nadia algo agitada.

Nadia: Chicos… Zero se fue… Le pregunte a donde iba, pero no quiso responderme. No pude detenerlo…

Tanto X como Axl estaba preocupados por su amigo, y rápidamente fueron al hangar para encontrar que el vehiculo de Zero no estaba.

_Afueras de la Ciudad Abel…_

Por las carreteras en las afueras limítrofes de la ciudad, andaba el rubio sobre su vehículo.

Zero: El bosque desierto… allí es donde te encuentras Devil… (Cuando llegue a ti, tendrás mucho que responderme)

Layer (Comunicador): Zero. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Responde!

Zero: Lo siento Layer… -agarra su comunicador y lo exprime- Pero esto debo hacerlo solo… (Esta es mi ultima oportunidad de descubrir realmente que es lo que soy)

Y totalmente determinado, acelera a máxima velocidad.

FIN DEL ACTO I


	3. ACTO II: DESERT FOREST

**ACTO 2: DESERT FOREST.**

_Un gran poder dentro de un trozo de metal, eso es lo que son estas extras cosas causantes de este ataque. Después de mi encuentro con DEVIL, la ciudad empezó a ser atacada, acudí en su ayuda y me encontré con una aliada inesperada. Después de que escape de los túneles subterráneos de GIGA CITY, descubrí que ese espectro estaba detrás de todo. Al salir a la superficie, me encontré con X y juntos derrotamos a un monstruo gigante. DEVIL dijo conocer mi pasado y si es necesario, lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para descubrirlo…_

Por una carretera, en medio de un bosque desolado y muerto, iba ZERO a toda velocidad con su vehículo. Al entrarse en lo más profundo del lugar, se encuentra con una cueva oscura y profunda.

ZERO: Este debe ser el lugar…

Al entrar, iba observando extrañas rocas y construcciones de diferentes tonos de rojo y negro combinados. Momentos después, para y sale de su roadchaser al ver que el camino estaba sellado por una gran puerta de hierro con un gran signo en el medio. Este le resultaba muy familiar al hunter.

ZERO: Este sigo… me parece haberlo visto antes-la toca y empieza a abrirse lentamente-¿Uh…?-escucha disparos y explosiones-Parece que se está librando una batalla, pero ¿Cómo? Si los del H.Q. todavía no llegaron.

Paso a paso atravesaba la puerta, dejando todo atrás cuando esta se cerró. El fragmento que había conseguido en ese edificio derrumbado empezó a brillar. Cuando ZERO lo iba a sacar del compartimiento de su brazo, empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza, seguido de borrosas imágenes de un laboratorio destruido. Para cuando volvió en sí, se encontró con DEVIL al frente.

ZERO: -saca su sable- ¡DEVIL!

DEVIL: Se que has venido aquí para pelear…

ZERO: ¡Acertaste!-salta hacia su enemigo, pero no logra hacerle daño alguno solo lo traspasa-¿Qué…?

DEVIL: …pero no conmigo-se le acerca-Nunca creí que fueras tan ingenuo de creer en tantas mentiras.

ZERO: ¿Qué quieres decir?

DEVIL: Ya lo veras-levanta su brazo haciendo aparecer un gran espejo enfrente de ambos-Dime ZERO ¿A quienes proteges? ¿A quienes arriesgas tu vida para que vivan?

ZERO: -mira el reflejo y se queda tildado-A los humanos…

El espejo se ilumina y empieza a mostrar imágenes.

DEVIL; Quiero que veas bien quienes son esas ratas. Son solo destructores de la vida y de todo lo que los rodea.

ZERO: -sigue mirando el reflejo-…

DEVIL: ¡Observa bien ZERO! Robos, secuestros, asesinatos, violaciones, "GUERRAS". Ellos no valoran ni a su propia especie, son peores que los que juraste destruir. ¡Abre los ojos y date cuenta! ¡Ellos crearon el arte del pecado y han ido descubriendo huevas formas de ejecutarlo! Son los responsables de todas tus perdidas.

ZERO: ¡Cierra la boca!-dispara con su buster.

DEVIL: -detiene el disparo con la mano- Te mientes a ti mismo… no te preocupes, te mostrare lo que en verdad sientes por los humanos.

Acto siguiente, DEVIL levanta su brazo, haciendo que ZERO quede suspendido en el aire, y cierra la mano electrocutándolo. Luego cae al piso humeando. Un corto tiempo de silencio se presento.

DEVIL: Levántate…

Obedeciendo, ZERO se levanta y abre los ojos, descubriendo lo rojo que están. Como si estuviera muriendo, grita con estruendo y dolor.

DEVIL: En este momento estas cegado por la ira que ocultabas contra la humanidad-se escucha una fuerte explosión-Ahora ¡Ve y destruye a los intrusos!

ZERO se va corriendo dejando solo a DEVIL.

DEVIL: No importa cuál sea el resultado de esta prueba, de todas formas, obtendré lo que quiero.

¿?: Suenas muy confiado señor.

DEVIL: Porque no estarlo si es mi plan-voltea- Y tú qué haces aquí.

¿?: -apareciendo de entre las sombras encapuchado todo de negro-Solo vigilaba que nada salga mal.

DEVIL: ¡TONTO! Recuerda quien soy yo y quien es el.

¿?: -se arrodilla-Solo quería avisarle que el experimento está listo para la fase 2.

DEVIL: Bien. Prepara todo, saldremos en la noche.

¿?: Como usted quiera-se levanta y desaparece.

DEVIL: El tiempo pasa y todo va bien. No te preocupes ZERO, todos tenemos un destino, incluso tu-desaparece.

_CENTRO DE LAS CATACUMBAS, DOS HUNTERS CORRIENDO._

HUNTER 1: ¡Deprisa hay que llegar al lugar de tele transportación para que nos saquen de este infierno!-corre.

HUNTER 2: Nunca pensé que fueran para nosotros. ¡Tenemos que avisarle al capitán SILVER!

HUNTER 1: ¡Mira, allí viene otro!

A lo lejos se visualiza a otro cazador que va corriendo hacia ellos.

HUNTER 2: Hay ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

HUNTER: -los pasa de largo, pero se detiene y da media vuelta-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Deben salir de aquí! ¡La muerte en persona ha venido por nosotros y no hay escondite!

HUNTER 1: ¿Qué…?

El cazador se queda congelado mirándolo a ellos. Un brazo sale del estomago del cazador y luego su cabeza sale volando.

HUNTER 1: ¡Diablos!-saca su rifle y se aleja del asesino-¡Informa al comandante de esto y evacua al resto, rápido!

Asustado, el compañero obedece y se va del lugar. El que queda dispara a matar contra el sanguinario, pero lo esquiva una y otra vez hasta que es agarrado del cuello y partido a la mitad.

_EN OTRO LUGAR DE LAS CAVERNAS…_

¿?: -se deshace de uno de los cuerpos sin vida de los invasores-Parece que no había nada que valga la pena.

Mientras seguía presumiendo, se encuentra con el sobreviviente de la masacre.

HUNTER: ¡Capitán SILVER!-se le acerca-¡Necesitamos su ayuda! Todo el escuadrón alpha ha sido destruido por un demonio.

SILVER: ¡Todo el escuadrón! (Tal vez si haya algo después de todo)-voltea-Dime la descripción y ubicación.

HUNTER: Su armadura es roja, y no solo de color, el desgraciado se baña en sangre de nuestros camaradas.

SILVER: Váyanse todos de aquí, esta batalla está perdida. Yo vendré en unos momentos-se marcha.

HUNTER: -gritando-¡Acabe con ese malnacido! Yo lo estaré esperando.

MAS ADELANTE, CERCA DEL PUNTO DE RETIRADA…

Mientras el capitán pasaba por el lugar, no podía creer el panorama que estaba viendo. Reploids descuartizados y sangre por todas partes.

SILVER: -se detiene-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Antes de seguir, sintió un ruido y volteo para detener el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir, alejándolo de él. El atacante se presenta, tal como lo dijo el cazador, bañado en sangre, el color de sus ojos.

SILVER: Así que tú fuiste el causante de esta matanza.

Sin contestar, ruje de furia y como un rayo va hacia SILVER junto a un puñetazo, pero este lo detiene a tiempo. Aun así, recibe una patada que lo derriba. El maverick lo levanta y con su otra mano se prepara para dar el golpe final, pero recibe una patada que lo aturde dejándolo caer al capitán. Este ultimo aprovecha y da un gran golpe en el estomago a su oponente seguido de otro en el rostro que lo aleja de él.

SILVER: -se limpia la sangre de la boca-Nunca antes me habían derribado.

Con sus propulsores, se dirigía para dar el golpe de gracia, pero falla y recibe un rodillazo en el estomago tan fuerte que lo deja sin aliento. ZERO agarra a su víctima del cuello y empieza a asfixiarlo, luego saca su buster del otro brazo y dispara potentemente al pecho de SILVER. Este sale volando, aterrizando en el punto de retirada con un gran daño en su armadura.

SILVER: -empieza a toser sangre-¡¿Qué… demonios eres?

HUNTER: ¡Capitán!-lo atiende-Lo encontré. Sácanos de aquí-dice por el comunicador a la base hunter.

Ambos son tele transportados fuera del lugar, dejándolo al maverick solo que empezó a gritar de dolor al ser electrocutado. Cae al piso.

DEVIL: -aparece de la nada-Ahora lo sabes ZERO.

ZERO: -se levanta-… Todo ese odio…-se levanta-¿Era real…-mira sus manos-Pero… lo sentí con todo mi ser-mira la sangre en su cuerpo-He acabado con vidas inocentes, tantas…

DEVIL: Ellos estaban de parte de la humanidad. Ellos los protegen y cumplen sus órdenes.

ZERO: -sigue observando la sangre-Pero eran inocentes, no tenían nada que ver.

DEVIL: Tú crees? Creo que son demasiado listos como para no darse cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Ellos fueron quienes destruyeron a la REPLIDFORCE, solo obedecieron sin decir ni una palabra. Destruyeron a sus hermanos y no hicieron nada para impedirlo.

ZERO: ¡Iban a destruir todo en el mundo! ¡N podíamos hacer nada!

DEVIL: ¡Son tan asesinos como los humanos! Y tú también…

ZERO: ¡Cállate!-le viene la imagen de IRIS y se queda callado mirando al pido-…

DEVIL: No tienes por qué lamentarte. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de corregir todo. Esos tontos nos llaman "INVASORES", pero ni siquiera saben quiénes somos.

ZERO: -levanta la vista y mira a DEVIL-Entonces dime ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que hacen?

DEVIL: Hace mas de 1 siglo, nosotros los "_REDSAFER_", les hemos advertido de cambiar su naturaleza y les dimos un plazo para hacerlo, pero ingenuamente se negaron. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, más destructivos se volvían; en tan solo 30 años tuvieron más guerras que los siglos anteriores. Aunque crearon un acuerdo de paz entre ellos, dejaron las batallas para las maquinas. Robots, bioroids, reploids nunca era suficiente, abusaban de sus poderes, incluso crearon el virus que tanto pelean, el VIRUS MAVERICK. La REPLOIDFORCE, solo eran reploids que buscaban la independencia, pero los humanos con temor a sucesos que nunca pasarían, decidieron exterminarlos utilizando a sus hermanos para matarse entre sí.

ZERO: …-empieza a sentir rabia-Solo nos utilizaron…

DEVIL: Ellos se están llevando a su propia autodestrucción, nosotros solo adelantamos ese proceso. La hora les ha llegado. ZERO, contigo, purificaremos este mundo de la maldad.

ZERO: De los humanos…

DEVIL hace aparecer un fragmento del meteorito que empieza a brillar junto al de ZERO.

DEVIL: Esto es una pieza de 4. El que haya llegado este mineral aquí no fue coincidencia, yo lo cree y lo traje de vuelta para que con su poder podamos juzgar a los humanos, pero algo salió mal, y ellos lo encontraron 1º. Por eso, lo dividí en 4 partes por cuestión de seguridad. Ahora hay que reunirlos para completar el 1º paso para nuestra misión. Cada pieza es de un color distinto, pero eso no los diferencia ya que cada uno tiene un gigantesco poder.

ZERO: Si-saca el suyo que es de color negro-pude sentirlo.

DEVIL: Estas piezas se llaman "_METEOR CHIPS_" Y DESTELLAN POR LA ENERGIA QUE CHOCAN ENTRE 2 OMAS. CON MI METEOR CHIP ROJO Y EL TUYO ¡Despertaremos el verdadero poder de estas ruinas!... Dámelo.

ZERO: (No estoy seguro de esto, pero en este momento lo estoy en contra de los humanos)-le entrega el suyo.

DEVIL: Bienvenido ZERO.

Los 2 meteor chips traspasan el suelo y el lugar empieza a temblar.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué está pasando?

DEVIL: ¡Hahaha! ¡Ho Nada, solo el principio del fin!

**FIN DEL ACTO 2**


	4. ACTO III: DEATH RUINS

_"La humanidad es culpable de sus actos, pero esto afecta a todos…_  
_Después de la batalla en GIGA CITY, me encontré con DEVIL en DESERT FOREST, de alguna manera me mostro la verdad de la humanidad y mi verdadero ser respecto a ellos. Todo ese odio era verdadero… por culpa de eso, destruí reploids inocentes y me encargue de un sujeto llamado SILVER. DEVIL y yo estábamos de acuerdo en nuestro objetivo. Ahora es hora de actuar…"_

ACTO 3: DEATH RUINS

A la mañana siguiente, en unas ruinas flotantes en el cielo…  
En lo alto de una torre, estaba ZERO cruzado de brazos y a su lado DEVIL.  
ZERO: Quien diría que este bebe podía volar.  
DEVIL: Hace 100 años construí estas estructuras y las oculte de la vista del mundo. ¡Es la máquina de matar perfecta!  
A lo lejos se ve una gran flota de naves acercándose.  
DEVIL: HH. ¿Deberas creen que pueden detenernos?  
ZERO: ¿Hey ese no es…-esfuerza la vista y ve el signo maverick-¡¿SIGMA?  
DEVIL: ZERO, no me falles…-traspasa el piso y desaparece.  
Aun con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, ZERO salta de la columna cayendo a una plataforma.  
ZERO: -observa una gran pelea entre mavericks y redsafers-Son demasiados. Tal vez me confunda-escucha una voz.  
DEVIL: ZERO, desde ahora escucharas mi voz y serás vigilado en cualquier lugar.  
ZERO: (Genial, y ya tenía demasiado con solo verte)  
DEVIL: Podrás identificar a mis hombres observando su hombro derecho, allí tienen un símbolo igual al tuyo.  
ZERO: -observa los hombros-(Es igual que el de la entrada en DESERT FOREST)  
DEVIL: Tu objetivo es destruir la flota maverick.  
ZERO: Es fácil decirlo.  
DEVIL: Todas las naves están conectadas con la nave nodriza. ¡Destrúyela para que el resto caiga!  
ZERO: Entendido.  
Luego de la explicación, ZERO sube unas escaleras y se encuentra con un grupo de mavericks.  
ZERO: Ustedes nunca aprenden.  
Todos disparan y ZERO se lanza contra ellos.  
Nave nodriza Maverick, centro de comando.  
En medio del lugar, se encontraba sentada una gran figura con una capa negra que lo tapaba por completo. Un reploid de cabello blanco entro y se detuvo atrás de la figura.  
REPLOID: ZERO ha aparecido señor.  
FIGURA EXTRAÑA: Ya sabes que hacer.  
El reploid misterioso se retira y llega al centro de transporte.  
Volviendo con ZERO, a su alrededor estaban los mavericks caídos en batalla.  
ZERO: Perdí mucho tiempo, tengo que seguir.  
Más adelante, subiendo otras escaleras, se encontró con un grupo de redsafers, pero estos atacaron de igual forma.  
ZERO: ¿Qué pasa?-esquiva los disparos-¿Por qué me disparan?  
DEVIL: En GIGA CITY, te ordene que no los atacaras.  
ZERO: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
DEVIL: Ellos no piensan por sí mismos, pero poseen una memoria de almacenamiento de datos para que puedan enviar, antes de ser destruidos, todos los datos de sus enemigos al resto. ¡Es la mejor ventaja que puede tener un ejército!  
ZERO: ¡Pero es una gran desventaja para mí! ¡Ahora piensan que soy su enemigo!-se protege de un ataque-Solo son 5, ¡Puedo destruirlos!  
DEVIL: ¡Por supuesto que no! Cada uno de ellos es muy importante. Sal de allí por esa puerta y enciérralos.  
Obedeciendo, ZERO los pasa por encima y los encierra. Después de tomar un pequeño respiro, sigue adelante y se topa con un cohete.  
DEVIL: Usa ese cohete para llegar a la plataforma que hay enfrente.  
Haciendo eso, se sujeta de un tubo saliente y despega a toda velocidad. Mientras acedia, observaba como se enfrentaban por todas partes los redsafers contra los mavericks.  
ZERO: Es una total guerra en los cielos.  
Se suelta del cohete y cae a la plataforma, pero unos mavericks que estaban allí empezaban a disparar. ZERO esquiva los proyectiles y cae disparando con su buster a sus atacantes. Quedando solo uno, y a punto de llegar al piso, desenfunda su sable y aterriza enterrándola en el pecho del maverick.  
ZERO: -retira su arma del cadáver-…-se va corriendo.  
En su camino, se encuentra con una entrada a una gran arena. Uno de los bombarderos maverick pasa por encima y dispara derribando la entrada, luego libera un gran RIDE ARMOR con un maverick adentro. Rápidamente, el maverick ataca, pero falla. ZERO se sujeta de su espalda y entierra su sable allí. La RIDE ARMOR libera una descarga eléctrica y se libera del reploid, luego lo sujeta y lo aplasta contra el piso. Este, libera un arma gigante de su brazo y apunta al piso, pero ZERO desvía el disparo dándole una patada al camión. Rápidamente se levanta y corta el tubo de alimentación de la pierna izquierda del RIDE ARMOR, aun así, el maverick libera la pierna dañada y saca unos propulsores de la espalda.  
ZERO: ¡¿Qué, puede volar?  
Diciendo esto, esquiva los disparos de una ametralladora que el robot libera de su otro brazo. Cuando estaba recargando, ZERO salta para llegar a él, este se eleva, pero el exhunter salta en el aire y se sujeta de él. Luego saca su sable y le parte el brazo donde estaba su arma automática. Furioso, el maverick se estrella con ZERO al piso y prepara enfrente de su cara el cañón, pero antes de disparar, el arma fue traspasada por el sable y empezaba a sobrecalentarse.  
ZERO: -se aleja de la RIDE y esta explota-Finalmente…-va a los restos y saca su sable de lo que queda del arma.  
La nave maverick pasa de nuevo por encima y libera a otros dos RIDE ARMOR.  
ZERO: ¡Ho no!  
Las dos van contra ZERO, pero este salta y esquiva a los dos. Cuando se dieron vuelta, no vieron que él había dejado una mina que pisaron. Antes de que una RIDE se levantara, el exhunter salta a la cabina y destruye al piloto, luego dispara contra el otro que se estaba levantando. Aun así, se levanta. Ambos se prepararon para atacar y se lanzan al impacto. Después de eso, ZERO cae arrodillado, pero su oponente explota.  
ZERO: Ugh…-se levanta-eso fue más duro de lo que pensé-mira los restos-No debieron intervenir en nuestra misión.  
¿?: ¿Y cuál es esa misión?  
ZERO: Uh…?-gira la cabeza y observa a un inolvidable reploid-¡¿DINAMO? ¿Estas vivo?  
DINAMO: Tan vivo como tu ZERO.  
ZERO: Entonces tú eres el que dirigió este ataque.  
DINAMO: ¿Cómo voy a dirigir toda esta flota si ahora estoy enfrente de ti?  
ZERO: …-mira para abajo y piensa, luego levanta la vista- No me digas que…  
DINAMO: Así es, pero no debes preocuparte por el o por el resto de nosotros.  
ZERO: ¿Por qué no?-saca su sable.  
DINAMO: Solo quiero hablar, no busco pelea.  
ZERO: ¡Que lastima porque yo sí!-con sus propulsores se lanza al ataque.  
DINAMO saca unos sables purpura de sus brazos y detiene el ataque de ZERO. Ambos se mantienen forcejeando.  
DINAMO: ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Estas siendo utilizado!-se rompe el choque y ambos se separan.  
ZERO: ¿A qué te refieres?-empieza a razonar-¡Tu no sabes nada maldito maverick!  
DINAMO: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que nos sigues discriminando aun después de tu charla con DEVIL.  
ZERO: ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?  
DINAMO: Eso no importa. El te explico todo sobre la basura humana y su relación con nosotros.  
ZERO: Fuera de ese tema quiero saber el motivo de este ataque.  
Se lanza de nuevo contra DINAMO, pero este detiene y esquiva sus ataques.  
DINAMO: Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo ahora-se aleja de ZERO-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amo DEVIL?  
ZERO: ¿De que estás hablando? El no es mi amo.  
DINAMO: ¿Y por qué sigues obedeciéndolo como si fueras su mascota?  
ZERO: Yo solo estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo.  
DINAMO: El objetivo de él.  
Este último comentario hizo callar a ZERO.  
DINAMO: Ya te lo dije, te está utilizando. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando todo esto acabe? Ya no le servirás más y cuando eso pase, ya será tarde para arrepentirse. El planeta será destruido.  
ZERO: ¡¿Qué?  
DEVIL: -su voz en la cabeza de ZERO-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?¡Solo te está confundiendo!  
ZERO: Pero…  
DINAMO: ¿Pero…? ¿Acaso el te está hablando? ¡Por qué no reaccionas de una vez! ¿Te vas a seguir controlando como aquella vez en DESERT FOERST?  
DEVIL: ¡Destrúyelo de una vez por todas!  
ZERO: ¿Y cómo sabes eso, acaso estuviste espiando?  
DEVIL: ¿Qué?  
DINAMO: Si que eres curioso. ZERO, si te unes a nosotros los humanos tendrán su castigo y los reploids serán libres.  
ZERO: …  
DEVIL: ¡Deja de dudar de mi y destrúyelo!  
ZERO mueve la cabeza y se lanza al ataque. 1º dispara un tiro que DINAMO desvía, pero aprovecha su distracción para realizar una estocada que, aunque es frenada, llega a centímetros del cuello del maverick.  
DINAMO: ¿Crees que si estuviera mintiendo te estaría dejando con vida?  
ZERO: No estás en posición de decir eso-empuja con más fuerza su sable.  
DINAMO: ¿Por qué no miras abajo?  
ZERO mira hacia abajo, observando uno de los sables de DINAMO muy cerca de su estomago. De esta forma, reacciona retrocediendo.  
ZERO: No lo entiendo…  
DINAMO: Si eso no te convence mira a tu alrededor.  
Obedeciendo, mira por todas partes naves de guerra apuntando contra él.  
ZERO: -quedándose quieto-¿Qué… significa esto?  
DINAMO: Nosotros no tenemos intención de destruirte ZERO. Tu sabes lo que pasara si sigues con DEVIL-suena su comunicador y responde-Aquí DINAMO ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué?... ¿Los MH están llegando?...  
ZERO: (¿Ellos también están aquí?)  
DINAMO: Bien ya nos vamos-corta su comunicador-Me gustaría quedarme y escuchar tu respuesta ZERO, pero tengo que irme-salta hasta una de las naves-La decisión es tuya…-se va.  
Pasa un tiempo y ZERO sigue parado sin moverse.  
ZERO: …-guarda su sable-(Ese desgraciado escapo, pero…)-le viene a la cabeza el momento en el que DEVIL se apodera de él.  
DEVIL: ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¡Lo dejaste escapar!  
ZERO: -escucha la voz de DEVIL y se enfurece apretando el puño con fuerza-Ese maverick tenía razón…  
DEVIL: ¡¿Qué?  
ZERO: ¡DEVIL, se cómo va a terminar todo esto! ¡Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo!  
DEVIL: …  
ZERO: ¿Por qué me liberaste cuando estaba bajo tu control?  
DEVIL: Las razones son varias, pero una de ellas era para que reaccionaras, esto fue tu elección.  
ZERO: Así que esta es mi elección… ¡Pues elijo otra!  
DEVIL: ¿Y cuál es?  
ZERO: ¡Ya no estaré ayudándote en tu plan de destrucción! ¡A partir de ahora, trabajare solo y para eso me llevare tus METEOR CHIPS!  
DEVIL: HAHAHAHAHA  
ZERO: …  
DEVIL: ¡Tú, insignificante rata no vales nada! ¡No importa que camino elijas, tu destino ya está escrito!  
ZERO: -permanece callado-(¿Qué querrá decir con eso?)  
DEVIL: ¡Y si piensas que te daré los MC tan fácilmente estas muy equivocado!  
ZERO: Si tratas de asustarme, no lo vas a lograr.  
A lo lejos del lugar, se veían a las naves hunters acercándose.  
DEVIL: ¿No me digas que planeas huir con los mavericks hunters? Recuerda tus acciones en DESERT FOREST.  
ZERO: No me malinterpretes-avanza caminando-Nuestro objetivo será el mismo, pero con diferentes resultados-ahora corre.  
DEVIL: ¡Anda corre! ¡Ve por falsas esperanzas, pero no puedes escapar de lo que acaba de empezar!-desaparece la voz.  
ZERO: (Esta loco…)  
ZERO avanza hasta llegar al borde de la plataforma. Allí ve otra más abajo, salta pero cuando aterriza se encuentra con un grupo de MH todos apuntando hacia él.  
CAPITAN MH: ¡Arriba las manos! ¡Identifíquese!  
Todos empiezan a cargar las armas para disparar.  
ZERO: -con las manos en la nuca –(O no…)

ZERO: (No me queda otra opción)-agarra su sable pero sin sacarlo.  
HUNTER: (Intenta hacer algo)!Dispa…  
¿?: ¡Espera!  
HUNTER: ¿Qué?  
ZERO: Uh?  
Todos en el lugar observan al que los detuvo.  
¿?: ¡Que no ven que están a punto de dispararle a ZERO!-se acerca a él.  
ZERO: -aun con las manos en la nuca-¿Quién es este chico?  
El hunter tenía la apariencia de un joven no más de 14 años, pero parecía que los demás hunters lo respetaban.  
HUNTER: -mira más de cerca y ve el símbolo en el hombreo de ZERO-Ugh…-se pone firme y saluda-¡Perdónenos comandante ZERO!  
ZERO: …  
¿?: No les hagas caso-dirigiéndose a los demás-¡Ustedes sigan con lo planeado!  
HUNTER: De acuerdo, y tu también. ¡El resto síganme!  
¿?: Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es BETA.  
ZERO: …  
BETA: No tienes que decirme tu nombre, pero…-mira alrededor-¿Dónde están los demás?  
ZERO: ¿Los demás?  
BETA: Si. No creo que hayas venido solo.  
ZERO: Pues…  
BETA: -reacciona-¡No me digas que…  
ZERO: ¡Espera, no es lo que parece!  
BETA empieza a reír a carcajadas.  
BETA: ¡HAHAHAHA!¡Como puedes venir a algo tan peligroso sin refuerzos!¡Digo, se que te gusta trabajar solo pero esto!  
ZERO: Uff… (Eso estuvo cerca)  
BETA: Ni hablar ¿Quieres ayudarme en esta misión?  
ZERO: ¿Y cuál es?  
BETA: -saca un holograma de su brazo que explica-Tengo que encontrar los fragmentos de meteorito que estan aqui y guardarlos en tu base. Según nuestras fuentes hay 2 escondidas en estas ruinas flotantes.  
ZERO…  
BETA: Uh?  
ZERO: (Es extraño… Los hunters no me atacaron de una. ¿Acaso no están informados de lo que paso en DESERT FOREST? Eso es imposible. De toda misión se envía un reporte a la base y cualquier dato que ayude se lo envía a todos los hunters)  
BETA: ¿Estas bien ZERO?  
ZERO: BETA, tu no vienes de mi base ¿O sí?  
BETA: No, vengo de otra.  
ZERO: (Como pensé. Entonces no está informado de lo sucedido allí) De acuerdo te ayudare.  
BETA: ¡Genial!  
Después de entrar por una entrada, avanzan por un largo pasillo.  
ZERO: (Si todo va bien ese chico me llevara a los METEOR CHIPS sin sospechar)  
BETA: A ti te dicen el demonio rojo ¿No?  
ZERO: …  
BETA: Que curioso. Notificaron a un poderoso maverick en las cuevas de DESERT FOREST con las mismas características que tu. Dicen que destruyo todo el escuadrón de … ¿Cómo se llama…?  
ZERO: (¡Maldición!) ¿Cómo es que sabe de eso?¿Acaso viene de la misma base que…  
BETA: ¡SILVER si! Ni siquiera el pudo detenerlo y eso que él es muy fuerte. Imagínate, tu y SILVER cara a cara, pero no esperaría que lo hagan-voltea para ver a ZERO-¿A quién apuntas con tu arma?  
ZERO: ¿Entonces tú no sabes?  
BETA: ¿Saber qué?  
ZERO: -baja su arma-No… nada.  
Después de esto se empezaron a escuchar explosiones, las paredes a sus costados empezaban a agrietarse y se derrumban dejando entrar a los redsafers. BETA y ZERO se cubren las espaldas.  
BETA: De acuerdo comandante de unidad especial, te mostrare lo que puedo hacer.  
ZERO: Ten cuidado, estos sujetos son más fuertes que los mavericks.  
BETA: Tranquilo. Fui seleccionado de todo mi HQ específicamente para esta misión-unos compartimientos de sus brazos se abren dejando salir pequeños cañones.  
ZERO: ¿En serio?-saca su sable de luz.  
BETA realiza un gran salto y manteniéndose empieza a girar mientras dispara por todas partes. Para cuando aterrizo, todos los enemigos cayeron.  
ZERO: Vaya, me sorprendiste-mira los cuerpos-(Todos estos disparos están perfectamente dirigidos a la cabeza. Es obvio que este chico no es un reploid normal)-ve que vienen mas-¡Prepárate, aquí viene una 2º oleada!  
BETA: ¡Olvídalo!  
ZERO: ¡¿Qué?  
BETA: ¡Salgamos de aquí, tengo un plan!  
Ambos salen de allí y BETA destruye la salida.  
BETA: Con esto no podrán seguirnos.  
ZERO: Sabes, eres más listo de lo que parece.  
BETA: Si… Olvide decirte que soy una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo.  
ZERO: ¡Que tú que!  
Un sonido los interrumpe.  
BETA: Mi radar detecto algo ¡Sígueme!  
ZERO: Parece que hay que entrar de nuevo.  
Ya adentro, se encuentran en un pasillo mucho más ancho y lleno de columnas.  
BETA: -escanea el lugar-Estas paredes están reforzadas, nadie podrá derribarlas.  
ZERO: Aun así hay que tener cuidado-avanza.  
BETA: Me habían dicho que eras serio, ahora veo que sí.  
Una de las columnas comienza a temblar hasta que se desmorona y de allí sale un disparo.  
ZERO: ¡Cuidado!-se lanza contra BETA y lo empuja, luego saca su sable y desvía el proyectil.  
BETA: ¡WOW! Gracias, pero quien lo hizo?  
Los dos hunters empiezan a buscar a su atacante. La tierra temblaba y de en medio de ellos sale un especie de gigante gusano metálico con una gran boca.  
ZERO: ¡Genial es otra trampa!-se aleja del monstruo.  
BETA: Pero de que estás hablando, es solo un insecto. No puede ser tan malo.  
El gran gusano levanta la boca y la abre lanzando misiles en dirección a los hunters.  
ZERO: -salta y esquiva un misil-¡Mejor cierra la boca y busca una forma de salir de aquí!  
BETA: ¡Eso hago!-escanea el lugar.  
Cuando ZERO se preparaba para disparar, el monstruo había desaparecido. La tierra volvía a temblar y el gusano atrapa a ZERO con su boca tratando de tragárselo, pero este se sujetaba del borde de la boca.  
ZERO: -saca una pequeña bomba de su cintura-¡Trágate esto!-la tira por la garganta del monstruo y luego se aleja.  
ZERO aterriza y se tira al piso, se escuchaba un estruendo en el interior del gusano y luego se infla hasta que explota. Los restos pegajosos caen encima de BETA y ZERO.  
BETA: UFF… ¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal.  
ZERO: ¿Tu crees?-se limpia el cabello.  
Sin que puedan festejar, la tierra volvía a temblar y de allí salen otros dos gusanos gigantes pero esta vez de color dorado.  
ZERO: ¿Por qué cada vez que destruyo a alguien fuerte aparecen más?  
BETA: ¡ZERO hay que destruir el piso, se volvió inestable cuando esos gusanos escarbaban bajo la tierra!  
ZERO: De acuerdo-levanta el brazo y empieza a concentrar energía en su puño-¿Seguro que hay otro subsuelo abajo?  
BETA: ¿Otro qué?  
ZERO: ¡¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes?  
Los gusanos gigantes se lanzan sobre ellos, pero ZERO estrella su puño sobre el piso formando un gran laser que derrumba el piso. Todo cae por los cielos, incluyendo a los enemigos y a ellos mismos.  
ZERO: -cayendo-¡¿Y ahora que haremos?  
BETA: ¡ZERO rápido sujétate de mi mano!  
ZERO: ¿Para qué?  
BETA: ¡Solo hazlo!  
ZERO obedece y se sujeta, luego beta empieza a ascender con unos propulsores de su espalda y pies y aterriza en otra plataforma.  
ZERO: -en el piso-¿Pero como…?  
BETA: Ya te lo dije, fui seleccionado específicamente para esta misión.  
ZERO: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía que romper el piso en un principio?  
BETA: Es que me distraje observando esta piedra-la muestra.  
El pedazo de roca en la mano de BETA empezó a desmembrarse hasta dejar al descubierto un brillo.  
BETA: Es…  
ZERO: El METEOR CHIP.  
BETA: ¿El qué?  
ZERO: Quiero decir, un fragmento del meteorito.  
BETA: Bien ya tenemos uno, pero tengo que llevarlo al HQ.  
ZERO: Creo que sería mejor que me lo des a mí.  
BETA: ¿Por qué?  
ZERO: -señala un lugar de donde sale humo-Seguramente tus compañeros te necesitan, además, ya has visto de lo que soy capaz-agarra el METEOR CHIP-yo encontrare el otro y lo llevare a la base.  
BETA: …-lo suelta-De acuerdo. De todas formas, mas adelante hay alguien que te ayudara a conseguirlo-se va volando-¡Se llama ALFA no lo olvides, adiós!  
ZERO: (¿Otro más?)-avanza-(No pienso pedirles perdón, solamente les estoy haciendo un favor).  
Después de subir unas escaleras, ZERO se encuentra con un reploid dandole una paliza a unos redsafers.  
¿?: ¡Vengan y enfréntenme basura maverick!  
ZERO: ¿Qué demo…  
¿?: ¡HAHA nadie se mete con ALFA!  
ZERO: ¡Tu eres ALFA!-decía ZERO al verlo con una apariencia casi igual de joven que BETA.  
ALFA: Uh?-voltea-Tu debes ser ZERO, BETA .e hablo de todo en el comunicador, ¡En marcha!-se va.  
ZERO: -suspira-Acabo de viajar con un chico animado y ahora tengo que ir con otro aun peor-le sigue.

Ya subiendo por un pasillo, ZERO empieza el dialogo con ALFA.  
ZERO: Y dime ¿Adonde se supone que tenemos que ir?  
El joven reploid saca un extraño aparato de su brazo que contenía una flecha, esta empezaba a girar hasta que se detuvo de golpe.  
ALFA: BETA me dio este rastreador, con esto llegaremos en un segundo.  
ZEEO: Habrá que apresurarnos. No creo que BETA aguante mucho con sus hombres.  
ALFA: Tú no me conoces ¿Verdad?  
ALFA tira el rastreador hacia arriba, mientras caía ZERO trataba de atraparlo, pero ALFA lo atrapa rápidamente y se detiene atrás del exhunter.  
ZERO: …-se queda con la boca abierta-(Es increíble. No pude verlo, ni siquiera pude sentirlo… es muy rápido)  
Después de esa demostración, ambos llegan al pie de una subida. En la cima se veían a un grupo de redsafers y grandes columnas de pilares. Los redsafers derriban las columnas y estas caen rodando colina abajo en varias partes.  
ZERO: -ve a ALFA adelantándose-¡ALFA cuidado es una trampa!  
Como si no hubiese escuchado, el hunter corre a toda velocidad esquivando los pilares de lado a lado hasta que llega a la cima.  
ALFA: ¡Me subestimas demasiado ZERO!  
ZERO: -nuevamente queda sorprendido-(a esa velocidad podría pasar hasta nuestros roadchaser y aun así le es fácil maniobrar su dirección)-se da cuenta de que los pilares se le acercan y saca sus armas.  
ALFA: -con una pose de héroe-¡Soy más rápido que el viento, soy…  
Antes de terminar, una piedra le golpea en la cabeza, seguida de gritos quejosos peores que los de un niño.  
ZERO: -gota de sudor-…-ve un pilar enfrente suyo y apunta con su buster.  
ALFA: -acariciándose la cabeza-!Auch! Eso no lo esperaba. De acuerdo ZERO demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer.  
ZERO mantiene cargando su buster hasta el último momento. Suelta carga destruyendo todos los obstáculos enfrente suyo, luego avanza sin problemas hasta llegar al frente de ALAFA.  
ALFA: Um… no me refería a eso…  
ZERO: Muy bien vámonos.  
ALFA: -murmurando-Tramposo…  
ZERO hace que no escucha mientras saca una pequeña sonrisa.  
Los dos reploids siguieron avanzando hasta que se encontraron con el final de la plataforma. Abajo solo les esperaba una larga caída hasta el mar.  
ALFA: -se asoma por la punta agachándose-¡Es muy alto!-retrocede lentamente.  
ZERO: Ya no hay camino…-observa los alrededores-(Que extraño. Hasta ahora DEVIL me está dejando todo muy fácil)  
El suelo empezaba a temblar t el borde donde estaban los dos se desmoronaba. ALFA cae, pero ZERO lo sujeta del brazo hasta que el también cae y se detiene agarrándose con su otro brazo del borde.  
ALFA: ¡UAAA!¡ZERO, no me sueltes!  
ZERO: ¡Entonces deja de moverte y gritar!-el borde donde estaba sujetándose empieza a resquebrajarse-(¡Maldición y ahora que!)-ve otra plataforma no muy lejos de él-¡Escucha ALFA, voy a empezar a balancearnos y luego me soltare para llegar a ese lugar!  
ALFA: ¡QUE!  
ZERO: -empieza a balancearse-¡A la cuenta de tres, 1…  
ALFA: ¡No, no lo hagas!¡NO!  
ZERO: ¡2!-se suelta y ambos caen hacia la plataforma.  
ALFA: -cayendo-¡Dijiste a las tres!  
ZERO: -también cayendo-¡Ya deja de lloriquear y prepárate a aterrizar!  
ALFA: ¡Como quieres que haga eso, le tengo miedo a las alturas, además, yo nunca hice algo así!-llora.  
ZERO: -gota de sudor-(Y este es peor que AXL…)-mira hacia abajo-Ya vamos a llegar-mira a ALFA-¡Cállate y abre los ojos!  
ALFA: -abre los ojos-¡Eso no cambia nada me voy a morir!  
ZERO es el 1º en caer de pie sin daño alguno, pero ALFA cae formando un pequeño agujero.  
ZERO: Um… Estas bien?  
ALFA: -dentro del agujero boca abajo-Sip… solo… estoy descansando un rato.  
El hunter sale del hoyo y listo para más.  
ALFA: ¡Muy bien sigamos!¿Donde está mi rastreador?  
ZERO: ¡Debajo de tu pie!  
ALFA: Que?-mira para abajo y ve que lo aplasto-Ups.  
ZERO: ¡Genial!¿Y ahora por donde tenemos que ir?  
ALFA: ¡No te preocupes! Como mi hermano BETA…  
ZERO: ¡BETA ES TU HERMANO!  
ALFA: Fui seleccionado especialmente para esta mision!  
ZERO: ¿A si y por qué?  
ALFA: ¡Ni idea! Pero sé que mi intuición nunca falla-observa el lugar por todas partes-¡Iremos por allí!-señala una entrada-¡Vamos!  
ZERO no habla, voltea y mira por todas partes y se da cuenta que solo hay una entrada.  
ZERO: No, no puede ser tan tonto-sigue a ALFA.  
Ya adentro ambos se encuentran en un salón sin salida.  
ZERO: ¡Bien ya estamos dentro!¡Ahora usa tu intuición y llevanos a ese fragmento de meteorito!  
ALFA: …  
ZERO: …  
ALFA: …-gota de sudor.  
ZERO: -suspira-No eres como tu hermano…  
Ya parecía todo perdido para ambos, pero ZERO recordó su charla con DEVIL y ve que su MC comenzaba a brillar.  
ZERO: -lo saca-Felicidades ALFA.  
ALFA: ¿Qué?  
ZERO: El fragmento esta aquí.  
El exhunter empezaba a caminar por toda la habitación. A medida que avanzaba, el resplandor era más fuerte.  
ALFA: Hu? ¿ZERO, porque esa cosa brilla?  
En ese momento, todo el lugar empezaba a temblar.  
ALFA: O genial ¿Y ahora qué?  
Ambos se pusieron en guardia hasta que el temblor se detuvo.  
ZERO: No lo sé…-escucha un ruido que se hace mas fuerte-¡Algo se acerca cuidado!  
El techo encima de ello fue traspasado por un proyectil, aunque pudieron esquivarlo no encontraron a su atacante, hasta que este entro por el agujero del techo. Parecía poder volar con propulsores en su espalda y estaba cruzado de brazos con una armadura azul con tonos amarillos que le cubría todo el cuerpo.  
¿?: Hehehe… Una entrada explosiva no creen?  
ALFA: ¿Y quién es este tipo?  
ZERO: -guarda su MC pero se da cuenta de que este tenía un gran destello-(Así que él lo tiene)!¿Quien eres tú y que quieres?  
¿?: Lamento no haberme presentado-aterriza en el piso y hace una reverencia-Mi nombre es ROKU, soy un espía de elite y general principal de los redsafers, además de la mano derecha de DEVIL.  
Al escuchar esto ZERO se puso furioso y apretó con fuerza su sable.  
ROKU: Lo siento pero no puedo darte este MC.  
ALFA: ¡¿Y qué demonios es eso?  
ZERO: ALFA, ve a ayudar a BETA. Yo me encargare de él y luego iré con ustedes.  
ALFA: …De acuerdo-se marcha-(¡Rayos! Yo quería verte en acción maverick hunter clase S)  
ALFA corre hasta la entrada, pero se oculta a un costado y empieza a ver lo que pasa adentro.  
ALFA: Pero no creo que haga algún daño que me quede a ver un rato, además, BETA puede encargarse perfectamente de la situación.  
EN OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DE ALLI…  
Una batalla entre hunters y redsafers se libraba, pero estos últimos estaban ganando.  
BETA: -cubriéndose detrás de una pared-¡Maldición ALFA!¿No decías que eras más rápido que el viento?  
VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA CENTRAL…  
ROKU: Vaya. Así que mientes a tus compañeros para lograr tu objetivo. Eso no te hace tan diferente de los que odias.  
ZERO: 1º te quitare ese MC que tienes y después hare que cierres esa boca para siempre.  
En la entrada…  
ALFA: (¿Por qué hablan tanto? No escucho nada)  
Adentro…  
ROKU: En este momento los dos tenemos el mismo nivel de poder-saca un MC de su espalda-¡Pero con esto no tendrás oportunidad contra mí!  
ZERO: -sonríe-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?-se prepara para atacar-!No me subestimes!  
ROKU: Ha ZERO, yo sé mucho más que tu. (Pero DEVIL lo sabe todo)  
ZERO: ¡Ya cállate!  
ZERO sale disparado contra ROKU, pero por alguna razón este desaparece antes de recibir el golpe.  
ZERO: -voltea para todas partes-¡Cobarde!¡¿Dónde estás?  
ROKU: Detrás de ti-le da la espalda.  
Al darse cuenta de esto, gira rápidamente junto a un puñetazo que su enemigo lo detiene fácilmente. ZERO no se detiene y lanza una patada a la cabeza, pero ROKU lo esquiva y lo levanta del brazo para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo.  
ROKU: ¿Acaso no dijiste que me cerrarías la boca?-decía con el brazo de ZERO en mano.  
El solo sonríe y agarra el brazo de ROKU y lo lanza a gran velocidad contra la pared.  
ALFA: Uff…( Y pensaba que iba a perder)  
ZERO: ¡Ahora es mi turno!-prepara su buster y lanza varias ráfagas de energía contra el general.  
Adentro del agujero hecho por el ataque solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento. El silencio fue interrumpido cuando ROKU apareció de un resplandor. No parecía tener ningún rasguño y solo se estaba sacudiendo el polvo.  
ZERO: -sonríe-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, y tu habilidad de tele transportación es sorprendente.  
ROKU: No te sorprendas de mí, sino del MC. De allí es de donde sale el poder ilimitado.  
ALFA: ¡Vaya! (Ese tipo es muy fuerte).  
ROKU: pocos son capaces de controlar este poder, y te aseguro ¡que tú eres una excepción!  
ZERO: En ese caso-cambia el color de su sable de verde a azul-tendré que derrotarte con mi propio poder.

ZERO: -con su sable azul en mano-Ten por hecho que ya no voy a ser amable contigo.  
ALFA: ¡Genial, ahora si peleara enserio!  
ZERO se lanza contra ROKU, da un salta y dispara con su buster, aunque su enemigo lo esquiva, cae en picada hacia él. El redsafer se transporta hacia un lugar más alejado evadiendo el ataque, y esquiva otro disparo que iba hacia él. Para su sorpresa, ZERO estaba detrás de el lanzando un sablazo que apenas pudo esquivar retrocediendo hacia atrás.  
ROKU: Muy rápido ZERO, pero no lo suficiente.  
ZERO: ¿Tú crees?  
ROKU: ¡¿Qué?  
ALFA: ¡Lo logro!  
Para la sorpresa de todos, ZERO alcanzo a cortarle un trozo de armadura del pecho.  
ROKU: -poniendo su mano en la herida-Vaya, parece que en verdad te subestime… pero eso no volverá a pasar.  
De improviso, ROKU saca una gran espada roja de su espalda.  
ROKU: ¡Acabemos con esto!¡Deathwind!  
Ambos se lanzaron en intercepción seguido de varios choques de espadas por todas partes, hasta que uno de esos choques se mantuvo. Ambos adversarios ponían todas sus fuerzas hasta que uno cediera  
ROKU: ¡Tu sangre será mía!  
ROKU puso más fuerza en el ataque, y de un dash, impacta contra ZERO y se detiene atrás de él mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor y veía como caía al piso.  
ALFA: ¡O NO, ZERO!  
Otro silencio vino. ROKU permaneció parado y dándole la espalda a ZERO mientras observaba como su espada absorbía la sangre de su enemigo que tenía en su filo.  
ZERO: -levantándose-¿Crees que con un simple corte vas a derrotarme?  
ROKU voltea para ver a un ZERO débil y sangrando.  
ROKU: Te ves débil ZERO ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?  
ZERO: ¡Maldición!-se tambalea-¿Por qué… me siento sin fuerzas?  
ROKU: Tal vez sea por mi "simple corte".  
ZERO: Pero… ¿Por qué?  
ROKU: ¿Crees que mi espada es una común y corriente?¿Crees que este color rojo es solo decorativo? Esta sedienta de sangre, tanto que al alcanzar a alguien le absorbe toda la energía liquida vital, en otras palabras, la sangre!  
ALFA: (¿Qué pasa con ZERO? Ese ataque no se vio tan serio, incluso yo podría soportarlo)  
ZERO: ¡Eso es imposible!-le empieza a molestar la herida.  
ROKU: -su espada se retuerce-Y parece que le encanto la tuya.  
ZERO: … (Estoy en desventaja. Si intento luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no solo me superara en fuerza, sino que también me arriesgo a morir desangrado. Si ataco a distancia, lo esquivara transportándose. Mi única esperanza es sacarle el MC)  
ROKU: ¿Te rindes?  
ZERO: De acuerdo, intentemos otra cosa.  
ZERO se reincorpora para realizar una nueva acometida. Antes del contraataque de ROKU, el exhunter crea un reflejo que confunde a su enemigo, llegando a su espalda.  
ZERO: ¡Te tengo!  
ROKU: ¡Tu no, pero yo sí!  
ROKU empieza a girar creando un remolino con su espada hasta que se transformo en un pequeño tornado atrapando a ZERO en un campo lleno de vientos cortantes, dejándolo caer con la armadura toda rasgada.  
ALFA: No, ZERO… Perdiste.  
Mientras permanecía en el piso, un montón de dígitos aparecían en sus ojos.  
ZERO: Muy bien-se levanta y todos los dígitos de sus ojos desaparecen.  
ROKU: Hmp…  
ALFA: (¡Bien ZERO!¡Eres muy resistente!)  
ZERO: Veamos si con esto funciona-levanta su sable, convirtiéndose en la D-Glide-¿Listo para el 2º round?  
Nuevamente el reploid rubio se lanza contra el redsafer levantando su gran lanza para aplastarla contra él. Aunque ROKU lo esquiva, ZERO da una media vuelta con su lanza que apenas lo esquiva agachándose.  
ZERO: (Te tengo)-dispara justo en el MC alejándolo de ROKU.  
ROKU: ¡Maldito!  
ZERO: ¡No te distraigas!  
ZERO ataca desde arriba con su lanza, pero ROKU saca un escudo de su espalda con el cual se protege.  
ZERO: ¡Aun hay más!  
Sin detenerse, el reploid rojo, gira con sus manos su D-Glide incontables veces impactando todas contra el escudo de ROKU, haciéndolo volar en el último golpe. ZERO detiene los giros y se pone en posición de guardia, luego agarra el MC que se cayó de ROKU.  
ROKU: -boca abajo en el piso-…  
ALFA: -sorprendido y con la boca abierta-…  
ZERO: Anda levántate. Sé que no estás derrotado.  
ROKU: Muy impresionante-se levanta-Has usado armas y técnicas muy efectivas, pero no pensé que te dieras cuenta tan rápido. ¿Podrías decirme como lo descubriste?  
ZERO no contesta, solo sonríe.  
ROKU: ¿Y bien?  
ZERO: … De acuerdo. Desde que empezó esta pelea no he dejado de observarte, he visto cada reacción de energía que tuviste en todas las técnicas empleadas por ti. Tú dijiste, solo unos pocos pueden controlar este poder pero, al parecer, tu solo puedes un poco.  
ROKU: Aun no me has contestado.  
ZERO: De alguna forma, sacaste la energía del MC y conseguías grandes reservas de energía, pero eso, al parecer, requería de una gran resistencia tanto psíquica como corporal. Fácilmente podía ver lo estresado que estabas. Todo esto aumento cuando perfore tu armadura, ya que, en realidad, eso te ayuda a controlar dicho poder.  
El redsafer solo se quedo cayado y cubrió su herida.  
ZERO: Después de haber perforado tu armadura, vi que te tele transportaste otra vez, así que no sabía si mi teoría era cierta o no. Por eso probé estas últimas técnicas, para saber si aun contenías esas reservas y al ver que no, fácilmente pude sacarte el MC y derribarte-transforma su lanza en sable-Tu me mentiste. Cualquiera puede obtener ese poder, solo me dijiste eso para que creyera que no podía derrotarte, esa técnica de tele transportación no la obtienes de MC, ya es una técnica tuya solo que necesitas mucha energía para poder realizarla.  
ROKU: -sonríe-Eres todo lo que dicen; "El mejor maverick hunter"-se ríe.  
ZERO: ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?  
ROKU: Ho de nada, solo que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando ¿Verdad?  
ZERO: Se lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer.  
ROKU: Tienes razón ZERO, cualquiera tiene la posibilidad de privilegiarse con la energía de estos minerales, pero nunca llegaran a poseer el verdadero poder de su interior. Eso es algo que solo DEVIL y tú pueden hacer.  
ZERO: ¿Qué?  
ROKU: Cuando reconozcas lo que en verdad está pasando, tú te unirás a nosotros.  
ALFA: -recibe un mensaje en la pantalla de su brazo-Nos estamos retirando. Es verdad, esto ya tardo demasiado hay que irnos.  
ZERO: ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?  
ROKU: Solo digamos que al decirte esto nos beneficiara a nosotros. Creo que esto ya está durando demasiado. Hay una última cosa que debo hacer.  
Al escuchar eso, ZERO se prepara para atacar y guarda los dos MC. Luego de esto, ROKU acelera rápidamente convirtiéndose en un remolino en dirección a ZERO. Él lo esquiva saltando pero ROKU se apoya en el piso y se lanza contra el reploid rojo. ZERO prepara su sable y cae en una estocada de fuego. Los dos ataques se combinaron y ambos cayeron al suelo juntos. Se podía ver como ambos se enterraron sus espadas en sus costados derechos. ZERO fue el primero en ceder, pero antes de caer al piso, ROKU lo sujeta y acerca su cabeza al oído de ZERO.  
ROKU: Puedes quedarte con los meteor chips y descuida, el joven escondido en la puerta no escucho nada-lo tira al suelo y se saca el sable enterrado sin dolor alguno-La próxima vez que nos encontremos, seremos aliados-se va volando por el agujero del techo.  
Después de que ROKU escapo, ALFA entro corriendo a ver a ZERO.  
ALFA: ¡ZERO!-se agacha a ver como esta.  
ZERO estaba a punto de desmayarse. Todo se le nublaba, lo último que vio fue a ALFA hablando por el comunicador…  
FIN DEL ACTO III

* * *

**EXTRA**

ESTA ES LA INFORMACION DE ALGUNAS DE LAS UNIDADES ALIADAS ENVIADAS POR LOS HQ DEL ESTE Y OESTE AL COMANDANTE DE BASE MH SIGNAS.  
NADIA:   
Maverick Hunter del HQ del este.  
Destacada cazadora ascendida a clase A. Su tiempo ha sido corto en el entrenamiento, pero ha superado todas las pruebas sobresalientemente. Su asignación a un grupo de cazadores ha sido constantemente pensado, pero la cazadora NADIA no solo se rehusado, sino que ha escapado varias veces siendo amonestada en varias ocasiones. Se rehúsa a exámenes físicos. Aun así, sigue cumpliendo con misiones solitarias perfectamente. Su rendimiento ha hecho que el consejo la promueva a capitana con su propia unidad. La propuesta fue rechazada por la propia cazadora. Ha preferido reparar sus propios daños sola a ir a una enfermería local. Su lugar y fecha de creación son desconocidos, al igual que su creador.  
SILVER:  
Maverick Hunter del HQ del oeste.  
Cazador capitán de unidad especial clase S. antiguamente era comandante de ejército. Varias veces había sido amonestado por su mal comportamiento y responder al general del cuartel. Se rehúsa a chequeos psicológicos pero cumple perfectamente en misiones solitarias como de su unidad entera. Una cosa que se tiene que sobresaltar es que no se le presentan ningún rasguño alguno en su armadura después de cada misión. No ha tenido ninguna misión fracasada. Su creación y acciones pasadas son confidenciales por el gobierno. No se encontraron más datos.  
ALFA Y BETA:  
Cazadores sobresalientes clase A. Su trabajo en equipo merece sobresaltar, han demostrado ser un dúo imparable cumpliendo toda misión que se les ha asignado. Las misiones en solitario que cumplían por separado no siempre tenían éxito. El cazador BETA fue creado con un gran coeficiente intelectual, la capacidad de volar y un amplio conocimiento de armas a larga distancia. Contiene su propia unidad, aunque no trabaja constantemente con ello. El cazador ALFA tiene una habilidad sorprendente de alta velocidad, contiene unas cuchillas de titaneo en los brazos ocultos, pero carece de la inteligencia de su gemelo, aunque lo recompensa con su astucia. La razón de su gran trabajo en equipo es desconocida. El gobierno guarda varios detalles de sus habilidades y los oculta como "PROYECTO GAMA". Ambos siempre estuvieron juntos y varias veces fueron trasladados a otras bases. El gobierno nos prohíbe dar más datos.


	5. ACTO IV: HUNTER CAMP

_"Los hunters, los redsafers, los mavericks… es obvio que estos meteor chips son muy importantes._  
_A lo largo de mi misión en las ruinas flotantes me di cuenta de que los mavericks tamicen entran en este juego, pero uno de ellos, DINAMO, me ayudo a entender de que estaba en el bando equivocado, pero aun así no confió en el. Deje a DEVIL atrás y junto a un par de hunters conseguí los 2 meteor chips del lugar. En mi enfrentamiento con ROKU descubrí que es posible utilizar la energía de estas piedras, pero ese dato me costo la batalla._  
_¡Permaneceré neutral en este juego y me limitare a reunir todos los meteor chips!_

**ACTO IV: HUNTER CAMP**

En un lugar desconocido, todo parecía oscuro. En el medio estaba ZERO parado sin entender donde estaba. Por un momento el lugar permaneció así, hasta que todo empezó a moverse transformándose en el centro de una ciudad. Allí solo había humanos caminando en multitud e ignorando la presencia de ZERO.  
ZERO: ¿Dónde estoy?-camina hacia el hombre parado enfrente de el-Disculpe ¿Podría decir…  
En el momento en que ZERO puso su mano en el hombro del hombre, este lo traspaso como un fantasma confundiéndolo más al hunter.  
ZERO: ¿Qué está pasando?  
De pronto, la gente empezó a gritar y correr seguido de una explosión en un edificio. Mientras la gente escapaba del lugar, se podía escuchar como gritaban "El demonio". Sin perder tiempo, ZERO fue hacia el lugar del accidente pero no lograba ver al enemigo, hasta que un disparo salió de la nada, matando a una persona y salpicando su sangre al reploid.  
ZERO: -pasando con su mano la sangre en su cara-Maldito… ¡¿Dónde estás?  
Después de ese grito, el lugar volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, ZERO fue transportado hacia una zona desértica y cerca de allí se percibía una batalla. Aun furioso de lo que vio antes, se adelanto hasta la punta de una gran roca y pudo ver como unos robots humanoides trataban de escapar mientras luchaban de alguien. No podía ver de quien escapaban, pero se veía perfectamente como los robots eran masacrados, a uno le atravesaron el estomago con la mano, a otro le cercenaron la cabeza Todos terminaban con la misma suerte, hasta que solo quedo uno. El asesino no perdió tiempo y le corto las alas purpuras a su víctima y, después de dar una serie de golpes, lo mando a volar. El cuerpo cayó enfrente de ZERO y mientras observaba su rostro sin vida, le parecía extrañamente familiar. Esto no quitaba en enojo que tenia por observar tal masacre, así que salto de la roca y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la batalla. El polvo estaba muy denso y no se podía ver nada.  
ZERO: ¡Muéstrate de una vez asesino!-gritaba con furia mientras observaba para todas partes.  
Cerca de allí se empezaba a visualizar una sombra que empezaba a tomar una figura siniestra. Lleno de furia, ZERO se lanzo contra la figura, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el lugar empezó a cambiar.  
ZERO: ¡Ya bata!¡Que se detenga esto!-dijo mientras era transportado a un laboratorio destruido.  
El lugar parecía ser producto de un atentado. Se podía escuchar el crujir del acero y alentado por esto, ZERO corrió hacia la sala de al lado. Su susto era enorme, podía ver como un pequeño robot azul era estrangulado hasta la muerte por alguien superior. El pequeño dejo de forcejear, su hora había llegado y su asesino lanza su cadáver a los pies del confundido hunter.  
ZERO: -mirando el cadáver del niño robot-¡Eres un desgraciado!  
Cegado por la ira, ZERO se lanza con un puñetazo hacia el asesino, pero fue bloqueado y contrarrestado fácilmente. Cayendo al piso, alzo la mirada para poder conocer a su enemigo.  
ZERO: No… ¡No puede ser!  
Sus ojos no lo podían creer, el asesino, que con furia detestaba después de todo lo que había visto, era él.  
ZERO: ¿Qui… Quien eres tú?-decía atemorizado.  
¿?: -mientras sonreía-Yo, soy ZERO.  
ZERO: -con sus manos en su cabeza-¡No!¡Esto no es posible!¡Esto es una ilusión!¡Tu no existes, yo soy ZERO!-gritaba con miedo y espanto.  
¿?: -tiraba una pequeña carcajada-¡TU SOLO ERES UN RECIPIENTE!  
Con estas últimas palabras, el misterioso ZERO prepara su buster apuntando y listo para disparar a su supuesta copia mientras reía a carcajadas. El hunter no podía moverse, estaba paralizado. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar una voz femenina que lo llamaba, hasta que se hizo más fuerte. El asesino disparo y de un destello todo se puso en blanco.  
ENFERMERIA AUXILIAR, CAMPAMENTO HUNTER.  
¿?: ¡ZERO despierta!-gritaba sin cesar.  
X: ¡Ya cállate NADIA! El debe descansar-decía mientras alejaba a NADIA de la camilla donde estaba acostado ZERO, poco después de que entrara a la habitación LAYER.  
LAYER: X tiene razón. Según el doctor dijo que no despertaría hasta esta noche.  
NADIA: quién sabe. Tal vez se levante de una.  
Justo en ese momento, ZERO se levanta disparado de la camilla. Parecía agotado, respiraba por la boca y se veía como temblaba. Todos empezaban a mirar a NADIA.  
NADIA: ¡ZERO!-va a abrazarlo-¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien! ¡Me tenias muy preocupada!  
ZERO no respondía, se veía paralizado del miedo.  
LAYER: ¡Nadia ya déjalo, lo vas a lastimar!  
NADIA: ¿Qué acaso estas celosa de que ZERO y yo nos amemos?  
LAYER: ¡QUE!-furiosa.  
ZERO: ¿Qué?-mira a su alrededor-Solo fue un sueño… ¿NADIA, X, LAYER?¿Donde estoy?  
X: ¡ZERO! Me sorprende que estés bien. Ya déjalo NADIA.  
ZERO: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
X: Yo debería preguntarte eso. Parece que perdiste mucha sangre, pero ahora estas en la enfermería de uno de nuestros campamentos.  
ZERO: ¿Perdí… sangre?-le empieza a dolor la cabeza.  
LAYER: ¿ZERO estas bien?  
ZERO: … Recuerdo haber tenido una batalla… ROKU…  
NADIA: ¿Quién?  
En ese momento, el general SIGNAS entra en la enfermería junto con dos guardias.  
SIGNAS: parece que al fin despiertas.  
ZERO: …  
X/NADIA/LAYER: -se ponen firmes-¡General SIGNAS!  
SIGNAS: -mientras se acercaba a ellos-Tú debes ser NADIA. En este momento se te ha encomendado una misión, así que preséntate en los andenes.  
NADIA: Uff… ¿De verdad? Bueno... ¡Adiós ZERO, X, envidiosa!  
LAYER: Ya vete…  
Mientras NADIA sale, SIGNAS se acerca a ZERO.  
SIGNAS: Últimamente has estado muy activo ¿O no?  
ZERO: Solo cumplo con mi trabajo…  
SIGNAS: ¿Aun sin autorización?¿Acaso debería decir que eres un hunter ejemplar?  
ZERO: …  
X: (¿Por qué dices eso SIGNAS?)  
SIGNAS: Te has escapado de la base sin autorización, robaste un vehículo, e perdiste por un tiempo sin contactarnos hasta que fuiste encontrado con el equipo de ALFA Y BETA en territorio enemigo.  
ZERO: …  
LAYER: (¿Qué es lo que está pasando?)  
SIGNAS: No te voy a preguntar que hacías allí, pero si solo cumplías con tu deber entonces dime tu progreso, si es que hay alguno.  
El silencio se sintió por un tiempo, SIGNAS estaba a punto de dar la orne de arresto a sus guardias, hasta que…  
ZERO: Los invasores que tanto les dan problema se llaman redsafers y llaman a los fragmentos del meteorito meteor chips. Contienen un gran poder y ya saben cómo aprovecharla. Desconozco su origen y su relación con las piedras, al igual que sus verdaderos objetivos.  
SIGNAS: Nos han notificado que tuviste presencia con los mavericks.  
ZERO: Al parecer ellos también buscan los MC y son dirigidos por DINAMO.  
X: ¡¿DINAMO?  
ZERO: Así es. Sigue con vida y tiene toda una armada con él, tampoco sé que harán cuando los tengan. Eso me lleva a preguntar ¿Dónde están esos dos reploids que me ayudaron y los MC que conseguí?  
LAYER: Los hunters ALFA y BETA fueron convocados a una misión por su correspondiente base. Los "meteor chips-2 están resguardados en el centro de este campamento.  
ZERO: ¿Quiere saber algo mas general?  
SIGNAS; Solo recuerda bien de qué lado este. La próxima vez que salgas en cubierto sin autorización, comenzare a tomar medidas drásticas-a sus guardias-vámonos.  
Después de que SIGNAS y sus hombres salieron de la sala, ZERO se levanto de la camilla y X y LAYER se le acercaron.  
X: Vaya ZERO, no recuerdo la última vez que fuiste tan serio.  
ZERO: ¿Dónde están los demás?  
X: AXL fue llevado a una misión y ALIA está tratando de localizar a esos "redsafers".  
ZERO: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
X: Has estado así desde ayer. Hey ¿A dónde vas?  
ZERO: Ya he perdido un día.  
LAYER: -se pone en medio del camino de ZERO-Estuviste a punto de morir y aun no te recuperas de tus heridas, debes descansar.  
ZERO: He salido de peores situaciones y tú lo sabes.  
La alarma roja suena.  
ZERO: ¿Qué pasa?  
ORDENADOR: ¡ALERTA¡!ALERTA¡UNIDADES ENEMIGAS ACERCANDOSE. TODO HUNTER REPORTESE A DEFENZA.  
X: Dejemos esto para después. LAYER, quiero que nos des toda la información que puedas del enemigo, yo me adelantare al frente.  
ZERO: Yo también iré-es detenido del brazo-¿LAYER?  
LAYER: Solo, prométeme que estarás bien-lo suelta.  
ZERO: …-se escucha una explosión-LAYER necesito que me guíes por el comunicador-dirigiéndose a la puerta-No hace falta que te preocupes-se va.  
LAYER: Eso espero…  
EN LAS AFUERAS DEL CAMPAMENTO…  
Los enemigos eran mavericks y empezaban a atacar con todo mientras los hunters trataban de defenderse.  
HUNTER: -mientras se cubre detrás de una pared-¡Maldición, son demasiados!  
La pared fue derribada y el hunter estaba acorralado. Los mavericks estaban a punto de disparar, pero una ráfaga plateada fue acabando uno por uno con ellos hasta que se detuvo.  
HUNTER: ¡Gr… gracias capitán SILVER!  
SILVER: Esto todavía no se acaba. Ve y reúnete con tu grupo.  
El hunter obedece y deja que SILVER se encargue de todo en ese lugar. Los mavericks seguían avanzando.  
SILVER: Muy bien escoria. Veamos si ustedes son un reto.  
Los mavericks disparaban sin cesar. SILVER corrió hacia una pared el escalo rápidamente esquivando los disparos, luego salto de la punta y juntando sus dos puños, realizo un impacto contra el piso que levanto a los enemigos al igual que polvo. Los mavericks no podían ver nada y uno por uno caían al poder de SILVER. El polvo se disipo, pero el hunter no se detuvo. Una metralleta enemiga entro en combate y ataco al hunter, este agarro a uno y se protegió con él, luego lo lanzo contra la metralleta. Oreo enemigo con francotirador, disparo en la cabeza a su enemigo, la bala reboto en ella y cayó al piso. Por el telescopio del arma, el enemigo pudo ver como el hunter dirigía la mirada hacia él y cuando saco su ojo del larga vista, SILVER ya estaba enfrente del. De un golpe, el maverick salió disparado al aire, pero detrás del hunter se acercaba otro con un sable. Antes de que hiciera su ataque, fue traspasado por un disparo de buster.  
SILVER: Ya lo había visto-se da vuelta.  
Del cielo venia X aterrizando en su FALCON ARMOR.  
X: Si, siempre dices eso.  
SILVER: Llegas tarde.  
X: Es que estaba recibiendo a un viejo amigo.  
SILVER: Los amigos solo te distraen de tus prioridades.  
X: Que lastima porque tú eres uno para mí.  
SILVER: Como digas. Los mavericks están avanzando, necesito cobertura aérea.  
X: En eso estoy. ¡En marcha!  
SILVER se aleja rápidamente y X sale despegando.  
EN LOS PASILLOS DEL CAMPAMENTO HUNTER…  
ZERO se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos mientras escuchaba la batalla que había afuera.  
ZERO: ¿Dónde diablos esta la salida?-mientras corre.  
LAYER: -por el comunicador-ZERO, la comunicación ya esta restablecida, nuestros enemigos son los mavericks.  
ZERO: Así que son ellos. Seguramente descubrieron que tenemos los dos MCs.  
LAYER: La salida está al 3º pasillo a tu izquierda, pero cuidado porque ya han atravesado algunos sectores y pueden hacerlo en tu camino.  
De pronto se escucha un ruido en el techo y este empieza a caerse.  
ZERO: Gracias por el dato. Ya están aquí.  
LAYER: Contactare a X para que te ayude.  
ZERO: De acuerdo-saca su buster y empieza a disparar al agujero del techo.  
Del techo empiezan a caer cuerpos de mavericks haciendo pensar a ZERO que era todos hasta que la pared de su costado se derrumba y empiezan a venir más mavericks.  
ZERO: No debieron haber venido-saca su sable-¡Pero ya es tarde para retractarse!  
Mientras tanto, X se estaba peleando en el aire con unos mechanoloids voladores.  
LAYER: -por el comunicador-X, ZERO te necesita. Esta cerca de la salida.  
X: Allá voy-termina de cargar su buster y de un disparo traspasa al mechanoloid-¡Hey SILVER, voy a ayudar a ZERO, encárgate de esto!-se va.  
En el suelo, SILVER y otros hunters estaban acorralados por un nuevo tipo de mechanoloid, este tenía forma de una araña mecánica, tenia 4 patas, un gran blindaje que lo hacía invulnerable a cualquier ataque, 2 metralletas pesadas en sus costados y un lanza cohetes en su espalda.  
SILVER: -por el comunicador-¡LAYER, esta cosa nos está destrozando!¿Que tienes sobre eso?  
LAYER: Nada bueno. Es un MERODEADOR, es un prototipo maverick. Fue diseñado para ser una maquina de asalto a gran escala, uno solo puede mantener a raya a un grupo de transporte aéreo o terrestre. No hay información sobre debilidades. ¡Esa cosa es indestructible!  
SILVER: No, solo yo-corta la transmisión.  
Sin perder tiempo, el hunter sale de su escondite. El merodeador lo detecta rápidamente y dispara sus maquinas pesadas. El hunter se lanza al piso y luego da un salto esquivando los proyectiles y cae encima de la maquina. Esta se mueve sin cesar, pero SILVER no se suelta. Montando al merodeador, llega a su parte trasera descubriendo una especie de núcleo amarillo.  
SILVER: -sujetándose del merodeador-¡Como dije antes, solo yo soy indestructible!  
Con estas palabras, traspasa el núcleo de un golpe desactivando por completo al merodeador. Este cae y encima de él sale el hunter victorioso. Mientras se bajaba de los escombros, todos los hunters empezaban a gritar su nombre. Alentados por la victoria, todos avanzaban contra el resto de los mavericks.  
Volviendo a los pasillos del campamento hunter, se puede ver como ZERO triunfo sobre los mavericks.  
ZERO: Esto fue muy fácil, pero ¿Por qué?  
El silencio reino nuevamente, hasta que una ráfaga de viento cayó al piso junto a un reploid.  
ZERO: Llegas tarde-luego de decir eso, se lanza contra el individuo.  
Antes del impacto, el reploid saca dos sables purpura deteniendo a ZERO.  
ZERO: ¡Sabia que vendrías DINAMO!-se aleja un poco.  
DINAMO: Sabes, tienes que empezar a dar una mejor bienvenida.  
ZERO: ¡Que te parece esto!-saca su buster y empieza a disparar.  
DINAMO: -desvía los disparos con sus sables-No entiendo porque me atacas después de nuestra charla en DEATH RUINS.  
ZERO: ¿Y crees que te voy a creer? Ustedes solo quieren los MCs.  
DINAMO: Si hubiéramos querido esas cosas las hubiéramos tomado hace mucho. ¿No lo entiendes? Quereos que tú las tengas.  
ZERO: ¿Qué? Y entonces por que atacan el campamento hunter.  
DINAMO: Esta es tu enormidad. Róbatelos y todos pensaran que fuimos nosotros. Agradécemelo después.  
ZERO: No lo entiendo. Aunque hiciera eso ¿Qué ganarían ustedes?  
DINAMO: Tampoco puedo decirlo. Pero ese es tu objetivo ¿No? Recolectar todos los MCs. para que no caigan en las manos equivocadas.  
ZERO: Y eso que.  
Se escucha a lo lejos que alguien se acerca.  
DINAMO: No tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Nuestras fuerzas son suficientes solo para distraerlos por un par de horas, luego nos iremos. Y si alguien nos ve hablando ahora, todo se acabo para ti.  
ZERO: …  
DINAMO: ¿Que esperas? Ve, yo lo distraeré.  
Aun con muchas dudas, ZERO se dirigió al centro del campamento. Del otro lado del pasillo, se podía ver la sombra de X dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.  
DINAMO: Ahora me encargare de ti X-une sus 2 sables en uno y empieza a girarlo formando una especie de shuriken-¡Toma esto!  
El ataque de DINAMO salió disparado a tal velocidad dando justo en el blanco. La sombra de X se veía partido en dos. La shuriken regresa a DINAMO.  
DINAMO: Misión cumplida.  
Antes de marcharse, se da la vuelta rápidamente deteniendo el sablazo de X. Ambos se alejaron y se vieron cara a cara.  
DINAMO: Vaya vaya. Tienes puesta la SHADOW ARMOR, entonces lo que partí al medio era un reflejo. Muy listo.  
X: ¡Maverick dinamo!¡Quedas detenido por tus crímenes contra la humanidad, los reploids y claro por intentar matarme varias veces!  
DINAMO: Pero esta vez lo voy a lograr-saca su buster-¡Prepárate para morir X!  
El maverick dispara varias veces contra X, este ultimo lo esquiva y empieza a disparar sus estrellas ninjas de plasma.  
DINAMO: ¿Crees que vas a detenerme con eso?  
Empieza a girar sus sables nuevamente formando un escudo que lo protege del ataque de X y luego lo lanza como shuriken de nuevo.  
X: -esquiva el ataque-¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes!  
La shuriken volvía a su dueño como boomerang sin que X se dé cuenta. Para cuando lo hizo, salto hacia arriba colgándose de la pared. DINAMO le había cortado un pedazo de armadura.  
DINAMO: ¿Qué te pareció?  
X: Nada mal-saca una pequeña bomba de su espalda-Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto-la lanza.  
DINAMO: Por favor ¿Una bomba de humo?  
Subestimando el ataque, DINAMO corta la bomba al medio liberando su efecto. No era una bomba de humo, era una bomba de luz. El destello cegó totalmente a DINAMO y X aprovecho para lanzarse con un ataque cargado. Aun cuando está ciego, DINAMO escucha a su enemigo y reacciona para defenderse. El ataque del hunter fue tan poderoso que no solo rebano los sables de DINAMO, sino sus lentes.  
DINAMO: Esos eran mis favoritos-saca otro par de sables de su espalda-¡Vas a pagar por eso!  
Ambos se lanzan en combate.  
Volviendo con ZERO, el se encontraba en la entrada de la sala donde estaba guardada un MC. Al entrar, vio que esta estaba adentro de una capsula de contención en el medio de la sala. Lentamente avanzaba a su objetivo. Extendió el brazo para tomarlo, pero antes de poder tocarlo se dio vuelta y se protegió de un golpe que salió de la nada.  
ZERO: -retrocede un poco-Sabia que no sería fácil-se levanta-Muy bien ya estoy aquí ahora muéstrate.  
Detrás de la capsula de contención salía cruzado de brazos y con mirada desafiante el capitán SILVER.  
ZERO: Tu…  
Ambos se miraron con seriedad. Se percibía la energía de ambos que chocaba. Una gran batalla estaba por comenzar.

Los guerreros se observaban fieramente, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.  
SILVER: Sabia que todo este ataque era una distracción, pero nunca espere que tu estuvieras aquí, ¡¿Acaso te abandonaron los invasores o es que decidiste mejor estar con los mavericks maldito asesino?  
ZERO: Se que estas resentido por la muerte de tus amigos.  
SILVER: ¿Tú crees?  
ZERO: Es muy difícil explicar lo que paso, solo puedo decirte que ellos no murieron en vano.  
Al escuchar esto, el capitán hunter apretó sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes.  
SILVER: ¡¿Has escuchado algo de lo que dijiste? ¡Tú los mataste a sangre fría!  
ZERO: …  
SILVER: ¡No me interesa si eres un hunter o no o si quieres esa piedra! Te destruiré de todas formas.  
En un segundo, SILVER llega enfrente de ZERO, sorprendiéndolo a este, y ya con su brazo levantado da un golpe que el exhunter lo esquiva, pero forma un pequeño cráter en el suelo.  
ZERO: -se aleja-¡No quiero pelear contigo!-saca su sable.  
Sin escucharlo, SILVER se lanza de nuevo contra su enemigo. Luego de una seguidilla de golpes que ZERO difícilmente esquiva, contraataca con un sablazo en el pecho y Lugo de un salto cae junto a su sable hacia el hunter. Increíblemente, SILVER agarra el sable de la punte y lo lanza, junto a su dueño, alejándolo de el.  
ZERO: ¡Imposible! A esa altura, debería haberte partido en dos.  
SILVER: Mi armadura esta hecha de un material especial. Es indestructible.  
ZERO: Nada es indestructible-saca su búster.  
SILVER: ¡Pues yo si!  
Nuevamente, el capitán hunter se lanza contra su adversaria mientras ZERO dispara varias veces, pero los proyectiles no hacían ningún efecto. Al ver esto, se lanzo en estocada contra SILVER, pero este lo esquiva y da un puñetazo que si no lo hubiera esquivado, todo habría acabado. Seguido de esto, el espadachín da otro sablazo en la espalda de su enemigo, sin resultado alguno y, sin esperarlo, recibe una patada de su enemigo y luego un golpe en el estomago, quitándole el aire. Aun asi, junta los dos brazos bloqueando el fuerte golpe de SILVER que lo arrastro metros de el. Al ver sus brazos, noto que tenía abolladuras.  
ZERO: Eres fuerte…  
SILVER: Y no solo eso.  
El capitán se lanza al ataque de nuevo. ZERO retrocede para esquivarlo, pero SILVER da un salto y cae en picada con una patada hacia el lugar del exhunter, el lo esquiva saltando hacia arriba, pero su enemigo se eleva del suelo como un remolino junto a un puñetazo que impacto contra su mentón Luego de eso, el hunter toma del brazo a su adversario y de un giro lo estrella contra el piso.  
SILVER: -observando con furia a ZERO-¡Anda levántate!-se acerca a el-Peleaste mejor en DESERT FOREST.  
ZERO: -tirado en el piso boca abajo-Ugh…-se toca el mentón descubriendo que le salía una gota de sangre de su boca-Tu lo quisiste.  
SILVER estaba listo para dar el golpe final, pero se dio cuenta de que el sable de luz estaba desapareciendo y, distraído de eso, recibe otro golpe igual de ZERO, solo que no se movió, ni se quejo, solo levanto la cabeza.  
ZERO: -con sus K-nuclees-De acuerdo, jugare tu mismo juego.  
SILVER: -baja la cabeza y se ve que no tiene daño alguno-Si ese fue tu mejor golpe, entonces estas acabado.  
Esta vez, ZERO se lanzo al ataque dando una seguidilla de golpes que SILVER fue esquivando, hasta que sujeto su puño y empezó a exprimirlo. Para liberarse, ZERO dio otro golpe con su mano libre, pero el capitán lo esquivo, aunque soltó la mano de su enemigo, y contraataco con un puñetazo en el pecho y luego lo agarro del cuello. Mientras asfixiaba a su victima, ZERO trataba de soltarse. Para hacerlo, dio una patada en la cabeza a SILVER y luego fue en estocada con su puño que se volvió color verde. El hunter pudo protegerse, pero el golpe lo arrastro hacia atrás un par de metros aprovechado por el guerrero rojo para recuperar el aire.  
SILVER: -acaricia su mejilla-Esa patada no estuvo mal-se pone en posición defensiva-¡Ahora es mi turno!  
De un movimiento rápido, sus puños se prendieron fuego, y de otro se lanzo a ZERO para realizar un combo de golpes tan rápido que su rival no podía verlo. Cuando habría los ojos para tratar de defenderse, solo veía otro golpe que se dirigía a el, hasta que junto sus brazos y pudo defenderse de uno.  
ZERO: -mientras bloqueaba el golpe-¡Esto tiene que terminar!  
SILVER: Tienes razón-se prepara para dar un puñetazo-¡Terminare con esto de un solo golpe!  
Luego de esas palabras, ejecuta el puñetazo. Aunque ZERO pudo defenderse de ese golpe, se lo escucho en toda la sala y lo hizo retroceder más que antes. Sin detenerse, SILVER ponía mas fuerza en el golpe a tal punto de llevarse a ZERO contra la pared. Allí quedo incrustado el guerrero rojo sin poder moverse. Sin nada de piedad, SILVER se lanzo para dar otro golpe, pero antes del impacto, ZERO pudo reaccionar y dejo en el piso dos esferas rojas y luego trato de protegerse nuevamente. Esta vez, el ataque traspaso la pared junto a su objetivo. Ahora, ambos se encontraban en la sala de al lado. El lugar estaba lleno de humo debido a los escombros de la pared caída. No se podía ver nada.  
ZERO: -tirado en piso sin poder moverse-Maldición…-tose sangre-Esa pared estaba hecha de titanio reforzado…  
Mientras el exhunter trataba de levantarse, podía ver que tenía una gran grieta en su pecho que no paraba de sangrar.  
ZERO: -tapándose su herida-Esto no es bueno…  
SILVER: ¡Ah, allí estas!  
Lleno de furia y satisfacción, el hunter sale disparado hacia su enemigo. Atemorizado, ZERO dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, antes del impacto del golpe, tropezó contra una piedra y se cayó evadiendo el golpe. Aprovechando esto, ZERO sujeto a SILVER antes de que se le alejara y lo tiro al piso, se puso encima de él y levanto su puño, que empezaba a rodearlo una pequeña esfera blanca.  
ZERO: ¡Trágate esto!  
Luego de estas palabras, ZERO realiza su ataque explosivo en el pecho de su adversario, seguido de otro de su otra mano y repitiéndolo. Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, una de las esferas rojas que había dejado ZERO se partió al medio, liberando 2 pequeñas alas con las que empezó a elevarse y dirigirse a la sala de al lado. Allí, SILVER seguía recibiendo los ataques explosivos del adversario, hasta que la pequeña esfera llego al lugar y se puso en medio de los dos, seguido de una pequeña pero poderosa explosión que los alejo a ambos del lugar. Nuevamente el lugar estaba lleno de humo y la visión era nula. Todo empezaba a disiparse y se podía ver a los dos guerreros tirados en el suelo. Uno de ellos de cabello rubio se levanto y se dirigió al 2º. Lo levanto con su mano de la parte de arriba de su cabeza y con la otra empezó a golpearle en la cara.  
ZERO: ¡Te…-lo golpea-vas a…-lo golpea-ir al…-lo golpea-diablo!-lo golpea.  
En un momento, ZERO se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. SILVER aprovecho esto y de un puñetazo lo alejo, recibiendo el solo la 2º bomba que se dirigía allí. Mientras ZERO se reincorporaba del puñetazo del hunter, podía ver que la 2º explosión no le afecto, ya que SILVER lo alejo, pero también que toda su armadura estaba muy destruida. Se podía ver grietas por todas partes en el, junto a la sangre que salía de allí. La peor de las heridas se ubicaba en su pecho, la gran grieta que tenía se había agrandado más. Esto empezaba a imposibilitar al hunter que ya ni podía respirar bien.  
ZERO: Maldición…-se cae de rodillas-Esto no tiene sentido. Si sigo así perderé la vida.  
VOZ: Sal de allí… Ve por el meteor chip…  
ZERO: ¿Uh…? ¿Quien dijo eso?-mira por todas partes.  
VOZ: No pierdas el tiempo. ¡Ve y recupera el MC!  
ZERO: ¡¿DEVIL?¿Que estás haciendo? Creí que no ibas a volver a hablarme.  
DEVIL: Hehehe…Tonto. Hagas lo que hagas no puedes cambiar tu destino.  
ZERO: ¡¿Qué?  
No lejos de allí, SILVER se levantaba del suelo. Aturdido por las 2 explosiones, veía todo borroso, aunque no hacía falta ver para saber que tenía una pequeña herida en su pecho de donde sangraba, al igual que en su cara.  
SILVER: -tambaleándose-¡Hey desgraciado! ¡Cuando te encuentre voy a acabar contigo!  
ZERO: Genial, sigue con vida-saca su buster.  
DEVIL: No seas idiota, jamás podrás traspasar su armadura. Regresa a la otra sala y recupera el MC, es tu única esperanza.  
ZERO: ¿Por qué me ayudas ahora?  
DEVIL: Si no te das prisa jamás lo sabrás.  
Por un momento ZERO se quedo pensando, pero luego se decidió y fue a la sala de al lado y agarro el MC.  
ZERO: Muy bien, ya lo tengo ¿Y ahora?... ¿DEVIL?  
DEVIL no respondía y del agujero en la pared aparecía SILVER.  
ZERO: Oh no…-a la piedra en su mano-Si sirves de algo para ayudarme en esta batalla demuéstralo ahora-lo aprieta con fuerza y lo sacude.  
SILVER: -mientras va caminado-Te felicito. Lograste traspasar mi armadura, pero no tanto como en DESERT FOREST-corre hacia ZERO-¡Pero aun así te voy a matar!  
ZERO: -cierra los ojos-¡Maldición!  
Después de eso, el MC empezó a brillar, pero ZERO no presto atención y se lanzo al ataque junto a un puñetazo, SILVER también hizo lo mismo. La luz de la piedra envolvió a ZERO, y en el choque de los ataques se pudo escuchar un pequeño estruendo. Luego uno de los reploids salió disparado estrellándose contra la pared, era el capitán hunter. En el lugar del impacto, ZERO no lo podía creer, había mandado a volar a un enemigo que lo había dejado moribundo de un solo golpe y no solo eso, todas sus heridas habían sanado.  
ZERO: ¿Qué… Que fue eso?  
DEVIL: Ese es poder de los MCs. y tú has logrado controlarlo.  
ZERO: …-observa la piedra fijamente-Así que este es el poder por el que todos se matan.  
DEVIL: Así es. En este momento puedes sentir como una gran cantidad de energía sale de esa piedra y fluye por tus venas. Concentra una gran cantidad de energía en tu interior, será difícil, pero si lo logras retener y luego expulsarlo por completo realizaras una técnica devastadora.  
ZERO: …-cierra los ojos y comienza a reunir energía.  
SILVER: -recomponiéndose del golpe-Ugh… ¿Qué paso?-se desprende de la pared y cae al suelo-De un golpe…traspaso mi armadura…  
El hunter podía ver una ráfaga roja que rodeaba a ZERO, mientras este parecía sufrir por mantenerla.  
DEVIL: Cuando estés listo, libéralo…

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del campamento, X y DINAMO mantenían un choque de sables. Este se rompió y ambos se alejaron.  
DINAMO: ¡Ha!¿Crees que puedes vencerme?  
X: No necesito vencerte, solo te estaba distrayendo.  
DINAMO: ¿Distrayendo, para qué?  
Detrás de ellos venían corriendo varios hunters al lugar.  
HUNTER: ¡Comandante X! Las fuerzas mavericks se están retirando. Ganamos la batalla.  
Todos los hunters estaban listos para disparar a DINAMO.  
X: DINAMO, la prisión no será suficiente para ti.  
DINAMO: Mi hora llegara en el momento en que deba llegar…  
De repente, una gran explosión se escucho cerca de allí junto a un gran estruendo.  
DINAMO: -salta hasta llegar al agujero del techo de donde entro-¡Pero no será este!-se escapa.  
X: -por el comunicador-¡LAYER, de dónde provino esa explosión!  
LAYER: Parece ser que provino del centro de este campamento. Allí esta resguardado el MC, pero no tengo contacto visual. Alguien destruyo las cámaras de seguridad.  
X: De acuerdo, me dirigiré allí. ¿Alguna noticia de ZERO?  
LAYER: ¡Creí que estaba contigo!  
X: ¡¿Qué?  
HUNTER: Comandante ¿Pasa algo?  
X: …-se dirige a los hunters-Vayan y ayuden a los heridos. LAYER, envía un informe de lo sucedido a la base central, yo buscare a ZERO.  
LAYER: De acuerdo-corta la comunicación.  
X: …-corre hacia el centro-Tengo un mal presentimiento-se marcha.

En el lugar del MC, se podía ver que todo estaba destruido. Las paredes a punto desmoronarse, al igual que el techo. El piso echaba humo, como la temperatura se hubiera elevado de manera drástica. En una de las puntas de la habitación, se encontraba SILVER parado y en posición de defensa.  
SILVER: Ese…poder-mira sus brazos-Me…abruma…-cae al piso inconsciente.  
El hunter echaba humo por todo su cuerpo, su armadura quedo toda agrietada, rasgada e hirviendo. En el medio del lugar, ZERO se encontraba intacto y con un cráter pequeño bajo sus pies.  
ZERO: ¡Esto es impresionante!  
DEVIL: Se llama GIGA BLAST. Es un poder devastador que arrasa con todo a su paso, pero no es la única técnica que se puede sacar de los MCs. Me sorprende que ese hunter haya sobrevivido a ese ataque.  
ZERO: Así es. Fue un tipo muy duro, pero seguramente esto último haya llamado la atención de todo el campamento.  
DEVIL: En este momento estas rodeado. Todas las salidas están bloqueadas.  
ZERO: ¡¿Qué?  
DEVIL: ¡Cierra la boca y has todo lo que te diga! Ahora que tienes un MC en mano, se supone que debes sentir la presencia de los demás.  
ZERO: ¿Se supone?  
DEVIL: Concentra energía como cuando realizaste el GIGA BLAST, siente la energía del otro fragmento y piensa que estas allí.  
ZERO: …-cierra los ojos-Listo ¿Y ahora?  
De un destello azul, ZERO desaparece y reaparece en otra habitación.  
ZERO: ¡Pero qué…! ¿Cómo hice eso? Ugh…-se sienta en el piso-¿Y por qué estoy tan exhausto?  
DEVIL: Es la habilidad de tele transportación que tanto te impresiono al verlo en acción con ROKU. Estas exhausto por falta de práctica. Estas nuevas habilidades son poderosas, pero llevan al extremo tanto a tu fuerza física como mental.  
ZERO: …-empieza a recordar-Es cierto… (Así que esa técnica no era suya, sino del MC)-se levanta-Pero espera, eso quiere decir que yo soy uno de los que puede controlar este poder.  
DEVIL: Así es. Como ROKU, tú también puedes controlarlo.  
ZERO: Quien más puede controlarlo…  
Después de esto, ZERO empezó a caminar hacia una gran puerta. Según él, detrás de ella se encontraba el 2º MC. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con una amiga.  
ZERO: ¿LAYER?  
Sorprendido por esto, ZERO oculto rápidamente el fragmento que tenía en mano.  
LAYER: Jamás creí que esto pasaría. Ver cómo nos traicionas enfrente de mí.  
ZERO: …  
LAYER: Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?  
ZERO: Yo… solo puedo decirte que están pasando cosas que tú no puedes comprender.  
LAYER: Lo que comprendo es que nos estas robando objetos valiosos, no solo para nosotros, sino para el mundo-se acerca a el-ZERO, respóndeme ¿Estas con nosotros o no?  
ZERO: …  
LAYER: -enfrente de ZERO-¿Estas con nosotros o no?  
ZERO: LAYER no te preocupes, te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, solo déjame pasar…  
Después de esas palabras, la navegadora le da una cachetada al exhunter.  
ZERO: -cubriendo con su mano su mejilla-LAYER…  
Acto seguido, lo abrasa mientras llora.  
LAYER: ¡Tu siempre dices que todo va a estar bien, pero nunca lo cumples!  
ZERO: …  
LAYER: Siempre que vas a una misión, no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Últimamente te has estado alejando de todos ¡No soportare que te vayas!  
ZERO: ¿Eh?  
LAYER: No se si estas relacionado con los mavericks o los redsafers, solo quiero que te olvides de todo esto y vuelvas a nosotros.  
ZERO: …-mira los ojos de su amiga-LAYER yo… ¡Agh…!  
LAYER: ¡ZERO que te pasa!  
En medio del momento, ZERO sufre un dolor en la cabeza mientras escucha la voz de DEVIL.  
DEVIL: ¡Te dije que fueras por el MC! ¡Esos hunters están a punto de llegar!  
Después de eso, el dolor se detuvo.  
ZERO: …-se levanta del suelo-Lo siento LAYER, pero no puedo corregir lo que hice.  
LAYER: ¿Qué?  
ZERO: -se tele transporta al medio de la sala, al lado del MC-Si me quedo, estaré bajo arresto o algo peor, pero si sigo con mi viaje todo saldrá bien-agarra el 2º fragmento.  
LAYER: ¡No ZERO, no lo hagas!  
ZERO: Solo confía en mí.  
Sin nada más que decir, el exhunter desaparece del lugar.  
LAYER: -mientras se seca las lagrimas-De acuerdo… Confiare en ti… ZERO…  
Detrás de ella empezaban a llegar todos los hunters.

En las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona desértica, ZERO aparece.  
ZERO: …-guarda los MCs.-Maldición. ¿Qué fue todo eso?¿Que paso en ese campamento?-exprime los puños-¡Acabo de traicionar a mis amigos y dejar atrás todo en lo que había creído!  
DEVIL: ¿Y eso no era lo que estabas buscando?  
ZERO: ¡Y tú!¡¿Por qué demonios escucho tu voz y por que me ayudaste?  
DEVIL: Yo solo te dije que hacer, tu aceptaste mi ayuda.  
ZERO: … ¿Qué me está pasando?  
DEVIL: Tu solo estas empezando a ver como es el mundo en verdad.  
ZERO: ¡Eso que tiene que ver!  
DEVIL: ¡Tu objetivo principal era averiguar la verdad sobre tu pasado!¿¡Y ahora quieres obtener todos los MCs!  
ZERO: Tienes razón… Ya no tiene sentido que continúe… Jamás sabré mi pasado.  
DEVIL: ¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? Si consigues traerme todos los MCs. Podre revelarte tu historia. A este punto, pienso que no te importa nada más que solo eso.  
ZERO: … Tal vez…  
DEVIL: Hehehe. Mírate, podrías ser un gran guerrero a mis órdenes, pero tu ingenuidad no se compara. Aceptas la ayuda hasta de esos mavericks sin darte cuenta de que ellos solo te estaban utilizando.  
ZERO: ¡QUE!  
DEVIL: Su objetivo también es recolectar todos los MCs. Ya tienen uno y tú nunca dudaste de ellos.  
ZERO: DINAMO, me mentiste.  
DEVIL: ¡Y tu caíste redondito!¡Hahaha!  
ZERO: ¡Esos malditos mavericks!  
DEVIL: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?  
ZERO: …-saca sus dos fragmentos-Iré a por su MC. Cuando los tenga todos, eligiere que hacer. Si dártelas y averiguar sobre mí, o usarlas contra ti.

FIN DEL ACTO IV

* * *

**EXTRA**

_22XX, 17 DE JUNIO _  
_HQ OESTE _

_A la operadora ALIA: _  
_Sabemos de nuestros conocimientos que usted es la indicada para informarle de lo siguiente, por ser la asistente del general SIGNAS. A continuación redactaremos un informe sobre toda la información conseguida sobre los "INVASORES" hasta ahora. Este documento es confidencial, pero por su situación actual (en combate con los invasores), debemos ayudarlos en lo más que podamos: _  
_Hasta ahora, su origen e intenciones son desconocidos. No sabemos cómo pudieron aparecer tantos enemigos rápidamente en GIGA CITY, pero algunos testigos aseguran decir que cayeron del cielo maldito. Pero sabemos que uno de sus objetivos es reunir los fragmentos del meteorito que aparecieron un poco antes que ellos, no se sabe si hay relación ni sus intenciones con ellas. _  
_Sus fuerzas parecen interminables, ese es uno de sus misterios, pero investigaciones recientes demuestran que en estos últimos invasores se han detectado presencia de partes de reploids y hunters caídos, también se detectaron centros donde los invasores llevaban a reploids tanto vivos como muertos y salían mas que antes. Esto nos lleva a la conclusión de que el gran numero de invasores y su incremento se debe a nuestras propias fuerzas caídas. _  
_No solo eso, sus filas tienen una gran variedad de criaturas monstruosas diferentes. Se cree que estas surgen de una gran cantidad de cuerpos reploids. Hasta ahora no se ha detectado la presencia de un ente o ser que controle a todos estos seres, pero se avistaron numerosamente un invasor en cada ataque que parecía dirigir a los demás, como no se comunican fonéticamente, mediante control mental. Más adelante, le enviaremos un informe de cada una de las unidades invasoras una por una. _  
_Recientemente, se ha visualizado un gran objeto volador no identificado con una extraña apariencia, ya que parecen ser ruinas flotantes, dirigiéndose a su ubicación. Por culpa de esa estructura, las comunicaciones están bloqueadas y, aunque ya no se detecto su presencia en el área, parece ser que las deja así. Ese es el por qué de mi comunicación del informe en carta. _  
_Lamentamos no darle más información, esta situación fue inesperada para todos. Esperamos que este informe sea leído por el general de su base y envié respuesta de lo que pase. Nosotros seguiremos enviando toda la ayuda posible. Solo confiamos que juntos podamos vencer este nuevo y poderoso enemigo._

_Atentamente: Blake, Líder de las operaciones tácticas de avanzada del SRPA 3._


	6. ACTO V: BATTLESHIP MAVERICK

**ACTO V: BATTLESHIP MAVERICK**

"_Asi que todo este tiempo he sido engañado… Dinamo me ha mentido sobre sus intenciones, pero oculta algo más además que las mavericks._

_Luego de deshacerme de ese cazador persistente de SILVER, gracias a la ayuda de un meteor chip, pude encontrar el segundo. En el camino me tope con LAYER, eso fue un poco perturbador, pero pude superarlo. Después de escapar de ese campamento hunter, DEVIL me ayudo a entender mi objetivo principal y me abrió los ojos sobre los mavericks informándome que poseían un MC._

_Ahora me puse en la caza de esos monstruos y espero que cuando llegue, encuentre respuestas"._

Era la mañana siguiente al ataque al campamento hunter. En una orilla rocosa de una isla desértica, al frente una gran cueva, ZERO aparece al pie de una roca de un destello brillante junto con los dos meteor chips en sus manos.

ZERO: -inspecciona el lugar-… (DEVIL me dijo que los mavericks se encontraban por aquí)-avanza hasta la entrada de la cueva-Pero aquí parece no haber nadie.

Para su sorpresa, del interior de la gran caverna empezaba a escucharse motores encendiéndose y arrancando a gran velocidad.

ZERO: ¿Pero que es eso?

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, una gran nave de batalla salió de la caverna sobrevolando a ZERO, pero no fue el único. Luego de esa salieron varias mas todas listas como para una guerra y a su alrededor les escoltaban varias naves pequeñas, cazas mavericks para ser exactos. Todas ellas sobrevolaron al hunter sin que el pudiera hacer algo.

ZERO: Esos son acorazados mavericks ¡Maldición! Ya no podre seguirlos…

Nuevamente, ZERO fue sorprendido, pero para mal, cundo un ultimo caza del interior de la cueva se detuvo enfrente de el. Como era de esperarse, nuestro héroe se prepara para pelear, pero la escotilla de la nave enemiga se abrió de repente, despertando la curiosidad del hunter. Por tercera vez.

¿?: Largo tiempo sin verte ZERO.

ZERO fue sorprendido al ver que el que tripulaba la nave era una hunter.

ZERO: ¡NADIA! ¿Qué estas haciendo allí?

NADIA: Lo mismo debería preguntarte, pero debo ser breve. Estoy en una misión de infiltro.

ZERO: ¿Qué misión?-guarda sus armas.

NADIA: Me alegro haberme topado contigo, por que necesitare de tu ayuda-extiende su mano-Ven, te lo contare en el camino.

Confiando en su amiga, ZERO sube a la nave y esta se destinaba a marchar hacia los acorazados.

ZERO: -se tambalea junto a la nave-¡Cuidado…! Creí que sabias manejar esta cosa.

NADIA: La verdad estaba en piloto automático, pero parece no funcionar más. ¿Por qué no conduces tú?

Obedeciendo, el hunter agarra los complicados controles y avanza complicadamente hacia los mavericks.

NADIA: No sabia que controlabas cazas enemigas.

ZERO: He estudiado un par que he estrellado, pero eso fue hace años. Me sorprende que los controles no hayan cambiado mucho-voltea la vista y mira de reojo a su compañera-(También me sorprende que ella no este enterado del ataque al campamento) A propósito, ¿Sabes de alguna noticia del cuartel maverick?

NADIA: Desde la última vez que te vi no supe nada más de allí, cuando llegue aquí las comunicaciones estaban muertas. Supongo que debe ser por los mavericks.

ZERO: Ya veo…-es abrazado por NADIA-¡Ya suéltame que estoy manejando!

NADIA: Me alegro de que ya estés bien, pero ¿Cómo es que estabas allí? Nadie me dijo que tendría ayuda.

ZERO: Es una historia muy larga… Pero mejor cuéntame de la misión.

NADIA: A, claro es simple. Tengo que infiltrarme en el acorazado maverick que oculta a los merodeadores y destruirlo antes de que nuestras fuerzas intercepten a los mavericks. Supongo que sabes por que.

ZERO: Conozco a esos mechanoloides. Son muy rápidos, fuertes y están armados hasta las patas.

NADIA: Exacto, pero inteligencia me ha informado antes de venir de una gran arma dentro de esa nave que puede ser muy peligrosa, asi que hay que destruirla también antes de que la utilicen.

ZERO: Como lo dices parece muy fácil.

Luego de esa explicación, el caza en el que iban se estaba acercando exitosamente al objetivo, pero un torpedo impacta directamente hacia el motor principal.

ZERO: ¡Maldición, son los merodeadores saben que no somos mavericks!-otro torpedo impacta-¡Hemos perdido otro ya solo nos queda un motor!

NADIA: ¡Que vamos a hacer!

ZERO: ¡NADIA estamos encima del objetivo! ¡Salta y sigue con la misión, yo los distraeré lo más que pueda y luego me reuniré contigo!

NADIA: Pero…

ZERO: -detecta que otro torpedo fue lanzado-¡SALTA YA!

Sin pensarlo más, la hunter salta. El caza recibe el 3º impacto y empezaba a caer en picada. ZERO trataba de controlar la nave para poder buscar un lugar despejado para aterrizar. Al encontrarlo, se estrella allí esperando a que no halla nadie. El guerrero carmesí abre la escotilla y trata de ver a su alrededor, descubriendo que varios mavericks se dirigían al lugar.

ZERO: -observa su brazo y ve que esta mal herido-(Demonios, ya no podre usar mi buster y esos mavericks se están acercando).

Los enemigos rodean la nave y uno de ellos se acerca a la escotilla para ver si hay alguien adentro. Para su sorpresa, fue arrastrado hacia adentro por ZERO. Afuera se escucharon unos disparos y el ataque de un sable de luz, luego por arriba de la nave sale el hunter de un gran salto. Los mavericks estaban listos para dispararles, pero escucharon la alarma me autodestrucción del caza que se había activado. La explosión los destruyo por completo, pero ZERO estaba fuera de su alcance, llegando sano y salvo al suelo.

ZERO: Esto no fue un gran comienzo, pero sigo con vida. Ahora tengo que encontrar a NADIA.

Luego de todo eso, se retira del lugar avanzando por un gran pasillo ya dentro de la nave.

ZERO: -mientras corre por el largo pasillo-(Me sorprende la baja seguridad de esta nave. Ya he pasado 3 cámaras y nada, pero no creo que NADIA tenga la misma suerte).

Mas adelante, se encontró con otro pasillo que seguía por la izquierda de don de seguía. ZERO decidió ir por esta ya que no encontraba fin en la anterior. Allí se encontró con una puerta al final, junto con una gran hélice encima. Para cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, la hélice se activo y la corriente de aire empujo a ZERO hacia atrás, pero este se sujeto de una de las barras de metal que sobresalían del techo.

ZERO: ¡Si creen que pueden detenerme con un poco de brisa deben estar mal de la cabeza!

Luego de eso, una pared con pinchos apareció detrás de ZERO acercándose peligrosamente a el, y la hélice empezó a aumentar su velocidad.

ZERO: ¡O no! El viento es muy fuerte, ya no puedo sostenerme-luego le llego un recuerdo a la mente-(Los meteor chips)-con su brazo, saca los dos de su contenedor-Si de algo sirven entonces sáquenme de aquí-el viento le arrebata los MC a ZERO-¡No!

Llenándose de valor y tragando saliva, ZERO se suelta de la barra y trata de atrapar a los MC antes de que lleguen a la pared picuda.

ZERO: ¡Maldición hagan algo!-las agarra chocándolas por accidente.

Justo en ese momento del choque, los MC empezaron a brillar incontroladamente. Luego de eso, una especie de campo empezó a extenderse desde ellas a todo el lugar volviéndolo de color blanco y negro, excepto a ZERO que seguía a colores. Acto seguido, el hunter cayo de panza para el piso. Para cuando se levanto retrocedió rápidamente puesto que estaba a centímetros de la pared picuda.

ZERO: -observa a su alrededor-¿Qué es todo esto?-observa la hélice y ve que se movía demasiado lento-Ya veo, el tiempo se congelo-mira sus MC-(¿Tendrá que ver algo con esto?)-el guarda-(No puedo perder el tiempo, tengo que salir de aquí)

Con estas palabras, ZERO se dirigió a la puerta, pero esta estaba sellada. Esto no lo detuvo y con su sable abrió un agujero en el ducto de ventilación del suelo por donde pudo entrar. Para cuando salió del pasillo, el tiempo y el color volvieron a la normalidad. Luego de esto se escucho un gran estruendo en toda la nave seguido de una gran turbulencia.

ZERO: (¡¿Qué?¡¿La nave esta descendiendo?)-escucha un grito de dolor-Esa fue NADIA.

Acelerando el paso, ZERO pudo ver por una abertura debajo de el a su compañera peleando con algún enemigo que no alcanzaba ver. Sin perder el tiempo crea otro agujero por donde sale y se encuentra con ella.

ZERO: Finalmente te encuentro NADIA ¿Qué esta pasando?

NADIA: -voltea su vista y señala algo-Eso…

ZERO se da vuelta y se encuentra con un merodeador apunto de disparar con su ametralladora pesada. Ambos hunters se separan y esquivan los proyectiles. Luego de eso el mechanoloide empieza a perseguir a ZERO. Este esquiva las estocadas de las puntas afiladas de las patas de loa maquina, pero recibe una envestida poderosa de esta que lo estrella contra la pared. Estaba a punto de ser perforado por una de sus patas, hasta que NADIA aparece por encima de el y clava sus cuchillos laser en la pequeña cabeza de este, provocando que este se tambalee y se mueva para todas partes. Finalmente se deshizo de su atacante, pero quedo aturdido todavía. Nuestro héroe aprovecha esto para sacar su espada y concentrar energía en esta. Su sable se torno de azul y le empezó a aparecer un aura de electricidad a su alrededor.

ZERO: ¡Que te parece esto chatarra!-entierra su sable en una de las patas.

El ataque eléctrico de ZERO empezó a afectar al merodeador, que estaba envuelto en una gran ráfaga de electricidad, pero esto también lo afecto a el que salió disparado de allí. La espada quedo enterrada allí, pero la maquina seguía moviéndose. Se disponía a disparar de nuevo contra el hunter, que ahora el estaba algo aturdido por los miles de volteos del ataque que sufrió también, pero NADIA se puso en medio y lanzo unas agujas laser que impactaron contra la cabeza del merodeador, nuevamente, seguido de pequeñas explosiones de estas. Aun de pie y furioso, el mechanoloide se disponía a atacar.

ZERO: ¡NADIA rápido, detrás mió!-ella obedece y ZERO concentra energía en su puño-¡HENKOUHA!-golpea su puño brillante contra el suelo, provocando que varios impactos de láser gigantes cayeran encima de la maquina, pero esta seguía activa-Es imposible. Le hemos dado con todo lo que teníamos y aun no lo derribamos.

NADIA: Si no podemos destruirlo, entonces hay que desactivarlo. Necesitamos llegar a su cabeza.

ZERO: Tienes razón. Date prisa, dame la mano-extiende la suya.

NADIA: -se sonroja un poco y cierra los ojos-Que momento elegiste para volverte romántico-le extiende su mano.

ZERO: No seas ridícula-la agarra de su brazo y de un giro la lanza hacia la cabeza del merodeador-¡Trata de desactivarlo yo lo detendré lo mas que pueda!

NADIA: ¡Entendido!-clava sus cuchillos de nuevo en la cabeza de su enemigo.

El merodeador comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente. Para detenerlo, ZERO sujeto su espada enterrada en la pata y empezó a transmitir mas energía en forma de electricidad, afectándolo a el y al mechanoloide. La ráfaga de electricidad los envolvió a todos. Las lámparas de emergencia del lugar empezaron a explotar de tanta estática, todo el lugar empezaba a rodearse de un campo eléctrico. ZERO no se soltaba de su sable, el merodeador no paraba de freírse y NADIA seguía pegada a sus cuchillos enterrándolos cada vez más y más. Finalmente, el hunter sucumbió y se soltó humeando del sable o lo que quedaba de el ya que no servia mas. NADIA finalmente saco sus cuchillos, significando que el merodeador había sido neutralizado, este humeaba mas que nadie y por primera vez cayo al suelo.

NADIA: ZERO…-se acerca a el-¿Te encuentras bien?

ZERO: -arrodillado y tosiendo-Si… solo estoy un poco aturdido. Eso es todo-observa a NADIA-(Vaya ¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga ningún rasguño después de ese ataque? ¿Como puede soportar ese ardor?)

NADIA: -se sienta a su lado-Hehe. Que lindo reencuentro-sonríe.

ZERO: Hmph…-muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

Parecía que habían ganado la batalla, pero una alarma roja sonó junto con la repetición de "Alerta de Intruso". Todas las salidas se habían serrado, dejando atrapados a nuestros 2 héroes, excepto por una de donde se podían ver varias sombras de mavericks y de colmo merodeadores acercándose.

NADIA: ¡O por favor! ¿No pueden darnos un descanso?- se levanta y se prepara para luchar.

ZERO: -se levanta también-(No podemos seguir asi. Tenemos que hacer algo para escapar)-sube encima del merodeador desactivado y empieza a controlarlo-¡Hey NADIA sube!

NADIA: ¿¡Sabes manejar uno de esos!-se sube.

ZERO: Eso creo…-levanta al mechanoloide-¿Tienes buena puntería?

NADIA: -se prepara con la metralleta-La mejor.

ZERO: -ve como las sombras enemigas se van acercando-El enemigo nos supero en numero, asi que quiero tiros limpios ¿Entendido?

NADIA: -se prepara para disparar-Haría cualquier cosa si me pides ZERO. Lo que sea.

ZERO: -prepara el lanzatorpedos trasero del merodeador-Espero no malinterpretar eso…

Finalmente, los mavericks aparecen. El primero en aparecer es un merodeador que fue rápidamente destruido por NADIA y su metralleta pesada. Luego vinieron dos donde uno fue destruido de un torpedo y el otro acribillado. Los demás no esperaron a salir y empezaron a disparar. Como el merodeador que manejaban estaba seriamente dañado no se movía con la rapidez de siempre, pero era suficiente para esquivar los misiles de los mechanoloides enemigos y el blindaje era suficiente como para aguantar los pequeños proyectiles de los mavericks a pie. Estos últimos eran aplastados por las patas del merodeador enemigo.

NADIA: -disparando para todas partes-¡ZERO son demasiados! ¡ No podre resistir mucho tiempo más asi!

ZERO: -viendo que le quedan pocos misiles-¡Lo se, pero no hay salida!-se tambalea y ve que el merodeador perdió la movilidad de una pata-¡Escucha, cambio de planes! Parece que estamos encima de una plataforma elevadiza, si encontramos el interruptor para activarlo podremos salir de aquí-busca con la vista por todos lados-¡Lo encontré! NADIA, dame una daga.

Luego de esta petición, ZERO la lanza directamente al botón, activando la plataforma que empezaba a subir despacio. Como la activo lanzando una daga, el botón ya estaba destruido y los mavericks no podían detener el acenso, pero aprovechaban lo lento que iba para dispararles con todo lo que tenían. Bazocas, torpedos y proyectiles perforadores lanzaban los mavericks, nuestros héroes trataban de esquivar y desviar los ataques. 3 misiles se dirigían a ellos. Uno se estrello contra la plataforma, otro fue desviado por la metralleta de NADIA, pero el tercero no pudo ser esquivada y dio contra la pata inhabilitada del merodeador, destruyéndola por completo y haciendo que la maquina se cayera al piso.

ZERO: ¡Mierda, no responde!-forcejea con los controles.

NADIA: ¡Esta cosa ya se sobrecalentó, y ya lanzaron una nueva ola de misiles!

Los misiles se dirigían rápidamente hacia sus objetivos, pero estos no podían moverse debido al área limitada de la plataforma.

ZERO/NADIA: ¡NO!-cierran los ojos.

Un gran estruendo se escucho en toda la nave y la sacudida no falto en la parte superior, donde se encontraba un montón de chatarra. Esa cosa se movió un poco, junto con dos pequeñas figuras. El reploid fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

ZERO: -abre los ojos muy despacio-Veo… luz…-se levanta del merodeador-¡Veo la luz y respiro!

NADIA: -al escucharlo hace lo mismo-¡Estamos bien!

ZERO mira para abajo y ve que la plataforma ya había llegado arriba para cuando los misiles impactaron, salvándose por poco. A NADIA no le importo saber como se salvo, solo sonrió y empezó a reír. ZERO no sabia por que su compañera se reía, pero lo contagio a el también. Ambos se reían muy contentos y sarcásticos como si se estuvieran burlando de la muerte, hasta que…

ZERO: ¡Que fue eso!

NADIA: ¡Parecía algo grande!

Un nuevo estruendo aun más grande que los anteriores sacudió todo el navío.

ZERO: Esto no esta bien…

Ambos buscaban algún responsable de estos sucesos pero no veían a nadie, solo a la cubierta y el mar a poca distancia de la nave. Luego, ambos miraron al frente al escuchar un rugido y para su sorpresa, una gran maquina gigantesca cayo del cielo detrás de ellos aterrizando justo encima del acorazado. Nuestros héroes voltearon sus cabezas, pero no vasto con eso, luego la levantaron para poder ver el final de la altura de la maquina. Gracias a que eran hunters entrenados, no gritaron de miedo. Era un mechanoloide gigantesco, casi tan grande como el monstro lagarto de GIGA CITY. Tenía ametralladoras pesados gigantescas a sus costados y varias ranuras de lanzamisiles en su espalda. Contaba con varios ojos, todos mirando a su objetivo.

ZERO: ¿Es eso?

NADIA: Si, eso es el GOLIAT…

No muy lejos se podía ver otra flota armada dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

NADIA: "No puede ser! La armada hunter ya es aquí.

ZERO: ¡Hay que deshacernos de esa cosa antes de que los destruya!

NADIA: ¡¿Y como quieres que hagamos eso!

Sin esperar más, el monstruo gigante distara contra los hunters. Afortunadamente, su merodeador todavía podía moverse, pero no parecía que pudiera aguantar un ataque asi. Las balas del Goliat perforaban la cubierta del acorazado.

ZERO: ¡Dispara!-mueve al merodeador.

Obedeciendo al su compañero NADIA dispara repetidas veces contra el Goliat por todo su cuerpo sin daño alguno. Viendo esto, ZERO lanza torpedos contra la cabeza, pero esto solo se movió unos pocos centímetros.

ZERO: Su armadura es muy resistente. No podemos penetrarlo con lo que tenemos.

NADIA: Para nuestra fortuna yo ya estaba lista para esta situación-saca una pequeña esfera azul.

ZERO. ¿Qué es eso?

NADIA: Es una pequeña bomba SPEMP (Súper Paquete de EMP). Me la dieron por si era necesario, como ahora.

ZERO: Pero no será suficiente como para destruirlo, solo lo desactivara…

NADIA: Es mejor que fallar la misión.

ZERO: ¡¿Pero que están haciendo?

Para la sorpresa de los hunters, los mavericks de la nave empezaron a evacuarla refugiándose en las demás.

NADIA: ¿Por qué están escapando?

ZERO: -observa movimiento en el Goliat-No me gustaría saberlo.

De la espalda del mechanoloide empiezan a salir 2 grandes misiles. Estos se parten a una altura determinada en varios más de menor tamaño. Todos estos proyectiles caen encima del casco superior de la nave, afectándola gravemente. Por suerte, ZERO había anticipado algo asi y ya se había alejado del alcance. Aun asi, el ataque lo sorprendió tanto a el como a su compañera.

NADIA: ¡WoW! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

ZERO: -agarra el SPEMP-NADIA, necesito que lo distraigas lo mas que puedas, lo entrare por dentro de el y colocare la bomba.

NADIA: ¡¿Estas loco?¡Esa cosa es un monstruo!

ZERO: Tal vez, pero yo ya tengo experiencia con monstruos-se baja del merodeador, dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

NADIA: -algo ruborizada-(Que valiente…)!ZERO, cuando todo esto termine voy a salir contigo!

Sin hacer caso a ese comentario, el cazador se agarra de una de las piernas del Goliat y empieza a escalar. Debido a su pequeño tamaño, en comparación con el mechanoloide, no podrá ser detectado fácilmente. Mientras tanto. NADIA se las ingeniaba para conducir y atacar al mismo tiempo. Ella sabia que con las armas que tenia no podría hacerle daño al Goliat, pero un pequeño ataque bastaba para atraer la atención del gigante.

NADIA: -esquivando las pisadas del monstruo mecánico-¡Vamos araña sobrealimentada! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-esquiva otra mas y ve vía libre hacia su cabeza-Ahora me toca a mi. ¡Torpedos fuera!-aprieta el botón, pero no salía nada-¿Uh…?Torpedos fuera!-nuevamente aprieta el botón, pero los misiles no salían-¿Qué cara…?-mira la pantalla que dice "MISILES AGOTADOS, RECARGAR"-¡Ho no!

Por extraño que parezca, parecía que el Goliat sabía lo que pasaba, y para burlarse lanzo de nuevo sus misiles de fragmentación. Esta vez NADIA no podía escapar, asi que preparo la ametralladora y empezó a disparar a los misiles antes de que impactaran.

ZERO: -terminando de escalar-(Los misiles se fragmentan en el aire, pero no impactan contra el mechanoloide)-mientras se para-Ya estoy en la cabeza, pero no encuentro ninguna abertura.

NADIA (por el comunicador):!ZERO!¡¿Qué pasa?Ya se me acabaron los misiles y no creo que tenga tanta suerte como para aguantar otra oleada de ataque aéreo.

ZERO: Es inútil NADIA, no encuentro ninguna entrada. Estoy empezando a dudar de que este siendo controlado por dentro, o de que lo sea a distancia ya que es muy grande para eso.

NADIA: ¡¿Quieres decir que es un reploid?

ZERO: No lo se, pero no puedo perder el tiempo. Ahora solo me queda una opción, pero necesito que me des un poce más de tiempo. Por cierto, cuando dispara los misiles, estos no impactan contra el.

Después de eso, el hunter se centro en ir a la parte inferior, pero para bajar tenia que cruzar una gran altura. Mientras llegaba al borde del frente de la cabeza. El Goliat se movía, pero aun no sabia que ZERO estaba encima de él solo quería destruir al merodeador. De un contenedor de su brazo, saca una cuerda muy fina y lo asegura con una estaca en el frente del Goliat. Luego se ata el brazo en la otra punta y se prepara para saltar.

ZERO: .mira para abajo y ve la gran altura y el movimiento de la maquina-(¡Maldición!)

Diciendo esto, ZERO se lanza al suelo, pero sin querer paso por el frente de uno de los ojos del mechanoloide. Este lo observo fijamente mientras caía, pero ZERO se sujeto de una parte de la entrepierna del monstruo y empezó a columpiarse por cables y tobos sobresalidos para llegar a la parte inferior. El Goliat, dándose cuenta de que alguien estaba paseando por su cuerpo, empezó a moverse para todas partes, tambaleando a ZERO también.

ZERO: -sujetándose fuerte de cualquier cosa-¡Ya se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí!

El mechanoloide no paraba de moverse, pero freno abruptamente cuando sintió que alguien le había disparado por la espalda y voltea.

NADIA: ¡Hey, aun no hemos terminado!

El Goliat parecía furioso. Después de un gran rugido que nadie sabe como lo hace debido a que no tiene boca, lanzo nuevamente los misiles.

NADIA: (Cuando dispara los misiles…)-conduce rápidamente al merodeador hacia el atacante y se oculta debajo de el-¡Estos no impactan contra el!

Nuevamente los misiles impactan contra la nave, pero esta vez NADIA estuvo bien protegida debajo del Goliat,

ZERO: -mirando a NADIA desde la parte inferior del Goliat-(Muy bien NADIA)-observa el escape de gas de varios tubos que lo rodeaban-¡No puede ser! ¡NADIA sal de aquí, aléjate!

NADIA: -escucha la voz de ZERO y mira arriba-¡Hey ZERO! ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Gracias por el consejo!-entiende que quiere que se aleje y obedece.

Sin saber lo que pasaba, la hunter obedece rápidamente. Un segundo después de alejarse, el Goliat se agacha contra el suelo aplastando todo lo que había debajo de el.

NADIA: ZERO… ¡ZERO!

La maquina vuelve a levantarse, revelando un gran agujero en el casco por donde se agacho.

ZERO (por el comunicador): Estoy bien, no hace falta que grites.

NADIA: ¡ZERO, estas vivo!

ZERO: -dentro de una pequeña grieta de la armadura en la parte inferior del Goliat-Si lo estoy, pero parece que ya se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y cerro sus ranuras de lanzamisiles. Ya no podre entrar.

NADIA (por el comunicador): Pues parece ser que ese no es nuestro único problema.

ZERO: ¿Qué quieres decir?

NADIA: Parece ser que este ultimo bombardeo aéreo daño el motor de la nave. En este momento estamos cayendo lentamente hacia el mar.

ZERO: ¡Vaya! Parece que esos mavericks estaban desesperados. No les importaba hundir su arma más poderosa para destruirnos.

NADIA; ¿Pero ahora como vas a entrar?

ZERO: … NADIA, necesito que vuelvas a ubicarte debajo de el.

NADIA: Pero, la ultima vez que lo hizo pude tomarlo por sorpresa, ahora que sabe que puedo hacerlo de nuevo seguramente debe estar esperándolo.

ZERO: No te preocupes, cuando esta por agacharse libera gases de presión de varios tubos debajo de el. Cuando los veas aléjate lo más que puedas. No preguntes por que, esta será mi ultima oportunidad-se encuentra agarrado de la entrepierna del mechanoloide por donde llego la ultima vez.

Nuevamente acatando órdenes, NADIA trata de llegar debajo del Goliat una vez más, pero a parecer este se canso de la pelea y empezó a acribillar para todas partes tratando de darle a su objetivo. Afortunadamente, o por causa de un milagro, el merodeador maltrecho estaba lleno de energía y llego fácilmente a su destino. Al parecer, ZERO, que estaba sujetado contra un tubo, se preparaba para dar un gran salto.

Los gases de presión empezaban a salir y como le fue dicho, NADIA se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Un segundo antes de que la gran bestia se agachara, ZERO dio un gran salto hacia arriba. El salto no llego ni a la cabeza del Goliat, pero cuando este se agacho, se encontraba en la misma altura. Antes de volver a caer o de que el mechanoloide se parara, ZERO se agarro de los bordes de uno de sus ojos. El hunter saca un Meteor Chip de los 2 que tenia y empieza a concentrar energía. Luego da otro salto pequeño y, ya enfrente del ojo, lo atraviesa de un dash brillante.

ZERO: -dentro de un pequeño pasaje que había detrás del ojo-(Ahora solo tengo que encontrar el núcleo y colocar el SPEMP)-avanza rápidamente.

Fuera del Goliat, NADIA se encontraba sola enfrentando a un monstruo y en contra reloj. Pero por alguna razón, se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

NADIA: ¿Pero que le pasa?-mira algo no muy lejos de allí-¡No, todavía no!

La armada hunter ya estaba demasiado cerca, lo que estaba también al alcance del Goliat y sus peligrosos misiles de fragmentación. Este se ponía en posición de ataque. De su espalda libero mas ranuras de lanzamisiles todas listas para disparar.

NADIA: -tratando de contactarse con el comunicador-¡ZERO responde, la armada ya esta aquí y el Goliat se prepara para atacar!-no escucha respuesta-De acuerdo, tendré que hacer algo.

En un último acto de valentía, NADIA se lanza con el merodeador para empujar al maverick gigante, ya que este estaba muy a la orilla de la nave y esta estaba muy cerca del agua. Pero el merodeador un tuvo suficiente fuerza y solo lo dejo en la punta. Luego de eso, recibió un fuerte empujón de la pierna del Goliat alejándolo fuertemente de el. NADIA y el merodeador estaban muy mal heridos por el golpe, pero ella seguía consiente. Aunque no le gustara, solo podía ver como eran aniquiladas las fuerzas hunters.

NADIA: No… No puede terminar asi…

El Goliat preparo los misiles y disparo todos juntos, pero algo paso. Los misiles no salieron, pero no fue por que se le acabaron. El Súper Paquete EMP había funcionado. Todo el mechanoloide estaba envuelto en una corta ráfaga de electricidad, luego hubo pequeñas explosiones y por ultimo empezó a sonar una sirena y a cambiar de color un rojo claro. Desde un agujero hecho por dentro, salía ZERO a toda prisa. Rápidamente cayó al suelo y se dirigió con NADIA.

ZERO: ¡NADIA!-da vuelta al merodeador que la estaba aplastando-¿Estas bien?

NADIA: ZERO, lo lograste…

ZERO: No del todo. Esa cosa esta a punto de estallar. Parece que activo alguna especie de autodestrucción antes de que la bomba hiciera efecto.

NADIA: -se levanta-¡Hay que escapar rápido!

ZERO: No hay tiempo. La expansión nos destruirá a nosotros… y a la armada... Lo siento NADIA…

NADIA: No, hay una posibilidad…-se sube al merodeador -¿Vas a quedarte allí o me vas a ayudar a reactivarlo?

Sin comprender, ZERO obedeció ya que sabía que no podía perder nada.

NADIA: Ahora, lo pondré en marcha contra el Goliat y cuando lo empuje ambos caerán hacia el mar.

ZERO:-sorprendido-¡Tienes razón! ¡Adelante hazlo!

Rápidamente, el merodeador fue corriendo en modo automático contra el Goliat, chocando contra este. Pero el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y el objetivo no se cumplió.

NADIA: ¡No, no puede ser!

ZERO: -mira cuidadosamente-¡NADIA necesito una de tus agujas explosivas, rápido!

La hunter entrega su arma rápidamente y ZERO se prepara para lanzarla, mientras apunta a donde va.

ZERO: (Solo hay un tiro…)-ubica el núcleo del merodeador-¡VETE A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL ABISMO!

La aguja viajo rápidamente hacia su destino, acertando de una. Después de su pequeña explosión, le siguió otra más grande que impulso al Goliat fuera de la nave. Como un montón de basura, se hundió rápidamente hacia el fondo, y después de unos segundos, una gran explosión se vio desde la superficie, seguido del levantar del mar que llego a tocar la nave. El agua que salpicaba llego hasta los hunters que cansados por la batalla cayeron rendidos al suelo.

NADIA: -sentándose y mirando a su compañero-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hiciste ZERO!

ZERO: -sentándose también y volteando a su compañera-No NADIA… Lo hicimos…

Lamentablente, el momento fue interrumpido por un suceso inesperado.

NADIA: ¿Qué esta pasando?-se levanta.

ZERO: -también lo hace-¡Oh no!

Las naves mavericks alrededor de ellos empezaban a descender como ellos, pero esas no estaban dañadas.

ZERO: Asi que este era su plan desde un principio…

NADIA: Entiendo. No se preparaban para pelear, sino para escapar bajo el agua.

ZERO: Nos han evadido por completo, ahora la armada no podrá seguirlos bajo el agua.

NADIA: ¡¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

ZERO: … Hay que seguirlos hasta su destino y dirigir a la armada a ese lugar.

NADIA: Pero eso significa que… ¡Hay que entrar al agua!

Los acorazados terminan de sumergirse y en el que están empieza a hundirse.

ZERO: Contacta a la armada ahora que no hay interferencia maverick y avísales de nuestro plan, enseguida vuelvo-se dirige a algunos restos de mechanoloides.

De entre los escombros y restos después de la batalla, ZERO recoge un largo cable y ata una punta a un gancho. Luego, vuelve con NADIA.

NADIA: Listo, hice lo que me pediste. ¿Sabes como llegar a los acorazados?

ZERO: -le pasa una punta del cable-Sujétate bien fuerte.

NADIA: ¡¿Qué?¡No me digas que quieres…!

Sin poder terminar de hablar, ambos se lanzan al agua y empiezan a hundirse rápidamente, debido al peso de sus cuerpos. Sin perder el tiempo, ZERO lanzo fuerte el gancho contra la cola de un acorazado, ya que se encontraba cerca, y este se aferro perfectamente. Esto hizo que ZERO y NADIA, aferrados al cable, también fueran impulsados.

A lo lejos no se podía ver el fin. La superficie poco a poco desaparecía, al igual que la luz del sol. La presión se sentía en todo el cuerpo, y la falta de aire empezaba a sentirse. Aunque ZERO y NADIA eran reploids, todos estos factores daban una gran molestia.

Parecían estar sumergiéndose hacia el fin del mundo, hasta la entrada de una gran cueva submarina, tan oscura y fría como el espacio. Quien sabe que cosas les esperan a nuestros héroes en este rincón alejado del planeta. Lo único que se es que el hunter veterano no se rendirá hasta conseguir su objetivo…

**FIN DEL ACTO V…**

**Extra:**

En un rincón alejado de las calles bajas de la ciudad, dos hunters caminaban despreocupados…

AXL: Uah… ¿Podrías recordarme el por que estamos aquí?

NADIA: Estamos investigando un caso de alboroto en un bar de este sector.

AXL: ¡Que! ¿Pero de eso no se encarga la policía local?

NADIA: Parece que no.

AXL: Como nos están rebajando...

NADIA: Es aquí.

La hunter señala un bar grande en mal estado por lo que se podía ver por fuera. En la entrada, un robusto y gran reploid hacia de guardia.

GUARDIA: Alto allí, no pueden pasar.

AXL: ¿Y por que no?

GUARDIA: ¿Es una broma?-empieza a reír-Digamos que no son lo sufientemente rudos como para este lugar.

AXL: ¡¿Acaso sabes quien soy?

GUARDIA: Claro que si. Eres solo un niño mocoso que pretende ser alguien en la vida. ¿Por qué no vuelves a esa guardería de los cazadores de donde saliste?

AXL: De acuerdo este tipo ya me canso. Hazte a un lado NADIA, me encargare de darle su merecido.

NADIA: No AXL, tiene razón. Regresemos a la base e informémosle de lo que pasa.

AXL: ¡¿Pero NADIA…?

La hunter empieza a retirarse.

GUARDIA: ¡Si adelante, vete acortar flores! Allí en la base son todas señoritas y afeminados ¿Como se llama? A si ZERO…

Luego de ese ultimo comentario, rápidamente NADIA dio media vuelta y dio una patada al guardia justo en la entrepierna, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

AXL: -con los ojos y boca abierta y una gota de sudor-…

GUARDIA: -con voz chillona-Bien… puedes pasar…-recuperando la voz-¡Pero el mocoso se queda!

AXL: ¡Otra vez con eso! Te mostrare que puedo salir ileso de ese lugar, solo quédate mirando desde el piso-entra al lugar.

_15 MINUTOS DESPUES…_

En una ambulancia a toda marcha, adentro se encontraban AXL en una camilla y con un yeso en la cabeza, NADIA a su lado y varios médicos.

AXL: Ugh… ¿Qué paso NADIA?

NADIA: Te resbalaste con un cubito de hielo y te golpeaste la cabeza.

AXL: ¡QUE!

Fuera de la ambulancia, a un lado de la carretera.

X: Ese AXL, siempre pretendiendo ser lo que no es… Bueno en fin. Estoy aquí para decirles que no dejen de ver esta historia llena de acción y aventura titulada MAVERICK HUNTER ZERO donde en el próximo acto hare una nueva gran aparición.

ZERO: Um… X, tu no apareces en el siguiente acto, es mas ni en el que sigue, aparece AXL.

X: ¡Que! ¡Esto es el colmo, ese novato aparece mas que yo en esta historia!-suspira-Creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con Red Knigth y explicarle quien es el protagonista de esta saga-se marcha y entre dientes maldice.

ZERO: Bueno, no me quiero imaginar lo que hará X, pero les puedo asegurar que el próximo acto será aun mejor que el ultimo. Asi que no se lo pierdan. Los veo en mi siguiente misión.


	7. ACTO VI: ABYSS TEMPLE

**ACTO VI: ABYSS TEMPLE**

"_Mavericks, dispuestos a sacrificar todo para cumplir su objetivo…_

_En mi caza me encontré con NADIA, su ayuda fue primordial para el éxito de esta batalla. Después de escapar de los merodeadores en el acorazado, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo tipo de mechanoloide que pensaba por si mismo. La misión estuvo a punto de estropearse, pero logramos desactivar al Goliat. Aun asi. Los acorazados escaparon de nuestra armada._

_Ahora los estoy persiguiendo en las profundidades del abismo, pero ni siquiera el fin del mundo me detendrá en mi búsqueda de respuestas…"_

En las profundidades del abismo marino, aferrados a una extensión de una gran nave de guerra, se encontraba ZERO y por detrás NADIA. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde su victoria contra el Goliat, pero no había señal de estar volviendo a la superficie sino todo lo contrario.

ZERO: -aferrado con fuerza-(Esto no esta bien. Están sumergiéndose demasiado ¿A dónde quieren llegar?

La flota maverick seguía avanzando, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una gran cueva oscura y profunda.

ZERO: (Finalmente)

NADIA: -perdiendo el conocimiento-(ZERO…)-se suelta.

ZERO: (¡NADIA!)

Rápidamente el hunter se suelta y agarra a NADIA del brazo mientras se sostenía del cable con el otro. El acorazado comenzó a cruzar la entrada de la cueva. Paresia un milagro, ya que luego de cruzar la entrada empezó a detenerse el agua, como si la entrada impidiera que pase el agua. Ya adentro, el hunter podía ver un lugar que solo se podría encontrar en cuentos de fantasías. Parecía un gran valle oscuro, pero solo había largos caminos flotando encima de un abismo aun más grande. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras a punto de desatar una tormenta, de donde sobresalían gigantescos cristales purpuras que daban luz al lugar. Distraído por la rareza del lugar, ZERO se olvido de que ya no era arrastrado por la nave maverick, el cable se rompió y empezó a caer. Aterrizo sano y salvo en uno de los caminos flotantes, junto con NADIA en sus brazos.

ZERO: -la apoya en el suelo-(¿Que le habrá pasado?) No, no puede ser…

El hunter se acercaba despacio al rostro de su compañera, hasta que…

ZERO: -moviéndola de un lado a otro-¡NADIA despierta que no es tiempo de estar jugando!

NADIA: -volviendo en si-Uh? ¿Que?-toce un poco.

ZERO: Por favor. Yo se que los reploids no respiran.

NADIA: Bueno, no perdía nada intentarlo-mirando a su alrededor-¿Dónde estamos?

ZERO: -se levanta-No tengo idea, pero por alguna razón los acorazados bajaron su velocidad.

NADIA: Cerca de aquí había un pequeño puesto de vigilancia, seguramente se toparon con ellos.

ZERO: Tal vez, pero dudo que sea por eso que se hayan detenido.

A lo lejos del camino se podía visualizar una extraña estructura, y de más lejos se pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido.

NADIA: ¡Diablos, como odio esos rugidos!

ZERO: Las naves se alejan hay que alcanzarlos. ¡Vamos!

Nuevamente, nuestros héroes se lanzan a una nueva aventura. Mientras avanzaban por el largo camino notaban varias cosas extrañas.

NADIA: -mientras avanzaba-Nunca había visto u oído hablar de este lugar, tampoco creo que estén en los mapas-mira el piso-¿Has notado que por el camino se extiende el dibujo de una cadena a lo largo?-mira a los costados-¿Y que parece no haber fin en la caída?

ZERO: Si… Y por alguna razón siento que no llegamos a ningún lado siguiendo este sendero (Es más, se siente como si nos estuviéramos alejando mas).

Las nubes no aguantaron mucho y empezaron a relampaguear. Esto asusto a los hunters pero algo mas los sorprendió.

NADIA: -mirando algo a lo lejos-¿Qué es eso…?

ZERO: ¡Son problemas!-se prepara para pelear.

No lejos de allí empezaban a llegar pequeñas naves enemigas. No eran grandes, tenían una forma esférica y por debajo les sobresalían un arma listas para disparar.

NADIA; No tenemos ningún arma de fuego-saca algunas agujas-Y estas no alcanzaran para destruirlos a todos.

Sin esperar mas, los enemigos abren fuego. Los hunters retroceden esquivando los proyectiles. Las naves bajaron un poco su altura, tratando de envestir a sus objetivos, pero en ves de eso ZERO salto y atrapo a uno. Este empezó a moverse por todas partes, pero el reploid lo desactivo atravesándolo con su mano. Antes de caer, le arranca el arma (Una ametralladora ligera) y aterriza sano y salvo.

NADIA: -sorprendida-Eso también funcionaria.

ZERO: -con el arma en mano-Aun asi son demasiados, hay que salir de aquí.

Nuestros héroes trataban de escapar de las naves enemigas. Mientras corrían por el largo camino atacaban a sus perseguidores, pero por cada uno que destruían dos mas aparecían de la nada. Uno de ellos lanzo un misil dirijo hacia ZERO. Este lo esquivo, pero derrumbo parte del camino. Poco a poco, el resto del camino fue desmoronándose alcanzando a los hunters.

ZERO: -corriendo-¡NADIA corre! ¡No te quedes atrás o caerás al abismo!

Las naves enemigas se habían retirado, sabían que NADIA y ZERO estaban en problemas. Afortunadamente, ZERO ya había llegado a la pequeña estructura que vieron al principio, pero NADIA no tuvo la misma suerte. Ella se había quedado un par de metros atrás y no pudo llegar tan rápido. El hunter se lanzo de un salto, la agarro del brazo y la lanzo hacia la entrada del lugar, luego, el dio un segundo salto en el aire y llego a sujetarse de la entrada.

NADIA: -lo ayuda a subir-¿Por qué siempre nos metemos en problemas como este?

ZERO: -ya adentro-Al menos ya no nos persiguen-mirando a su alrededor-¿Y ahora donde estamos?

Nuevamente, los dos hunters quedaron impresionados al ver el extraño lugar en donde estaban. Parecía una especie de templo pequeño con cuatro puertas cerradas, una en cada pared. No había salida, excepto por done entraron. En el centro del lugar había un pequeño pilar con un libro encima una gran ballesta con un arpón cargado al costado. La joven reploid fue la primera en acercarse, seguido de su compañero. Este observo el libro y vio que había escritos en varias lenguas, muchas que no conocía.

ZERO: Parece ser que hubo una civilización aquí.

NADIA: -tocando las puertas de hormigón selladas-Debe ser una broma. ¿Cómo puede haber una civilización en el fondo del mar.

ZERO: Escucha esto-empieza a leer-"He aquí las cadenas del abismo que protegen al mundo del hijo del mal. Tanto nosotros como los que encuentren este lugar es nuestro deber mantener estas cadenas que lo aprisionan…"

NADIA: Suena a un cuento de mitos y leyendas.

ZERO: -volteando las paginas-Después no entiendo nada de lo que dice-se queda en una-Espera aquí hay algo-empieza a leer-"Para los que hayan llegado aquí, parte del templo abismal, deben saber que para salir hay que ver mas allá de uno mismo y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso…" No entiendo lo que dice después.

NADIA: Ni yo lo que quiso decir.

Confundida se acerca a su compañero, pero en el camino parece ser que activo algo, ya que una de las baldosas que piso se hundió.

NADIA: Ups…

Se escucha el rechinido de engranes moviéndose hasta que todo se detiene.

ZERO: ¿Y ahora que?

Las puertas selladas se abrieron de golpe y de adentro empezaron a salir estatuas de hombres con cabeza de pez. Estos no se movían, eran arrastrados por unos rieles debajo de ellos hacia el centro.

NADIA: ¡Yo me encargo!-lanza sus agujas contra las estatuas, pero estas no reciben daño ni cuando explotan-Bueno, creo que tendremos problemas.

ZERO: ¡Prueba con esto!

Por detrás de la hunter, ZERO preparaba la ballesta para disparar. El arpón sale como un relámpago destruyendo a su objetivo.

ZERO: ¡Date prisa y ayúdame a recargar!

Ambos reploids traen devuelta el arpón, ya que estaba sujeta de la punta de atrás con la ballesta mediante un cable de hierro, y preparan de nuevo para disparar al que estaba detrás de ellos, el más cercano. Vuelven a hacerlo un par de veces mas, pero poco a poco las estatuas iban acercándose y en mayor cantidad.

NADIA: Esto no funciona, si seguimos así nos alcanzaran.

ZERO: Seguir asi… NADIA eres brillante.

NADIA:-con los ojos brillosos-¡¿En serio?

ZERO: -detiene a su compañera-Dejar que las cosas sigan su curso…

Las estatuas se acercaban cada vez más y más, pero ZERO permanecía firme y quieto. NADIA aprovechaba y se protegía detrás de su compañero mientras lo abrazaba, fingiendo que tenía miedo.

NADIA: -aferrado al hunter-(Espero que tengas razón ZERO)

ZERO: -con los ojos cerrados-¡Ya suéltame NADIA! (Espero que los que hayan construido esto fueran unos filósofos y no unos suicidas)

La estatua se puso enfrente de ZERO y otra detrás de NADIA, levantaron sus lanzas pero allí se detuvieron. Paso un rato hasta que los hunters abrieran los ojos. Se quedaron atónitos al ver las lanzas enfrente de sus ojos, luego dieron un suspiro y se relajaron.

NADIA: No puedo creer que eso haya funcionado.

ZERO: Tampoco yo.

Nuevamente las estatuas se movieron y clavaron sus lanzas en el piso, al frente de los reploids asustados. El suelo empezó a temblar, se abrió un agujero debajo de ZERO y de allí empezó a formarse un remolino que luego se convirtió en un pequeño tornado que arrazo con todo a su alrededor. La habitación se desintegro y los hunters, como era de esperarse, quedaron atrapados en medio del tornado.

ZERO: ¡NADIA agárrate de mi!-le entrega el brazo.

NADIA: -sujetándose-¡Como es que logran hacer estas cosas!

ZERO: Escúchame bien. No podemos salirnos asi nomas si no sabemos donde vamos a caer, asi que tendremos que subir a la cima del remolino, una vez en la cima nos lanzaremos y buscaremos un lugar donde aterrizar en el aire.

NADIA: No se como lo haremos, pero te sigo.

Ambos hunter se agarran de las manos y extienden sus cuerpos. La corriente era muy fuerte, pero estos no se soltaban. Mientras subían el remolino, ZERO noto que no lejos de allí se escuchaban disparos, como si hubiera una pelea.

ZERO: -ya en la cima con NADIA-Cuando nos lancemos me guiare por los sonidos de disparos asi que no te sueltes.

NADIA: Ok.

Los dos caían por los aires. La poca luz que había no era suficiente como para ver por donde caían. Pero el hunter seguía su oído y dirigía la caída. Poco a poco se visualizaba otro largo camino. Allí también se veía como otros cazadores peleaban contra los mavericks.

ZERO: NADIA, ¿Ves eso?

NADIA: -acercando la vista-Si. Hay que ayudarlos.

Ambos se lanzaron en picada, cayendo encima de dos mavericks. Sin perder el tiempo, ZERO agarro el cañón de su enemigo y disparo contra otro. NADIA también hizo lo mismo. Otro maverick se iba acercando con un sable en la mano, pero le volaron la cabeza al voltear los dos hunters.

NADIA: ¡Si, lo hicimos!

Después de ese festejo, mas mavericks salieron a dispararles, haciendo que nuestros héroes y los cazadores presentes tuvieran que cubrirse detrás de rocas que sobresalían.

ZERO: -detrás de una roca-Estos mavericks, nunca dejan de aparecer-apunta y dispara con el cañón.

NADIA: Agradece que estos no vuelan.

HUNTER: ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

NADIA: Cálmate, ¿Así agradeces a tus salvadores?

HUNTER: ¡No necesitábamos de su ayuda y aun no han contestado mi pregunta!

NADIA: ¿Acaso no nos reconoce?

HUNTER: Claro que no. Puede que sean espías mavericks.

NADIA: ¡Te parece que somos mavericks después de haberles salvado!

HUNTER: ¡No me importa! Están arrestados. Permanecerán escoltados por mis hombres hasta que lleguemos a la salida de este lugar. Luego…

ZERO: -interrumpiéndolo-¡Hay una salida! ¡¿Dónde?¡Dímelo!

HUNTER: ¡¿Y quien te crees que eres para darme orde…?

ZERO: -sujetándolo del cuello-Soy maverick hunter ZERO clase S. Fui líder de la unidad especial zero y estoy en medio de una misión-lo suelta-Ahora ¿Me dirás donde se encuentra la salida?

Todos miraban asombrados al cazador ZERO. Entre murmullos decían que estaban salvados y otros comentaban hazañas de este.

NADIA: Y yo soy NADIA, maverick hunter de clase A.

Hubo un gran silencio.

NADIA: ¡Por que nadie dice nada!

Todos seguían haciendo silencio con gotas de sudor en la cabeza. Uno de ellos había dicho que no les interesaban los novatos. Luego de eso, hubo una pequeña explosión que hirió a otro cazador.

ZERO: ¡Luego me lo cuentas, primero hay que encargarnos de esos mavericks!-dirigiéndose a los demás-¡¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una granada?

HUNTER: Yo tengo una de aturdimiento.

ZERO la agarra, le saca el seguro, cuenta hasta 3 y lo tira hacia los enemigos. La granada reboto en la cabeza de uno de ellos y exploto enfrente de el. Todos se quedaron aturdidos. El hunter rojo aprovecho para lanzarse al ataque. Primero disparo a uno con el cañón que había agarrado, pero otro maverick le estaba por atacar, asi que para no perder el tiempo le lanzo el arma para distraerlo y luego lo derribo de un golpe. Con el arma del enemigo caído derriba a otros dos que estaban enfrente de el.

ZERO: -con cara de agotado-¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso no piensan ayudarme?

Los demás cazadores, incluyendo a NADIA, se habían quedado mirando sorprendidos la verdadera fuerza y agilidad del hunter rojo, pero al escuchar su petición se lanzaron a la batalla.

Poco tiempo después, se los podía ver victoriosos y sin ninguna baja.

ZERO: -acercándose a un hunter-Ahora si puedes decirme donde queda esa salida. Tú eres el capitán de esta unidad si no me equivoco.

HUNTER: Asi es. Somos una pequeña guarnición que tiene su puesto de guardia no lejos de aquí, detectamos señales de mavericks en nuestro radar y después nos encontramos con este extraño lugar. Me temo que las naves mavericks ya deben estar esperándonos en la entrada. Pero como es que llegaron aquí si no los he visto entrar.

ZERO: Nosotros entramos por otro lugar mas atrás de nosotros, pero el camino fue destruido y es imposible volver. Aun así, nuestra misión es seguir los acorazados hasta su destino para llevar a la armada a su encuentro.

HUNTER: La salida se encuentra muy arriba, pero descuida hay algunos vehículos adelante que habíamos dejado. Si se dan prisa podrán tomar uno antes de que los destruyan.

NADIA: ¡¿Qué?¿Ustedes no vienen con nosotros?

HUNTER: Lo siento. Nuestra misión es rescatar a nuestro otro grupo que esta más lejos de aquí.

NADIA: Pero no nos encontramos con nadie atrás, además el camino esta destruido. ¿Por qué querrían…?

ZERO: -interrumpiendola-Dejalos NADIA. Ellos no son hunters, son un escuadrón de arqueólogos ¿No es asi?

NADIA: ¿Cómo?

HUNTER: Bueno, nos atraparon. No somos el escuadrón de hunter, pero ellos también están aquí. Nosotros solo vinimos a investigar estas ruinas extrañas, para eso es lo que vivimos.

NADIA: Pero es muy peligroso con los mavericks rondando.

HUNTER: Si fueras una arqueóloga lo entenderías.

ZERO: Suerte en su búsqueda-se marcha.

NADIA: Cuídense-le sigue.

Más adelante siguiendo el camino indicado.

NADIA: ZERO ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlos? Puede que no sobrevivan solo,

ZERO: No podemos interferir. Si los acompañábamos perderíamos el rastro de nuestro objetivo. Además, ellos no entenderían si les decimos que nos acompañen-aprieta sus puños-Fueron programados para eso, nada mas.

NADIA: ¿Te pasa algo?

ZERO: -reaccionando-No, nada. Sigamos-corre y NADIA lo acompaña.

Siguiendo mas el camino, se encontraron con otro templo, parecido al primero pero mas grande. Ambos hunters se acercaron, pero se ocultaron por los costados de la puerta al escuchar disparos. Había otra pelea adentro. Por lo que podían ver se encontraba el grupo hunter que habían mencionado los otros y otro grupo más grande de mavericks con dos ridearmors. En el interior de la sala, también había varias columnas a lo largo que servían de escudo para los hunters atacados. Este lugar parecía muy familiar a ZERO, le recordaba las ruinas del templo flotante DEATH RUINS por donde fue con ALFA y BETA.

ZERO: -entrando al lugar con NADIA-No se preocupen, somos aliados.

HUNTER: Gracias al cielo. Esos ride armors nos están aplastando. Si pudiéramos encargarnos de ellos, el resto seria pan comido.

ZERO: Entiendo, déjenmelo a mi.

ZERO iba rápidamente de columna en columna acercándose a sus objetivos, pero la presencia de mavericks a pie hizo que se detuviera.

NADIA: ¡ZERO!-se acerca a el.

ZERO: Parece que pudiste seguirme el paso.

NADIA: ¿Estas bromeando? Nunca te dejare.

ZERO: Escucha tengo un plan.

Mientras los hunters planeaban su estrategia, uno de los ride los detecto y fue a su encuentro. Derribo la columna en donde se encontraban escondidos detrás y se preparo para dar un puñetazo.

ZERO: ¡Ahora!

Ambos reploids se hacen a un lado esquivando el ataque de su adversario. Luego ZERO se pone detrás de otra columna, concentra energía en su puño y le da un fuerte golpe, derribándola de una. La columna cayo, pero el maverick reacciono rápido y agarro la columna antes de que lo impactara. NADIA salio encima de esta y lanzo una aguja hacia el maverick, clavándole el hombro. Reaccionando nuevamente, hizo a un lado la columna y se dirigió a la hunter, quien estaba quieta cruzada de brazos. Esta hizo una cuenta regresiva y al llegar a cero, la aguja que lanzo exploto junto al tripulante de la ride armor.

ZERO: Bien, uno menos.

Los mavericks se enteraron de esto y fueron a atacar, pero el resto de los hunters fue a la defensa de nuestros héroes. Solo quedaron los dos y el otro ridearmor. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero antes de que puedan empezar se escucho un gran rugido y luego una especie de tentáculo traspaso el suelo. Acto seguido, este se desmorono y los tres que estaban peleando cayeron a una cámara oculta y oscura. No se podía ver nada, pero todos se pusieron en guardia por cualquier cosa.

ZERO: -en espalda con NADIA-Cubriré tus espaldas. ¿Ves algo?

NADIA: No, ni siquiera al maverick-mira hacia arriba y escucha la pelea que había-Hay que volver pero esta muy alto.

El enemigo parecía verlos perfectamente, ya que poco a poco y sin hacer ruido se acercaba a ellos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarlos un montón de luces pequeñas rojas empezaron a aparecer y luego a moverse. Eran ojos de criaturas extrañas. Estas se lanzaron contra la ridearmor y se la llevaron a las oscuridades mas profundas, seguido de gritos de dolor y luego un silencio.

NADIA: ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?-saca su daga.

ZERO: ¡No lo se, pero prepárate que allí vienen!

Las criaturas de ojos rejos se lanzaron contra los hunters. Uno de ellos parecía un lobo ya que mordió a ZERO en el brazo, pero este lo agarro del hocico y se lo partió, pero luego el cuerpo se esfumo. Varios se lanzaban contra NADIA y esta los desaparecía con su cuchillo laser. Luego de unos cuantos, el resto empezó a retroceder lentamente, hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

NADIA: ZERO ¿Estas bien? Vi que te mordió en el brazo.

ZERO: -fijándose su brazo-No fue muy fuerte, pero igual me dejo la marca.

Después de recomponerse, una cuerda bajo del agujero encima de ello.

HUNTER: ¡Hey! ¿Están bien? Suban por aquí.

Los que estaban atrapados abajo obedecieron. Ya arriba se percataron de que la batalla había terminado, pero solo había cuerpos mavericks sin los hunters.

ZERO: Gracias por sacarnos, pero ¿Dónde están los demás?

HUNTER: Ellos se fueron hace un rato. Yo me quede para sacarlos. Ahora tengo que alcanzarlos. Vi luces allí abajo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

NADIA: Es mejor que no lo sepas-

ZERO: Andando.

Saliendo del lugar, siguieron el camino por otro largo puente con un dibujo de cadena gigante. Había un perturbador silencio, pero esto se puso peor cuando encontraron los cadáveres de los hunters con partes faltantes.

HUNTER: ¡No, no puede ser! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?

NADIA: -tapándose la boca-Que horrible.

ZERO: -acercándose a los cadáveres-Esto no pudo haberlo hecho un maverick.

Luego de esto, el cazador que los acompañaba fue acribillado por las naves pequeñas que aparecieron al comienzo de este viaje.

ZERO: ¡Oh no!-acerca al hunter-Esta muerto.

NADIA: Están muy alto y se preparan para atacar.

Los hunters estaban preocupados, pero listos para pelear, pero de repente de las nubes del cielo oscuro empezaron a aparecer otras luces rojas. Estas se acercaron dejando al descubierto su forma. Parecían murciélagos gigantes, pero tenían una especie de piel escamosa negra. Tenían grandes mandíbulas y dientes que daban miedo. Uno de ellos se lanzo sobre una n ave maverick y en cuestión de segundos lo devoro totalmente. El resto de las naves empezaron a defenderse, pero no parecía hacerles mucho daño con sus armas convencionales. Las bestias se reunieron en formación y juntaron sus alas, luego las extendieron lanzando unas ráfagas de energía parecidas al hadangueki de ZERO.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?-exaltado y asustado.

NADIA: ¡Hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos ataquen a nosotros también!

Ambos hunters se alejaron del lugar, donde al final las bestias despedazaron a los mavericks. Mas adelante, ambos reploids se encontraron con los vehículos mencionados por el equipo arqueológico.

ZERO: Aquí están-se acerca a estos-Tal como lo habían dicho.

NADIA: ZERO ¿No estas preocupado por ellos?-se le acerca-Ya viste a esas bestias.

El hunter no contesta, solo enciende el vehiculo que era una moto subacuatica.

NADIA: ¡¿ZERO me estas escuchando?

ZERO: ¡Ya te oí!

Esto hace callar a su compañera.

ZERO: Pero seguramente ya debieron haber salido. Recuerda que entramos por una cueva no muy lejos de aquí. Solo podemos esperar a que lo hayan hecho. Ya no podemos volver con esos monstruos y mavericks rondando por allí-voltea y ve a NADIA muy triste-Lo siento, pero nuestra misión es capturar a los responsables de esta masacre, pero ahora para mi es mas importante que salgamos con vida.

NADIA: Entiendo…

Los dos suben al vehiculo y despegan del lugar. Se elevaban rápidamente sin ningún problema. Pasaron las oscuras nubes y se encontraron con algo peor. Arriba del supuesto cielo, los relámpagos y truenos dominaban. A lo largo del paisaje oscuro no había nada. Los hunters siguieron su curso hasta que a lo lejos encontraron a los acorazados luchando contra monstruos aun peores que los que habían visto. Eran mas grandes y gordos, tenían solo un ojo y lanzaban bolas de fuego de la boca.

ZERO: Parece que ellos tampoco pudieron evadir a las bestias.

NADIA: ¡ZERO, vienen por atrás!

Como había dicho, más de esos murciélagos escamosos atravesaron las nubes y empezaron a perseguir a su presa. El vehiculo acelero al máximo, escapando de las mandíbulas de los monstruos, pero estos se dieron cuenta y comienzan a lanzar ráfagas de energía nuevamente. El hunter, se percata de esto y realiza maniobras evasivas. La persecución siguió asi hasta que llegaron a una profunda cueva que parecía ser la salida, debido a que se veía luz al fondo.

ZERO: -conduciendo-Ya estamos cerca de la salida, y por lo que veo hay otra especie de barrera que impide que traspase el agua. Activare la burbuja de protección.

NADIA: ¡Por favor! ¡Como odio el agua!

Luego de esto, traspasaron la barrera. Estaban buceando bajo el agua, y la burbuja protectora los protegía de esta. Aun así, no podían evitar los ataques de los acorazados, ya que estaban pasando por al lado de ellos, y de los monstruos gordos que, al parecer, podían nadar además de volar.

ZERO: -se tambalea por turbulencia-¡Maldición! Nos dieron en un propulsor.

NADIA: Descuida, ya casi salimos-decía aliviada.

ZERO: Piensa NADIA. Tal vez escapemos de la cueva, pero afuera el acorazado se encargara de nosotros.

NADIA: Entonces hay que dejarlos atrás.

ZERO: Este vehículo solo tiene tres torpedos ¿Crees que es suficiente como para detenerlos?

Otro proyectil impacta contra la moto, provocando que esta empiece a descontrolarse. El hunter lo domina nuevamente y piensa en algo para sobrevivir. Observa la inestabilidad de las rocas encima de la salida de la cueva y recuerda lo que ocurrió en la trampa del pasillo largo dentro del acorazado maverick con los Meteor Chips.

ZERO: …

NADIA: ¡Nos disparan de nuevo! ¡Como odio que me disparen!

ZERO: ¡De acuerdo vamos a intentarlo!

Sin tiempo que perder, ZERO dispara los torpedos a la parte superior de la cueva. Las rocas empezaban a desprenderse y pronto un manto de granito caía hacia el fondo.

NADIA: ¡Que has hecho! ¡¿Cómo vamos a escapar?

ZERO: -saca sus MC-¡Así!

Como única esperanza, golpea entre si los pedazos y, luego de un pequeño destello, el campo que transformaba el entorno en negro y blanco, se expandió con rapidez. En un par de segundos, todo se ralentizo drásticamente, excepto por los hunters y su vehículo que parecía no haberle afectado.

NADIA: ¿Qué… Es esto?-decía confundida.

ZERO: No hay tiempo que perder-acelera.

La moto subacuática aumento su velocidad, pero parecía ya muy tarde. Las rocas estaban por todas partes, frenadas en el medio del camino. ZERO tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para maniobrar por ese campo minado, pero la salida estuvo aun más bloqueada. No se veía abertura por donde pasar y el tiempo empezaba a recuperar su estado.

NADIA: ¡La salida esta bloqueada! ¡No lo lograremos!

ZERO: -acelera aun mas-Claro que si…-empieza a rodearlo una especie de energía roja.

NADIA: -se tapa los ojos-No quiero mirar…

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y por fuera se pudo ver como la cueva termino de bloquearse. Luego de unos segundos, hubo una pequeña explosión. Mucho polvo empezó a esparcirse por el agua, las rocas salieron volando por la explosión, pero ni los acorazados pudieron escapar del derrumbe. Aun así, unos 5 mas habían escapado desde antes. No había rastro de los hunters por ninguna parte, solo se veían las rocas cayendo en lo profundo del mar. Pero una débil voz se escucho de entre ellas.

¿?: Ugh… ¿Estamos… vivos…? ¿ZERO? ¡ZERO despierta que seguimos con vida!

¿?: Ugh...? ¿Qué, enserio?

¿?: No puede ser. Otra vez nos salvaste.

Una de las rocas que caían empezó a detenerse. Luego de unos movimientos, pudo limpiarse la parte del frente del polvo. Era la moto subacuática, solo que estaba cubierta de polvo. Los hunters lo habían logrado, de nuevo.

ZERO: -mientras conducía-Genial. Logramos escapar de ese lugar infernal y dejamos atrás a los acorazados que nos amenazaban.

NADIA: -lo abraza-¡ZERO, eres el mejor! ¿Lo sabias?

ZERO: Te dije que no vuelvas hacer eso ¡Suéltame!

NADIA: ¿Pero por qué? Si no hay nadie viéndonos. Además-seduciendo-darte un beso es lo menos que podría darte, luego de salvarme-lo agarra con fuerza de su espalda-

ZERO: -sin soltar los controles-No te atrevas, estoy conduciendo-trata de hacerse a un lado.

NADIA: No te resistas, es imposible escapar…-se acerca más a él.

ZERO: No tengo problemas en hundirme y llegar nadando a la superficie.

NADIA: -con cara de aterrada-¡Bien, tú ganas!

La nave tuvo una pequeña turbulencia, logrando cambiar el tema en el que estaban.

ZERO: -mirando un monitor-Parece ser que la moto no resistirá por mucho tiempo.

NADIA: ¡Olvídalo, no pienso nadar!

ZERO: Nuestra única opción es a un puerto del acorazado.

NADIA: ¿Pero eso no es peligroso? Debe de haber un ejército entero de mavericks esperándonos.

Un gran silencio se prolongo en el vehículo. Estaban atrapados y el paisaje no se veía nada prometedor. La joven hunter se asusto al ver a su compañero con su misma expresión.

ZERO: Hey NADIA. Recuerda que nos hemos enfrentado a un monstruo gigante en GIGA CITY, y otro aun peor en el acorazado maverick.

Su compañera empezó a comprender el mensaje.

ZERO: Además, acabamos de salir con vida de uno de los rincones más olvidados del mundo, enfrentándonos a horribles monstruos y extrañas trampas.

NADIA: Si…

ZERO: Ya hemos pasado por varias cosas y aun no me imagino algo peor que eso. Así que un grupo de mavericks no nos asustara. Iremos allí y completaremos la misión ¿Has entendido?

NADIA: -sintiendo aires de valor, se pone contenta y sonríe-¡Si!

La moto, junto a sus tripulantes, se dirigió rápidamente a la nave maverick más cercana. Jamás se había visto a los hunters tan confiados y eso hará que superen cualquier obstáculo.

Pero aun en lo profundo del mar, en la cueva derrumbada, parecía haber actividad. Algunas rocas empezaron a moverse, hasta que se formo un gran agujero. De allí salió una sombra siniestra. Debido a la profundidad, no se podía ver con exactitud que era, solo se veían uno ojos amarillos y unos tenebrosos tentáculos saliendo del cuerpo. La sombra siniestra observo fijamente a su presa y sigilosamente fue hacia ella

"_Nuestros héroes aun no se han enfrentado a lo peor del abismo…"_

**FIN DEL ACTO VI…**

**EXTRA:**

Dentro de la base hunter, AXL se encontraba aburrido sentado en un sofá. Sin nada que hacer, tomo un control remoto y encendió la tele que tenia al frente. Al principio no sabía que ver y fue cambiando rápidamente. Luego se detuvo y vio un par.

En un canal: Un grupo de 5 jóvenes se reunían. El del medio dijo "!Morfosis amigos! Y de repente unos pijamas con cascos de colores les vinieron encima.

En otro canal: Otro joven parecía enfrentarse a alguien y luego dijo "Armadura del zodiaco" así fue como una estatua metálica con forma de un caballo alado se desarmo y se convirtió en una armadura para el joven.

AXL: ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!

Cientos de años después…

Se encuentra GREY diciendo "Megafusion" fusionándose con el modelo A.

* * *

He he he.

Hoy les dejo un avance de lo que seran los proximos ACTOS. No les digo que los vean, pueden esperar la sorpresa o no.

!Hasta la proxima!

* * *

La escena se ubica en un lugar desconocido, todo estaba en blanco y no se veía fin. Allí, se encontraba un reploid rojo todo destruido, pero aun funcionando. Se podía ver como un brazo femenino trataba de llegar a ZERO. El la observo y trato de alcanzarla, pero IRIS desapareció y todo el lugar se volvió oscuro.

Ahora la escena cambia a un mundo cibernético todo de negro, donde se encontraba el comandante SILVER muy dañado y al frente estaba ZERO con los ojos rojos sediento de sangre.

No lejos de allí se encontraba NADIA peleando con ROKU. Este la traspasa con su gran espada, pero resulto ser un espejismo y la verdadera aparece atrás para atacarlo. El se percata y se protege con su escudo.

Cambio de escena. ZERO se encuentra sobre la proa destruida de una nave gigante, con una gran arma con forma de bazuca color azul sobre su hombro. Del suelo, empiezan a traspasar varios tentáculos que tratan de atrapar al hunter. Este corre y se tira al piso para esquivar a su atacante. Luego apunta con el arma a una sombra monstruosa y hala del gatillo.

Un sable de luz purpura y una pistola laser chocan. AXL le saca el arma a su atacante disparándole con su otra arma. El sable sale volando y se aleja del portador. El joven hunter se prepara para disparar, pero ZERO corre alejándose de su amigo y desviando los proyectiles con otro sable purpura. El reploid rojo llega a su otro sable que había perdido y de un salto se lanza a su enemigo. Los sables chocan contra las pistolas del hunter, pero no se parten. Luego ambos se apuntan con sus armas, AXL con un cañón y ZERO con su buster. Antes de disparar, sacan una pequeña sonrisa y luego disparan.

NADIA cae mal herida hacia un vacio y ZERO la agarra sujetándose del borde del abismo. Al hunter le empieza a costar trabajo mantenerla ya que su brazo con el que se agarraba se veía muy mal, mientras que la joven reploid pensaba en algo estúpido para que no caigan los dos.

Volviendo al mundo virtual, parecía que estaba lloviendo. Desde arriba se podía ver como dos reploids peleaban y el rojo parecía ir ganando.

ZERO trata de traspasar la armadura del enemigo con sus propias manos, pero SILVER las esquivaba con esfuerzo. En un último intento, sujeta el brazo del maverick y esquiva su otro brazo, pero este reúne energía en el brazo inmóvil y libera una pequeña explosión que casi destruye por completo el brazo del capitán hunter. La explosión hace que se aleje, pero ZERO no estaba satisfecho y se lanza contra su víctima para terminarlo. Este se da cuenta y se protege con su brazo mal herido y con el otro encaja un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón al exhunter mandándolo a volar.

Por último, se veía al hunter rojo entrando por una gran puerta a un lugar oscuro. Al fondo, un muro de cristal los separaba de la cima de unos volcanes. Allí, se encontraba una gran figura robusta y siniestra. Estaba cubierto por una gran capa negra y solo se veían un par de ojos negros. Este empezó a hacer fuerza en los brazos, provocando que los volcanes hagan erupción. ZERO parecía exhausto y con daños, pero igual se prepara para pelear. La figura siniestra se corre la capucha, mostrando su verdadera identidad…

MAVERICK HUNTER ZERO


	8. ACTO VII: THE KRAKEN

Bueno, antes de seguir con esta historia quiero recordarles que uso personajes que son de propiedad de CAPCOM, todos los derechos reservados, y algunos creados por mi. Lamento mi forma de redactar la historia, lo ire corrigiendo con el tiempo.

Por ahora, sigan leyendo este fic y dejando reviews!

**ACTO VII: THE KRAKEN**

"_Esos mavericks creen que pueden escapar de mi…_

_A lo largo de esa cueva submarina nos enfrentamos a toda clase de criaturas monstruosas. También nos cruzamos con un equipo arqueológico, pero decidieron quedarse allí y decirnos como salir. Mas adelante ayudamos a un grupo de hunters contra los mavericks, aunque al final fue en vano. Ahora fuera de ese infierno estamos de vuelta en la misión, dirigiéndonos hacia un acorazado enemigo. Pero, por alguna razón, siento que todavía no hemos visto lo peor de ese lugar…"_

Dentro del océano, un vehiculo subacuatico se acercaba a un acorazado maverick.

ZERO: -observa que la compuerta trasera de la nave enemiga esta abierta-Parece que nos están esperando.

NADIA: Para cuando lleguemos estaremos rodeados de mavericks.

ZERO: Lo se. Asi que prepárate para luchar si es necesario.

Finalmente, la moto entro en la nave, pero los hunters no podían ver su alrededor, debido a que estaba cubierto de polvo. Aun asi, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

ZERO: ¿Listo NADIA?

NADIA: Hagámoslo.

De un golpe el hunter saca la burbuja protectora del vehiculo, pudiendo salir de allí junto a su compañera. Lo primero que vieron en el muelle fueron cadáveres de los que podrían haber sido los mavericks que los estaban esperando. Todos estaban destrozados y atravesados, dejando a nuestros héroes confundidos y perturbados.

NADIA: -se tapa los ojos-No puedo mirar. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

ZERO: Que masacre (No creo que un reploid pudiera hacer esto, pero ¿Sera posible que haya sido una de esas criaturas? No. Por lo que vi no parecían poder hacer algo asi)

Rápidamente los hunters saltaron hacia el muelle al ver que un gran proyectil se acercaba a ellos. Acto seguido, tres mavericks con ride armors aparecieron.

MAVERICK 1: Vaya vaya. Parece que el tiburón atrapo a un par de mojarritas.

MAVERICK 2: Asi que fueron ustedes los que acabaron con estos debiluchos.

NADIA: Te equivocas. Nosotros acabamos de llegar.

ZERO: No intestes razonar con ellos.

MAVERICK 3: Aun asi son intrusos ¿Y sabes que hacemos con los intrusos?

Los tres mavericks comenzaron a recargar las armas de las ride armors y a sacar cuchillas laser de los brazos. ZERO y NADIA se prepararon para pelear, pero no tardaron en baja la guardia y poner cara de asustados al ver como un par de tentáculos gigantes salían del agua y se acercaban lentamente a los mavericks.

MAVERICK 1: Hehehe. ¿Qué pasa cazador, el gato te comió la lengua?

MAVERICK 3: ¡Ayuda!

Al escucharlo, los otros voltearon a ver lo que pasaba. No podían creerlo, el par de tentáculos agarro de las piernas a la ride armor y se la llevo al agua. Luego de un pequeño forcejeo, el maverick se hundió seguido de un gran rugido.

MAVERICK 2: ¡¿Qué fue eso?

MAVERICK 1: ¡Ese maldito cazador no esta solo, dispara!

Ambos disparan sin parar hacia el agua, esperando alguna respuesta que no sucedía.

ZERO: NADIA, hay que salir de aquí ¿Me escuchas?

NADIA: -asustada-...

ZERO: -la toma de los hombros-¡NADIA reacciona!

NADIA: ZERO…

ZERO: Hay que salir de aquí ¿Entendido?

Ambos se marchan del lugar, pero al llegar a la puerta voltearon a ver lo que pasaba por última vez. Los mavericks seguían disparando por todas partes hasta que un tentáculo de punta metálica y filosa atravesó a la ride armor y a su tripulante por el pecho, terminando arrastrado hacia el agua también. Mientras esta se teñía desangre, los hunters salían del lugar.

MAVERICK 1: ¡Maldita sea! ¡En donde te escondes monstruo, enfréntame!

Como si estuviera obedeciendo, el par de tentáculos sale enfrente del maverick, este los visualiza y empieza a dispararles, pero no surtía ningún efecto. Al ver su desventaja, empezó a correr, pero fue sujetado de la pierna y arrastrado por todo el muelle. Para librarse, clavo una cuchilla contra el tentáculo. Esto funciono, por que de inmediato lo soltó junto a otro rugido de dolor. La ride armor trato de recomponerse, pero para cuando se paro noto que una gran sombra se formaba enfrente de el. Muerto de miedo, volteo para ve quien era pero eso fue lo último que vio, 4 ojos amarillos. Lejos de allí, ZERO y NADIA se encontraban corriendo por un pasillo con vitrinas al costado, pero frenaron al escuchar el fuerte grito del maverick que dejaron atrás.

ZERO: Maldición ¿Qué fue eso de allí?

NADIA: No lo se. Pero fue algo monstruoso…

ZERO: ¿Estas bien?

NADIA: Si, solo algo asustada.

ZERO: Bueno, lo que ahora importa es saber en que lugar de esta nave nos encontramos.

Luego de estas palabras, los reploids siguieron su camino tranquilamente por unos pocos pasos, hasta de la vitrina comenzaron a traspasar tentáculos, no dos, sino varios que trataban de atraparlos. Uno de ellos los tiro al piso y allí se quedaron para que esas cosas no los atraparan. Sigilosamente se arrastraron hacia la pared opuesta a la vitrina.

ZERO: ¡Este monstruo nos tiene acorralados!-mira la puerta que esta cerca, al final del pasillo-Hay que llegar allí, seguramente no hay mas vitrinas.

Confiado de su escape, el hunter voltea a su compañera, pero se sorprende al verla asusta, lagrimeando y quieta arrodillada.

ZERO: Que haces, hay que salir de aquí-se acerca a ella...

NADIA: ZERO, déjame y continua solo…

ZERO: ¿De que estas hablando? Ven-la agarra del brazo.

NADIA: -se suelta y se arrincona-¡No, déjame y vete!-empieza a llorar.

ZERO: Pero, NADIA… (Desde que te conocí, siempre aparentaste ser fuerte, alegre y animada, nunca creí verte asi. Me confié tanto de tu actitud que creí que soportarías todas las cosas que pasamos. Pero ahora veo que el daño psicológico te afecto de verdad. Lo siento)

Uno de los tentáculos fue rápidamente contra ZERO y lo agarra del cuello.

NADIA: ¡ZERO, deja me aquí y vete…!

El hunter reacciona y toma la cuchilla laser de su compañera para clavársela a su atacante y liberarse.

ZERO: -la abraza-Eso no pasara…

NADIA: ZERO…

ZERO: (Odio hacer esto)

Mas calmada, NADIA se tranquiliza y mira extrañada a ZERO.

ZERO: No debes temer, por que estamos los dos en esto. Quiero que cierres los ojos, te sujetes de mi espalda y por nada en el mundo te vayas a soltar u abrir los ojos.

NADIA: Esta bien.

Como había dicho el hunter, iban avanzando en fila poco a poco. A cada tentáculo que encontraba en frente, lo atacaba con la cuchilla laser para abrirse camino. A cada paso la situación parecía empeorar. La joven reploid tenía más miedo que antes, pero no se soltaba de su compañero. Todo siguió asi, hasta que un tentáculo traspaso el suelo y separo a los hunters. NADIA había tirado un grito del susto, pero seguía sin abrir lo ojos. ZERO se reincorpora y, agarrando de la mano a NADIA, corre hacia la puerta, sellándola del otro lado con la escotilla. Se escucharon algunos golpes contra la puerta, pero esta no se derribo. La bestia rugió de furia y se alejo del lugar.

ZERO: Eso estuvo cerca-le entrega a NADIA su arma-Me parece que esto es tuyo-sigue el camino.

NADIA: ZERO-se acerca a el-Gracias por no abandonarme-se ruboriza un poco-Perdón por lo que paso allí, es que…

ZERO: No hace falta escuchar lo que te paso, lo importante es que estamos bien.

NADIA: Entiendo-sonríe.

Ambos avanzaron por otro pasillo con varias habitaciones a sus costados, hasta que llegaron a una grande.

ZERO: Esta debe ser la enfermería de la nave. Seguramente encontraremos algo útil.

Siguiendo lo dicho, abre la puerta, pero escucha un disparo y se cubre al costado. Parecía ser una escopeta por dejar un gran hoyo en la puerta.

ZERO: ¡Alto el fuego!

¿?: ¿Quién anda allí?

ZERO: No eres un maverick, ¿Por qué nos preguntas eso?

¿?: ZERO…?

ZERO: ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Confiado en lo que escucho, se muestra ante su atacante. Era un humano de pelo marrón y corto con una escopeta en mano.

GLIDE: No pedo creer que te vea de nuevo. No te asustes soy yo, GLIDE.

ZERO: ¿Quién?

NADIA: ¡GLIDE! ¿Qué haces aquí?

GLIDE: Lo mismo te pregunto NADIA.

ZERO: Un momento, no logro recordarte.

GLIDE: La última vez que me viste, derribe un monstruo gigante con mi aerodeslizador.

ZERO: -recordando-Es verdad, en Giga City. Me alegro que estés bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te quedaste allí?

Después de esa pregunta, todos callaron y el humano agacho la cabeza.

GLIDE: Giga City ya no existe.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Es cierto NADIA?

NADIA: Creí que lo sabias. Luego de que logramos expulsar a los invasores, un gran grupo de mavericks nos ataco. No pudimos hacer mucho y tomaron la ciudad

GLIDE: No esperábamos que tuvieran grandes fuerzas después de la destrucción de SIGMA, pero al final termine como su prisionero.

ZERO: -aprieta el puño-… (No puedo creerlo. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado a defender la ciudad, esto no hubiera pasado. Elegí un capricho personal a proteger a alguien, pero ya no mas…)

GLIDE: Al parecer, algo ataco a la nave y me dejaron en mi celda. Pude escaparme, pero estoy lejos de salir de aquí. ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

ZERO: Nuestra misión es seguir a los acorazados, pero ahora debemos sacarte de aquí.

GLIDE: No es necesario que fracases tu misión por mí.

ZERO: Esto no es un fracaso, es solo un pequeño contratiempo. Seguramente tienes algo más que esa escopeta.

Con estas palabras, los hunters y el joven humano se arman de lo que había y siguen hacia un hangar según el mapa que encontraron en la pared. Mas adelante llegan a un depósito de carga, el lugar estaba oscuro y había mavericks por todas partes haciendo guardia.

NADIA: Yo me encargo.

La reploid utiliza un francotirador y empieza a apuntar.

ZERO: Recuerda que después del 1º disparo todos vendrán por nosotros, asi que no lo gastes.

Escuchando esto, NADIA dispara exitosamente contra uno en la cabeza, el resto se percatan y van al ataque. Para la suerte de nuestros héroes, había varias cajas por donde cubrirse. El lugar de carga se volvió un campo de tiroteo. Mientras NADIA se encargaba de eliminar uno por uno a los mavericks, ZERO y GLIDE la protegían de los que se acercaban. En un momento, los mavericks no podían avanzar más sin ser alcanzados por el fuego enemigo, asi que se cubrieron.

GLIDE: ¿Ganamos?

ZERO: No-recarga su fusil-Prepárate.

Saliendo al descubierto, un par de grandes mavericks se pusieron al frente, los hunters dispararon, pero este hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza de su brazo. Todos los enemigos se cubrieron detrás de esta protección y siguieron con el ataque, logrando que sus atacantes tuvieran que cubrirse.

NADIA: -dispara al escudo sin éxito-Ese campo es impenetrable.

ZERO: Intentemos con esto.

Como ultimo intento, ZERO dispara con el lanzagranadas secundario de su arma contra el escudo, logrando desaparecerlo. GLIDE aprovecho esto y con su escopeta dispara repetidas veces, derribándolo por completo. Nuevamente, los hunters se cubren.

GLIDE: Se me acaban las recargas.

ZERO: Y yo solo puedo hacer eso una vez mas.

NADIA: -errando el tiro-¡Cuidado, uno se acerca!

ZERO escucha y saliendo al descubierto lo golpea con su arma y termina disparándole. Luego dispara nuevamente con su lanzagranadas y GLIDE sale a repetir el tiro, pero falla al interponerse otro maverick. El mas grande se da cuenta y se acerca corriendo al humano para golpearlo con su brazo, pero NADIA lo derriba de un tiro en la cabeza. Acto seguido, ZERO saca un pequeño paquete de su cintura, aprieta unos botones y lo lanza contra los mavericks.

ZERO: ¡Cúbranse!

Sin entender lo que pasaba, los mavericks se quedaron quietos observando lo que arrojo el hunter. Por unos segundos estaba lanzando una especie de gas, pero eso no los afectaba, hasta que una pequeña mecha se prendió del objeto incendiando todo a su alrededor. Nuestros héroes salieron victoriosos, pero algo preocupaba a ZERO.

GLIDE: sale detrás de una caja-Ganamos.

NADIA: ¡ZERO!-se acerca a el-¿Estas bien?

ZERO: Si, estoy bien-se dirige al joven-GLIDE deberías ponerte a salvo en situaciones como estas. Si no hubiera sido por NADIA, ese golpe te habría acabado-ve como se aleja-¡¿Me estas escuchando?

GLIDE: ¡Si, ya te escuche, lo siento!-sigue su camino-¡Van a seguir allí o vendrán conmigo!

Los reploids no comprendían lo que pasaba, pero siguieron al humano. Poco después de subir las escaleras, se escucharon golpes en el casco.

NADIA: -asustada-¡¿Qué fue eso?-golpea de nuevo.

GLIDE: ¿Un tiburón?-se escucha el golpe más fuerte.

ZERO: Eso es muy grande para ser un tiburón-se escucha de nuevo pero aun mas fuerte.

Todos empezaron a mirar el casco del suelo en medio de la habitación. Por un momento se había detenido, pero de un golpe traspasan el suelo varios tentáculos junto a un rugido. El agua comenzó a subir muy rápido y los hunters salieron del lugar, sellando la puerta.

GLIDE: ¡WoW! ¡Que fue eso!

ZERO: Eso, es un gran problema.

NADIA: ¡ZERO hay que salir de aquí!

ZERO: ¡Entiende NADIA, no podremos escapar con esa cosa detrás nuestro!-hace callar a su compañera-1º hay que encargarnos de esa cosa, pero por lo que vi las armas de fuego convencionales no funcionaran.

NADIA: ¡¿Y como quieres que hagamos eso!

ZERO: Todavía estoy en eso.

GLIDE: ¡Hey amigos!-voltean-¡Miren lo que encontré!

Ambos ínter se dirigen a la habitación donde estaba GLIDE.

ZERO: Esta muy oscuro.

NADIA: No veo nada.

GLIDE: Es por que la luz esta apagada.

El humano prende la luz, dejando al descubierto un gran cuarto de armas que dejo impresionados a los otros dos. Había armas por todas partes, todas ordenadas en clases y tamaños. Aunque faltaban muchas, eran más que suficiente para que los hunters se armen hasta los dientes.

GLIDE: Es por eso que me adelante. Dijiste que las armas convencionales no le harían daño ¿No es asi? Pues piénsalo otra vez-abre un armario pero adentro no había nada-¡¿Qué, donde esta!

ZERO: ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

GLIDE: Era un arma experimental. Lo vi en acción derribando edificios en Giga City, pero ya no esta aquí.

NADIA: Bueno, era de suponerse. Seguramente los mavericks tuvieron la misma idea que tu.

GLIDE: Pero ¿Ahora como matamos a esa cosa?

ZERO: -mirando un mapa-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos, ahora hay que movernos. Dos pisos arriba se encuentra el hangar, allí debe haber vehículos acuáticos. Hay que reabastecernos. Tomen todo lo necesario, saldremos en seguida.

Rápidamente, los hunters dejaron el lugar y subieron escaleras arriba. Armados como se suponía, estaban listos para enfrentarse a los mavericks que se encontraban arriba. Con mucho sigilo, se prepararon para empezar el tiroteo. NADIA empezó apuntando con su rifle, pero se asusto por que cuando apunto hacia la cabeza de uno de ellos, este la miro directamente y dio la orden de ataque. Los mavericks empezaban a disparar, pero no podían darles, ya que nuestros héroes se protegían detrás de grandes columnas. Los enemigos eran muchos, pero ZERO, NADIA y GLIDE tenían diversidad de armas.

ZERO: De acuerdo probare con esta-saca una especie de cierra eléctrica.

El arma del hunter tenia un disco afilado en la punta, y parecía que había más en un pequeño compartimiento en la parte trasera del arma. Sin saber que hacia, disparo, el disco fue girando y rebotando por todas partes hasta que termino en el vientre de un maverick. Los demás no podían creer que se crearan armas tan sanguinarias, pero no era tiempo de opinar, y ZERO disparaba sin frenar. Los discos rebotaban contra las columnas y cortaban de maneras horribles a los mavericks, las extremidades e incluso la cabeza. Uno de los discos se quedo clavado al lado de la cabeza de GLIDE, en una columna.

GLIDE: ¡Hey ZERO! ¡¿No se suponía que tenías que protegerme?

ZERO: ¡Lo siento, me deje llevar!

De todas formas, los discos se habían acabado y los mavericks empezaron a retirarse.

ZERO: Se están marchando, avancen.

Pero no avanzaron mucho. Lego de unos pasos se escucharon unos sonidos extraños que detuvieron a los hunters. Después se abrió una compuerta enfrente de ellos. De allí salieron dos grandes mavericks de nuevo, pero estos portaban cañones grandes y extraños en sus manos. Ellos no perdieron el tiempo y dispararon. Lanzaban una especie de láseres cruzados que podían destruir las columnas. Sin nada más que hacer, empezaron a disparar contra sus atacantes, pero estos tenían unas armaduras muy pesadas. A nuestros héroes se le acababan las opciones, solo podían escapar de los rayos destructores, pero si seguía así se quedarían sin columnas ni escondites.

GLIDE: -poniéndose a salvo detrás de una pared-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

ZERO: -recordando algo-NADIA ¿Recuerdas como destruimos a las ride armors en los templos del abismo?

NADIA: Ya te entendí, en marcha. GLIDE, quédate aquí.

Ambos reploids se lanzan al ataque, acercándose entre las columnas. NADIA fue la primera en llegar y se puso detrás del gran maverick monstruoso, debido a su fea y deformada cara. Este se dio vuelta y trato de golpearla, pero debido a su armadura pesada fue más lento, y la hunter logra esquivarlo. ZERO se prepara con su puño y derriba la columna de un golpe, cayendo y aplastando al maverick. El segundo se percato y se fue contra el reploid enemigo. Trata de golpearlo, pero también falla. Aprovechando esto, da un salto y golpea con su arma en la cabeza al maverick. Para su sorpresa, el arma se dobla y queda inservible. Si detenerse, ZERO saca una mágnum y sigue disparando en la cabeza, sin resultado alguno. El hunter es derribado de un golpe contra el suelo, y antes de ser pulverizado con el gran laser una lucecita roja empieza a parpadear, logrando sacar una sonrisa a ZERO. Al parecer, el reploid rojo había dejado una pequeña bomba de tiempo allí cuando le golpeo con el arma. La bomba explota, junto con la cabeza del maverick, que cae al suelo. Mientras el reploid rojo se reincorporaba, otro enemigo se acercaba con un sable de luz en mano.

NADIA: ¡ZERO detrás de ti!-le lanza su cuchilla laser.

ZERO escucha esto y atrapa el arma, se da media vuelta y acaba con el maverick antes de que este ataque. Mas de estos se acercaban por detrás del hunter que no se daba cuenta, pero NADIA llega y lo protege. Aun asi, antes de que pudiera agradecer a su compañera, más de esos enemigos con armas de mano se acercaban. Mientras los dos hunters se encargaban de estos, el gran maverick que fue aplastado por la columna, se reincorpora y toma su cañón sin que se den cuenta.

ZERO: -se acerca a NADIA-Um… Gracias por esto-le entrega el arma.

NADIA: Quédatelo, te servirá mas que a mi.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el maverick grande ya estaba por halar del gatillo detrás de ellos. Por alguna razón, se detuvo bruscamente después de que se oyó un disparo. El enemigo cayo, junto a un agujero en la cabeza. A lo lejos, GLIDE se acercaba con un rifle.

GLIDE: Ustedes sigan hablando total yo los cubro-sonríe.

ZERO: Me alegro de que nos acompañes. Le estrecha la mano (Parece ser que hay humanos responsables).

NADIA: Bueno, podemos seguir dándote las gracias o subir las escaleras al hangar.

Asi fue como se dirigieron a su destino. Llegaron sin ningún otro problema. Había varias motos acuáticas listas para salir, junto a varios cuerpos de mavericks que, al parecer, se habían topado con el monstruo.

GLIDE: ¡ZERO, lo encontré!

ZERO: ¿Qué cosa?-se acerca a el.

GLIDE: ¿Te acuerdas que en el cuarto de armas estaba buscando una en especial?-le enseña una especie de bazuca azul-Este es el Cañón Pulse, o de pulso. Ese monstruo no sabrá que lo golpeo cuando usemos esto.

ZERO: -pensando y serio-¿En verdad es tan potente como dices?

GLIDE: Asi es. Con esto podremos escapar.

ZERO: No lo creo-agarra el arma-¿Cuantas recargas hay?

GLIDE: Hay 5 cartuchos, contando el que ya esta cargado, y cada uno contiene 2 tiros, 12 en total.

NADIA: -desde lejos-ZERO, las motos funcionan perfectamente.

GLIDE: Encontré el interruptor que abre la compuerta para salir.

ZERO: -recordando a los hunters muertos en la cueva y a su compañera asustada-GLIDE, prométeme que cuando salgas de aquí valoraras tu vida y no harás cosas tan arriesgadas.

GLIDE: ¿Por que dices eso?

ZERO: Solo prométemelo.

GLIDE: ¡Bien, bien! Lo prometo. No querrás decir que…-ve que se dirige hacia un ascensor- ¡No ZERO no lo hagas!

NADIA: ¿Qué pasa?

GLIDE: ¡ZERO va a enfrentar solo al monstruo!

Para cuando quisieron detenerlo, el hunter ya estaba dentro del ascensor y cerro la puerta. Sus compañeros trataban de abrirlas, pero era inútil.

ZERO: No se preocupen, los seguiré después-enciende el elevador y sube.

NADIA: ¡Mentiroso, dijiste que estábamos en esto juntos!

ZERO: ¡NADIA, aprovecha esto y escapa mientras puedas, yo me encargare de esto y luego iré a tu encuentro!

El elevador cambia de piso, y el hunter ya no podía ver a sus aliados.

ZERO: (NADIA, por favor no seas tonta y sal de este infierno…)

Sin nada mas que hacer, ZERO se preparaba para lo que venia, mirando hacia arriba. Estaba subiendo a la proa del acorazado y sabia que esa cosa lo esperaba. En lo único que podía confiar es en que GLIDE tuviera razón y que el Cañón Pulse sea suficiente para derrotarlo. El elevador se detuvo, por los orificios de la puerta se podía ver la luz del atardecer. Rápidamente abre la puerta y sale al aire libre. Afuera no había nada, solo más cuerpos de mavericks destrozados y sangre por todas partes. Era una masacre, pero no había rastro del responsable.

ZERO: -traga saliva-Ya estoy aquí ¡Muéstrate!

Se escucho un gran rugido en toda la nave. Luego, una sombra gigante apareció en el agua, a lo lejos. ZERO solo podía visualizar 4 ojos amarillos. La sombra se acerco rápidamente, con la parte superior de la cabeza encima del agua y el cuerpo debajo. El hunter esperaba la distancia perfecta para disparar, manteniéndolo en la mira para cuando sucediera. Después de un tiempo, el monstruo se sumergió. Un perturboso silencio se presento, pero fue interrumpido por la bestia al aparecerse enfrente de ZERO. Lanzo un poderoso rugido mostrando su gigante mandíbula, que parecía dividida en 4 partes, a la mitad en cada maxilar. Junto al rugido, la saliva del monstruo caía sobre el hunter. Sin esperar más, dispara el cañón pulse. Del arma salió un gran rayo azul que hizo explosión al impactar. Parecía que no había hecho daño alguno, pero la bestia empezó a retorcerse y gritar de dolor.

ZERO: Vete al infierno-hala del gatillo, pero no dispara-¿Qué?-lo aprieta varias veces.

Luego de varios intentos, se da cuenta de que hay una pequeña luz roja al costado, que cambio a amarillo, y al lado decía "CALIBRANDO".

ZERO: ¿No me digas?

El kraken se reincorpora del disparo y levanta dos tentáculos largos. Estos eran diferentes a los otros vistos, parecían taladros por tener las puntas compuestas de algún metal y las hacia girar a varias revoluciones. Las estrello contra el casco de la nave y las arrastro hasta tratar de destrozar a su presa. ZERO fue esquivando los tentáculos, vio que la luz del arma estaba en verde y dispara nuevamente. Esto hizo que la bestia se ocultara bajo el agua nuevamente, mientras el hunter aprovechaba para recargar su arma.

ZERO: Ahora solo me quedan 4 cartuchos más.

Con tranquilidad, esperaba a que saliera del agua, pero lo único que salió fue un tentáculo que lo empujo contra el piso. Luego, el monstruo sale por completo para tratar de agarrar a su presa. Rápidamente el reploid se levanta y dispara, pero falla ya que su objetivo empezó a moverse de lado a lado. El cañón comenzó a calibrarse nuevamente. Aprovechando esto, el kraken furioso lanza todos sus tentáculos tratando de agarrar a su atacante. ZERO no podía seguir corriendo del ataque, y termino siendo capturado por tres de estas, sujetándolo de las piernas y la cintura. Desesperado, trato de agarrarse del piso, pero fue arrastrado hacia la boca del monstruo. Un pequeño sonido se escucho, significaba que el arma estaba calibrada y dispara nuevamente el cañón pulse. El impacto también afecto al tirador que se alejaba del lugar.

ZERO: -arrodillándose y tosiendo sangre-¿Qué… es esto…?-comienza a marearse y a ver borroso-(Mi cuerpo está paralizado del dolor. Apenas puedo soportarlo)-mira a la bestia como se retuerce-(Si esto me pasa con solo ser alcanzado por la onda expansiva, no quiero imaginarme recibir el tiro directamente)

Nuevamente la bestia se sumerge bajo el agua, pero el hunter apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Un momento después, recarga con esfuerzo el cañón pulse y vigila por todas partes, pensando por donde saldrá su enemigo. Esto fue en vano, ya que no se disponía a salir, sino a traspasar el casco con sus tentáculos taladros. Usándolos, perfora a cada momento el piso, ya que no sabía en qué parte exactamente estaba su presa, pero ZERO salió sano y salvo en medio de varios agujeros. Luego de esto, el kraken aparece por detrás del hunter y lanza otro poderoso rugido, dejándolo aturdido. ZERO, tapándose los oídos, se sintió mareado después de ese último movimiento del monstruo, que aprovecho esto para atraparlo. Antes de ser agarrado de nuevo, agarra el cañón y dispara sin ver hacia atrás suyo, dando milagrosamente en el blanco.

ZERO: ¡Maldición!-empieza a recobrar el oído y la vista-Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que creí.

La bestia se aleja de la nave, pero no por mucho, ya que se acercaba rápidamente como la primera vez. ZERO no podía disparar, ya que el cañón se estaba recalibrando de nuevo, así que se alejo de la orilla y se recostó contra una pared detrás de él. El kraken se oculto, pero lanzo sus dos tentáculos taladros a máxima velocidad contra su presa. El hunter esquiva una corriendo la cabeza a un costado, por poco, pero la otra fue más rápida y rasga su brazo derecho. El monstruo no se detuvo y desenterró sus tentáculos de la pared para agarrar al reploid, pero este se tira al piso logrando esquivar el agarre. En el borde de la nave, ve como su atacante sale del agua y dispara contra este, acertando una vez más. Esta vez la bestia empezó a cambiar de color de piel, de la escamosa marrón que tena a una roja oscura como la sangre, mientras tiraba otro rugido de dolor y se retorcía más bruscamente que antes.

ZERO: -recarga el arma-Esa cosa es muy resistente-ve que solo tiene dos cartuchos, pero luego le agarra un desgarrador dolor en el brazo-Y mi brazo no para de sangrar. Si su taladro me alcanza, será el fin.

Sin intenciones de rendirse, ZERO se reincorpora de nuevo y prepara el cañón para cuando vea a su objetivo, pero esta vez salieron varios tentáculos de los agujeros en el casco que trataban de agarrar al reploid. No sabía qué hacer, ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto. Uno de estos lo agarro del brazo y los otros se dirigían a hacer lo mismo.

ZERO: -forcejeando-(¡Tengo que zafarme!)-recuerda el momento en que estaba con NADIA y los tentáculos-Eso es.

Con mucho esfuerzo, estira su brazo para llegar a su cintura, de donde saco una cuchilla laser. La entierra varias veces contra lo que lo agarraba, soltándolo este, luego, se aleja abriéndose pasó con su arma de mano. Por un momento, los tentáculos se retiraron.

ZERO: -mira el arma-(Espero que te hayas ido, amiga)

NADIA: ¡ZERO! Estas bien.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué?-se da media vuelta-¡NADIA! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Para su sorpresa, la joven hunter se encontraba detrás de la pared donde se había recostado. Se comunicaba con el por medio del agujero que dejo el monstruo con sus taladros.

ZERO: ¡Te dije que te fueras de aquí!

NADIA: ¡Eso ni hablar, no me iré sin ti!

ZERO: ¡¿Y dónde está GLIDE?

NADIA: El se fue. Esto si sería peligroso para él.

ZERO: ¡Eres una tonta…!

Interrumpiéndolos, la bestia sale al descubierto lanzando un fuerte rugido. El miedo invadió nuevamente a NADIA al ver claramente al monstruo responsable de todo esto.

ZERO: De acuerdo. NADIA escúchame bien. No tengas miedo, pudiste haberte ido, pero ya es tarde. Quiero que vuelvas al hangar y regreses con un vehículo para escapar de aquí.

NADIA: Pero la nave se esta hundiendo, y el hangar ya debe estar cubierto de agua.

La bestia ruge de nuevo.

ZERO: Confió en ti-se marcha a enfrentar al monstruo.

NADIA: -asustada-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que permanecerás con vida.

ZERO: -alejándose-Lo prometo, ahora apresúrate.

Fue así como la joven reploid se marcho del lugar, quedando solos nuevamente ZERO y la bestia. Sin perder el tiempo, lanza de nuevo sus tentáculos contra él, pero este los esquiva y los rasga con la cuchilla. Uno de estos lo agarra de la cintura y para liberarse ataca varias veces, terminando cortando el tentáculo por completo. Luego de esto, aprovecha y dispara con éxito al monstruo.

ZERO: (Ya entiendo…)-recarga el cañón-(La razón por la que siempre salgo victorioso…)-ve que se acerca su enemigo-(Es por siempre estuve protegiendo a alguien)

El kraken lanza sus extremidades, pero fácilmente son esquivadas. Luego, abre la boca y estira una especie de látigo rojo que tendría que ser su lengua, solo que rodeado de espinas. ZERO hace un salto muy alto para esquivarlo y por un momento queda suspendido en el aire.

ZERO: (Gracias por volver compañera)

La bestia utiliza su lengua de nuevo, pero solo atrapa el cartucho de recarga del cañón, llevándoselo a su boca.

ZERO: -en el aire-Es por eso que no puedo morir ahora-apunta hacia la boca del kraken-¡Por que tengo que proteger a NADIA!

Luego de estas palabras, dispara perfectamente hacia el cartucho que le había quitado y junto con este se forma una gran explosión azul. La bestia termino con toda la cabeza quemada y mal herida y luego de retorcerse un rato y chillar de agonía cae, supuestamente muerto, al borde del casco de la nave. El hunter aterriza enfrente del cadáver, quedándose quieto y mirándolo fijamente. Poco tiempo después, NADIA regreso junto a una moto acuática.

NADIA: ¡ZERO, lo hice! ¡Traje un transporte!

ZERO: -se da media vuelta-¡Que bien NADIA!

Contento de que su compañera regreso, se acerca hacia ella. Detrás de el, el kraken trataba de abrir la boca, sin que ZERO se dé cuenta.

NADIA: -dándose cuenta-¡ZERO cuidado!

Ya era tarde. Para cuando el hunter se dio vuelta, fue sujetado de la lengua picuda de la bestia y arrastrado hacia la boca, sin posibilidad de agarrar el cañón. El kraken cierra la boca y traga por completo a su presa.

NADIA: ¡ZERO! ¡Nooo…!

La bestia se dio cuenta del grito y, mal herida y agotada, se dirigió hacia la hunter, la cual estaba lagrimeando por la muerte de su amigo. Repentinamente, el moribundo monstruo se detuvo y empezó a chillar nuevamente de dolor. Su estomago empezó a brillar y luego se inflo hasta explotar. Tanto la sangre como las entrañas del monstruo se esparcieron por el lugar, y de entre ellas salió ZERO, cubierto de las viseras de su enemigo y con los meteor chips en las manos.

ZERO: -sacándose los restos hediondos de encima-Eso fue asqueroso.

NADIA: -corriendo hacia su compañero-¡ZERO!-se lanza de un salto y lo abraza-¡Me tenias muy preocupada! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme! ¡Y no me asustes mas así!

ZERO: Cálmate NADIA. ¿No ves que estoy cubierto de intestinos? Suéltame.

NADIA: -algo ruborizada-No me interesa, eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti-lo suelta al sentir el olor-Pero por ahora te hare caso. Deberías darte una ducha.

Pero los hunters se sorprendieron al ver que el agua llego a sus pies. El acorazado ya estaba hundiéndose por completo.

ZERO: Debemos irnos. NADIA, trae el vehículo, voy a sacarme un poco este olor.

Contenta, la joven obedece. Mientras tanto, ZERO se limpia con agua lo que puede de su armadura, pero algo brillante le atrajo la atención.

ZERO: Hu…? ¿Qué es eso?-se acerca al objeto.

Entre los restos del monstruo, había una especie de vellocino de oro junto a un brazo en su interior.

ZERO: Parece que esa cosa comió muchas cosas desde hace tiempo-saca el brazo del vellocino y se lo pone en su brazo derecho.

NADIA: -llegando con la moto-¿Nos vamos?

ZERO: Si-sube enfrente de NADIA para conducir.

NADIA: ¿Qué es eso en tu brazo?

ZERO: Es un… vellocino de protección-acelera.

El acorazado terminaba de hundirse, mientras ZERO y NADIA se iban lejos de allí. Solo quedaban algunas cosas flotando en el océano. Otra moto llego al lugar, su tripulante llevaba una capucha negra que lo cubría. Pero parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, el Cañón Pulse.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, pensaban en lo que seguía de su misión.

ZERO: Parece que los acorazados se dirigieron a esa pequeña isla volcánica.

NADIA: Pero, no recuerdo que haya una isla por aquí. ¿Dónde estamos?

ZERO: Según la temperatura del agua, el viento cálido del norte y la actividad volcánica de la isla, debemos estar en el pacifico.

NADIA: ¡¿Qué?

ZERO: No sé cómo, pero pasamos de largo todo un continente.

NADIA: Eso suena casi imposible en un día.

ZERO: Tal vez tuvo algo que ver esa cueva que pasamos bajo el agua.

NADIA: Bueno, no hay que pensar mucho en eso. Nuestra misión está cumplida, descubrimos el destino de los acorazados. ¿Estas listo para patear algunos traseros mavericks?

ZERO: Me alegro verte animada otra vez.

NADIA: Y yo de que estemos solos de nuevo-abraza a ZERO-¿Quieres abrazarme de nuevo ZERO?

ZERO: Mejor hablemos de lo que te paso en la nave.

NADIA: -lo suelta-¡Hmp! Algún día sucederá.

ZERO: Pero hoy no…-acelera.

Mientras se acercaban a la isla, se podía ver como el volcán lanzaba humo sin detenerse. El cielo se puso oscuro, pero no por la noche.

_La tormenta paraba, pero la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar._

**FIN DEL ACTO VII…**

**EXTRA:**

Cafetería de los maverick hunters.

Pallette: ¡No puedo creer que no me haya incluido en la historia! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

ALIA: Calma Pallette. Es solo otro fic. Hay millones en el mundo donde podrías estar.

Pallette: Para ti es fácil decirlo. Has estado en más juegos que yo. Además ¿Quién se acuerda de mí? Red Knigth solo me nombro una vez y de seguro los que leyeron esta historia ya se habrán olvidado-toma la bebida que tenía en mano.

NADIA: O vamos, el no es tan malo.

Este último comentario molesto a las dos navegadoras.

ALIA: Lo dices tú, la que aparece más después de ZERO.

Pallette: ¿Por qué metió a alguien que ni siquiera apareció en la saga y a mí no?

NADIA: ¡Hey no es mi culpa que le agraden los fancharacters!

ALIA: Por lo que vi, le tienes miedo al agua y no dejas de molestar al protagonista.

NADIA: Pero le caigo bien a los lectores-observa que las otras hablan entre sí-¿Qué están comentando?

Pallette: -susurrando-¿Qué crees que habrá hecho para conseguir un papel así?

ALIA: No creo que sea eso…

NADIA: ¡Hey dejen de pensar en eso!

No lejos de allí se encontraban X y AXL en la barra tomando algo.

X: No puede ser-aprieta el puño.

AXL: ¿Uh…? ¿Qué pasa X?

X: Incluso un fancharacter aparece más que yo.

AXL: -gota de sudor-Creo que lo estas tomando muy a pecho. Mírame a mí, no me quejo de nada.

X: -se levanta exaltado asustando al joven-¡Entiéndelo AXL! ¿Has visto últimamente los fics de esta saga? Cada vez son más los creadores que crean historias sin mí como personaje principal. Si esto sigue así, pronto seré olvidado…

AXL: ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Tu eres Megaman X amigo! El protagonista de la mejor saga de todos los tiempos, eres una inspiración para mí y para todos. Nunca serás olvidado.

X: ¿Hablas en serio?

AXL: Hablo de corazón.

X: Guau. Gracias AXL.

AXL: Ahora relájate y disfrutemos de nuestras bebidas-pone cara de exaltado-Oh no…

X: ¿Qué pasa?

AXL: ¡El maldito camarero me dio un sorbete para niños! ¡Hey! ¡¿Crees que es divertido? ¡Espera a que te alcance!

X: -suspira-(Al menos no olvidan la niñez de AXL)-se toma su bebida.

Entrando a la cocina, volvía el camarero. Este se quito una máscara, resultando ser ZERO.

ZERO: -empieza a reír -Siempre es bueno sacar una carcajada ¿No creen?


	9. ACTO VIII: VOLCANIC ISLAND

BIEN VINE DE NUEVO Y CON ESTE NUEVO ACTO. SOLO ME TARDO UNA SEMANA EN CREAR UNO ASI QUE AQUI ESTA.

QUE LO DISFRUTEN !ADIOS!

* * *

ACTO VIII: VOLCANIC ISLAND

"_Finalmente he llegado…_

_Después de pasar por muchas batallas contra monstruos, mechanoloids y criaturas del abismo logramos llegar al acorazado maverick. De allí fuimos perseguidos por otro monstruo marino mientras tratábamos de escapar. Gracias al cañón pulse y los Meteor chips, pude deshacerme de la bestia. _

_En este momento me dirijo con NADIA hacia una isla volcánica, donde espero al fin tener respuestas…"_

La noche se nublaba y el calor aumentaba para los hunters mientras mas se acercaban a la isla en medio del pacifico, pero algo inquietaba al rubio mas de lo normal.

ZERO: -conduciendo la moto-(Cazadores, Redsafers, Mavericks. Todos ellos culpables de esta guerra, pero detrás de ellos, los humanos son los verdaderos culpables… ¿Sera que tengas razón DEVIL? ¿O DINAMO me estaba ayudando de verdad?)

NADIA: ¿ZERO?-lo toca haciéndolo reaccionar-¿Estas bien?

ZERO: Lo estoy…-mira la costa-Estamos llegando. Prepárate para lo que sea.

El vehiculo no tardo en llegar a la isla. Pronto los dos reploids dejaron su transporte y se ocultaron en una pequeña cueva, al ver la máxima seguridad que había a su alrededor.

ZERO: Desde aquí hay que ser sigilosos-se da vuelta-¿Me escuchaste NA…?

Para cuando se dio vuelta, su compañera ya había acabado con las pequeñas naves que hacian guardia.

NADIA: ¿Decías algo?

ZERO: No importa… Será mejor que avises a la armada sobre nuestra localización.

La joven obedece y saca una extraña arma de su cintura. Luego de recargar dispara hacia el cielo una especie de artefacto diminuto, este emite un pequeño ruido y luego unas grandes ondas que parecían llegar muy lejos.

ZERO: -sacudiendo a su compañera-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¿Piensas matarnos?

NADIA: -soltándose-No ¿Por…?

ZERO: Esa cosa acaba de revelar nuestra ubicación exacta a los mavericks también ¡¿Qué no tienes un comunicador o algo asi?

NADIA: Ups…

Inmediatamente, una alarma sonó en todo el lugar y los mavericks comenzaron a moverse.

ZERO: Hay que irnos.

Los hunters huyeron del lugar y se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas, al ver a sus enemigos acercándose. Cerca de allí, había una gran trinchera debajo del nivel del suelo que seguía hasta el centro de la isla. Parecía un laberinto pero era la única salida para ZERO y NADIA. Esperaron hasta que los mavericks se fueran y avanzaron, pero antes de entrar uno de ellos disparo para que se detuvieran.

ZERO: Nos descubrieron-saca la cuchilla que le había dado su compañera.

Luego de derribar al atacante, más de estos comenzaron a salir de la trinchera y a disparar a los hunters. Estos se cubrieron de nuevo detrás de las rocas.

NADIA: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

ZERO no contesta pero saca los dos MC y los choca. En un segundo, se aparece en medio de los mavericks, sorprendiéndolos, y los derriba uno por uno, desapareciendo y apareciendo a cada rato. Para cuando el hunter paro, otro enemigo aparece detrás de el y le apunta con su arma en la cabeza. Antes de que pueda disparar, NADIA aparece y salva a ZERO.

ZERO: -guardando los MCs-Ese ya era mió.

NADIA: Al menos podrías decir gracias.

Esta vez, una ride armor los sorprendió de repente al caer del cielo. Este aleja a NADIA de un golpe y falla al intentar golpear a ZERO. El hunter da un salto y se lanza para destruir al tripulante, pero este lo agarra antes y comienza a exprimirlo. El rubio gritaba de dolor, pero pudo soltarse al ver que un proyectil impacto en su cabeza.

ZERO: Gracias NADIA.

NADIA: -acercándose a el-Pero ¿Si yo no fui?

Más mavericks salieron de la trinchera y apuntaron a los hunters. Estos se prepararon para pelear. Antes de que los enemigos pudieran disparar, fueron alcanzados por una ráfaga de fuego enemigo.

NADIA: ¿Qué fue eso?

La joven reploid y su compañero voltearon. Eran los maverick hunters, la armada había llegado y estos se lanzaron al frente.

HUNTER: Gracias por la localización. Se que han enfrentado mucho, pero desde aquí nos encargaremos-se va con el resto a las trincheras.

NADIA: ¡Si, que bien! Hemos completado la misión. Pronto los mavericks ya no serán una molestia.

ZERO: No… Aun hay algo que debo hacer.

NADIA: Hu…? ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te vas? Ya no hay nada que hacer.

ZERO: -se detiene-Deberías descansar. Esto es algo que debo hacerlo solo, no necesito que vengas.

NADIA: …-se le acerca-Sabes, eso sonó muy egoísta de tu parte ¿Crees que te voy a abandonar? No…-lo abraza por la espalda-Tu no lo hiciste en la nave y yo no lo haré ahora.

ZERO: No…

NADIA: No se cual es tu problema personal con ellos, pero ya no estarás solo.

Estas palabras parecieron conmover al hunter veterano. Se soltó de su compañera y camino hasta la entrada de la trinchera.

ZERO: ¿Vas a venir o no?

La reploid feliz y animada fue corriendo a su compañero. Ambos entraron en la gran trinchera. Mientras avanzaban por sus estrechos pasillos, a su alrededor quedaban cuerpos de reploids hunters y mavericks caídos. Fuera de la trinchera se escuchaban los cañones de ambos bandos disparándose entre si, además de una gran batalla terrestre. Más adelante se encontraron con los hunters siendo asediados por un gran cañón de energía. Estaban ocultos detrás de una pequeña barricada planeando que hacer. ZERO y NADIA llegaron al lugar y se dieron cuenta de la situación. La barricada se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, mientras era atacada por el gran cañón enemigo. El reploid rubio pidió una granada y luego se lanzo a la vista del enemigo. Lanza la granada contra este, pero antes de explotar el maverick dispara el cañón. Para ZERO, el tiempo se volvió muy lento, no podía soportar un ataque asi. Sin más que hacer, solo se defendió con el vellocino que encontró dentro de la bestia y cerro los ojos. El proyectil choco contra este y provoco un gran destello dorado. El hunter se dio cuenta de esto, sin pensar puso mas fuerza en la embestida y, para sorpresa de todos, desvió totalmente el disparo del cañón. Aun asi la fuerza del impacto tiro a ZERO al suelo, pero seguía respirando. La granada exploto y el cañón quedo incerdible.

HUNTER: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, avancen!-se adelanta con el resto.

NADIA: ¡ZERO!-lo ayuda a levantarse-¿Estas bien?

ZERO: -sorprendido-Si…

NADIA: ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?

ZERO: No lo se… Creo que esta cosa es más que un simple vellocino.

Luego de esto, siguieron el camino, pero vieron que se dividía en dos carriles. El hunter decidió ir en sentido contrario a los demás.

NADIA: ¿A dónde vas? Los demás fueron por aquí.

ZERO; NADIA, mi objetivo es la nave insignia de los mavericks. Allí debe estar el que dirige a los demás. Tengo que derribarla y este camino es el mas cercano-avanza-Déjalos ellos se encargaran del resto.

Escuchando esto, la joven reploid siguió a su compañero. Avanzaban por el camino, seguían encontrándose con cuerpos sin vida de ambos bandos. La guerra se escuchaba intensa afuera, pero el hunter seguía preguntándose que fue lo que paso allí. Más adelante se encontraron con más mavericks. Los hunters se ocultaron detrás de una pequeña barricada sin que los demás se enteraran. El rubio agarro una granada extraña de un cuerpo del piso y lo tiro contra los enemigos. Esta cosa reboto contra uno de ellos. Luego de unos segundos esta se inflo y se elevo dejando al descubierto grandes agujas a su alrededor. Otro segundo más estalla y lanza las agujas a todas direcciones. Los mavericks terminaron clavados contra las paredes y los hunters siguieron su camino.

NADIA: No puedo creer que nos estemos infiltrando a la base enemiga en medio de una guerra.

ZERO: Esto esta siendo sencillo hasta ahora, pero cuando se trata de mavericks uno no sabe que van a hacer.

Un cañón fue disparado desde arriba de la trinchera. ZERO se da media vuelta y refleja el proyectil con el vellocino de su brazo. El ataque fue devuelto y el cañón destruido. Los demás mavericks de arriba se dieron cuenta, pero solo unos pocos fueron a ver lo que pasaba y el resto se dirigió a la batalla campal. Al notar a los hunters, comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. ZERO y NADIA se ocultaron nuevamente detrás otra barricada, esperando un milagro para escapar. Un disparo derribo a otro maverick, el resto y los atacados voltearon a ver quien era. Los hunter habían llegado hasta ese punto ayudando al rubio y su compañera.

HUNTER: Toma esto-le un arma de mano a ZERO-Sigue tu camino.

ZERO: Lo dejamos en sus manos.

ZERO se marcha con su nueva arma junto a NADIA.

NADIA: Es la 2º ves que los cazadores nos salvan asi.

ZERO: Si. Es una suerte que hayan llegado. Sin ellos no creo que pudiéramos llegar tan lejos.

Esta vez, el camino era cortado por varias intersecciones con otros más. Los hunters siguieron su camino recto. Un maverick salio de un costado de la intersección preparado para disparar, pero ZERO fue mas rápido y lo derribo de un tiro con su mágnum. Seguían avanzando y seguían saliendo mavericks de esta forma, pero todos terminaban igual. En una, llegaron más de ellos con sables listos para atacar y el rubio se quedo sin municiones. Los hunters sacaron sus cuchillas láser y el combate comenzó. Aunque los enemigos superaban en número, ellos eran mejores.

ZERO retuvo el ataque de uno y lo agarro del brazo para que NADIA acabara con el. Luego otros dos se lanzaron contra el hunter. Este esquivo a uno y al otro lo agarro del brazo y lo estrello contra el suelo, clavando su cuchilla en el pecho. Luego de acabar con todos, se juntaron a ver los daños.

NADIA: No hay daño alguno.

ZERO: No. Sigamos con nuestra misión.

Ambos se fueron pero no llegaron lejos. Cerca de allí escuchaban como algunos se acercaban rápidamente a ellos. Los hunters se pusieron de espaldas y en guardia para lo que se acercaba. Después, el sonido se detuvo.

NADIA: Probamente se hayan escapado.

Sorprendiendo a la hunter, un maverick pequeño y flaco salio de una de las intersecciones y saltando de pared en pared rápidamente llego y la golpeo contra el suelo. ZERO se percato de esto y trato de atrapar al atacante, pero era muy rápido. Otro dos apareció en el lugar golpeando varias veces al hunter. Este enojado saco su cuchilla, calculo el tiempo y atrapo de la pierna a uno de ellos. Lo estrello contra la pared enterrando su arma en la cabeza. Los otros dos retrocedieron un poco y se quedaron quietos en la pared. Sacaron unas pequeñas ametralladoras dispararon contra el rubio. Este se corre a un costado y de un salto llega hasta ellos. Los mavericks lo esquivan y apuntan a su espalda. ZERO no se da cuenta de eso, pero es salvado cuando NADIA lanza unas agujas explosivas contra uno de ellos, destruyéndolo por completo y alejando al otro.

NADIA: Siempre cubriendo tus espaldas ¿O no ZERO?

ZERO: Supongo que tienes razón…

Sin previo aviso, ZERO se lanza contra NADIA, pero esta confundida se queda quieta.

ZERO: ¡Hazte a un lado NADIA!

Obedeciendo, la joven reploid se corre y su compañero termina atacando al último maverick saltarín.

NADIA: podrías haberme avisado.

ZERO: Si lo hacia el también se enteraría. Además ¿Creías que te iba a hacer daño?

NADIA: Em… Si, tienes razón.

Saliendo del lugar, parecían haberse alejado del frente de batalla. Las explosiones se escuchaban lejos y no había mucho movimiento arriba. Esto significaba dos cosas, o uno de ellos iba ganando, o se estaban alejando de la batalla. No parecía que fuera la primera, por que desde allí se podía ver la base de los mavericks y el acorazado llegando a ella.

ZERO: allí esta, es el acorazado maverick.

NADIA: Y mira que grande es la base.

Emocionados, los hunter siguieron su camino. Un poco después, fueron frenados por un grupo de mavericks apuntando hacia ellos. Nuestros héroes quisieron retroceder, pero estaban acorralados por los dos lados.

ZERO: Oh no. Tan cerca de la meta.

NADIA: Esto no puede terminar asi.

ZERO: No, todavía no ha terminado…-pone atrás su mano para sacar un MC.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, uno de ellos se acerco a los hunters sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento. Llego enfrente de ZERO y saco una navaja dispuesto a usarla. El hunter se preparaba para contraatacar en cuanto el comenzara. Levanto la navaja, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, un martillo gigante lo aplasto por completo. El golpe al suelo hizo tambalear a los demás en el lugar.

ZERO: -tratando de ponerse de pie-¡¿Quién hizo eso?

Uno de los mavericks empezó a susurrar "Coloso", luego todos empezaron a gritarlo. El portador del gran martillo era una especie de estatua gigante, 2 veces más grande que ZERO. Parecía estar hecho de roca, pero a su vez de acero, al igual que su martillo.

NADIA: Genial. Otro monstruo al que derrotar.

El coloso levanto su gran martillo para tratar de aplastar al hunter. Este lo esquiva y retrocede. Era extraño, pero los demás mavericks solo se quedaban viendo la pelea, mientras gritaban repetidamente coloso, parecía un espectáculo. Nuevamente el gigante ataca. ZERO lo esquiva, luego otro, pero es alcanzado por un puñetazo del maverick que lo estrella contra la pared. Este se acerca a su presa y levanta su arma para terminarlo. En ese momento llega NADIA y trata de clavar sus cuchillas varias veces en la cabeza del enemigo, pero era imposible. El coloso se da media vuelta y trata de agarrar a su atacante, esta retrocede pero después recibe un martillazo directo al estomago que lo envía contra la otra pared.

ZERO: -1NADIA!

Sin perder el tiempo, el coloso se acerca a NADIA, preparándose para acabarla. Antes de que pudiera dar un golpe, ZERO aparece de un destello enfrente del gigante y lanza una poderosa patada a la cara, pero ni siquiera lo mueve. Es mas, cuando cayo al suelo sintió un gran dolor en la pierna.

ZERO: -paralizado del dolor-¡Ugh…!(¡Maldición! ¡¿De que esta hecha esa cosa?

El hunter no se percata de que su adversario estaba apunto de golpearlo. Como acto reflejo, se protege con su vellocino sin esperar ninguna sorpresa, pero algo ocurrió. Nuevamente el vellocino brillo con intensidad. El coloso retrocedió forzosamente luego del reflejo. ZERO aprovecho y dio una envestida, pero por alguna razón pudo empujarlo hasta la pared. Es como si hubiera absorbido la potencia del golpe y lo hubiera usado en su contra.

MAVERICKS: …

ZERO: ¿Qué es esta cosa…?

Acordándose de la situación se da media vuelta y va hacia NADIA, que estaba recostada contra la pared.

ZERO: NADIA ¿Estas bien?

NADIA: -toce sangre-Creo… que ya no tengo tanta suerte…

ZERO: …

NADIA: Solo necesito descansar un poco…-acercándose a su oído le empieza a susurrar-Termina con el…

ZERO se sintió mal al ver en ese estado a su compañera y no se confiaba de los mavericks a su alrededor, lo único que podía hacer es seguir con la pelea.

ZERO: Quédate aquí y ten cuidado.

El coloso se levante del piso y agarra su gran mazo. El hunter también se acerca a su enemigo. 1º ataca el maverick, ZERO lo esquiva y otra vez, pero en la tercera su enemigo levanta el mazo y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrella contra el piso, tambaleando a todos a su alrededor. El rubio pierde el equiibrio y cae al descubierto enfrente del maverick. El resto comenzó a gritar mas fuerte y algunos de ellos diciendo "mátalo". ZERO se paro, pero el coloso ataco.

ZERO: (Caíste)

El hunter se protege con su vellocino de nuevo y contraataca con otra envestida. El gigante da unos pasos atrás, pero es alcanzado por su adversario. Este da un salto y con todas sus fuerzas le da un puñetazo. Este si pudo moverlo y unos pequeños trozos de la cara se desprendieron, pero seguía activo y furioso.

ZERO: -aguantando su dolor en la mano-(Esa cosa es mas dura de lo que creí. Su cuerpo es más resistente que la armadura de SILVER. Necesito más poder)

El maverick se reincorporo rápidamente y fue contra su enemigo, pero no lo ataca solo se para enfrente de el.

ZERO: -sin bajar la guardia-(¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?)

El coloso levanta su martillo al frente y empieza a girar como un remolino junto a su arma. Transformándose en un tornado, persigue a ZERO. Este retrocede a cada rato, hasta que choca contra la pared. El gigante se acercaba, pero el hunter no se movió. A último momento salta hacia la pared y de allí sobrepasa por encima al maverick. Este se estrella contra la pared, dejando un gran agujero, pero quedando mareado del ataque.

ZERO: (Esta es mi oportunidad)

Esta vez ZERO comienza a formar una extraña aura roja proveniente de los MCs. Lo concentra en su puño y corre a su objetivo. Este apenas se da cuenta cuando voltea, pero es golpeado en la cara por su enemigo. El coloso cae contra la pared y deja su martillo. El golpe fue perfecto, pero solo logro agrietar la cabeza del maverick.

ZERO: (¡No es suficiente!)-mira que su mano derecha esta muy lastimada-(Si sigo asi perderé la mano, pero si uso el Henkouha o el Giga Blast NADIA también saldrá herida).

Por 3º vez el coloso se levanta y aun mas eufórico que antes. Los mavericks alrededor empezaban a impacientarse. En ese estado, va y ataca a ZERO. Al 4º martillazo, el hunter usa su vellocino para reflejarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el gigante lo agarra del cuello y levanta del suelo. Mientras lo estrangula, ZERO trataba de zafarse. Era inútil, estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento. Los mavericks comenzaban a desesperarse, querían que muriera de una vez y lo decían a gritos. Pero antes de que se desmayara, unas agujas se clavaron en la espalda del atacante y explotaron. Este soltó a su presa y volteo a ver quien hizo eso. Era NADIA que estaba de pie temblando y agotada del esfuerzo en pararse, parecía que le costaba respirar. El gran maverick camino lentamente hacia ella, parándose enfrente.

ZERO: -tirado y débil en el piso-¡NADIA…!

El coloso levanto su martillo para acabar de una vez por todas con ella. NADIA se quedaba firme y con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aire. El martillo baja rápidamente y la joven hunter abre los ojos que ahora eran color naranja. El martillo se estrella contra el suelo, pero no había nadie debajo. En un segundo NADIA aparece enfrente de el con una patada envuelta en fuego lo aleja de ella, cayendo este al final.

ZERO: -parándose de apoco-NADIA…

NADIA: ¡De prisa ZERO es tu oportunidad!

Dejando de pensar en eso, el rubio se reincorpora, al igual que su adversario.

ZERO: -concentrando un aura mas grande-(Vamos roca espacial, ¡Dame mas fuerza!)

El coloso ataca con su mazo, pero ZERO lo esquiva de un salto hacia atrás. Luego de terminar de concentrar el aura en su puño, salta al martillo enemigo y corre hacia la cabeza del gigante.

ZERO: ¡Muere!-lo golpea.

Una pequeña pero potente explosión salio del impacto. La cabeza del gran maverick humeaba. ZERO retrocedió y agotado del golpe cae arrodillado al piso, al igual que su compañera por lo que acabo de hacer hace un momento. El coloso se quedo parado por un tiempo, el humo se fue y pudo verse la cabeza partida del maverick. Le faltaba una parte de esta y en su interior no había nada, solo el material del cual estaba formado. Luego se cae al piso de espalda. Los mavericks alrededor se quedaron callados sin hacer nada.

ZERO: -agotado y tratando de pararse-¡¿Qué es lo que están esperando?

Los mavericks escucharon esto, pero en vez de atacar empezaron a gritar nuevamente. El hunter no comprendía, pero sin darse cuenta una gran sombra aparecía proveniente de atrás de el.

NADIA: ¡ZERO cuidado!

ZERO: -volteando la vista-(Que molesto eres…)

El coloso aun con la cabeza destruida ataca con su gran mazo. ZERO da un paso al frente y con sus manos para el martillo desde la parte superior del mango. Ambos hacían fuerza para ver quien cedía. Poco a poco el martillo llegaba a su primer objetivo. El gran maverick, sin la mitad del cráneo, puso mas fuerza en sus brazos. Por alguna razón, de los MCs de ZERO salía otra aura roja que rodeaba al hunter. Este se sintió con más fuerza y después de forcejear un poco mas le arrebato el arma al gigante, empujándolo de allí.

ZERO: -con el martillo en los brazos-Cuanto… poder…

Los mavericks furiosos empezaron a abuchear al hunter y a criticar a su gran aliado. Este furioso se lanzo a los puños. ZERO esquiva un par de golpes y con todas sus fuerzas ataca con el gran martillo, estrellándoselo en el abdomen. El coloso se lanza nuevamente a su presa.

ZERO: -sujetando con fuerza el martillo-¡Anda, ven!

Antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, ZERO lo golpea con el mazo y lo aleja volando. Este vuelva a pararse y sin ningún rasguño va de nuevo. Los mavericks esta vez estaban a punto de explotar, ya estaban preparando sus armas.

ZERO: Una vez mas…

El hunter envía el martillo a su espalda y nuevamente concentra energía en sus brazos. El coloso va con una envestida, pero antes de tocarlo ZERO estrella el mazo en su cuerpo. Tanto el martillo como el maverick se destruyen en pedazos, como una roca al romperla.

NADIA: ZERO-se acerca a el-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Los mavericks se preparan para atacar y los hunters estaban desesperados. Las balas salieron, pero antes de impactar, ZERO entrechoca los MCs, logrando que el tiempo se detenga. Aprovechando esto, agarra a su compañera del brazo y escala hasta llegar a la superficie. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y los mavericks fueron presa de sus propios disparos.

ZERO: …

NADIA: -cubriéndose con los brazos y con los ojos cerrados-¡Cuidado ZERO!

ZERO: Tranquila. Ya estamos a salvo.

NADIA: -abre los ojos-¿Uh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

La joven estaba confundida. De repente, ZERO cae al piso de rodillas jadeando y agotado.

NADIA: ¡ZERO! ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que pudiera responder, unos cañones extraños salen de compartimientos del suelo todos apuntando hacia los dos reploids. Cargan el tiro y disparan un gran láser.

NADIA: ¡Hay que movernos!

El hunter reacciona y se levanta rápidamente. Con mucho valor se mantiene firme y recibe el ataque directamente con su vellocino de oro. Aun asi, este lo hace retroceder, debido a la gran potencia del tiro. ZERO pone mas fuerza de la que no tiene y refleja el láser al cañón. El último que queda dispara con más fuerza, y el hunter nuevamente lo recibe. Mirando hacia arriba ve que el acorazado que buscaba estaba muy cerca y noto que sus MCs brillaban con intensidad.

ZERO: -aguantando el tiro-(Brillan. Eso quiere decir que allí esta el 3º MC)

Dándose mas animo, camina hacia delante mientras recibe el ataque.

ZERO: ¡NADIA, necesitamos ese cañón! ¡Desactívalo!

Obedeciendo, la hunter se acerca al cañón y lo ataca con unas agujas. Antes de que se desactive, ZERO refleja el láser hacia la nave enemiga dando justo en el blanco. El cañón paro y el acorazado humeaba del disparo del gran láser.

ZERO: Deprisa. Hay que derribarla.

Rápidamente llega al cañón y luego de reactivarlo apunta hacia el acorazado. Antes de que pudiera disparar, una rueda giratoria atravesó el cañón destruyéndolo en el acto. Por suerte, el hunter lo había sentido y se alejo del ataque.

ZERO: …-voltea.

NADIA: ¿Quién hizo eso?

Ambos reploids voltean a ver a su atacante. Este agarra la rueda del centro, mostrando que en realidad eran dos sables unidos color púrpura.

¿?: Has causado problemas por última vez ZERO.

ZERO: DINAMO…

NADIA: ¿Quién?

El maverick de cabello plateado se acerco lentamente a sus enemigos. Estos se preparan para cualquier ataque.

DINAMO: ¿Qué? ¿Asi me recibes después de trabajar juntos?

NADIA: ¿Qué…?

La hunter voltea a ver a su compañero, pensando que eso es mentira.

ZERO: Jamás hemos trabajado juntos, y nunca lo haremos. Tu solo me mentiste. Ustedes tienen otro MC. Quieren los demás ¿No es asi?

DINAMO: Y para que decirte que no.

ZERO: -apretando el puño-Deja de burlarte ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? ¿Y por que me engañaste?

DINAMO: Muchas preguntas para un solo DIA. Es verdad, te utilizamos y acabas de traernos los MCs que faltaban.

NADIA: ¡ZERO!

Rápidamente el hunter voltea y ve a su compañera sujetada por completo por DINAMO.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué significa esto?

Al voltear, ve como el maverick con el que hablaba desaparecía como por arte de magia. Era un holograma.

DINAMO: Ahora si me permites, entrégame esas dos rocas que tienes-ve que las saca-Y no intentes nada si valoras la vida de tu compañera-desenfunda un sable y lo lleva al cuello de su victima-Conozco las habilidades que tienes con esas cosas.

NADIA: No lo hagas ZERO. Si les das lo que quieren, ellos ganaran…

El hunter no lo piensa dos veces y deja al descubierto los dos objetos brillantes. Luego de eso, una luz proveniente del acorazado los atrae a el.

ZERO: Creí que eras un mercenario ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

DINAMO: 30 millones no es tan mala oferta. Además, solo estoy del bando ganador.

Por alguna razón, el piso comenzó a temblar. El volcán parecía que iba a entrar en erupción. El suelo se partió al costado de ellos, formando un gran acantilado que no parecía tener fin. No lejos de allí, se podía ver a los hunters avanzando rápidamente.

NADIA: Estas acabado, pronto llegaran a tu base.

DINAMO: Que vengan si quieren, pero ese será el ultimo lugar al que llegaran. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo ZERO.

ZERO: Suéltala DINAMO. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

NADIA: ¿Qué vas a hacer, escapar o deshacerte de mí?

DINAMO: Muy tentador., ¿Y si hago las dos?

El maverick atraviesa con su sable la pierna a NADIA y la lanza al vació que se había formado.

ZERO: ¡NADIA!

DINAMO: Adiós ZERO-se va corriendo.

El hunter va y se lanza al vació también. Ambos caían rápidamente, pera la joven permanecía inmóvil del cansancio y la herida. ZERO se acomodo y cae en picada, llegando más rápido. Luego de agarrar a su compañera del brazo, empieza a balancearse hasta llegar a una de las paredes. Sin nada de que sujetarse, utiliza su brazo como ancla para frenar la caída. La mano del hunter funcionaba perfectamente, pero debido al peso de los dos seguían cayendo. Esto siguió asi hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plataforma que sobresalía debajo de ellos. Ambos aterrizaron lentamente en esta.

ZERO: Maldición…-observa su mano mal herida-Esto no me lo esperaba-ve sangre en el piso-¡NADIA!

Al ver a su compañera, noto que estaba recostada en el suelo y que su pierna no paraba de sangrar.

ZERO: -trata de despertarla-NADIA ¿Estas bien?

Poco a poco, la joven hunter despertaba, pero eso no cambaba su estado.

NADIA: ZERO… ¿Qué paso?-trata de levantarse-¡Ah…!-cae.

ZERO: No te esfuerces mucho. Estas mal herida y no creo que te puedas mover.

NADIA: Pero… tu mano… Ya recuerdo. Ese maverick me arrojo al vació y tu me salvaste.

ZERO: Si. A el le gusta jugar sucio.

NADIA: Lo siento…

ZERO: ¿Qué?

NADIA: Por culpa mía perdiste tus MCs y a ese maverick. Pensándolo mejor, creo que te hubiera ido mejor sin mí.

ZERO: …

NADIA: Lo único que hago es meterme en problemas para que pierdas el tiempo y me salves. Además, no dejo de cometer error tras error que casi nos cuesta la misión o nuestras vidas. Pienso que…

ZERO: ¡¿Estas hablando en serio?

NADIA: Uh?

ZERO: NADIA, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Gracias a ti pude destruir al Goliat, me has salvado varias veces en el acorazado maverick. Por alguna razón siempre estas cuando te necesito.

NADIA: ZERO…

ZERO: Nunca vuelvas a decir eso-mira hacia arriba-Podré escalar hasta arriba. Deberías quedarte aquí y esperar a los demás cazadores, yo seguiré solo desde aquí.

NADIA: -sonríe-Tengo un par de granadas en la cintura. Tal vez de puedan servir.

El hunter acepta la ayuda y se acerca a agarrarlas. Pero de sorpresa, NADIA se lanza a darle un abrazo.

ZERO: …

NADIA: Gracias ZERO…

Confundido, ZERO solo saca las granadas de su compañera y se separa del abrazo.

ZERO: Cuídate, NADIA…-empieza a escalar y se aleja rápidamente.

NADIA: -sin dejar de sonreír-Cuídate tu también…

Por un momento el lugar se puso silencioso, hasta que suena el comunicador de NADIA.

NADIA: Vaya. Al parecer se restauro la comunicación.

¿?: NADIA ¿Me escuchas?

NADIA: Si aquí estoy. Un momento, ¿Eres tu ALFA?

ALFA: Nos estamos acercando a tu ubicación. ¿Estas bien, y donde esta ZERO?

NADIA: Tengo la pierna mal herida. ZERO se dirige solo a la base maverick.

ALFA: ¿No le dijiste que nos esperara? Es muy peligroso ir solo.

NADIA: No. El estará bien-sonríe de nuevo.

Volviendo a la superficie, ZERO termina de escalar el precipicio y corre dirigiéndose a la base enemiga.

ZERO: Finalmente… (DINAMO. Pagaras por haberme engañado. Recuperare esos MCs y acabare con ustedes mavericks)

FIN DEL ACTO VIII…

* * *

EXTRA:

Estudio de grabación.

Red Knigth: Muy bien. Es todo por hoy pueden irse.

Del estudio salen ZERO, AXL, X, NADIA y LAYER.

AXL: ¡Finalmente! Ya estaba empezando a enojarme.

X: Si. El escritor nos ha estado presionando mucho estos días.

NADIA: Ya no es como antes, donde hacíamos un acto en el mes. Pero ahora que estamos afuera ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo ZERO?

ZERO: Sinceramente, estoy muy agotado y solo quiero ir a descansar.

NADIA: O vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

LAYER: -algo celosa-Tengo una mejor idea; Vayamos todos a tomar algo.

AXL: Que gran idea ¿Qué dices X?

X: Bueno…

NADIA: Pero yo esperaba ir solo contigo-abraza al rubio.

ZERO: Ya te dije que solo quiero descansar. Ahora suéltame.

LAYER: -furiosa-Ya no estamos en la historia asi que deja de hacer eso.

NADIA: -se acerca a su rival-¿Y si no quiero que harás?

LAYER: Entonces cerrare esa boca que tienes.

X: Chicas cálmense-trata de separarlas-Un momento ¿Dónde esta AXL?

NADIA: No me importan tus amenazas-jala a ZERO del brazo-¡Vamos a divertirnos ZERO!

LAYER: ¡No!-lo jala del otro brazo-El ira conmigo.

Por alguna razón, el rubio empezó a brillar por todo el cuerpo. Las que lo jalaban lo soltaron asustadas. Para cuando el brillo desapareció, mostró a un AXL agotado.

AXL: Si que tienen mucha fuerza, pero no deben pelear por mi. Hay suficiente para todas.

Las reploids enfurecidas se acercan a AXL y le dan una patada que lo estrellan contra la pared. Luego de eso comienzan a llamar a su amado.

X: AXL ¿Estas bien?

AXL: -con la nariz sangrando y el ojo morado-Creo que fui un poco descortés (Me las vas a pagar ZERO)

Lejos de allí, se encontraba ZERO escapando del lugar.

ZERO: Gracias AXL. Te debo una…


	10. ACTO IX: LAVA SHELTER

Asd, me atrapaste Silerius. Es verdad, en ese momento termine de jugar el GOW III y, digamos que me atrajo mas de lo que pensaba XD. En fin... Lamento desactualizarme de este fis, esque... bue, no importa ya que ahora volvi y prometo no desaparecer mas asi (cruza los dedos?).

Eso me recuerda, hace mucho que no les hablo aqui. Bueno haber, gracias a todos (o los pocos) Que han comentado sobre mi fic y me han recomendado cosas y a los demas por leerlo. Tambien me enorgullece que me hayan esperado y seguido hasta aqui T-T, perdon es que estoy feliz XD. Y blablablabla...

Antes de empezar: Todos los personajes de Megaman/Rockman X son propiedad de Capcom y los fancharacters que aparecen del auter (Yo).

Ahora sip, les dejo con este nuevo acto para que no se aburran:

* * *

**ACTO IX: LAVA SHELTER**

"_Después de todo, DINAMO me ha estado engañando desde un principio..._

_Luego de haber llegado a la isla, NADIA y yo nos enfrentamos a una gran cantidad de mavericks. De no ser por la llegada de la armada, habríamos muerto. Mas extraño aun fue la habilidad de reflejo del vellocino que había encontrado. Mas adelante me encontré con ese mercenario, me tendió una trampa y se llevo los Meteor Chips._

_Ahora estoy solo, pero pronto recuperare esas piedras de nuevo y acabare con esos molestos mavericks de una vez por todas."_

El lugar estaba oscuro, solo los ríos de lava alrededor iluminaban el lugar mientras el reploid rubio caminaba por encima de una plataforma como puente.

ZERO: -caminando por el puente-Asi que aquí estoy…

A cada paso que daba mas dudaba sobre si conseguiría respuestas. Empezaba a recordar lo que DEVIL le había dicho:

FLASHNBACK:

Estaban en medio del desierto luego del asalto al campamento hunter.

DEVIL: Ahora sabes que te estaban mintiendo. Ellos tienen el 3º MC y planean conseguir el resto. Están a la salida de una cueva en la costa de la isla del sur. Deberías ir y recuperarla. Allí podrás aclarar tus dudas…

Volviendo al presente, se cuestionaba más las palabras de ese espectro.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué?-da un salto hacia atrás.

Sorprendiendo al hunter, un reploid, o mejor dicho, una copia exactamente igual a el apareció enfrente. Lugo de observar mejor el lugar, se dio cuenta de que había más de ellos detras del 1º.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?

El hunter no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, lo habían dejado quieto y con la boca abierta.

¿?: Hehehe. ¿Sorprendido ZERO?

ZERO: Esa voz. No, no puede ser…

El desconocido hablaba por medio de un parlante, pero con solo su voz basto para dejar perplejo a ZERO.

ZERO: No, no es posible ¡Tu no puedes estar aquí!

¿?: ¿Y por que no? El virus maverick sigue existiendo, al igual que tu…

ZERO: ¡¿Qué dijiste…?

Antes de seguir la charla, el reploid noto a sus copias levantar la cabeza. Todas tenían los ojos amarillos.

¿?: Te presento al ejército más poderoso de todos los tiempos, la armada carmesí, los reploids perfectos para matar.

ZERO: ¿Cómo es posible…?

Se escucha un gran estruendo proveniente de afuera.

¿?: Hmmm… Parece que no has venido solo. Será una gran oportunidad para estrenar esta nueva arma ¿No crees?

Acto seguido, todas las copias del hunter se marchan rápidamente del lugar. Mientras tanto, el verdadero seguía pasmado por lo que acababa de pasar.

ZERO: ¿Cómo es que lograste copiarme? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo asi?

¿?: ¿Crees que son copias tuyas?

ZERO: ¿QUE…?

¿?: ¡Hahaha! ¡Ingenuo! ¡Tú también eres una copia!

Estas palabras dejaron helado al hunter.

ZERO: No, eso es mentira… ¡Me estas mintiendo!

¿?: ¿Y por que pensar que eres el original? ¿Acaso algo te asegura de eso? No. Como todos fuiste creado a partir de las partes del original. Todo esto era parte de mi plan desde un principio. Sabía que esto pasaría y solo esperaba a que llegara el DIA. Pero para eso no tenia que dejar sospechas. Por tal razón te deje con los hunters con los recuerdos de ZERO, para cubrir lo que planeaba y terminar este ejército.

ZERO: -sintiéndose impotente-No…-mira sus manos-¿Soy solo una copia? Si es asi ¿Por qué puedo controlar los MCs y usar su poder? ¿Por qué DEVIL esta interesado en mi? ¡Contéstame!

¿?: Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas dudas ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Estaré encantado de despejarte la mente. Hehehe.

El parlante se callo, dejando al lugar en un silencio perturbador. En el puente, estaba ZERO con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada. Solo se sentía el fuerte calor del magma.

ZERO: -ríe en silencio-Ya recuerdo… el verdadero ZERO había explotado junto a VILE hace tiempo. Ahora el esta muerto, y yo soy solo una copia. Se lo que debo hacer-levanta la cabeza y muestra unos ojos llenos de furia-¡SIGMA! ¡Cuando llegue a ti te enviare al infierno del que me sacaste!

Luego de estas palabras se lanza hacia una pequeña caída. Aterriza sobre un rail que estaba a centímetros de la lava y empieza a deslizarse sobre este. Avanzando, llega a un túnel por el que traspasa, pero en sus costados había unas pequeñas plataformas con mavericks encima dispuestos a disparar. Estos abrieron fuego, pero el hunter fue más rápido y se lanzo a uno, esquivando las balas. Luego de enterrar varias veces la cuchilla láser en el maverick, da otro salto y llega al siguiente, levantándolo y tirándolo al mar de lava. Rápidamente agarra la extraña pistola láser de su victima y dispara al 3º. Volviendo al rail seguía deslizándose disparando a todo maverick que veía. El camino se había acabado, pero antes de caer al magma da un salto doble y llega a una pared lisa. La lava comenzaba a subir, pero el rubio fue más rápido y escalo hasta llegar a una compuerta que pudo abrir y cerrar a tiempo. Adentro había un pasillo muy grande blindado para que el magma no filtrara, pero lleno de mavericks.

ZERO: ¡SIGMA! ¡¿Por qué no vienes y me enfrentas de una vez?

El hunter corre hacia ellos y estos disparan.

En otro lugar, alrededor de la guarida maverick. Los hunters se enfrentaban a la última línea de defensa enemiga y parecía que la victoria era suya. En la parte norte se encontraban los gemelos ALFA & BETA detrás de un muro junto a su escuadrón atacando a los enemigos. Del otro lado de la pared, había una torreta láser HELLFIRE y varios mavericks mas abriendo fuego contra los hermanos.

ALFA: ¿Cuántos son?

BETA: -enciende unos visores de rayos X-Son 7 mas la torreta.

ALFA: Tú encárgate de eso, yo de los 7.

BETA: De acuerdo.

Luego de esto, BETA levanto su puño, el cual empezó a brillar, y después de unos segundos traspasa la pared con este. Los mavericks vieron directamente la mano del hunter del otro lado de la pared. Este creo un pequeño pero potente destello que los cegó totalmente. Aprovechando esto, ALFA se lanza al ataque, derribando uno por uno a los 7 mavericks. El efecto del destello desapareció, y la torreta visualizo a su objetivo preparándose para disparar.

ALFA: ¡Oh no!

Antes de que la HELLFIRE dispare, BETA aparece delante de el con su arma cargada al máximo y dispara 1º destruyéndolo por completo.

ALFA: ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Dijiste que cubrirías mis espaldas!

BETA: Cálmate. ¿Acaso te paso algo? Recuerda que no soy tan rápido como tu.

Luego del ataque conjunto de los hunters se dirigieron a la gran entrada que protegían los enemigos. Era enorme y tenía 10 llaves de seguridad aparentemente inquebrantable. Al lado de esta había una pequeña computadora.

ALFA: ¿Cómo abriremos algo asi?

BETA: Deja de preocuparte. Seguramente debe haber algún código binario o contraseña que pueda ingresar.

El hunter se acerca a la computadora y empieza a teclear rápidamente. Mientras el otro esperaba emocionado a que se abriera la puerta.

BETA: Listo.

La puerta comenzó a moverse, pero al final solo una de las llaves de seguridad se abrió.

BETA: Tal vez tarde más de lo esperado.

ALFA: Genial. Mientras estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, AXL debe estar en problemas adentro.

BETA: -todavía tecleando-¿Por qué te quejas de todo? Si no tienes algo que hacer ve y prepara a la unidad, yo ya termino.

Obedeciendo a su hermano, el joven hunter se aleja y lo deja trabajar en paz.

ALFA: Ese BETA. ¿Cree que es mejor solo por ser una de las mentes mas listas del mundo?

Interrumpiendo su reproche, su comunicador empezó a sonar.

ALFA: Aquí ALFA ¿Qué pasa?

HUNTER: ¡Hay problemas en la entrada sur de la guarida señor! ¡Nos están aplastando, son reploids nunca antes vistos! ¡Necesito ordenar la retirada!

ALFA: Negativo equipo Eco ¿Cómo son esos mavericks?

HUNTER: Tienen la armadura roja y son muy fuertes…

ALFA: ¿Eco uno? ¡Responda Eco uno!-se corta la señal-Esto no me gusta nada. Será mejor que siga con la misión-se marcha.

Volviendo al interior de la guarida, ZERO se encontraba rodeado de mavericks muertos por su furia. Mas adelante había una gran puerta sellando el camino. Del otro lado esperaban un grupo mavericks armados a la llegada del hunter. Sin previo aviso se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta. Poco a poco la puerta fue cediendo a los golpes. Del otro lado se podían ver las abolladuras del ataque y para cuando ZERO traspaso la puerta con su puño, los mavericks abrieron fuego. Luego de un rato, las armas pararon. Desde los agujeros hechos por los proyectiles no se veía al objetivo.

Después, desde arriba en un conducto de aire una pequeña granada cayo a los pies de los mavericks, esta exploto y libero una gran cantidad de humo, tapando la vista a todos en el lugar. Sin perder el tiempo, el hunter bajo del conducto y con su cuchilla acabo con todos los que había antes de que se disipara el humo. Sin embargo había otro de gran tamaño esperando detrás de el. Este reacciono y junto a sus garras lo ataco. ZERO pudo detenerlo a tiempo agarrándolo del brazo.

ZERO: -forcejeando-Ustedes si que son molestos…

Poniendo mas fuerza, el hunter le arranca el brazo a su atacante. El manco no siente dolor alguno y ataca con su otro brazo, pero ZERO lo esquiva y con el brazo arrancado lo entierra en su cabeza. El maverick cae. El hunter se da vuelta encontrándose con una de las copias

ZERO: Hmp… Finalmente encuentro a uno-saca su cuchilla.

El otro ZERO saca de su espalda un excelente sable de luz.

ZERO: Linda espada. Cuando acabe contigo me quedare con ella.

Sin esperar mas, el hunter se dirige a la copia y ataca varias veces, pero este se protege perfectamente con su sable. Luego la copia comenzó a contraatacar. Los golpes eran fuertes y aunque ZERO se protegía apenas de que lo corten, el impulso lo hacia retroceder cada vez mas. Luego de esto, el doble compone una patada que tira a su enemigo al suelo. Antes de poder enterrar su sable en el, este lo esquiva y se aleja mientras se levanta.

ZERO: Me estoy cansando de esto…

Lleno de furia, el hunter se lanzo hacia su adversario. Ambos atacaron y mantuvieron el impacto. Cada uno ponía toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que el choque se cortó. Inmediatamente realizaron otro choque y otro, pero el 3º ZERO fue más rápido y logro cortar en el pecho al maverick. Este no sintió dolor alguno y levanto su arma para atacar, pero sin darse cuenta su enemigo le rebano el brazo con el sable. Asi de rápido preparo su búster del otro brazo y apunto al hunter. Como su otro brazo, este termino siendo atravesado por la cuchilla y quedo incerdible. Sin parar, ZERO lo tiro al suelo de una embestida y termino enterrando su arma en el ojo derecho.

ZERO: -agitado-Haber si sientes eso.

Luego de la batalla, el rubio siguió su camino hasta llegar a una caída. Abajo había una pequeña plataforma rodeada de lava fulminante y en esta había mavericks haciendo guardia. Sigilosamente se lanzo al precipicio y sin que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta llega encima de uno y acaba con el. El otro reacciona y dispara, pero como un rayo el hunter aparece detrás de el y luego de levantarlo lo arroja a la lava ardiente.

Cruzando la gran entrada se encuentra con un pequeño pasillo que llega a otra puerta gigante, todas estas con el símbolo maverick. A medio camino de esta, aparecieron dos más de esos mavericks copia. Estos dijeron "Traidor" y luego liberaron sus armas. Uno saco un lanza misil de su brazo y el otro un lanzallamas.

ZERO: ¡Oh vamos!

Uno de ellos lanza un misil del brazo. ZERO lo esquiva rápidamente y trata de llegar a el mientras recarga, pero fue detenido por una llamarada del otro. Pensando en algo, el hunter retrocede a las llamas hasta que uno de los misiles lo alcanza. Trato de defenderse con su vellocino, pero solo lo defendió del impacto. La explosión le afecto por completo.

ZERO: -tratando de ponerse en pie-Desgraciados…

De pie y firme, ZERO concentro energía hasta que formo un reflejo doble que se visualizaba cuando se movía. Junto a este nuevo poder se lanza de un salto a uno de las copias. Este dispara con un misil, pero el hunter realiza otro salto en el aire y esquiva el proyectil, dando una patada a su enemigo. El maverick se preteje del ataque, pero una segunda patada en la cara lo derribo. Sin detenerse, ZERO comenzó a golpear en el rostro a su doble. El 2º se canso de esperar y dispara con su lanzallamas. ZERO da un salto y lo esquiva. Como un rayo esquiva de lado a lado las llamas de este hasta llegar a el. Da una patada a sus piernas y este cae al suelo. El hunter aprovecha esto y usando sus pulgares traspasa los ojos del maverick. El 1º que se había recuperado se pone enfrente de su enemigo y apunta hacia el. Debido a la corta distancia, ZERO saco su cuchilla y la incrusto en el brazo de la copia. Este disparo, pero el misil exploto dentro de su brazo. La explosión destruyo al maverick y alejo al hunter de encima del 2º. La copia aunque quedo ciego totalmente, pudo sentir donde estaba su enemigo. Rápidamente lanza llamas hacia el, pero se protege con uno de los cuerpos sin vida que había tirados por allí. El maverick no paraba de disparar, pero el cuerpo que usaba de escudo el hunter era muy resistente. Poco a poco el rubio se fue acercando a su atacante mientras se cubría. El doble no podía ver que su enemigo se estaba cubriendo, pero cuando llego enfrente de el lo sintió. En eso, agarra el cadáver escudo y lo aleja, pero para cuando volvió a su enemigo este le estaba apuntando con un arma a su frente.

ZERO: Muere…

Sin dudar, el hunter dispara. Una y otra vez hala del gatillo hasta que se queda sin municiones.

ZERO: Ustedes son solo unas copias sin experiencia…

Luego de acabar con sus enemigos, avanza hasta un gran elevador. Cuando entro este empezó a subir. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que un destello detrás del hunter hizo aparecer a un gran mechanoloide. Tenia dos grandes piernas pero sin brazos y solo un cuerpo pequeño. Encima de este tenia cargados y listos varios lanzamisiles apuntando a ZERO. Los proyectiles fueron lanzados y uno por uno fue esquivándolos el hunter hasta llegar a sus piernas. Este trataba de aplastarlo, pero su enemigo era más rápido. En una, el reploid rubio llego a la cabeza del maverick y luego de sujetarse para no caer mientras se movía, de un puñetazo traspasa su cabeza. Más de esos destellos extraños comenzaron a aparecer y para defenderse, el hunter arranca los lanzamisiles del mechanoloide y dispara contra todo lo que aparecía. De los destellos iban saliendo más de esos mavericks y algunas otros ZERO de SIGMA. Todos fueron destruidos por los bombardeos constantes. Finalmente el elevador llega a su destino y abre su compuerta dejando salir a su único tripulante.

ZERO: -dejando caer al suelo el pesado lanzamisiles de su hombro-¡Cobarde! ¡¿Acaso vas a seguir enviándome más de tus perros aliados?

Antes de seguir maldiciendo, ZERO escucha el grito de desesperación de alguien.

ZERO: ¿Quién es?

Sin perder el tiempo avanza por el pasillo hasta llegar a un extraño lugar. Parecía una sala de control sobre una plataforma que lo protegía del mar de lava que había alrededor. Todo el lugar estaba dentro de una oscura cueva que contenía la lava. En el puente que conectaba el pasillo donde estaba ZERO con la sala de controles había un hunter luchando contra varios mavericks. Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio se lanza contra los enemigos. Estos atacan todos juntos con un láser, pero ZERO se protege con su vellocino y lo refleja a los mavericks. Estos fueron traspasados por el ataque y los que no fueron impulsados cayendo hacia la lava.

ZERO: -dirigiéndose al que salvo-¡¿Qué clase de cazador vendría solo a un lugar asi? Ugh…

¿?: Lo mismo debería preguntarte ZERO.

Al ver que el hunter que acababa de salvar era AXL se sorprendió.

ZERO: ¡¿AXL?

AXL: ¿Qué pasa ZERO? ¿El maverick te comió la lengua?

ZERO: ¡¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas, una misión de infiltro…

AXL: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

ZERO: Me paso lo mismo con una compañera…

AXL: Eh? ¿Otra vez a las andadas amigo?

ZERO: ¡No seas tonto! Que es lo que tienes que hacer.

AXL: O sea que mas vas a ayudar, ¡Genial! Nuestras fuerzas han acorralado la guarida maverick, pero temen de su sistema de seguridad. Saben que están en un volcán asi que temen lo peor. Mi objetivo es desactivar el sistema antes de que comiencen a entrar los demás cazadores.

ZERO: Un excelente plan. ¿Pero como vamos a hacer eso?

AXL: -señala la computadora del centro del lugar-Del centro de controles claro esta.

Después del pequeño resumen de la misión, los hunter se acercan a los controles y bajan la palanca desactivando el sistema.

AXL: Bien, uno menos. La otra esta más adelante. En marcha.

Siguiendo el puente del otro lado de la plataforma, pasan pasando una gran puerta, se encuentran en un largo y gran pasillo lleno de líneas de láser que se movían de varias formas por todo el lugar.

ZERO: Si. Tienen un gran sistema de seguridad.

AXL: Hehehe. Es como en los viejos tiempos, tú y yo en una misión ¿No ZERO?

ZERO: Supongo…

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven reploid se lanza a los láseres. De uno en uno los va pasando sin tocarlos y volando para pasar los mas difíciles.

AXL: -del otro lado-Tu turno ZERO.

El veterano sonríe al escuchar el desafió y caminando pasa por los láser reflejándolos con su vellocino sin dificultad alguna.

ZERO: -enfrente de AXL-Sigamos…

AXL: -con la boca abierta-Debo tener una de esas. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

ZERO: Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas…

Pasando por la puerta que había al final del pasillo, los hunters se encuentran con una larga subida hasta llegar a otra compuerta arriba. Abajo había magma saliendo de la tierra. El reploid rojo no espera más y de un salto llega a la pared de enfrente y empieza a escalar.

ZERO: Deprisa AXL, antes de que…

Sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, la lava del suelo comenzó a aumentar y a elevarse.

AXL: ¡No hay tiempo para hacerlo a la antigua ZERO!

Con estas palabras, el joven reploid comienza a volar con sus propulsores y se eleva rápidamente sujetando del brazo a ZERO. El fue más rápido y cruzo la compuerta antes que la lava.

AXL: Uff…Eso estuvo cerca.

ZERO: Al parecer el volcán se esta volviendo muy inestable.

Nuevamente se habían encontrado en otro largo pasillo, pero al final los esperaba un enorme maverick que se puso a correr hacia ellos.

ZERO: Parece que habrá problemas…

AXL: -se pone enfrente de ZERO-Hazte a un lado.

De su cintura saca una extraña pistola mágnum y apunta al enemigo. Luego de fijar sus objetivos halo del gatillo 5 veces. Los proyectiles impactaron perfectamente en las articulaciones principales del reploid haciendo que este se caiga a los pies de los hunters.

AXL: Sencillo.

Después de sorprender a su compañero, ambos avanzaron hasta la siguiente compuerta. Detrás de esta se encontraban los controles en un lugar idéntico a donde estaban los primeros. En el puente que había de por medio los esperaban dos extraños mavericks que parecían muy débiles y desnutridos.

AXL: Debes estar bromeando. Esos tipos apenas pueden pararse.

Luego de eso, los mavericks se tiraron a la lava.

AXL: -con una gota de sudor-¿Qué paso…?

Luego de unos segundos, el lugar comenzó a temblar y del mar de lava salieron los dos mavericks cubiertos de lava y con cuerpos esbeltos y poderosos flotando en el aire.

ZERO: -sonriendo-Te cerraron la boca ¿No?

Los mavericks de lava empezaron a lanzar bolas de magma a sus enemigos. Los hunters reaccionaron y se movilizaron. ZERO trataba de acercarse a ellos, pero estos estaban flotando encima del mar de lava. AXL aprovecho su ventaja de poder volar y de una envestida tiro a uno al puente.

AXL: -revolcándose en el aire-¡Auch! ¡Quema!

Mientras el hunter se quejaba en el aire, el maverick que seguía flotando comenzó a absorber mas lava. Esto hizo crecer sus brazos y con estos tratar de agarrar al joven. Mientras tanto, el que se cayó al puente trataba de recuperarse absorbiendo el magma, pero para cuando volteo ZERO saco al maverick de su armadura de lava con otra envestida y sin perder el tiempo sujeta su cabeza y la arranca.

AXL: ¡ZERO cuidado!

Al voltear, el hunter vio un gran brazo de lava acercándose a el. Para esquivarlo se desliza hacia la derecha y de un salto doble trata de llegar a su atacante. Este se eleva más y lanza su otro brazo. Antes de que el magma impactara, aparece AXL y lo salva.

ZERO: -agarrado del brazo en el aire-Eso estuvo cerca. Ahora vuelve.

AXL: ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

ZERO: Si…

El maverick nuevamente lanza sus brazos de lava, pero el joven reploid es más rápido y las esquiva. Ya encima de este deja caer a su compañero. ZERO aterriza en el enemigo y agarrándose de la armadura sólida que no es magma trata de hacerle perder el control. El reploid de lava se tambalea para deshacerse del hunter, pero este se sujeta con más fuerza y empieza a golpearlo en la cabeza sin parar. Poco a poco el enemigo desciende hasta llegar al puente. Allí el rubio se aleja del maverick, dejándolo recomponerse. Para su sorpresa enfrente de el esperaba AXL con un gran cañón en manos. El joven dispara destruyendo a su objetivo.

ZERO: Buen trabajo AXL. No esta mal para ser tu 1º misión importante.

AXL: ¿No esta mal? Yo diría que estuve excelente.

Luego del pequeño retraso, ambos hunters se dirigieron a los controles pero a medio camino aparecieron unas luces de tele transportación.

AXL: Genial ¿Y ahora que?

ZERO: Maldición. Seguramente son…

De las luces aparecen dos de las copias ZERO armados con sus sables.

AXL: -sorprendido-¡¿Qu… Que significa esto?

ZERO: No te asustes AXL. Ellos solo son unas imitaciones del original.

AXL: ¿No querrás decir de ti?

ZERO: -angustiado-Si, de mi…

Los dos mavericks sacaron sus bústeres y dispararon, mientras los hunters saltaban hacia un costado para esquivarlos.

AXL: De acuerdo, yo me encargare del de la derecha y tú el de la izquierda.

ZERO: Ten cuidado, estos tipos son muy fuertes.

AXL: -saca sus armas-Es un buen momento para probar que soy mejor que tu ZERO.

Rápidamente el joven se lanza con sus propulsores hacia su adversario para llevárselo encima. Este se hace a un lado y lo esquiva pero antes de que se le escape agarra al hunter de la pierna y lo estrella contra el piso. Antes de que pudiera terminarlo enterrando su sable, AXL dispara al hombro de su atacante y acto seguido lo aleja de una patada.

Mientras tanto el otro maverick atacaba con su espada a ZERO y este solo podía esquivarlo. Un momento después el hunter lo agarra del brazo imposibilitándole usar el sable de luz. Para zafarse trata de golpearlo con su otro brazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el rubio se tira para atrás al suelo y lo da vuelta al maverick. Después trata de romperle el brazo que sujetaba para poder agarrar el sable de luz. Antes de eso, la copia se da cuenta de eso y de un movimiento le encaja una patada a su enemigo en la cara. Ya liberado dispara con su búster cargado al máximo. ZERO vio lo que estaba pasando y devolvió el tiro con su vellocino haciéndolo retroceder a este y tirar su sable por el impacto. El maverick trataba de ponerse de pie, pero cuando levanto la vista fue traspasado por su propio sable en manos del hunter en medio de su pecho.

AXL: ¡ZERO necesito ayuda!

ZERO: ¡AXL!

Al voltear pudo ver como la otra copia atacaba sin parar a su compañero que se trataba de defender con un pequeño escudo. Este tropieza con uno de los cuerpos de los reploids de lava y cae al piso, a merced del maverick. Antes de que pudiera cortarlo por la mitad, ZERO aparece deteniendo el ataque con el nuevo sable que consiguió. Luego de esto lo empuja con el hombro para alejarlo de AXL.

AXL: Um… Gracias amigo, no volveré a subestimarte.

ZERO: Terminemos con ese maverick de una vez.

Ambos hunters se lanzaron al ataque, pero el 1º fue ZERO. Los sables de luz chocaban varias veces hasta que en uno se mantuvo. Ambos rivales ponían toda la fuerza que tenían, hasta que por atrás de la copia apareció AXL disparándole en la cabeza y terminando con la batalla.

ZERO: Buen trabajo AXL. Ahora desactivemos el sistema de seguridad.

Después de la pequeña victoria se dirigieron nuevamente a los controles. Esta vez llegaron sin ningún inconveniente.

AXL: Déjame hacer los honores-se acerca para halar de la palanca.

Todo parecía tranquilo y la misión estaba por cumplirse, pero nunca es tan fácil cuando se trata de los mavericks. Un gran disparo de energía se acercaba a gran velocidad al joven hunter. Para su suerte, ZERO lo agarra del hombro y lo tira hacia atrás.

AXL: ¡¿Qué fue eso?

ZERO: DINAMO…

Desde la otra punta del lugar venia el mercenario por el puente.

DINAMO: ¿No te cansas de arruinar mi trabajo una y otra vez, ZERO?-sube a la plataforma de los controles.

AXL: DINAMO… He oído hablar de ti. Mercenario maverick que trajo muchos problemas a los cazadores.

DINAMO: Y tu debes ser el nuevo integrante de los mavericks hunters causante del conflicto del sindicato Red Alert.

AXL: ¡Y tu que sabes del tema!

DINAMO: Lo suficiente, pero no nos vayamos del tema. Asi que decidiste venir hasta nosotros para buscar respuestas ZERO. Y ¿Las conseguiste?

ZERO: …

DINAMO: Lamentablemente no puedo dejarles completar su misión-se acerca a los controles-La mía es mantener segura la guarida y para eso debo activar el sistema de seguridad.

AXL: ¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces no estaba activado todo este tiempo?

DINAMO: Bueno si. Pero ¿Qué pasara si lo lleva al máximo nivel?-gira una flecha.

En el momento en que el maverick lo gira, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y la lava, que tan tranquila estaba, aumentaba sin cesar. Esta casi sobrepasaba la barricada que protegía al puente y la plataforma en donde estaban. Luego de esto, DINAMO destruye los controles.

AXL: ¡Los controles! ¿Y ahora como pararemos esto?

ZERO: -en voz baja-AXL ¿Me escuchas? Debe haber algún generador de energía o de campo de fuerza que proteja este lugar del magma. Debes encontrarlo y destruirlo.

AXL: ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

ZERO: Seguramente este maverick no nos dejara pasar asi de fácil. Voy a detenerlo lo más que pueda para darte tiempo.

AXL: ¿Estas seguro?

Mientras los hunters hablaban, el mercenario fingía no escuchar la conversación. Sin esperar más se lanza contra el joven reploid con sus dos sables púrpura, pero es detenido por ZERO.

DINAMO: -poniendo fuerza en el choque-No dejare que hagan eso…

ZERO: -reteniendo el choque-¡AXL ahora, date prisa!

Obedeciendo, el hunter se va con sus propulsores fuera del lugar, pasando la puerta de la salida.

DINAMO: Asi que nuevamente nosotros dos solos peleando-rompe el choque y se aleja.

ZERO: Pero esta vez, será por ultima vez.

DINAMO: ¿No te siente mal por dejar a tu compañero solo en una guarida llena de mavericks a su suerte?

ZERO: El ha estado en peores situaciones. Podrá con lo que sea.

DINAMO: ¿Incluso con "EL"?

ZERO: No entiendo.

DINAMO: Ya sabes, el que te hablo por el parlante al entrar.

ZERO: -se prepara para atacar-Entonces tendré que terminar rápido contigo.

DINAMO: De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres-saca sus dos sables-Entonces pelearemos a muerte por ultima vez.

Luego de este pequeño dialogo, el hunter se lanza al ataque hacia su enemigo. Golpe tras golpe los bloquea el mercenario el doble de rápido. Y, al igual que su defensa, ataca por dos.

ZERO: -defendiéndose de los ataques-¿Crees que solo por tener dos sables vas a vencerme?

DINAMO: Tienes razón.

Al ver que su enemigo tenía desprotegido las piernas, el maverick da una patada que lo tira al suelo.

DINAMO: -preparando su búster-¿Y ahora que piensas?

Para salvarse, ZERO se levanta de brazos y girando con sus manos da una serie de patadas que aleja a su adversario.

ZERO: No esta mal, pero yo soy mejor.

DINAMO se pone de pie y va de nuevo al ataque. Los sables chocaron varias veces. Una y otra vez ambos rivales se separaban y volvían a chocar deslizándose con sus sables. Cambiando el estilo de pelea, el maverick dispara con su búster cargado pero su enemigo lo devuelve con su extraño vellocino. Pudo esquivar el ataque reenviado.

DINAMO: Si no hubieras encontrado esa cosa, habrías muerto hace mucho.

ZERO: Su mechanoloide gigante no me destruyo, un abismo lleno de criaturas terroríficas no pudo detenerme y su ejercito entero no basto para encargarse de mi. ¿Crees que tú puedes derrotarme?

DINAMO: No lo creo, lo se.

Con estas palabras, DINAMO se lanza contra su adversario. Luego de algunos sablazos, logra componer un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de una serie de combos que lo hacen retroceder cada vez mas. Para terminar, lo traspasa varias veces con sus sables. Pensando que había muerto, el hunter cae al piso.

DINAMO: No te hagas el tonto. Todavía no te mate.

ZERO: ¿Qué?-se para y inspecciona su cuerpo-Pero ¿Por qué…? ¡Argh…!-cae arrodillado.

DINAMO: Hehehe. Estos sables de luz son especiales. No te mataran al instante. No, están hechos para hacer sufrir a mi victima hasta que suplique morir. En otras palabras, sentirás como se desgarra tu cuerpo aunque no suceda.

ZERO: Si que eres despreciable…-se reincorpora.

DINAMO: No te preocupes. Esto no durara mucho.

Sin perder el tiempo, el mercenario une sus dos sables y los empieza a girar hasta que crea una especie de rueda. Luego de unos segundos lo lanza contra su objetivo. Este salta y lo esquiva, pero de golpe recuerda que ese ataque volvía a su dueño. Recordando eso se da media vuelta en el aire y desvía la rueda de sables. Aun asi, ese ataque pudo cortar parte de su armadura de su hombro.

DINAMO: -agarrando su arma-¿Qué pasa ZERO?-lo lanza de muevo-Antes lo habías hecho mucho mejor.

Nuevamente, el rubio trataba de desviar las acometidas del maverick, pero siempre salía con un pequeño corte.

ZERO: Ya me estas cansando.

El hunter reúne energía en su cuerpo y de nuevo aparece una 2º sombra que se diferenciaba. Con esta habilidad activada, ZERO esquiva el ataque giratorio de DINAMO y se acerca rápidamente a el.

ZERO: Estas desarmado.

Antes de que `pudiera rebanarlo, el maverick saca otro par de sables de sus brazos y detiene el ataque.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué?

DINAMO: Es tu fin…

ZERO: ¡ARGH…!

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, la rueda giratoria que había lanzado su enemigo al principio corto a lo largo la espalda de ZERO. Este trato de alejarse junto a su gran herida que le impedía moverse bien del dolor. Fácilmente, el mercenario atrapa su ataque.

DINAMO: Lo mismo le paso a X. Supongo que ya te estarás dando cuenta de la gran diferencia que hay entre nosotros.

ZERO: -pasándose una mano en su espalda nota que sangra-Maldición… Estoy muy mal herido…

DINAMO: ¿Estas listo para morir?

ZERO: -lleno de dolor y apretando sus puños-No… ¡No llegue hasta aquí para que me mate un maverick!

Enfurecido, ZERO se lanza al ataque con varios sablazos que DINAMO bloquea. Para romper la defensa, el hunter ataca con su sable y viendo que se distrae su enemigo da un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de otro en el estomago y terminando con una patada que lo aleja de el.

DINAMO: -secándose la sangre de la boca-¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio ya estaba enfrente de el dándole varios combos de golpes y terminando con un sablazo dejándole una gran cicatriz desde su estomago hasta su pecho. El maverick retrocede para poder recuperar el aliento, pero ZERO no se detiene y va con una nueva acometida.

DINAMO: ¡No me jodas!

Este dispara con su búster cargado. El hunter lo desvía con su vellocino y va a dar un sablazo al Maverick. El lo detiene y da un cabezazo haciéndolo retroceder, seguido de otro puñetazo que lo aleja más. El reploid rojo detiene el 3º golpe que se avecinaba con su mano y contraataca con otro golpe a la cara. ZERO no deja que se le escape y lo agarra del brazo para traérselo y derribarlo con un último puño que le rompe los visores.

DINAMO: -quitándose los visores destruidos-¡Desgraciado!-retrocede y concentra energía en la palma de su mano.

ZERO: Bastardo…-concentra energía en su puño.

Ambos reploids estrellan sus manos contra el piso y lasers y relámpagos púrpuras caen al suelo impactando a ambos. Sin detenerse, los rivales se acercan con un dash y se golpean sin parar. Esto duro poco, hasta que DINAMO detuvo el sablazo de ZERO con un sable y de un giro lo traspaso con el otro por el medio de la cintura. Este caía arrodillado y para terminar, el maverick ataca con sus dos espadas formando una x en el pecho del hunter.

ZERO: ¡Graaaaaa…!

Gritando de dolor, cae al piso boca abajo. Mientras tanto, el mercenario de pelo plateado, cansado y agotado por la pelea, aprovechaba esto para recuperar el aire.

DINAMO: -agitado-¡Ha! ¡Que te pareció… eso bastardo…!-decia mientras lo escupía-¡Ahora me encargare de ese chiquillo que tienes de compañero…!-se va alejando del lugar-¡Ustedes los cazadores nunca entienden, por eso morirán también!

El maverick se alejaba poco a poco, mientras ZERO seguía tirado moribundo.

ZERO: No… termino… (No he pasado por todo esto solo para llegar hasta aquí. No me interesa si solo soy una copia o no. Ya estoy cerca del final, cuando termine todo esto podré descansar en paz. Pero primero debo encargarme de algo…) ¡Esto no se ha acabado!

DINAMO: ¿Qué…?

Al escuchar esto, DINAMO para su camino y se da vuelta. Estaba muy impresionado por lo que veía. Después de recibir todo ese castigo, ZERO tenia energía suficiente como para pararse. Aun asi, este seguía mal herido y agotado, apenas podía mantenerse asi.

DINAMO: Maldita sea ZERO. ¿Qué acaso eres indestructible?

ZERO: ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡He pasado por muchas cosas como para morir aquí!-sus heridas hacen que caiga de rodillas y tosa sangre.

DINAMO: En ese estado no creo que hagas mucho-saca sus sables-Voy a hacerte un favor y te ayudare a…-cambia de color sus sables a un tono rojo-Digamos, descansar en paz. Hehehe.

El lugar comenzó a temblar más de lo normal. La lava aumentaba considerablemente y la barrera que protegía el lugar estaba por ser rebalsada. En un último ataque, el maverick se lanza de un dash hacia el hunter para terminar con la batalla de una vez por todas. Mientras se acercaba rápidamente, ZERO seguía inmóvil debido al gran daño que recibió.

ZERO: -cierra los ojos-No voy a morir aquí ¡Yo no voy a morir aun!-abre los ojos que ahora son de color rojo.

DINAMO llego a su objetivo y se preparo para rebanarlo Pero en ese momento, ZERO, con sus ojos sanguinarios, fue mas rápido y con solo su brazo traspaso el vientre de su enemigo por completo. La sangre del maverick salpico al rostro del rubio, seguido de un gran grito de agonía por parte del moribundo mercenario.

DINAMO: No… puede ser… Esto es… Imposible!-cae inconciente encima de ZERO.

El panorama se quedo asi junto al gran silencio. Después de un par de minutos. El hunter reacciono. Sus ojos volvieron al color esmeralda de siempre, y para cuando se dio cuenta vio que la lava había sobrepasado la barrera y se acercaba lentamente a el.

ZERO: ¿Qué… Que fue lo que paso?-se da cuenta del maverick en su brazo-DINAMO…-saca su brazo del cadáver-¡Argh…!-cae arrodillado-Sigo muy mal herido…

Reaccionando de nuevo, empieza a recordar lo que paso, dejándolo mas confundido. Viendo que el magma se acercaba decidió irse. Antes de eso, volteo a ver por última vez a DINAO, tirado en el suelo sin parar de sangrar, y decidió agarrar sus sables. Luego de eso se marcho del lugar saliendo por la gran puerta.

ZERO: -mientras avanza-Al parecer lograste destruirlo AXL… (Finalmente ¿Este será tu fin DINAMO?).

Después de la pelea, toda la guarida comenzó a irse al infierno. La alarma de emergencia sonaba en todo el lugar. En algunos sectores todavía se encontraban los hunters peleando contra los mavericks. Entre ellos se encontraban ALFA & BETA explorando el lugar.

ALFA: Otra gran puerta. ¿Será la última?

BETA: Según el sensor, detrás de esta se encuentran los controles.

Haciendo caso a la maquina guía, ambos hunters cruzan la entrada. Adentro se encontraron con el lugar donde pelearon el mercenario y el reploid rojo. No había nada, solo dos cuerpos de reploids extraños y los controles destruidos.

BETA: Parece que ese fue el problema. Los controles quedaron incerdibles.

ALFA: ¡Wow! La lava esta avanzando. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

BETA: Al parecer hubo una feroz batalla aquí… No importa. Vamonos, hay que avisarles a los demás.

Sabiendo del peligro que presentaba la guarida maverick, los hermanos reploids salieron del lugar para advertir a los cazadores de la zona.

Volviendo con ZERO, se encontraba enfrente de una gran puerta maciza con un gran signo maverick dibujada en el centro con muchas marcas de abolladuras.

ZERO: (Al parecer AXL trato de entrar aquí)-avanza hasta una computadora al lado de la entrada-(¿habrá sido tan listo como para percatarse del botón abrir?).

Luego de accionar el botón, la gran puerta comenzó a abrirse. ZERO, agotado y mal herido, no tenía otra opción que entrar al lugar oscuro. Ya adentro, la puerta se cerró. Estaba totalmente oscuro, solo había vitrinas a lo largo de la gran pared del frente donde se podían ver a los bordes de los volcanes bien de cerca revalsando de lava. Esto era la única luz que daba al lugar. Inspeccionando más el lugar, noto que había varios y enormes columnas con pequeños focos de luz que se prendieron, iluminando un poco más el lugar.

ZERO: ¡¿Qué?

El hunter se sorprendió al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo inconciente, pero sin graves daños.

ZERO: ¡AXL!-se le acerca y lo levanta-AXL despierta-lo sacude-¿Quién habrá hecho esto?

¿?: Bienvenido ZERO…

Una voz tenebrosa que espantaría hasta el más valiente guerrero resonó en todo el lugar. Al escucharlo, el rubio dejo tendido a su compañero y volteo para ver al responsable. Era un gran maverick, estaba totalmente encapuchado y sentado en un enorme trono. Lo único que se podía ver eran sus manos y parte de su cara que estaba oscura por la sombra de lo que tapaba su capucha. Aun asi, el guerrero rojo pudo reconocer esos ojos, esos ojos contra los que lucho toda la vida.

ZERO: Por que no me sorprende que sigas con vida, SIGMA.

SIGMA: Asi que, decidiste llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué es lo que te trajo ante mí una vez más?

ZERO: -agarra su sable con fuerza-¡Quiero respuestas, la verdad y las quiero ahora!

SIGMA: ¿Qué mas quieres saber? Ya te conté todo sobre ti.

ZERO: Se que eso no es verdad, farsante.

SIGMA: ¿Cómo?

ZERO: Asi es. Desde un principio he estado dudando sobre tu existencia, y tus palabras. Siempre que apareces pude sentir tu presencia, esa sensación horrible que siento en la nuca. Pero aun desde que me hablaste por 1º vez cuando entre aquí no sentí nada parecido. Tal vez Lumine tenia razón, SIGMA nunca mas volverá y tu solo eres un farsante tratando de lograr lo que el nunca hizo.

SIGMA: Muy buenos argumentos ZERO. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, si soy o no real o si tu eres o no una copia. Eso solo tú te lo dices. Para mi soy tan real como tu que estas allí parado. Ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decir.

ZERO: Entonces si eso es verdad, debes saber más de mí. ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son esos redsafer? ¿Qué tienen que ver con migo ustedes los mavericks? ¿Y que planeas hacer con los Meteor Chips?

SIGMA: Hehehe. Es verdad que tienes muchas dudas, pero no estas en posición de exigirme respuestas-se levanta del trono-Aun asi te contestare algo. Lo que planeo con los MCs es poder controlar su poder.

Junto a estas ultimas palabras, el líder maverick deja al descubierto parte de su cuerpo. Lo que mas sorprendió eran los MCs unidos a el, cada uno de los tres en diferentes partes de su cuerpo unidos por cables pegados a la piel. Todos conectados hacia el centro del tórax.

ZERO: Ya veo. Tratas de fusionarte con esas rocas.

SIGMA: Piénsalo, con estas rocas finalmente podremos cumplir con nuestro objetivo. Se que tu también quieres el castigo para los humanos. Entonces ¿Por qué estamos peleando?

ZERO: Tu solo eres una peste. Debido a ti y al virus todo se fue al infierno. Yo nunca podré descansar en paz hasta asegurarme de tu completa y definitiva destrucción.

SIGMA: Pero si me eliminas yo nunca podré contarte todo sobre ti.

ZERO: ¡Entonces te sacare esas respuestas a la fuerza!

Lleno de valor, ZERO llama una extraña luz púrpura que lo rodea. Para cuando desapareció, se lo encontró con su armadura BLACK puesta.

SIGMA: ¡De acuerdo ZERO!-comienza a hacer fuerza y a reunir energía de los MCs-¡Trata de sacarme esas respuestas si es que puedes, pero tu existencia ya no es necesaria!

Acto seguido, SIGMA levanta los brazos provocando la gran erupción de los volcanes de la isla. Esto se lo podía ver desde las vitrinas de cristal trasparentes. Enfrente del líder maverick, se encontraba un ZERO agotado y mal herido. Lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir era descubrir la verdad y terminar con su misión para al final poder descansar en paz. El reloj corría en su contra, la isla entera se estaría hundiendo debido a la actividad volcánica. Todos los cazadores se habían ido. AXL estaba inconciente y solo dos reploids seguían en pie listos para luchar.

"_Para ambos rivales esta era la batalla final que definiría el futuro de los demás, pero solo para uno de ellos significaba el descanso eterno…"_

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Eso mismo, dejo lo mejor para despues XD. Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. ¿Podra ZERO saber la verdad sobre el? ¿Sera que es solo una copia, o lo es SIGMA? ¿Lograra derrotar al lider de las mavericks en esas condiciones? ¿Que pasara con AXL, podran escapar de la isla antes de que se hunda? ¿Y que hay de los Redsafer y DEVIL?  
Todo esto se sabra y mucho mas en la proxima semana cuando pase la parte final del ACTO IX: "EL FINAL DE LOS MAVERICKS"

Y, antes de irme les dejo con este ultimo regalo:

* * *

EXTRA: (Algo que nunca faltaria)

Una vez mas el mundo esta en problemas. Dos bloques diferente se enfrentan entre si, pero en batallas indirectas crean armas de destrucción masiva. Solo un agente podrá salvarnos.

EL SUPER AGENTE AXL…

Su gran inteligencia es única:

ÁXL: Ya estoy aquí para inspeccionar el lugar.

MAVERICK: ¿Estas seguro de que no eres un espía?

AXL: Si fuera un espía usted estaría muerto.

MAVERICK: No. Si usted es un espía usted ya estaría muerto.

AXL: Pues como ninguno de los dos esta muerto es obvio que no soy un espía.

MAVERICK: ¿…?

Más valiente que un león:

AXL: Sabes NADIA siempre me habían dicho que si me portaba mal el diablo vendría por mi. Yo no he sido un buen chico que digamos y nunca lo vi.

NADIA: Cuidado. No voltees ahora pero hay un gran maverick sentado atrás nuestro.

AXL: ¡Santo dios! ¡Es el diablo, es el diablo en persona!

NADIA: ¡Te dije que no voltearas!

AXL: ¡Que se valla el diablo, que venga Jesús !-hace la señal de la cruz-¡Que se valla el diablo y que venga Jesús!

Su fortaleza es incomparable:

AXL: -con un arma apuntando a X-Atiende, debe ser tu pedido.

X: -atiende el celular-Es para ti.

AXL: -agarra el celular y este tira un gas-Somnífero. Debes saber que soy invulnerable al somnífero-lo huele-Uy es el nuevo…-se desmaya.

Cuando el mundo esta en problemas, solo el superagente AXL nos podrá salvar…

"AXL aparece caminando mientras una cámara lo filma. Este se da vuelta y le dispara."

ZERO: ¡Argh…! ¡Que te pasa idiota! ¡¿Por qué me disparaste?

AXL: ¡Perdón ZERO es que CREI que seria una escena como las de James Bon que dispara a la cámara cuando voltea y…! Um… ZERO… ¿ZERO? ¡Que alguien traiga a un doctor, traigan a CINNAMON!

AXL EL SUPER AGENTE SECRETO… (si valoran su misión, no lo llamen…)

* * *

Ahora si, me despido por poco tiempo para esperar sus reviews.

!Volvere, adios!°!


	11. EL FIN DE LOS MAVERICKS

Ok. Volvi muy pronto, como prometi. Les dejo el final del ACTO IX para que vean que soy bueno XD. Es una batalla, no digo que guay ni nada, pero lo es ¿?

Antes que nada lo de siempre: Todos los personajes de Megaman/Rockman X son propiedad de Capcom, cualquier otro no relacionado pertenece al autor (Quien mas? yo)

Ahora si, terminen con esta batalla y veremos que pasa con Zero ´:)

NOTA: Notaran que esta parte tiene una extraña forma de escritura que de lo habitual (?) Cualquier molestia disculpenme -_-U

* * *

**EL FIN DE LOS MAVERICKS**

La temperatura aumentaba a medida que el volcán llenaba la isla del magma de su interior. En la sala del trono, seguían de frente los dos reploids esperando a que el otro atacara 1º. Finalmente, el rubio decidió comenzar y junto a un dash se lanza a su enemigo.  
ZERO: ¡Acabare contigo!  
Antes de eso, da un salto y trata de atacar a la cabeza. El Maverick fue más rápido y se defiende con sus brazos. Sin perder el tiempo frena en el piso y se lanza nuevamente al ataque, pero SIGMA seguía defendiéndose perfectamente con tan solo sus brazos.  
SIGMA: ¿Eso es todo?  
ZERO: Ni un solo daño…  
Sin rendirse, el hunter retrocede de su enemigo y concentra energía en su espada.  
ZERO: Probemos con esto ¡HADANGEKI!  
Abanicando su sable, ZERO lanza una ráfaga de energía de su espada. Esta llega rápidamente a su objetivo, pero una vez mas no logra hacer algún daño.  
SIGMA: Hehehe. Me decepcionas cazador.  
Furioso, el reploid negro lanza sin parar más de esas ráfagas, pero solo era para distraer. Para cuando el maverick se dio cuenta, su rival se encontraba levantando una gran espada a punto de ser lanzada.  
ZERO: ¡Toma esto, FINAL EDGE!  
Con todas sus fuerzas, ZERO lanza su poderosa ráfaga cortante de energía. Sin sorprenderse, el líder maverick reúne energía de los Meteor Chips en sus manos y baja sus brazos. En el momento en que el ataque del hunter llego en frente de el, extendió sus brazos y como por arte de magia desintegro por completo la gran ráfaga.  
ZERO: ¡Imposible!  
SIGMA: Un digno intento. ¡Pero inútil!  
Con estas palabras, SIGMA vuelve a reunir energía en sus manos para convertirlas en esferas pequeñas brillantes de color amarillo que las lanza a su adversario. Para protegerse, el reploid negro trata de desviarlos con su sable pero era inútil, estas esferas lo traspasaban como si nada. En un último intento, ZERO utiliza su vellocino de oro, terminando con el mismo resultado. Los proyectiles terminaron impactando contra el hunter, pero solo lo traspasaban como a todo lo demás. Aun asi, el rubio sentía un dolor insoportable dejándolo arrodillado y agotado.  
ZERO: -jadeando-¡Qu… que fue eso!  
SIGMA: ¿Qué pasa ZERO? ¿Adonde fue ese espíritu de guerrero que con tanto fervor luchabas?  
ZERO: -tratando de levantarse-Maldición, SIGMA.  
SIGMA: Nada de lo que hagas bastara para detenerme, ya no.  
ZERO: ¿Estas seguro de eso?  
Sorprendiendo al gran maverick, el rubio desaparece como por arte de magia y reaparece detrás de su rival. Aprovechando esto reúne energías en su puño y de un salto trata de golpearlo en la cabeza. Esta vez ZERO se sorprende al ver como SIGMA desaparece y reaparece lejos de el.  
SIGMA: Te he estado observando todo este tiempo. Ya se todo sobre tus habilidades y eso me ayudo mucho a comprender la energía de estos fragmentos. Aun asi, no has visto nada… todavía.  
ZERO: Si estas tratando de asustarme, no te funcionara.  
Harto de la pelea, el hunter se lanza a terminarla. Atacando sin parar se da cuenta de que la armadura de su rival es demasiado resistente. Descubriendo la distracción de su enemigo, el maverick logra componerle un golpe en el estomago y otro que lo aleja de el.  
ZERO: -poniéndose de pie-Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme.  
SIGMA: -reaparece delante de el-Yeso se puede arreglar.  
ZERO trataba de alejarse de el, pero lo agarra de las muñecas de las manos sin dejarlo escapar. Acto seguido, reúne más energía en sus manos y luego de unos segundos crea unas pequeñas pero poderosas explosiones. Debido a estas, el hunter se aleja.  
SIGMA: ¡Hahaha! ¡Ahora sabes la diferencia que hay entre nosotros!  
ZERO: -estando quieto y con la cara pálida-(Ese ataque… fue fulminante…)-el humo que salía de las manos del rubio poco a poco se disipo-(Pero, pude protegerme)-pensaba mientras sonreía.  
SIGMA: ¡¿Qué?  
Las manos de ZERO, que habían sufrido una gran explosión, se encontraban bien, solo algo quemadas por el ataque.  
ZERO: Eres muy ingenuo SIGMA, no me vencerás tan fácil. Utilizas el poder de los MCs para atacar. Conozco perfectamente todas sus propiedades. Si me protejo con la misma cantidad de energía de la misma clase, saldré ileso del ataque. En otras palabras, seria como protegerse de una roca con una roca.  
SIGMA: Mmm. Excelente deducción ZERO, pero necesitaras mas que eso para protegerte de mi. Ahora que no tienes ningún fragmento tus reservas de energía son muy limitadas. ¡En cambio, yo tengo 3 fuentes de poder ilimitado!  
ZERO: Hmp…  
Sin esperar mas, SIGMA se tele transporta detrás de ZERO para golpearlo, pero este se protege y vuelve a tele transportarse arriba de su enemigo para caer en picada junto a su espada envuelta en llamas. El maverick lo agarra del sable fácilmente deteniendo el ataque. Luego de estrellarlo contra el piso lo estrella contra una columna de las tantas que hay. Esto levanto polvo a todas partes. Junto a una carcajada, el líder de los mavericks saca una gran espada y sin poder mirar a su enemigo corta varias veces el lugar donde estaba. La columna cayó en varios pedazos, despejando el polvo del lugar, pero sin rastro alguno de su enemigo.  
SIGMA: -entrecerrando los dientes-¡No, no podrás esconderte de mí!-reúne energía en sus manos y dispara mas de esos proyectiles perforadores-¡Hahahaha!  
Los perforadores traspasaban las columnas que había en todo el lugar sin cambiar su dirección. Detrás de una de ellas se encontraba ZERO sentado en el piso tratando de ocultarse de su atacante. Mientras pensaba en algo, encima de el pasaban de largo los perforadores sin alcanzarlo.  
ZERO: -recuperándose de sus heridas-(Maldición… Esto no funciona. No puedo mantenerme alejado mientras pueda transportarse y lanzar esos perforadores, pero si me acerco no podre dañarlo con esa armadura. Debo arrebatarle esos MCs).  
Asustando a nuestro héroe, la gran espada del maverick corta la columna a centímetros de tocar su cabeza. Rápidamente se aleja de su atacante y se pone en defensa.  
SIGMA: Me estoy cansando de estos juegos-comienza a concentrar energía-¡Acabare contigo!  
ZERO: ¡SIGMA, no me detendré hasta que me digas la verdad!  
De repente, el maverick crea un campo extraño a su alrededor y extendiendo sus brazos lo expande a todo el lugar. La habitación se torno de negro y verde, pero los colores de los combatientes seguían siendo los mismos. SIGMA empezó a lanzar más de sus perforadores, pero ZERO lo esquivaba con mucho esfuerzo. Para cuando termino, se dio cuenta de que su enemigo ya no estaba. Este reapareció detrás del hunter y tomándolo desprotegido lo lanza de una patada hacia delante. Nuevamente reaparece delante de el y lo eleva de otra patada. Ya arriba junta sus dos manos y de un golpe lo estrella contra el suelo. Para terminar, el maverick se preparo para caer en picada y rebanar al hunter con su gran espada, pero este reacciona a tiempo y esquiva el ataque. Luego de esto se transporta delante de su rival para atacar su cabeza, pero este se defiende nuevamente con su espada y con una envestida con esta lo aleja. Este retrocede y no se percata de que SIGMA se acercaba rápidamente con su sable para atacar. En un último esfuerzo, ZERO reacciona y se defiende con su vellocino de oro. Un gran destello dorado apareció en el impacto, pero el golpe era tan fuerte que hizo retroceder al atacado. Aun asi, logro reflejar el ataque y contraatacar con una poderosa envestida. Forzosamente, el maverick retrocede unos pasos para terminar arrodillado en el piso. Aprovechando eso, el hunter reúne energía en su puño y lo estrella diciendo "HENKOUHA". Un gran laser sale del techo estrellando al Maverick en la espalda contra el suelo.  
SIGMA: Por que, tu…-mira a ZERO enfrente apuntándolo con su sable.  
ZERO: SIGMA. Quiero la verdad ¡Y ahora!  
SIGMA: Hehehe. Tú, insignificante reploid, me pides algo que no te es permitido saber.  
ZERO: ¡Arg…!  
El hunter es golpeado por la espalda alejándolo de su presa.  
ZERO: -voltea-¡¿Qué significa esto?  
No podía creer lo que veía. Se había asustado mucho al ver a otro individuo perfectamente igual a SIGMA que lo había atacado por la espalda.  
SIGMA 2: Tu mera existencia es algo que no te puedes permitir.  
ZERO: ¿Qué? ¡Ugh…!  
Nuevamente, ZERO es atacado por la espalda por un 3º individuo igual a los otros dos.  
SIGMA 3: Tú eres el verdadero causante de todo.  
ZERO: -arrodillado-A que te refieres ¡Explícate!  
SIGMA: -se levanta-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Muy bien, te la contare. Tú eres el original ZERO, no una copia como las que viste. Eso es lo más lamentable que hay.  
ZERO: -sin pararse-¿Lamentable? ¿Por qué?  
SIGMA: ¡Pues por que tú eres el portador original del virus maverick!  
ZERO: …  
SIGMA: Todo comenzó con nuestra 1º pelea, en ese entonces eras un maverick, el 1º de todos.  
SIGMA 2: Gracias a ti fui capas de ver las cosas como eran. Pero por alguna extraña razón tu verdadero ser fue ocultado y remplazado por la conciencia que tienes ahora.  
SIGMA 3: Tu fuiste un maverick, ZERO, y tarde o temprano volverás a serlo.  
ZERO: ¡No me estés mintiendo!  
SIGMA: ¿Acaso quieres pruebas? ¿Cómo te sentiste las veces que peleabas con X? Cuando te reconstruí, la crisis de Eurasia, e incluso aquella vez en Desert Forest. Solo necesitabas un impulso y yo te lo di, el virus que despertaba tu ser interior. Poco a poco se libera sin tener su estimulante ¿Cómo crees que ganaste contra DINAMO?  
ZERO: No…-empieza a recordar esos momentos.  
SIGMA: Juraste destruir a los mavericks, sin saber que eran tu creación y que tu eres uno de ellos-se acerca lentamente junto a sus dobles-Pero no te preocupes, pronto acabara todo ZERO.  
Terminando el dialogo, el maverick se lanza con su espada contra su enemigo. ZERO, quien estaba perplejo de las revelaciones, se percata de eso y se tele transporta lejos de allí.  
SIGMA: Ya te dije que fuiste y que serás ¿Para que seguir luchando?  
ZERO: En mi vida he cometido muchos errores. ¡Pero no cometeré el error de dejarte con vida!  
Las copias del maverick comenzaron a levitar en el aire y a disparar más de sus perforadores. El hunter no solo tenía que esquivar eso, sino también al original que a cada rato desaparecía y reaparecía tratando de cortarlo con su espada. Uno de los perforadores impacto en la pierna de ZERO, haciéndolo caer al piso. El original lo agarro del brazo y lo lanzo al techo. Para cuando pudo zafarse, fue presa de los perforadores de las copias. Estas aterrizaron para poder golpear al rubio. Dándose cuenta retrocede a cada momento esquivando los fuertes puñetazos del líder maverick. En cada golpe destruían una de las columnas del lugar. Esto siguió así hasta que el hunter llego a la pared de la sala. Rodeado y sin escapatoria, noto que el original estaba resguardado detrás de sus dobles. Lleno de rencor a este, agarro su sable con fuerza y lo transformo de color azul. Junto a su nueva arma corrió a sus enemigos. Pasando rápidamente entre ellos traspasa su armadura en las piernas, dejándolos inmóviles arrodillados en el piso. Ya con ellos fuera se lanza contra SIGMA, chocando sus espadas varias veces. El maverick reacciona y golpea con un puñetazo al hunter, seguido de otra patada que lo aleja del lugar. Sin poder salvarse, las copias atrapan al hunter, dejándolo indefenso contra su verdadero enemigo. Este lleva su mano a su pecho y dispara varias veces perforadores. Para terminar, lo agarra de la cabeza y lo levanta.  
SIGMA: ¡¿Por que sigues peleando, sabiendo que al final del camino perderás de todas formas? ¡¿Qué te hace seguir luchando hasta el final si no consigues nada?  
ZERO: -sin poder moverse-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Tú eres la razón por la que estoy luchando! He cometido suficientes errores como para seguir en este mundo. Pero antes de poder descansar ¡Me asegurare de que desaparezcas para siempre!  
SIGMA: Muy bien, entonces te ayudare a "descansar en paz".  
A carcajadas el maverick hizo que desaparecieran sus copias para concentrar mucha energía, aun más que las últimas veces. Mientras hacia esto estrella a su enemigo contra el suelo, dejándolo incapaz de poder usar sus piernas.  
SIGMA: ¡Esta vez no te salvaras!  
Toda la energía reunida la concentra en sus brazos que los retrae para lanzarlo todo en un ataque.  
ZERO: Eso es demasiado poder.  
En un último intento, ZERO también reúne energía en su puño.  
SIGMA: ¡Ya nada te podrá salvar!  
El maverick estira sus brazos lanzando un gran cañón laser de color rojo. Antes de eso, el hunter había estrellado su puño en el suelo, pero eso no detuvo el ataque. Luego de esa devastación, no se podía ver rastro alguno del reploid negro.  
SIGMA: ¡Ajahaha! ¡Si, finalmente acabe contigo! ¡Te dije que ya nada podías hacer!  
Todo siguió tranquilo y silencioso por un momento. Hasta que el hunter salio del suelo y, sorprendiendo al maverick, de un salto se aferra a su pecho.  
SIGMA: ¡¿Qué de…?  
Sin perder el tiempo, ZERO comenzó a golpear sin parar el pecho del maverick tratando de liberar los MCs de su cuerpo.  
ZERO: Ya te dije que no moriré hasta verte totalmente destruido.  
SIGMA: -observa el suelo-Ya veo. Con ese golpe creaste un agujero en donde ocultarte de mi ataque. Muy astuto-lo agarra de los costados-¡Pero ahora te volare en mil pedazos!  
El gran reploid encapuchado reunía energías nuevamente para crear otra explosión en su oponente.  
ZERO: Debo… detener el flujo…  
Comprometiéndose a eso, se sujeta de los cables de alimentación y convirtiendo su energía en electricidad trata de detener el flujo. Aun asi, ese ataque afectaba tanto al maverick como al hunter. Ambos gritaban de dolor por un par de minutos, hasta que los cables no aguantaron más y debido a la gran cantidad de energía se formo una gran explosión que afecto a los dos reploids.

Otro gran silencio se presento en la sala. Tirado en el piso se encontraba el reploid rubio ya sin su armadura especial de combate. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba devastado y agrietado, pero lo peor eran sus brazos. Se encontraban totalmente deformados, casi irreconocibles si no fuera por el esqueleto mecánico que tenia.  
ZERO: Hehehe. SIGMA, fuiste un hueso duro de roer…-toce muy fuerte-Pero… al final… te destruí… (Ahora tengo que salir de aquí)  
Aun en esas condiciones, el reploid trataba de levantarse. Antes de poder mover las piernas, noto una gran sombra frente a el, una que lo asusto mucho. Este sujeto se acerco rápidamente y con su gran pierna aplasta su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo. El hunter trataba de alcanzar su sable a la izquierda, pero su atacante se percato de esto y, con su otro pie, aplasto su brazo izquierdo. Para terminar agarra la pequeña espada de su presa, enterrándola en el brazo del vellocino y dejando a su enemigo totalmente inmovilizado.  
ZERO: ¡Raaaaaaargh…!  
El reploid rubio no paraba de gritar por la agonía que sufría. Sus llantos se escuchaban en toda la sala.  
¿?: ¿Crees que eso es dolor?-pisotea las piernas-Te hare sufrir hasta morir. ¡Hare que pagues todos los problemas que me has causado!  
ZERO: -conteniéndose, mira a su atacante-No… ¡Tu no eres SIGMA!  
El sujeto era el supuesto líder maverick. Debido a la explosión, la capa que lo cubría se había rasgado toda. Por los agujeros de esta se podía ver el cuerpo destruido del maverick. Su rostro había cambiado drásticamente; La piel sintética había desaparecido, y la forma de su cabeza ya no era l misma.  
MAVERICK: -enfadado por la afirmación-Maldita escoria insignificante… Es verdad, yo no soy SIGMA, soy solamente uno de los generales que le sirvió antiguamente. Cuando tú y los despreciables cazadores lo destruyeron por última vez, todas nuestras esperanzas desaparecieron. No podía pensar que todo acabaría así, por eso hice lo imposible. Gracias a los datos de él en los chips de copia y con una pequeña remodelación en mi cuerpo, resucite a nuestro líder, ¡Resucite a SIGMA en mí!  
ZERO: Tú no eres SIGMA, solamente un maverick desquiciado que se cree una mentira… ¡Nada más!  
MAVERICK: -sonríe mientras aplasta más a su enemigo-Tal vez, pero en este momento solo tú sabes la verdad. Cuando me encargue de ti, todo volverá a como era antes de este encuentro.  
ZERO: -pensando en algo-(El meteor Chip)-observa el pecho del maverick-(Solo un poco mas y podre arrebatarle ese fragmento)-voltea a ver sus brazos-(Mi brazo izquierdo quedo inservible. Si tan solo pudiera liberarme de ese sable)  
MAVERICK: -apunta con sus manos al hunter-Despídete, ZERO.  
En las manos del maverick comenzó a reunirse una extraña energía roja de los MCs. ZERO trataba de liberarse del sable que impedía mover su brazo derecho mientras su enemigo creaba una esfera de energía en sus manos.  
ZERO: -soportando el dolor-¡Maldición!  
MAVERICK: ¡Desaparece!  
Antes de disparar, el reploid rojo logro liberarse de su arma, junto con un chorro de sangre que salió de la herida y un grito de agonía insoportable. Rápidamente se protege con el vellocino de su brazo, reflejando a tiempo el ataque. La esfera de energía choca contra el pecho del maverick, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente y separándolo de uno de los fragmentos de su pecho. Esperando esto, ZERO agarra el MC y logra pararse.  
ZERO: ¡Si, lo conseguí!-reacciona-(Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo recupera sus energías)-voltea-Uh?  
El hunter se asusto al ver a su enemigo listo para atacar con sus brazos rodeados de energía roja intensa.  
MAVERICK: Desgraciado… ¡Muere!  
El líder maverick extiende sus brazos lanzando un gran cañón de energía colorada, muy grande y rápida para esquivarla. Como acto reflejo, ZERO se protege con el vellocino.  
ZERO: (¡Es… muy fuerte…!)-se percata de que su escudo se resquebraja-(Solo…. Un poco más…)  
El ataque era muy potente, fácilmente hacia retroceder al hunter por su poder. Cada segundo que pasaba el vellocino del reploid rubio se quebraba mas y mas. El sabía que no podía reflejarlo, pero quería al menos desviarlo.  
ZERO: -se detiene en seco-¡No voy a ser derrotado tan fácilmente!-avanza paso a paso al frente y ve lo mal que esta su escudo-(No… Debes aguantar)-se rompe-¡Nooooo…!  
Junto a un gran destello, el escudo reflector que tanto cuido al hunter se rompió en miles de pedazos. Sin defensa alguno su presa del gran cañón lanzado por el maverick. Este lo lanzo y enterró dentro de una gruesa pared, formando un gran agujero tapado por el derrumbe. El gran silencio no falto en el lugar. Luego de minutos de espera por parte del líder maverick, acepto que finalmente había triunfado.  
MAVERICK: Hehehe. Hahaha. ¡Hahahaha! Te he dado varias oportunidades para unirte a mi, pero las has rechazado todas tercamente. Ahora, la muerte llego finalmente a ti ¡Y ya nada te podrá salvar! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Contigo fuera del camino, ya nadie podrá detenerme! ¡Los cazadores, no, ni siquiera X será rival para mí! ¡Hahahaha!  
El maverick no paraba de festejar a su manera. Sus carcajadas llegaban hasta los rincones más profundos del refugio, aun que no había nadie que los escuchara. Pero en el fondo del agujero de la pared, detrás de las rocas que lo separaban del exterior, yacía el silencio absoluto junto al cuerpo de un moribundo reploid, ZERO, y sus latidos lentos. Su armadura estaba totalmente irreconocible, si no fuera por la forma del casco no se sabría que era el reploid rubio. Su brazo derecho había desaparecido por culpa del impacto del cañón y el izquierdo totalmente desfigurado, tenía todo el interior descubierto. Las piernas quedaron inútiles. El maverick hunter había quedado totalmente devastado, pero aun, en ese estado, seguía con vida respirando muy débil.  
ZERO: (Así que, todo termina aquí. Nuevamente falle mi misión, pero hay algo bueno… Que digo, toda mi vida estuvo llena de fracasos y toda culpa mía.)-comienza a recordar momentos-(El maverick tenía razón, jamás podre derrotar un virus como este sin tener que morir primero. Después de todo, soy uno de ellos… Lo sabía desde un principio, desde mi primera pelea con X, pero no lo quería reconocer… Iris, que lindo recuerdo me llego de ti. Pero al final, tampoco pude salvarte, ni a la reploidforce. Aun ahora sigo sin salvar a alguien. No pude detener a ese maverick, ahora acabara con todos. Lo siento X, Axl, Nadia, Layer, amigos… Les he fallado…)  
Recordando estos flashback, se podía escuchar el corazón del reploid parando poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima caía por su cara lastimada.  
¿?: No es hora de descansar, ZERO.  
ZERO: (Esa voz…)-con mucho esfuerzo dice-DEVIL…  
DEVIL: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo allí acostado? Recuerda que debes traerme los MCs.  
ZERO: (Debes estar bromeando. Sigues con esas tonterías a pesar de que estas viéndome en estas condiciones. Déjame en paz, ya he dado todo lo que tenía. Ya no tengo por qué luchar, sabiendo como terminara todo al final.)  
DEVIL: Así que lo sabes todo.  
ZERO: …  
DEVIL: Hehehe. Tonto ser vivo. No importa lo que pase, tu destino ya está marcado. No terminaras como ese maverick, jamás, pero eso no cambiara las cosas horribles que sufrirás. Ahora ¡Levántate y consigue esos fragmentos!  
ZERO: (¡No puedo! ¿Acaso estas ciego?)  
DEVIL: Sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre. Ya has visto a varios sujetos poder controlar la energía de los MCs, ¡Pero solo tú eres capaz de liberar su verdadero potencial, el poder supremo! ¡Toma el MC y libera el poder supremo!  
Tratando de creer en esas palabras, el reploid moribundo vuelve a la vida. Sus latidos se volvieron a escuchar con ritmo y haciendo una gran esfuerzo logra agarrar el fragmento con el brazo que le quedaba. En ese mismo instante, este brillo con gran intensidad. Mientras tanto afuera del agujero, el maverick, que se creía SIGMA, se acercaba al cadáver de su rival, dispuesto a recuperar el MC que le había arrebatado. En su camino noto como unas pequeñas piedras de su alrededor comenzaban a temblar, pero lo que lo detuvo en seco fue ver como se elevaban en el aire.  
MAVERICK: ¿Qué significa esto?  
Sin dejar de sorprenderlo, una gran luz dorada sobresalía de entre las rocas que cubrían el hoyo. Segundos después, estas salieron volando por una gran explosión. Esta vez, el líder maverick estaba aterrado al ver el cuerpo de su enemigo supuestamente muerto flotando frente a él con el MC en su mano izquierda.  
MAVERICK: El Meteor Chip…-se acerca a él.  
Un extraño campo de fuerza detuvo al maverick mientras contemplaba como el campo se convertía en un gran imán que atraía todo metal que se encontraba a su alrededor, las lámparas, los bordes de las vitrinas, todo lo que era metal. Estas piezas comenzaron a fusionarse como por arte de magia con el cuerpo del reploid. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue restaurándose por completo. Cuando todo termino, ZERO se encontraba en perfecto estado, flotando en el aire y con una gran aura dorada a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos, el hunter renacido abrió los ojos con furia, mirando fijamente a su agresor.  
ZERO: Tu… Me las vas a pagar…  
En un destello el reploid rojo desapareció y reapareció enfrente del maverick. Este reacciona y después de retroceder un par de pasos se pone firme. Sin entender lo que acabo de pasar, lanza un gran puñetazo con toda su fuerza. Fácilmente ZERO lo detiene con su brazo izquierdo.  
ZERO: -mira su mano derecha-Así que este es el poder supremo…  
MAVERICK: ¿Qué?-trata de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas.  
ZERO: Asombroso…  
Sin perder el tiempo aprieta su puño y convoca un poderoso puñetazo que envía al líder maverick lejos de allí. Después del golpe, este se para tratando de recomponerse.  
MAVERICK: Buen golpe-se sacude el polvo-Me tomaste muy desprevenido. Pero eso no volverá a pasar. No sé como lograste salir de allí y recuperarte tan rápido ¡Pero no te salvaras una vez mas de la muerte!  
Unas pequeñas chispas salían del hombro derecho del maverick, supuestamente por el golpe. Junto a eso hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, el cual lo noto el hunter.  
ZERO: ¿Crees que eso es dolor?-se pone en posición de ataque-¡Yo te enseñare lo que es dolor en verdad!  
Junto a estas palabras, ZERO se lanza en una envestida volando hacia el líder maverick. Este reacciona y comienza a lanzar perforadores. A la velocidad de un relámpago el hunter rojo esquiva todos los proyectiles y de un cabezazo choca a su enemigo. Debido al golpe, el maverick fue lanzado a tal fuerza que mientras se alejaba chocaba y derrumbaba columnas por las que pasaba, hasta que finalmente freno en una después de derribar 5. El polvo levantado tapo la visión, pero de encima sale el enemigo con su gran espada.  
MAVERICK: -en el aire-¡No, no seré derrotado por ti! ¡He planeado esto por mucho tiempo!  
Lleno de rabia, el maverick libera a sus dobles que rápidamente comienzan a disparar perforadores más grandes. El reploid rubio no se sorprendía de esto y parado en el suelo lleva su mano derecha al frente. Formando un pequeño escudo logra desviar todos los proyectiles de una. El maverick original de un destello reaparece enfrente de ZERO para cortarlo por el medio con su gran espada. Para su sorpresa, este detiene la espada fácilmente con sus dos manos. Luego de que el usuario de la espada forcejeara un poco más, el otro rival se cansa y poniendo fuerza en sus manos parte la espada en dos. Rápidamente da una vuelta rápida y de otro puñetazo envía al maverick a por los aires. Esperando terminar con esto, el hunter se lanza al vuelo tratando de llegar a su enemigo, pero uno de sus copias aparece para detenerlo con una poderosa esfera de energía roja. ZERO la desvía fácilmente con su brazo y logra arrancarle la cabeza de una patada. Siguiendo su camino ve como el original trataba de lanzar otro poderoso cañón rojo. Para conseguir tiempo, la orea copia aparece y lo detiene de las piernas.  
ZERO: Maldición-trata de liberarse-¡Suéltame!  
MAVERICK: -a punto de disparar-¡Ya nada podrá salvarte!  
ZERO: Hmph… No tenia planeado acabar con ustedes tan rápido.  
MAVERICK: ¡Desgraciado… Arrogante!  
Después de estas palabras, el reploid rojo comienza a reunir energía de su MC. Su aura dorada comenzó a crecer y a tornarse de un rojo vivo. Luego de unos segundos, esta se concentro en todo el cuerpo de ZERO, que aun estaba flotando en el aire y con la copia deteniéndolo de las piernas.  
MAVERICK: -listo para disparar-¡Ese poder… No puede ser mayor que el mío! ¡Desaparece!  
El maverick dispara su fulminante ataque, pero en ese mismo momento el reploid rubio también lo hace.  
ZERO: ¡Giga…-abre sus brazos-Blast!  
Antes de que impactara contra el cañón, un pequeño campo rojo rodeo al hunter, separándolo de la copia y frenando el cañón. En un segundo este creció considerablemente alcanzando casi toda la sala. Después de esto hubo una gran explosión dentro de este campo de poder. Una vez mas el gran silencio apareció. Todo quedo muy callado y quieto. En el piso sobresalía un bulto cubierto por una capa negra. Era el maverick que se creía SIGMA, tirado en el suelo humillado totalmente. En su pecho se había desprendido otro fragmento, se encontraba a unos metros de el más al frente.  
MAVERICK: El MC…-se arrastra.  
Poco a poco, el maverick logra llegar a su objetivo, pero antes de poder agarrarlo aparece ZERO delante de el y lo agarra 1º.  
ZERO: Ahora solo me falta uno…  
MAVERICK: -se transporta lejos de el-Imposible… Como te atreves… Tú no puedes…  
ZERO: Maverick. No se tu nombre, pero sé lo que has hecho. Por tus actos no puedo dejarte con vida. Estas acabado.  
SIGMA: No… Esto no puede acabar así… ¡Esto aun no ha acabado!-sus ojos se vuelven rojos-¡Te destruiré con mi ataque más poderoso!  
Junto a una gran carcajada de locura, el líder maverick comienza a reunir toda la energía que puede del último fragmento que tenía en sus manos. Poco a poco crea una gran esfera de varios colores oscuros.  
MAVERICK: ¡Prepárate cazador, DEATH BALL!  
Haciendo lo mismo, el hunter apunta con su brazo derecho a su enemigo.  
ZERO: Que bien se siente recuperar mi buster.  
Liberando su buster, el hunter comienza a reunir energía en la punta de esta. En un segundo se formo una pequeña esfera brillante de luz que iluminaba todo el lugar.  
MAVERICK: ¡Muere!  
La esfera oscura del líder maverick rompió parte de su frente liberando un poderoso laser de poder negro que se dirigía a su rival. En ese mismo momento ZERO dispara su gran ataque cargado. Ambos disparos chocan liberando una gran cantidad de energía. Poco a poco las piedras que los rodeaban comenzaron a elevarse, las columnas a derrumbarse y las vitrinas se rompieron, era un completo caos. En poco tiempo, el lugar comenzó a temblar y los volcanes a volverse más violento.  
ZERO: -manteniendo el choque-Tonto maverick, debes para ya. Si esto sigue así todo el lugar desaparecerá con nosotros.  
MAVERICK: ¡Ahahaha! ¡Pues que sea así, si eso es necesario para destruirte de una vez lo hare sin problemas!-agranda su esfera de ataque.  
ZERO: (Maldición…)  
MAVERICK: ¡Ahahaha! ¡Todos van a morir! ¡Argh…!  
De repente, el maverick detuvo el ataque. Bajo la vista a ver qué era lo que sentía en el pecho. Era un pequeño sable verde que traspaso su cuerpo. Dejándolo sin habla, cayó al piso de rodillas jadeando débilmente.  
MAVERICK: Imposible…  
El sable se desenterró y el atacante se dirigió frente a su moribundo enemigo. Era el hunter rojo, aun insatisfecho de la batalla.  
ZERO: Te dije que estabas acabado…-reacciona-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?  
MAVERICK: Maldito maverick… Piensas que has ganado, pero solo paso todo lo contrario… Tú lo sabes… Hay mas como yo afuera, esperando el momento para atacar… I-Imagínate enfrentar todo lo que he hecho, multiplicado por cientos… Y, al final siempre serás uno de nosotros… El culpable de todo, nuestro padre… Hahaha…  
Estas palabras parecían hacer eco en el interior del reploid, este bajo la mirada y se puso muy triste, hasta que…  
ZERO: -levanta la vista a los ojos de su enemigo-Yo soy MAVERICK HUNTER ZERO. La optima forma de vida capaz de controlar el poder supremo. Nacido junto a un virus que corrompe a los reploids y un ser interior esperando escapar para poder destruirlo todo. Mi muerte era lo único que terminaría esta tragedia-saca el ultimo MC del cuerpo del maverick-Pero ahora con el poder supremo de estos fragmentos seré capaz de acabar con esta maldición y liberar al mundo de los mavericks.  
MAVERICK: Sabes que eso te incluye ¿No es así?  
ZERO: …Lo se…-levanta su sable.  
MAVERICK: ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Crees que con mi muerte solucionaras algo?  
ZERO: No…  
MAVERICK: -sonríe-…  
ZERO: Pero es un buen comienzo…  
MAVERICK: ¡¿Qué?  
ZERO: Adiós, maverick…  
MAVERICK: ¡Nooooo…!  
Mientras gritaba su última palabra, el hunter enterraba su sable de luz en la frente del líder maverick. Un gigante había caído, el lugar temblaba como respuesta.  
ZERO: … Mavericks…-desentierra su sable-Todo acabo…  
Los volcanes rugían de furia, el único consiente en el lugar era un temerario reploid rojo. Ya obtuvo lo que quería, ahora solo faltaba irse del lugar. Pero al primer paso que dio para alejarse, todo se dio de cabeza…  
ZERO: ¡Argh…!-cae de rodillas-¡Que es esto!  
El hunter no soportaba el dolor, uno intenso y pulsante que se expandió a todo su cuerpo. Su armadura comenzó a teñirse de marrón y negro. Poco a poco perdía la conciencia de una gran jaqueca.  
ZERO: Mi cuerpo… me pesa… Mi armadura se oxida muy rápido…-expulsa varios líquidos a la vez de la boca-(Mi garganta. Estoy ardiendo por dentro…)-con una voz muy débil-¡Que me está pasando!  
DEVIL: Hehehe. ¿Y acaso no te lo esperabas?  
ZERO: Tu… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
DEVIL: ¿No lo ves? Acabas de utilizar el verdadero potencial de los MCs. Cada uno erosiona más que el SFM. Imagínate usar los tres a la vez, seria un verdadero suicidio…  
ZERO: Entonces ¿Me voy a morir?  
DEVIL: Te dije que eras el único capaz de controlar el poder supremo, y es verdad. Sobreviviste a ese estado y por eso eres "único". Finalmente veo que conseguiste los fragmentos, ahora solo falta que me las traigas.  
ZERO: Tu lo planeaste todo ¿No es así? Sabias desde un principio como iba a terminar todo. Me utilizaste maldito…  
DEVIL: Ajajaja. Solo digamos que ambos nos beneficiamos de tu causa. Al realizar este viaje conseguiste las respuestas que buscabas y, al mismo tiempo, me quitabas un gran peso de encima. Ahora, con los mavericks fuera del camino, nuestro objetivo esta más cerca de llevarse a cabo. Solo falta que te encargues de esos despreciables cazadores.  
ZERO: ¡¿Qué?-cae de panza al piso.  
DEVIL: Ah, es cierto. No creo que puedas hacer mucho en ese estado. Pero te conozco muy bien y sé que siempre sales de situaciones como esta, o incluso mucho peores. Esperare con ansias nuestro reencuentro, ZERO…-desaparece la voz.  
ZERO: …-logra pararse-¡DEVIL!  
En un intento desinteresado el hunter se levanta a perseguir la voz que lo llenaba de furia, pero fue solo para terminar en el suelo de espalda. Su armadura se había roto en el impacto debido a su gran fragilidad y oxidación. Poco a poco se formaba un charco de sangre a su alrededor, mientras su visión se esfumaba al mismo ritmo.  
ZERO: -jadeando-Creo que llego mi hora. Al menos pude enmendar mis errores…-tose sangre-(Pero con mi muerte esta pesadilla tendrá un punto final, solo hace falta llegar allí. Te dejo el resto a ti, X…-voltea la cabeza a ver a su compañero-AXL… (Lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no podre salvarte)-apunta su mirada hacia arriba-Al menos podre descansar al fin…  
Luego de la pelea, la sala del trono quedo devastada, las columnas derribadas. El magma eliminaba todo rastro alguno que se le cruzaba. El lugar temblaba bruscamente, señal de que la isla comenzaba a hundirse. Irónicamente, el refugio maverick estaba siendo sepultado por la lava que lo protegía. Todo el lugar estaba vacío, solo permanecían los 3 reploids del principio. Uno de ellos, el líder maverick, muerto por su rival. El otro era un cazador joven, no muy lejos del resto, inconsciente y sin idea alguna de lo que acaba de suceder.

"_Un reploid rubio estaba presente también, acostado boca arriba, devastado por la batalla, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de tanto pasar y a tantos enfrentar, nuestro héroe, MAVERICK HUNTER ZERO, podía descansar en paz…"_

**FIN.**

AXL: Mentiroso Red Knigth, la historia no termina asi.  
Red Knigth: Shhh... Gracias AXL, solo queria darles un pequeño susto a mis lectores.  
AXL: Pero es verdad. ¿Como vas a dejar morir a un heroe de esa forma?  
Red Knigth: Tienes razon...  
AXL: Lo decia por mi, claro.  
Red Knigth: Muy gracioso AXL, sigue asi y te quitare de mi historia.  
AXL: !No, sere bueno!  
Red Knigth: Ok. Aqui es donde entras, no lo arruines.

Ya había pasado media hora desde el final de la gran batalla. El hunter rubio había ganado una vez más, pero era imposible el pensar que podía escapar del refugio de lava por su cuenta.  
AXL: Uaw…-se levanta-¿Qué paso…? ¡Auch! Mi cabeza…-reacciona-Es verdad, SIGMA-saca sus pistolas laser y apunta para todos lados-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?  
El joven cazador se sorprendió al ver todo el lugar destruido, y aun más al ver al líder maverick arrodilladlo, como si le estuviera dando la espalda. Lentamente el pelirrojo se acercaba al maverick sin dejar de apuntarle. Para cuando se acerco lo suficiente noto un gran agujero en la cabeza de su enemigo, deduciendo que estaba muerto.  
AXL: ¡Ha! Ya no eres tan rudo ¿Verdad?  
En tono de broma, el hunter palmea la espalda del cadáver. En ese mismo instante se desmorono en varios pedazos, asustando al cazador. Pero rápidamente el miedo se transformo en preocupación al ver a su compañero malherido en el piso.  
AXL: ¡Oh no, ZERO!-se acerca a él y nota que el magma ingresaba por las vitrinas-Aguanta ahí amigo-ve un brillo al lado de el-Los fragmentos del meteorito…-se escucha un gran estruendo-Tengo que sacarte de aquí.  
Cuidadosamente AXL sube a su espalda al moribundo hunter y se guarda los MCs. Para empeorar las cosas, el volcán hizo nuevamente erupción, arrastrando por completo el refugio de los mavericks en un mar de lava. Sin perder el tiempo, el pelirrojo emprende vuelo y se aleja lo más que puede del lugar. Fuera de ese infierno, seguía siendo de noche. El hunter ya estaba fuera de las nubes toxicas. A lo lejos se podía ver la isla de los mavericks hundirse, ocultando toda evidencia de la gran batalla que hubo entre ambos bandos. Finalmente AXL decidió detenerse en una pequeña isla de las que hay en el pacifico. Lentamente dejo a su compañero en el suelo, rodeado de un colchón de flores para no hacerle daño.  
AXL: … (¿Que habrá pasado?) Seguramente derrotaste a ese calvo de nuevo ¿No es así ZERO? Pero que mal estas, debo llevarte a la base.  
Antes de seguir con el camino, recibe una llamada de su comunicador.  
AXL: -atiende-Aquí AXL ¿Quién es?  
ALIA: AXL, soy ALIA. Necesito que me des el reporte de la misión.  
AXL: ¡ALIA, me alegro de escucharte! Te tengo buenas noticias, misión cumplida. Los mavericks han sido totalmente destruidos junto a su isla. No puedo decir que lo hice todo yo, tuve la ayuda de…  
ALIA: Eso no importa AXL. SIGNAS no ha dado nuevas prioridades. Ha dado la orden de caza al ex-maverick hunter ZERO desde ahora.  
AXL: ¡¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando. ¿Por qué haría algo así el comandante?  
ALIA: Según su historial, últimamente ha sido visto varias veces cooperar con los invasores, fue el responsable de la matanza de mavericks en Desert Forest y el que robo los MCs conseguidos en Hunter Camp. Fue denominado maverick de mayor amenaza.  
AXL: ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Es verdad?-voltea a ver a su amigo-¡No! ¡El es nuestro amigo!  
ALIA: -con u tono de voz silencioso-Lo sé, concuerdo contigo, pero SIGNAS esta aquí en la sala de operaciones controlando todo y…  
AXL: ¿ALIA?  
SIGNAS: Aquí el comandante SIGNAS. AXL, necesito que me digas si has visto a ZERO, o los MCs en el lugar. Dime todos los detalles.  
AXL: -lleno de furia-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡Tú conoces tan bien como yo a ZERO, y aun así le das la espalda como a otro enemigo!  
SIGNAS: …  
AXL: ¿Y bien?  
SIGNAS: AXL, desde el día en que te convertiste en cazador juraste ser el escudo y la espada de los que no podían defenderse. En la guerra siempre se pierden amigos, deberías comprenderlo aunque seas muy joven. Todo cazador tiene prioridades, cumple los tuyos y deja de ser un niño.  
AXL: …-se pone melancólico.  
SIGNAS: Te lo preguntare una vez mas; ¿Has visto a ese maverick o los MCs?  
AXL: …-otra vez mira a su amigo-(ZERO, amigo…) No, no lo he visto. Ni a él, ni a los MCs. Todo se perdió junto a la isla, pero sin rastro alguno de ellos.  
SIGNAS: Que extraño. Varios escuadrones se contactaron pidiendo ayuda, diciendo que un reploid rojo de cabello rubio los estaba atacando.  
AXL: Así es. No era uno, eran cientos. Varias copias de el que fueron creados por los maverick para protegerse, pero sin señal del original.  
SIGNAS: … Bien. Regresa de inmediato a la base, hay mucho que hacer.  
AXL: De acuerdo-corta la comunicación.  
Por alguna razón, el pelirrojo estaba muy triste. Había mentido a sus superiores y el titulo que tanto le costó conseguir estaba por perderlo. Además, comenzaba a dudar de su compañero y sus intensiones.  
AXL: -sonríe-Pero que estoy pensando. Nunca dudaría de ti ZERO-deja los MCs al lado de el-Confiare en ti amigo. No me importa lo que me pase, se que harás lo correcto. Adiós…  
De esta forma, el joven cazador se despide de su amigo, esperando volverlo a ver más adelante. Arriesgo todo en el, señal de ser un gran amigo. Mientras tanto el rubio seguía recostado, moribundo y en un profundo sueño.  
"Los fragmentos emanaban una extraña aura que rodeaba al hunter, pronto volvería en sí, pronto despertara para enfrentar mas batallas difíciles. Mientras tanto, que disfrute de su merecido descanso…"

* * *

Bueno, disculpas por mentirles arriba, era una broma no se molesten! Aun asi, quiero saber que les parecio, estuvo bien o fue muy blanda o aburrida la peleita? Cualquier cosa por fa dejen un review.

A, y una cosa mas:

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Pesadillas de insomnio (Hora de ZERO):

Estaban terminando una misión y el rubio dio el golpe final al maverick:  
X: ¡ZERO! ¿Estas bien?  
ZERO: Si, gracias.  
X: Increíble, no sabía que podías hacer eso.  
ZERO: Bien, puedo hacer muchas cosas.  
X: ¿En serio?  
ZERO: Si  
X: ¿Si?  
ZERO: Si.  
X: -entrecierra los ojos-¿Si?  
ZERO: -los entrecierra también-Si  
X: ¿Si?-acerca su boca.  
ZERO: Si-la acerca también.

*Despierta* En una cama.

ZERO: ¡AAAAAGGGGGG! ¡Dios! ¿Qué fue eso? Era una pesadilla.  
¿?: Oh ZERO, mi amor, ¿Estas bien?  
Voltea y ve a LAYER.

ZERO: ¡AAAAHHH!*Despierta, en otra cama*Ohh, tuve un terrible sueño, una pesadilla.  
¿?: ZERO, ¿Qué paso mi amor?  
Voltea y ve a AXL.

ZERO: ¡UAAAAAHHHH!*Despierta, en otra cama*!WoW! Eso ya fue suficiente, fue una terrible pesadilla…  
¿?: ¿A si?  
Voltea y ve a SIGMA con él en la cama.

ZERO: ¡NOOOOOHHHH!*Despierta en su cama*!WoW! Wow, eso fue raro y...-cruza los brazos-¿Interesante? Bueno, al menos estoy en mi cuarto…  
¿?: ZERO, mi amor ¿Qué paso?  
Voltea y ve a SIGNAS en su cama.

ZERO: ¡OMG!-explota…

Al día siguiente, ZERO se volvió adicto al café y no volvió a dormir nunca más…

* * *

mmm... Sin comentarios del Extra, es que se me acababan las ideas XD

Aniways, los espero para la proxima ya que en este momento estoy empezando el ACTO X! Asi que los vere pronto.

Poco a poco se avanza en la trama, ahora sin los mavericks ¿Que pasara con Devil y los Redsafers? ¿Y Zero? Todo esto y mucho, pero mucho mas en el siguiente acto.

Se permiten comentarios y sujerencias, !ADIOSSSS!


	12. INTERLUDIO

Hola amigos! Ha pasado tiempo, pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algunas cosas:

1°- El ACTO IX, el ultimo que puso, era el ultimo, pero de la 1° temporada, es que me olvide de ponerlo XP

2°-Asi es, esa fue la 1° temporada y ahora comienza la 2°! Espero que no les moleste.

Por ultimo quiero decirles que no tengo el ACTO X, pero no me vine con las manos vacias! He aqui otra introduccion, pero para la 2° temporada. Explica un poco que paso despues del ataque a la base maverick.

Ah! Y una cosa mas: Les quiero decir gracias a todos los que leyeron y me siguieron hasta aqui en esta historia que tanto me gusto escrivir. Sus comentarios son los que me inspiraron a seguir con esto. Si no fuera por ustedes, esto nunca habria pasado. Muchas gracias, en serio! :)

PD: Todos los personajes de Megaman/Rockman X son propiedad de Capcom.

Sin mas que decir comencemos con la intro:

* * *

Había pasado tiempo desde la destrucción de la base Maverick. Los hunters volvieron victoriosos, pero no era tiempo de festejar. Ahora sin ellos los Redsafers avanzaban sin control. El mundo entero estaba en alerta roja. Mientras tanto, en una pequeña isla del pacifico, recostado en el cómodo suelo cubierto de hiervas y flores, un reploid soñaba tranquilo…

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Todas esas preguntas me vinieron a la cabeza cuando desperté en un lugar extraño. El sitio estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver nada, aunque no parecía haber algo, y una extraña luz me enfoca desde arriba. De pronto, recordé algo y todas las dudas se me aclararon…

-Es verdad, la guarida de lava cayó… junto a mí…

Me quedo pensando seriamente en eso. Estaba muy triste, "Estoy murto" decía mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla. No me arrepiento de nada, sabia que terminaría así, pero igual me siento triste…

-Nunca creí que volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

Quería reírme un poco, pero la gracia no aparecía. Ignorando que hacer, solo seguí caminando sin ninguna dirección en particular. Mientras mas avanzaba creía escuchar unas voces familiares. Poco a poco esas voces comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte. Era verdad, las conocía, por desgracia… Eran reploids, hunters mejor dicho, que parecían estar en una batalla. Rápidamente supe quien era el enemigo, al escuchar el alias del "Demonio Rojo". Pronto, las voces se convirtieron en gritos desesperados y de agonía. Esto me molestaba, podía hasta escuchar el crujir del metal cuando estos eran traspasados, incluso mi propia respiración…

-¡Ya salgan de mi cabeza!

Cubriéndomela salí corriendo a ningún lugar tratando de escapar de esas voces, pero a cada momento mas conocidas me venían, logrando que recuerde esos terribles momentos. Mi batalla contra el capitán Silver…

Voz: ¿Qué… demonios eres…?

Las palabras de Dinamo…

Voz: Y caíste redondito en nuestra trampa. Nunca lo dudaste ¿No es asi?

Sigma…

Voz: Tú eres uno de nosotros, eres… la maldición de este mundo…

Ahora escuchaba otras voces, desconocidas para mí, pero de igual sufrimiento y dolor. No solo reploids, humanos gritando de pánico. Más muertes venían a mí. Las imágenes no tardaron en venir. Me veía en el cuerpo de otro… ¿Redsafer? Matando sin piedad a todo al que veía. Ya no lo soporto… ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo asi si ya estoy muerto? ¡¿Por qué estoy viendo cosas que nunca he visto! ¡¿Por qué…?

-¡¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que?

Voz: Por que eres el responsable de esta desgracia…

- ¡…!

Fue lo que escuche entre la masacre. Caigo arrodillado, ya comprendía mis errores. Gracias a mi los mavericks nacieron, pero esa no fue mi culpa, no pude hacer nada. Pero ahora los redsafers devastan al mundo sin límites, y es todo por mí… Las lágrimas salen. ¡Tuve la elección, y aun asi al final decidí ayudar a Devil!

-…

Sigo arrodillado, no puedo moverme, pero eso no me importa. La luz que me iluminaba se desvaneció. Oscuridad total, era lo que me esperaba…

¿?: Zero…

Escucho otra voz, pero es diferente. Me esta llamando, es la 1° que no sufre o agoniza. ¿Quién es? Quiero levantarme a verla pero mi cuerpo me falla. Veo un esplendor viniendo desde arriba, es hermoso… finalmente, la desconocida aterriza. Puedo ver sus piernas. No lo puedo creer. Antes de lanzar conclusiones, quería asegurarme. No se como pero recobre la movilidad, me levante lentamente mientras mis ojos veían un milagro.

Zero: ¿I-Iris?-decía contento.

Iris: Me alegro de volver a verte.

Esas palabras me hacían sentir muy feliz mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Allí estaba ella, como siempre la recordé, solo que sin su gorra. Nuevamente lloro y caigo al pecho de mi amor. Ella me conforta abrazándome la cabeza.

Iris: Zero, ¿Por qué lloras?

Zero: No lo se. Debería estar feliz de volverte a ver, o tal vez es por eso; por que te estoy viendo.

Quería decirle que si podía verla era por que en verdad estaba muerto, aun asi sigo feliz por eso y ella me comprendió perfectamente. Veo que ella también lanza lágrimas, no necesitaba una excusa, como yo.

Zero: Todos estos años, peleando. Sin ti ha sido un tormento mi vida, desde aquel fatídico día…

Iris: Lo se, por eso quería verte, ahora mas que nunca.

No comprendía lo que quería decir.

Iris: Dime, mi Maverick hunter, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Zero: Son tantas cosas que no terminaría de contártelas. Todo lo que hice… condene al mundo por mi propio beneficio. Luche tanto contra tantos, que ya me canse de todo. Cometí muchos errores y trate de enmendarlos al final, pero fue inútil. Por lo menos ahora podré descansar, contigo…

No se si es mi imaginación, pero veo tristeza en ella cuando termine de decir esto. Me aleje de su calido pecho para verla a la cara.

Iris: Zero, ¿Crees que es justo dejar a los demás sufrir por esto? Además, estas a medio camino de descubrir todo sobre ti, no me digas que te vas a rendir.

Zero: No, pero ya di todo lo que tenia. Aun si pudiera seguir no lo haría, ya no. Mientras mas me aferro en mi búsqueda, mas tengo que pelear, mas daño le hago a los demás, y lo que descubro no me agrada para nada.

Iris: Eso es lo que piensas. Puede que sea cierto en parte, pero cuando llegues al final de este viaje te darás cuenta de todo, y lograras salvar a todos.

Zero ¿Salvar?

No entendía nada de eso, no tenia sentido. En todo este tiempo no pude salvar a nadie, es mas, acabe con vidas inocentes. En verdad estaba cansado y no quería seguir, solo quedarme aquí con ella. Pero antes de responderle lo que sentía, el lugar donde estábamos, en blanco desde que ella llego, comenzó a desaparecer de a poco.

Zero: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Iris: Parece que todavía no es tu hora.

Zero: Uh…?

Para cuando comprendí lo que dijo, ya estaba desapareciendo ella también.

Zero: ¡No!-la abrazo fuertemente-No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

Iris: -me devuelve el abrazo de la misma forma-No olvides este momento. Recuerda, sigue adelante hasta el final, y nunca mires hacia atrás.

No tuve ni tiempo para despedirme. Luego de decir esas palabras, desapareció como por arte de magia, en cambio yo comencé a sentir el suelo en mi espalda…

ISLA DEL PACIFICO, 09:23 AM

Era la mañana. Un día de mucho sol, pero con una temperatura fría por la cercanía al mar. En el suelo, rodeado de flores y árboles dormía un reploid cómodamente. Una mariposa llego al lugar y decidió hacer lo mismo. Lentamente bajo para aterrizar en la nariz del Maverick. En ese mismo instante el sujeto despertó de un salto gritando un nombre; "Iris".

Zero: …-mira para todos lados-¿Dónde estoy?-mira sus manos-¿Acaso estoy vivo?

El hunter no tardo mucho al darse cuenta de los 3 MCs que había a su lado. Mientras mas trataba de recordar mas preguntas se hacia.

Zero: ¿Qué esta pasando…?

Devil: Finalmente despiertas.

Zero: Uh…?-reacciona-Con que despertar, pues esa no es la 1° voz que quería escuchar. Tal vez me puedas decir como termine aquí y sin ningún rasguño.

Devil: Te dije que escaparías de esa situación como siempre lo haces. Me extraña que no lo recuerdes. Al caer con los MCs te tele transportaron lejos de allí.

Zero: ¿Qué? No recuerdo nada de eso, pero…-baja la cabeza-(Si es verdad entonces Axl esta…)-mueve-Esto no debía ser asi. Yo debía morir allí, junto a mis pecados. Tu, tu fuiste quien me reparo ¿No es asi? ¿Por qué me despertaste?

Devil: Como ya lo sabes, te faltan cumplir algunas ordenes que te di. Pero por ahora debes traerme los fragmentos que tienes allí, los que milagrosamente te sanaron, no yo.

Zero: ¿Y que te hace pensar que seguiré obedeciéndote? Acabo de darme cuenta que a tu lado solo traigo problemas, ya no quiero saber nada contigo.

Devil: Aaah. Quieres decir que ya no quieres saber nada de ti. ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Tuviste un sueño o que? Tu mismo viste lo malos que son los humanos, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido o te compadeciste de ellos? Te ayude en tu batalla contra ese Maverick y en otras mas donde también salve tu miserable vida. Buscabas respuestas, yo te dije donde conseguirlas. Ahora que estas a punto de terminar lo que comenzaste ¿Vas a dejarlo? Pues bien, la elección es tuya.

Zero: …

En la cabeza del rubio pasaban muchas cosas. En parte tenía razón, pero era obvio que ya no tenía intenciones de seguir. De pronto, recordó unas palabras; "Recuerda, sigue adelante hasta el final, y nunca mires hacia atrás".

Zero: (Iris. Confías en mí…)

Devil: ¿Y bien?

Zero: Dijiste que ya estaba cerca de descubrir la verdad…

Devil: ¡Hahahaha! asi es. En tu siguiente misión se encuentra una gran base de datos de la historia de todo y todos. Puede que albergue algo sobre ti.

Zero: creí que tu sabias todo sobre mi.

Devil: asi es, pero con esto me asegurare de que tu misión tenga esto, hehehe.

Zero: (Bastardo) ¿Y donde se encuentra ese lugar? ¿A que bioma o ciudad tengo que llegar?

Devil. Pues a ninguno, ya que tu próxima misión Serra en el espacio.

Zero: ¿Espacio?

Devil: asi es, a la colonia espacial ARK.

Zero: ¿La colonia espacial? (Por que justo allí tenia que ser…)

La colonia espacial ARK, un lugar solo de personal militar. Fue construido inicialmente para destruir cualquier cosa que ponga en serio riesgo a la tierra. Esta equipado con un gran cañón que a su máximo potencial es capaz de destruir estrellas. Muchos la conocen como la sucesora de la colonia Eurasia (destruida años atrás) combinada con el Final Weapon (mismo destino que Eurasia).

Zero: No quiero pensar para que quieres un gigantesco cañón espacial, pero si allí obtendré lo que busco, que sea asi. ¿Cómo llego allí?

Devil: Vaya sorpresa. Hace unos momentos te preocupabas bastante por mis intenciones y tus actos, pero ahora no te importa nada con tal de conseguir lo que quieres.

Zero: -apretando los puños-¿Ya terminaste?

De repente, el lugar comenzó a temblar y de la nada salio una pequeña nave espacial de forma extraña y de tonos negros y rojos. La entrada se abrió, mostrando a un único tripulante, el mismo Devil.

Zero: -sorprendido-Ya me había cansado de tu voz, ahora tengo que verte-entra a la nave.

Devil: Prometí que nos volveríamos a ver después de la guarida de lava.

El reploid entro y vio que no había ningún piloto. La nave comenzó su viaje, lo que aclaro que estaba en automático.

Zero: Apropósito, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que escape de la base Maverick?

Devil: una semana entera.

Zero: ¡¿Qué? (¿Tanto tiempo?) Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en todo este tiempo?

Devil: Te sorprenderás de todo lo que paso en la tierra, pero debo irme. El viaje tardara un tiempo, esta nave es una de las de los hunters modificada. Busca registros de radio en el ordenador si quieres informarte-desaparece.

Zero: De acuerdo… (Una semana.)

El rubio no perdió el tiempo. En vez de pensar en su misión, cosa que no pregunto, decidió escuchar los registros hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

Bueno, algo corto pero se los dejo a su criterio. ¿Por que le habra mentido Devil a Zero sobre la muerte de Axl? ¿Que fue lo que habra pasado en la semana entera? ¿Podra Zero llegar al final del camino? Todas estas preguntas se responderan muy pronto en el proximo ACTO: "THE ARK"

No se olviden de comentar, Adios!


	13. ACTO X: THE ARK  Primera Parte

**ACTO X: "THE ARK"**

THE ARK, 13:12.

!Hola amigos! ¿Creyeron que habia dejado esta historia? Pues no, nunca la dejare hasta terminarla, es una promesa. !Asie es, es el esperado ACTO X! Muy largo si me lo preguntan... Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que tenia muchos contratiempos xD. En fin, tambien les queria decir que edite un par de cosas de Actos anteiores, los uni de varias partes en una sola para su mejor lectura, y para que no se me hicieran varios capitulos -_-U. Ya basta de hablar, !Los dejare con este nuevo ACTO lleno de accion y aventura!

* * *

El espacio, el lugar mas frío y oscuro conocido. El ARK no estaba muy lejos de la tierra, desde allí se podía ver perfectamente. La nave de Devil llegaba a su destino. Había una gran batalla librándose. Varias naves extrañas atacaban a su gran objetivo, pero esta no se quedaba sin hacer nada. Naves de diferentes clases peleaban entre si, cañones y disparos de todos los colores, toda una guerra. Entre la lluvia de tiros, una nave paro para decender. Su compuerta inferior se abrió y en el borde se encontraba Zero.

Zero: …

Devil: -apareciendo-¿Ya te informaste?

Zero: Mas de lo que quería saber…

Devil: Bien. Este es el ARK. Como veras, mis fuerzas la atacan sin descanso, pero no podremos ganar con ese sistema de seguridad contra nosotros.

Zero: ¿Y quieres que la desactive?

Devil: No. Tengo algo mejor en mente.

Zero: Pues no parece muy difícil. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tus horribles monstruos?

Devil: Créeme que si fuera así de fácil lo haría.

Zero: ¿…?

Devil: Ahora escúchame bien. 1°, necesitare tus MCs-alza su mano y le arrebata los fragmentos a Zero-En la sala de controles hay una barrera muy poderosa que impide nuestro paso. Esta funcionando gracias a 3 generadores que hay alrededor. ¡Destrúyelas para llegar a tu objetivo!

Zero: Hm… Hallar 3 generadores en una estación espacial que esta totalmente en mi contra, ¿No crees que debería tener los MCs conmigo?

Devil: Hehehe…

Zero: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Devil: Zero, no te has dado cuenta pero eres único. El único no solo capaz de controlar el poder de los fragmentos, sino de absorberlos.

Zero: …

Devil: Tu cuerpo ha desarrollado un nuevo convertidor de energía capaz de generar el poder de los fragmentos en menor medida –se devánese poco a poco- Úsalo bien, no me falles…

Antes de que el reploid pudiera decir algo, un disparo de canon choca en la nave.

Zero: -gruñe-¡Maldición!-salta de la nave.

El salto fue a tiempo ya que segundos después otro canon destruyo por completo la nave. El rubio estaba mareado, caía a toda velocidad hacia una plataforma debajo de el mientras pasaba por disparos de varias direcciones. Ya estaba por llegar hasta que por alguna razón el sentido de la gravedad cambio y comenzó a caer hacia la izquierda.

Zero: ¿Qué?

Poco a poco se alejaba de la plataforma sin que pueda hacer nada. Si seguía así pronto se alejaría del ARK para perderse en el espacio.

Zero: -desesperado se agarra con fuerza de un cable- (¡Maldición!)

Devil (voz): Hasta este momento has dominado a la perfección varias habilidades de los fragmentos, pero aun te falta aprender varias cosas. Utiliza tu energía, que ahora es similar al de los MCs, para controlar a tu antojo la gravedad.

Sin nada que perder, el rubio comienza a concentrar energía en su cuerpo. La fuerza contraria hizo que se soltara del cable, pero eso no lo asusto y siguió en su estado. A los pocos segundos reacciono y libero una extraña ráfaga azul de su cuerpo. A continuación dejo de alejarse del ARK para caer hacia el otro sentido. Rápidamente llego hacia una ventana y la traspaso con todas sus fuerzas.

Zero: …-se sienta en el piso-Eso estuvo cerca.

Devil: ¿Ya estas descansando Zero?

Zero: Gracias por la ayuda pero desde acá realizare el trabajo solo.

Devil: En el espacio no existe la gravedad. En otras palabras, con tu nueva habilidad puedes moverte con total libertad sin ningún problema.

Zero: Lo tendré en mente…

Sin perder el tiempo fue corriendo por un largo pasillo. Podía escuchar perfectamente las balas como chocaban contra el casco y los temblores que pasaban a cada rato. Ya pasando la puerta de la salida, se encontró con su 1° inconveniente. Redsafers y hunters, todos peleaban por igual. Era un gran salón y no había paredes, sino varios tubos por donde pasaba energía de varios colores. Ignorando la batalla, decidió pasar deprisa y desapercibido, pero en cuanto lo vieron, todos comenzaron a dispararle de ambos bandos.

Zero: (Como lo imagine. Incluso los hunters van tras de mi)

Había un conducto de energía que pasaba por el piso y sobresalía. Sin perder el tiempo corrió y se cubrió detrás de ella. Uno de los redsafers estaba cruzando la barricada, el rubio lo agarro del brazo y lo tiro al piso, le arrebato su espada y acabo con el. Dos mas de estos cruzaban y comenzaron a disparar al reploid, este levanto el cadáver y mientras se cubría disparaba con su Buster. Un hunter se dio cuenta de esto y luego de alejarse de la batalla lanzo una bazoca contra Zero. Por suerte se dio cuenta y desapareció en un instante, reapareciendo detrás de su atacante. Lo dejo inconciente de un golpe y decidió disparar con el arma a los conductos de las paredes. Debido a la cantidad de energía hubo una gran explosión que distrajo a los combatientes, dándole tiempo a Zero para llegar a la puerta de salida.

Zero: Bien, ya pase el 1° obstáculo.

Antes de poder descansar, escucho unos extraños sonidos en el lugar. Volteo a ver el lugar antes de pasar por la puerta. Solo vio a los combatientes aun aturdidos por la explosión. De repente del techo salen varios ride Armor de los hunters llegar a la habitación.

Zero: ¡Oh no! Argh… -es agarrado por uno.

La gran maquina exprime con fuerza al reploid rojo y luego lo estrella contra el suelo dejándolo semi-inconciente.

Zero: -tirado en el suelo- … -tose- Maldición…

El rubio comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, no podía creer como lo habían tomado por desprevenido. Giro su vista al campo de batalla y vio como los redsafers eran masacrados por los hunters y sus grandes maquinas. Ya veía borroso y lo ultimo que vio era una conversación de dos hunters al lado de el.

Hunter 1: … -lo apunta con su arma.

Hunter 2: Alto –lo detiene- El es Zero, el exhunter clase S.

Hunter 1: Acaban de declararlo Maverick desde su base.

Zero se desmaya…

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES…

Era un lugar húmedo y oscuro. No había barrotes, pero si pero si varias solidificaciones de hierro que le dan al lugar la impresión de una catacumba. En ese lugar había varios reploids mal cuidados y harapientos, todos marcados con códigos en número en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Varios de estos se posicionaban formando una ronda donde presenciaban una disputa mientras alentaban. En la pelea había un reploid extraño de aspecto descuidado y temeroso que le estaba dando una paliza a otro reploid rubio en el suelo sin que pudiera defenderse. Efectivamente, era Zero.

Reploid: -mientras daba puñetazos a Zero en el rostro desde arriba- ¡Este es tu fin, basura hunter!

Zero: -reacciona y lo aleja de un puñetazo en la cara- …

Reploid: -en el suelo por el golpe- ¡Golpeas como un niño!

El guardia se dio cuenta de la pelea y entro en la supuesta cárcel para detenerlo. Se dirigió a Zero junto a un aparato electrónico para aturdirlo.

Reploid: ¡Hey, escoria! –lo escupe.

El guardia se da cuenta y decide ir por el otro conflictivo. Aprovecho que este estaba en el piso para darle varias descargas eléctricas mientras el resto de los reos solo miraba mientras gritaba. Zero no se quedo sin hacer nada y al levantarse sujeta al guardia de la cabeza y le quiebra el cuello. Los presos de la ronda comenzaron a gritar de alegría, se nota que odiaban al guardia.

Zero: -le extiende la mano al reploid- Viktor...

Viktor: -se levanta con su ayuda- Zero… -se dirige al resto- Todos hemos soñado con ser libres… -se escuchan grandes explosiones junto a un gran estruendo arriba del macizo techo y agarra las llaves del guardia- ¡Este es el paso uno!

Todos: ¡Yeeeeaaaaaah!

Viktor abre la puerta y todos comienzan a salir de las catacumbas. Zero agarra la navaja del guardia y se acerca a Viktor.

Viktor: El plan salio como esperábamos, ¡Pero estamos muy lejos de alcanzar la libertad! ¡Vamos muchachos ¿Cuál es el paso dos?

Presos: ¡Acender de la oscuridad!

Viktor se adelanto mas que los demás mientras el resto lo seguía. El rubio también seguía al gripo y mientras avanzaba podía ver como los presos ahora libres acababan con los guardias. También sentía las explosiones y temblores que venían de la superficie.

Viktor: ¡Cuatro!

Presos: ¡Liberar a la horda!

Mientras Zero escuchaba atento lo que decían, avanzaba por los pasillos oscuros deshaciéndose con una navaja de los guardias que causaban problemas.

Viktor: ¡¿Cinco?

Presos: ¡Desarmar a la bestia!

Viktor: ¡¿Seis?

Presos: ¡Implantar el puño de acero!

Pronto Viktor y Zero llegaron a la intersección con otro pasillo oscuro de donde salían mas reos. Era obvio que los presos ya eran libres. De allí salio un gran reploid de gran cuerpo físico que asfixiaba con sus brazos a dos guardias. Este los tiro al suelo sin vida y se acerco a Viktor.

Viktor: ¡Ah, te presento al monstruo Siberia, Sergei!

Zero: Valla amigos que tienes Viktor.

Pronto todos juntos llegaron a un gran elevador donde varios presos ya estaban allí esperando a su supuesto líder.

Viktor: -en los controles- ¿Paso dos?

Presos: ¡Acender de la oscuridad!

Todos entraron al ascensor y este empezó a funcionar, subiendo rápidamente a la superficie.

Prisionero: Viktor, ¿Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en el rubio?

Viktor: -mira directamente a Zero- Con mi vida. No somos tan diferentes de los demás. Todos fuimos traicionados… olvidados… abandonados… en el ARK… Todos somos hermanos.

Al escuchar eso Zero comenzó a recordar las cosas que podía, desde que llego a ese lugar. Solo recordó que era llevado mal herido al las catacumbas, empujado a la oscuridad por los guardias sin ninguna esperanza, pero Viktor lo acogió, cuando el resto desconfiaba. Le explico que no estaban en una cárcel, sino en el rincón mas oscuro del universo, la prisión del ARK una estación espacial donde fueron llevados por ser injustamente tratados de mavericks. Le explico el plan de escape y confío en el. El reploid rojo estaba sufriendo de amnesia y no entendía lo importante que era en ese entonces, ni conocía sus poderes.

Pronto el elevador se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un guardia asustado contra la puerta del ascensor con una pistola rodeado los presos a punto de matarlo. Sergei se adelanto a los demás, agarra al guardia y le arranco la cabeza.

Todos: ¡Hurra!

Luego de la masacre todos avanzaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta. Detrás de ella se escuchaban varios disparos de gran calibre. Aun se escuchaban los estruendos en el techo, pero eso no importaba ahora. Los presos se posicionaron en la puerta listos para derribarla.

Zero: -asustado- Viktor debes reconocer que esto es suicidio.

Viktor: Victoria, no puede ser alcanzada sin sacrificios. ¡Mas allá de este patio, mas allá de las balas esperan armas y la superficie! ¡No hay por que rendirnos, en marcha!

Todos: ¡Hurra!

Los presos tiran la puerta, pero en ese mismo instante son alcanzados por las balas de una gran ametralladora posiciona del otro lado del gran patio. Viktor y Sergei lograron esquivarlo y corriendo llegaron detrás de un vehiculo dañado para cubrirse. Zero los siguió.

Viktor: ¡Vamos, aun no ha acabado!

Viktor y Sergei comenzaron a empujar poco a poco el vehiculo llegando lentamente hasta el otro lado del patio sin ser presa de las balas. En el camino más guardias aparecían, pero Zero los derribaba con la pistola que robo de uno de los guardias. Finalmente llegaron al otro lado y los guardias de la gran ametralladora se dieron cuenta. Zero aprovecho la cobertura para lanzarse hacia ellos. Tomo por la espalda a uno y se protege de las balas con su cuerpo y dispara a los otros tres. Una gran explosión ocurrió en la torre de donde disparaban a los reos derribándola de una

Todos: ¡Hurra!

Rápidamente avanzan hasta llegar a una habitación asegurada. Sergei la derriba de una tableada pudiendo entrar todos los reos. Era el cuarto de armas y todos se armaron hasta los dientes. Luego de eso se dirigieron a otro gran ascensor donde solo llegaron ellos tres y otro pequeño grupo de armas.

Viktor: -subiendo el ascensor- ¡Arriba esta nuestra libertad! ¡No sabemos la causa de estos repentinos temblores, pero lo averiguaremos pronto! ¡Nada nos impedirá conseguir nuestra libertad!

El elevador se detuvo y se abrió, mostrando un escenario nada prometedor. Era una gran sala blanca con una maquina gigantesca brillante en el medio de forma cilíndrica donde peleaban los hunters contra unas horribles bestias cuadrúpedas de grandes mandíbulas.

Hunter: -dándose cuenta- ¡Los reos escapan! ¡Maldición, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los redsafers!

Zero: ¿Redsafers?

El rubio se queda parado mientras el resto de los presos se lanzan a la batalla. De pronto Zero cae al piso con un dolor de cabeza. Varias escenas le venían a la cabeza sin entender lo que era.

Viktor: ¡Zero! –Le entrega un explosivo- ¡Destruye el generador para despistar a los hunters!

Zero: … De acuerdo…

Viktor agarra un rifle y dispara a la cabeza a una de esas bestias y sigue así. El rubio avanza tratando de esquivar los enemigos. A medio camino uno de los monstruos le cae encima tratando de arrancarle la cabeza. Zero lo agarra de la boca y comienza a forcejear hasta doblarle el cuello. Otra bestia se lanza pero reacciona y agarra una escopeta para terminar con el. Da un gran salto y llega a la maquina.

Hunter: ¡No, protejan el generador!

Antes de que los hunters pudieran hacer algo Sergei aparece con una gran ametralladora en manos que acaba con ellos. El explosivo fue colocado y luego de que Zero se alejase la maquina estallo en mil pedazos. Las luces se apagaron.

Todos: ¡Hurra!

Sin perder el tiempo los prisioneros dejaron la habitación y siguieron por un ancho pasillo.

Viktor: Tienes una fuerza excepcional. ¿Ya recuperaste la memoria?

:

Zero: Algo… Al parecer estos monstruos están atacando el ARK.

Viktor: Ese no es nuestro problema. Nos dirigiremos al hangar para abandonar este infierno.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos escucharon el casco tronar. De repente unos tentáculos de hierro traspasaron la pared y comenzaron a exprimir a los prisioneros.

Viktor: ¡Maldición! –Se libera del tentáculo- ¡Sergei, destruye la muralla!

Haciendo caso, el colosal reploid agarra un gran canon y derriba la pared. Había una monstruosa maquina con forma esférica de grandes tentáculos. Zero se acerca rápidamente pasando por las extremidades y llega a la gran esfera. Dispara varias veces con su escopeta, al igual que los demás prisioneros, pero no logro ningún daño. La bestia gruñe sin saber como y acaba con varios prisioneros. Agarra a Viktor y lo estrella contra el techo. Sergei fue más astuto y sujeto con fuerza el tentáculo. Forcejeando logra arrancarlo y despierta la ira de la bestia.

Zero: (No podemos acabar con esta cosa)

Viktor: ¡Zero, cuidado!

La bestia libera un tentáculo afilado y ataca al reploid rojo. Este reacciona y de la nada desaparece y reaparece encima del monstruo. En un segundo reúne energía en el puño y traspasa su coraza de un golpe. Luego libera su Buster sin saber y dispara adentro, desactivando al monstruo.

Todos: ¡Hurra!

Viktor: ¡Zero, ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?

Zero: -se mira las manos- No lo se…

Viktor: -escucha que se acercan- ¡No se queden parados, a la plataforma!

Rápidamente avanzan y llegan a una compuerta y detrás de ella hay una pequeña plataforma. Todos suben y este comienza a moverse hacia la pared que hay detrás. Esta pared se abre mostrando el espacio abierto.

Viktor: ¡La plataforma nos llevara mas rápido al otro lado del ARK, no salgan de ella si no quieren terminar en el olvido!

Mientras avanzaban podían ver la pelea espacial entre naves de los hunters y los atacantes. No tardaron en darse cuenta de la presencia de los prisioneros y de ambos bando fueron al ataque.

Viktor: ¡Aquí vienen ellos, no les den cuartel!

Los reos atacaban con todas las armas que tenían. Muchos caían pero no sin llevarse las pequeñas maquinas voladoras de la muerte de ambos bandos. Zero no podía soportar ver morir a todos sus compañeros así que como hace un momento desaparece y reaparece encima de una de las criaturas voladoras espeluznantes de los redsafers y aprieta con fuerza su cabeza. Controlándolo ataca a los demás peligros voladores hasta que una gran nave hunter aparece para acabar todo.

Viktor: ¡El aniquilador esta aquí, Bien!

Zero: -asustado- ¡Como puede estar bien!

Viktor: Por que es lo que esperamos.

Zero: ¡Retrocedan!

La nave despiadada dispara con sus armas de gran calibre acabando con varios prisioneros. Si estos no morían por las balas se perdían en el espacio por ser empujados fuera de la plataforma.

Viktor: ¡Zero, agarra el arpón del suelo!

De un rápido movimiento llega al arpón y dispara sin esperar. Esta arma traspasa el vidrio de la gran nave y acaba con la vida del piloto, enganchándose muy seguro dentro. Pronto Zero comienza a estirar de la cuerda del arpón ayudado por los prisioneros que quedaban con vida con un gran esfuerzo logran desestabilizar la nave enemiga, que finalmente se estrella y explota contra la gran coraza del ARK.

Todos: ¡Hurra!

Luego de eso paso un par de minutos para cuando la plataforma llego al otro lado del ARK. Los prisioneros salieron cansados y ansiosos alentados por su líder. Eran pocos, pero suficientes.

Viktor: ¡El 2° generador de energía esta cerca, destruyámosla para deshacernos de los hunters!

Todos: ¡Yeeeeaaaah!

A paso rápido todos seguían por un largo pasillo, esperando pronto su anhelada libertad. Mientras corrían, Zero seguía tratando de recordar algo. Conoce a los redsafers, a los hunters pero no sabe como ni porque esta en el ARK, ni siquiera antes de eso, lo olvido todo. Solo recuerda su nombre y lo que puede hacer sigue siendo un misterio. Sus poderes lo dejaron mudo, ¿Qué era? No le sorprendía que Viktor o los demás no estén tan impresionados por el, lo que mas les importaba era la libertad. Le habían contado que por años han estado encerrados, y este era un plan que se creo desde hace mucho. Viktor lo ayudo, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo también a escapar.

Viktor: ¡Detrás de esta puerta esta el generador! ¡Adelante!

Uno de los prisioneros carga una bazoca y dispara derribando la entrada. Estaba todo cubierto de humo pero igual ingresaron. Pronto el humo se disipo revelando algo terrible. Varios hunters y enormes ride armors los esperaban detrás de la puerta apuntándolos con sus grandes armas. Aun así no bajaron las suyas y, aunque eran menos, no quitaban la mira de su enemigo.

Capitán Hunter: ¡Bajen las armas o abriremos fuego!

Viktor: ¡No le hagan caso, prepárense!

Capitán Hunter: ¡Fue…

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en el lugar. Segundos después, varios agujeros grandes se abrieron en el techo de donde estaban. Todos miraron hacia arriba, pero no lograban ver nada ya que en los hoyos estaba oscuro.

Viktor: …

Capitán Hunter: ¿Pero que cara…?

Zero: … -ve un sombra- ¡Tengan cuidado, ya vienen!

Todo fue muy rápido. Una enorme figura salio del hoyo del techo y cayo encima del capitán, matándolo en el acto. Saco una gran espada morada de quien sabe donde y se la enterró por la espalda a uno de los ride Armor de misma altura. Este seguía activo y trataba de zafarse, pero para su desgracia el monstruo abrió sus mandíbulas y devoro por completo la cabeza de la maquina. Tiro a la gran maquina inmóvil al suelo mostrando su horripilante forma. Un monstruo horripilante de forma humanoide y muy esbelto, la piel de escamas muy gruesa y viscosa de color gris y rojo en la cabeza, brazos y piernas, hocico de gran tamaño, ojos amarillos y salvajes y una mandíbula de puros colmillos gigantes que asustaría hasta el mas valiente.

Hunter: -inmóvil- Madre santa…

Viktor: -impactado- En el nombre de la madre tierra… ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Zero: … Red… safer? –una serie de imágenes le vienen a la cabeza- ¡Argh! –cae de rodillas.

Luego de dejarse contemplar por un corto tiempo, la gran monstruosidad lanza un poderoso rugido y se prepara para atacar a otro.

Hunter: -reacciona- ¡Ataquen, aniquilen a esa cosa!

Hunters y prisioneros, todos unánimes dispararon contra la bestia, quien luego de soportar varios disparos y ataques cayo a los pies de los vencedores. Un incomodo silencio se presento en el lugar, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la aparición de mas Redsafers que salían del techo, los normales y los TITANES (ahora portando unas enormes armas en mano que lanzaban grandes esferas de fuego explosivas. Una nueva batalla se libro donde esta vez los invasores eran el enemigo común. Aun así sus fuerzas combinadas no los superaban y eran presa fácil de los devastadores titanes.

Viktor: -atacando con un lanzagranadas desde distancia- ¡Sigan peleando, peleen!

Zero: -arrodillado- Ya recuerdo… -ve una imagen de la base de lava- lo que me paso antes de esto… -se levanta.

Viktor: -recargando- ¡Zero, debes ayudarme a llegar a esa ride Armor, tal vez pueda reactivarlo!

Zero: Viktor… -saca dos sables de luz morados de su cintura- (Te ayudare a salir de aquí) De acuerdo.

Viktor: ¡Encárgate de ellos 1°!

A gran velocidad, Zero llega a un grupo de redsafers quienes avanzaban sin dejar de disparar. Se tele transporta enfrente de ellos tomándolos por sorpresa, aprovecha esto y entierra sus dos sables en el 1° Redsafers, agarra su arma y dispara contra el resto del grupo. Otro de ellos saca una espada negra y ataca a Zero por detrás, pero este reacciona a tiempo y lo detiene, libera su Buster y acaba con el.

Zero: Hmph… -ve una gran sombra enfrente de el- (¡No!) –se da vuelta.

Ahora se puso mas difícil. Uno de los titanes se dio cuenta del rubio y con todas sus fuerzas golpea el suelo de un puñetazo con su presa debajo.

Viktor: -saca una granada "SEMTEX"- Comete esto –le saca el seguro y se lo lanza al monstruo.

La bomba se queda pegada a la espalda del titán y luego de parpadear un par de segundos explota. No parecía haber hecho daño, pero a la bestia no le agrado y llevo la vista a su atacante. Se preparaba para devolverle el golpe, pero sintió algo en su mano. Poco a poco el puño del gran Redsafers se iba levantando, Zero era el responsable.

Zero: -haciendo fuerza- ¡No, no me aplastaras horrible monstruo! –saca uno de los sables de Dinamo (Que consiguió en la base de lava al vencerlo) y se lo entierra en la mano.

El titán sintió un molesto dolor y dejo escapar a su presa. Furioso agarra su espada gigante y comienza a atacar a un reploid que apenas puede esquivarlo.

Viktor: -dejando de disparar- ¡Zero, usa esto! –le lanza una granada de tiempo- Si eres listo, sabrás como usarlo.

Zero: -guarda la granada en su cintura- No tienes que decir mas.

El titán abanica su espada contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando su arma atorada momentáneamente allí. El rubio se apresura y corre por la gran espada hasta llegar a la mano del monstruo. Este reacciona y trata de agarrarlo con la mano libre. La velocidad de Zero fue eficaz, de un salto esquiva el agarre y corta un par de dedos de dos tajos con sus sables violetas. Llega al hombro, pero el Redsafers se mueve para atrás, haciendo que nuestro héroe tenga que saltar. La bestia se preparaba para rebanarlo en el aire, el reploid da un salto doble en el aire y esquiva el ataque. Sin perder el tiempo dispara una pequeña carga de su Buster a la mano derecha del titán, provocando que tire su enorme arma, y de un dash llega a su cabeza. La bestia trataba de llegar a el, pero este se lo impedía clavando varias veces el sable en la cabeza.

Zero: ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?

Un último estoque después baja de la frente y llega a la boca. Con todas sus fuerzas la abre de golpe, pudiendo ver los deformes y afilados dientes y sintiendo el asqueroso olor de su aliento.

Zero: -tapándose la nariz- ¡Maldición, esto es repugnante! –saca la bomba y la activa- Te daré algo para el mal aliento.

El reploid rojo tira la bomba al interior del monstruo y de un gran salto se aleja. Se podía escuchar los sonidos de la bomba adentro del estomago del titán, este solo tiro un ultimo rugido antes de explotar en pedazos, dejando solo los pies en el suelo.

Viktor: ¡Bien! Ahora, sígueme –avanza con un fusil en manos deshaciéndose de todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.

Zero siguió a su amigo hasta que una gran bola de fuego impacto de frente, enterrándolo en la pared. Para cuando el rubio abrió los ojos vio como otro titán con una arma pesada en manos dispara contra el. Rápidamente se tele transporta y toma distancia, solo para caer arrodillado por los daños que tenia de ese ataque.

Zero: Como… pude distraerme… -se tapa con su mano el estomago que tenia muy agrietado.

Pronto el titán retomo el objetivo y preparo su arma. Antes de que pudiera disparar una ride Armor lo agarro por detrás, dejándolo inmóvil.

Zero: -mira al Redsafers y a la ride Armor- … -mira a su alrededor viendo una gran pelea donde los invasores van ganando en numero y todo y ve que el generador sigue intacto- (Esto no puede seguir así) -se levanta y comienza a reunir energía- ¡Viktor!

Viktor: -deja el cuerpo degollado de un hunter- ¡¿Qué?

Zero: -concentrando una ráfaga roja a su alrededor- ¡Aléjense de aquí, cúbranse detrás del generador! Esto se pondrá feo.

Viktor: … -viendo la energía roja- ¡Todos corran!

Viktor, Sergei y los prisioneros sobrevivientes se ponen en un lugar seguro, dejando a Zero desprotegido. Varios redsafers se acercan al rubio inmóvil.

Zero: -junta los brazos- ¡Giga… -los separa- Blast!

Una gran y potente explosión apareció en la sala. Arraso con todo, no había nadie que haya sobrevivido a la explosión, pero sorprendentemente el generador seguía en pie, con los presos detrás de el. En el medio de los cuerpos carbonizados yacía Zero en el suelo, exhausto.

Viktor: -se acerca a Zero- Sorprendente –ayuda a levantarlo- Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

La pesadilla todavía no ha acabado. Más redsafers salían del techo, de todas las formas.

Viktor: ¡Maldición!

Zero: -recomponiéndose- ¿Cómo… los vamos a detener?

Viktor: -se dirige a una ride Armor y trata de reactivarlo- ¡Hey, trae tu trasero aquí y cúbreme!

No solo Zero, todos lo que quedaban fueron a cubrir a Viktor. Tenían armas, pero se les acababan las municiones y no eran suficientes para terminar con la interminable oleada de invasores que se venia. Zero, con un fusil en manos, los detenía como podía dando disparos a la cabeza. En una se le acabaron las balas, y uno se acerco para rebanarlo, lo golpeo con el fusil y partió con sus sables. Un titán se preparaba para disparar su gran arma, pero Sergei se encargo de el con una bazoca a la cabeza. En un último esfuerzo el rubio lanzo una granada, haciendo retroceder un poco a los Redsafers.

Zero: ¡Viktor, esto se esta poniendo feo!

Viktor: -uniendo cables- ¡Ahora Zero, utiliza la ametralladora Gatling y acaba con ellos!

Del brazo de la ride Armor sale una gran ametralladora donde el reploid rojo llega y no duda en disparar.

Zero: -apuntando- Despídanse, bastardas –jala del gatillo.

Una lluvia de balas cayó sobre los invasores, quienes eran traspasados fácilmente por los proyectiles del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Incluso la gruesa piel de los Titanes era traspasada como mantequilla. El arma se sobrecalentó, pero los Redsafers terminaron retrocediendo y escapando del lugar.

Todos: ¡Yeeeaaaaah!

Viktor: -activando la Ride Armor- ¡Ahora deshagámonos del generador!

Viktor. Montado en la maquina, agarra con fuerza al generador de los costados. En unos segundos arranca la capa de protección y de un puñetazo atraviesa el interior, provocando la explosión de esta.

Todos: ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!

Mientras festejaban, el suelo se resquebrajaba sin que se den cuenta. Pronto este colapsa y todos caen a un piso inferior. Para cuando se reincorporan notan algo terrible.

Viktor: ¡Es el compactador de basura, salgan de aquí!

Las paredes comenzaron a acercarse mas al medio y la puerta se estaba cerrando.

Viktor: ¡están tratando de encerrarnos, corran!

Ya parecía imposible salir, pero Sergei aparece y detiene la bajada de la puerta de salida con su fuerza descomunal. Zero se apresura y se desliza por debajo. Para cuando se paro, vio a varios hunters armados listos para disparar. Solo una cosa paso por la mente del rubio.

Zero: ¡Sergei!

Los hunters dispararon a quemarropa al monstruo de Siberia, este cayo al suelo sin vida, para terminar aplastado por la puerta que detenía.

Viktor: -desde el otro lado- ¡Sergei, nooo! ¡Zero, abre la puerta para que podamos pasar!

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía avanzar con todos esos hunters disparándole. Estaba oculto detrás de una columna, cerca del tablero de controles pero sin poder salir.

Zero: (Estoy exhausto. Sin tan solo pudiera…)

Un par de hunters se acercan a la columna de su enemigo, para descubrir que ya no estaba allí. De pronto escuchan el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Voltean para ver al rubio apretando el botón para abrir la puerta, temblando y jadeando. No tuvieron posibilidades contra la ride Armor de Viktor, todos los hunters perecieron.

Viktor: ¡Deprisa! Más adelante esta el hangar. Ah, ya siento el aire libre que me llama.

Todos avanzaban por detrás de Viktor y su maquina. Estaba muy tranquilo y muy cerca de su destino, pero fueron sorprendidos cuando las luces se apagaron en el acto.

Zero: Mantengan la calma –desenfunda sus sables.

Los que quedaban estaban muy nerviosos. Habían llegado lejos eso si, pero sabiendo por todo lo que pasaron no querían morir estando tan cerca. Era un sentimiento que Zero compartía con ellos.

Zero: … ¿Qué? –observa dos líneas brillantes acercándose a ellos- ¡Allí esta, disparen!

A la orden, todos los presentes dispararon contra lo desconocido. No pasaba nada, las líneas seguían acercándose, hasta llegar a un punto donde estas se elevaron. Para cuando Viktor se dio cuenta, las dos líneas se aferraron a la cabeza de la Ride Armor y al estirarse la arrancaron. Sin parar, las líneas arrancan el brazo derecho de la maquina y terminan traspasando su núcleo. Segundos después explota.

Zero: ¡Viktor!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las líneas llegan y acaban uno por uno con los reos. Decapitándolos, mutilándolos, todos murieron. Después se prendieron las luces, mostrando la horrible masacre.

Zero: No… No esta pasando… ¡No, maldición!

Mientras el rubio se lamentaba, las dos líneas se acercaban a el. Al final, el verdadero asesino no eran las dos líneas, estas eran unos látigos largos, utilizados por una maquina extraña. Era un reploid, sin cara y sin armadura, todo el cuerpo plateado.

Zero: -entrecerrando los dientes- ¡¿Por que, por que los mataste a todos? ¡Yo les prometí ayudarles escapar de aquí, maldición! Pero no pude, ni salvar a uno…

Mecha: …

Zero: ¡Desgraciado, te matare!

En un ataque frenético, Zero se lanza en una acometida con sus dos sables, el extraño reploid (Quien solo tenia "Mecha" escrito en su pecho) podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques de su enemigo. Tomándolo desprevenido golpea su estomago y lo levanta de una poderosa patada. Antes de que se le escapara lo agarra de cuello con uno de sus látigos y lo estrella contra el suelo.

Zero: -tose- Maldita… cosa…

El rubio se libera de la estrangulación y ataca con su Buster. No para de dispara y hasta levanta una gran cantidad de humo y polvo.

Zero: -carga su Buster- ¡Muere! –dispara.

El choque fue muy potente, pero no se podía ver nada por el humo. De repente, los dos látigos atrapan de los brazos a Zero y comienzan a atraerlo a la nube. El rubio frena con todas sus fuerzas y trata de sacar a su enemigo de allí. El Mecha lo toma por sorpresa y llena de electricidad sus látigos. Miles de volteos corren por el cuerpo de Zero mientras gritaba de dolor. Finalmente quedo paralizado y a merced de su enemigo. Este lo agarra del cuello con su látigo y lo tira al piso. Comienza a pisotearlo y mientras lo exprime contra el suelo trata de arrancarle la cabeza estirando el látigo en su cuello. Se escuchaban los rechinidos de la articulación del espadachín tronando poco a poco. Antes de perder la conciencia, vio una salida. Estiro lo más que pudo su brazo y logro agarrar uno de los sables púrpura. De un movimiento rápido hizo un corte en el estomago a su enemigo, liberándose y termino por cortar hasta el medio de cintura a ombligo.

Zero: ¡¿Qué?

Mecha: … -se quita el sable- …

Zero: ¿Pero… que demonios eres?

En un instante, el Mecha se restauro de todas sus heridas, poniendo las cosas mas complicadas para el agotado Zero. El reploid rojo agarro sus dos sables y sin rendirse se lanzo en una nueva acometida. Esta vez desaparecía y reaparecía por todas partes, distrayendo a su enemigo y dándole cortes varias veces. Toro era inútil, incluso se recuperaba de los disparos.

Zero: (Maldición)

Mecha: …

El Mecha parecía cansado de la batalla que, al parecer, ya la tenía ganada, por lo que decidió terminar. A la maquina le crecieron unos dos brazos mas debajo de los que ya tenia para empeorar las cosas, con sus respectivos látigos. Con todo se lanzo para una ultima acometida. A Zero ya le era casi imposible esquivar los 4 ataques conjuntos del rival, recibía impactos a cada momento.

Zero: -es agarrado del brazo- ¡Suéltame! –trata de cortarlo con su sable pero es atrapado también.

En un momento, el rubio fue totalmente inmovilizado de las cuatro extremidades.

Mecha: …

Zero: -jadeando- Acabare contigo –comienza a reunir energía- ¡¿Qué?

El espadachín se sorprendió al sentir que todo su poder desaparecía. Era el Mecha, le estaba quitando toda su energía con esos látigos.

Zero: ¡Suéltame, suéltame! –decía mientras trataba de zafarse sin éxito.

Poco a poco, el rubio dejaba de moverse. Para dar el golpe de gracia, la maquina activa nuevamente los choques eléctricos, dejando a Zero tumbado en el suelo.

Mecha: …

Zero: …

Mecha: … Ha

La maquina se acerca a su enemigo agotado y lo levanta como si nada. Luego de una tableada lo estrella contra una vitrina que había al costado, repite el acto una vez mas provocando el agrietamiento de este.

Zero: ¿Quién… eres…? –decía con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Mecha: … Muere… Maverick…

Zero: ¡!

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¡Esa cosa era un hunter! Un hunter acabo con sus amigo y casi lo hace con el. Una furia que hasta ese momento desconocía lo atrapo. Saco fuerzas de ese enojo y de un puñetazo alejo a su atacante de el. Este furioso ataca con sus látigos, pero Zero no se rinde allí y sujeta con sus manos firmemente los látigos. Sacando mas fuerza de quien sabe donde logra levantar al Mecha y decide estrellarlo contra la vitrina.

Zero: ¡Tu! –sujetándolo firmemente- ¡Piérdete en el abismo!

Con todas sus fuerzas lo estrella contra el vidrio, pero no fue suficiente. El vidrio seguía allí, todo resquebrajado pero allí.

Zero: No… -da unos pasos atrás hasta caer.

El Mecha se levanta aun más furioso que antes y se acerca a su débil oponente lentamente. Zero no podía hacer nada mas, así que trataba de alejarse arrastrándose para atrás. Pronto freno, un cadáver de sus amigos impedía su camino.

Mecha: … Idiota… -levanta su látigo.

Zero: -se da vuelta apuntándolo con una escopeta- Trágate esto –dispara.

Zero había robado la escopeta del cadáver y esperaba el momento para disparar. Un gran agujero se formo en un costado del Mecha, poco a poco se iba cerrando. El rubio no se detuvo allí. Rápidamente se levanto y disparo otra vez, haciendo que este retrocediera un par de pasos. Dispara otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Así siguió hasta que el hunter Mecha, lleno de agujeros en el cuerpo, se topo con la vitrina.

Zero: Esto es por Viktor –dispara.

Este último disparo hizo que el Mecha chocara contra la vitrina y la traspasara. En un momento fue absorbido por el espacio, todo termino. Zero cayó arrodillado una vez mas, presa del agotamiento, estaba al límite.

Zero: Finalmente… -comienza a ver borroso.

Desgraciadamente, no era cierto. El hunter, antes de perderse en el espacio, lanzo su látigo y lo aferro al cuello de Zero. Este estaba perdiendo el aire y el conocimiento, fue arrastrado hasta la vitrina al espacio abierto. Antes de eso pudo agarrarse del marco, pero no duraría así por mucho tiempo. Miro hacia atrás y veía como el Mecha usaba su látigo como cuerda para llegar a Zero.

Zero: Este es el fin… Moriré sin saber nada sobre mi… -cierra sus ojos y se suelta.

En ese ultimo momento, un desconocido sujeto del brazo al espadachín antes que se perdiera. Este tenía la escopeta en manos.

¿?: -apuntando al hunter Mecha- ¡Desaparece escoria!

El extraño jala del gatillo y vuela la cabeza del hunter, quien cae al vacío infinito del espacio. Zero ya estaba por desmayarse, pero antes dio un último vistazo a su salvador.

Zero: Viktor… -se desmaya.

Cuando lo vio, por alguna razón extraña logro recordar todo, a Devil, su misión y su objetivo. Ya era tarde para explicarle a su amigo.

Viktor: No Zero, no puedes morir. Todavía tienes una misión muy importante que hacer.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo ACTO. A, esperen, todavia nos falta algo. !Disfrutenlo!:

* * *

**EXTRA: (Yay, uno mas )**

Red Knight: -desde un parlante- ¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, hoy les presentamos un programa especial! ¡Uno donde la competencia será lo esencial, pero no en batallas! ¡Todo esto y mas en el programa del que todos hablan; "Saber o Sufrir"! (Patente pendiente) ¡Con ustedes sus animadores, Pallete y Beta!

Se abre el gran telón, la gente aplaude y grita.

Pallete: -con un micrófono- ¡Hola y bienvenidos a "Saber o Sufrir!

Beta: -con otro micrófono- ¡Otro de esos locos programas se solo se le podría ocurrir a Red Knight!

Pallete: pues bien, como sabrán este es un concurso nuevo, así que explicare las reglas. Este es una competencia sobre el conocimiento, si nuestros competidores responden bien entonces ganaran puntos.

Beta: Pero si contestan mal –muestra una cara de terror- Sufrirán un castigo sorpresa, hahahaha.

Pallete: El que acumule más puntos tendrá la opción de elegir entre nuestros 3 premios misterio.

Otro telón se levanta mostrando 3 cajas grandes con un signo gigante de interrogación dibujado en el medio.

Beta: Pues bien, sin más preámbulos les presento a nuestras victimas… digo, a nuestros competidores.

Otro telón se levanta a la izquierda del escenario mostrando a X, Zero y Axl sentados detrás de una mesa color azul. La gente aplaude y grita de alegría.

X: -avergonzado- Um… nunca me dijeron que habría tanta gente.

Zero: -dudando- No me gusto la palabra victima que dijiste.

Axl: -con los ojos brillosos- ¡Valla, somos súper famosos! –levanta las manos- ¡Así es aquí estoy!

*cri cri*

Beta: De acuerdo… Este es el equipo azul, ahora presentemos al equipo rojo.

Otro telón se abre a la derecha del escenario mostrando a Nadia, Silver y Alfa sentados detrás de una mesa roja. La gente aplaude y toma fotos.

Nadia: -posando- Sigan tomando fotos, aquí esta su nueva estrella.

Silver: … Que estupidez…

Alfa: -deprimido- ¿Por qué no puedo ser conductor?

Pallete: ¡Empecemos! X, primera pregunta, ¿Cuál fue el heroico pelotón que restauro el orden natural en la central del bioma del desierto del Líbano?

X: ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –desesperado- ¿Por qué no me preguntas cual es el animal más grande, o cual es el resultado de tal cuenta, o cosas así?

*beeeee*

Beta: Ay, lo siento se acabo el tiempo. Hora del castigo.

Un guante de boxeo sale de la mesa azul y golpea en la cara a X.

Axl: -sorprendido- ¿X, estas bien?

Silver: Esa es fácil, fue el 7° pelotón de Slither Soul.

*tin tin*

Pallete: Eso es correcto –Silver sonríe- Pero como contestaste la pregunta de otro recibirás un castigo.

Silver: ¡¿Qué?

Un cubo de basura cae encima del hunter. Nadia y Alfa se alejan un poco.

Beta: Sigamos, Nadia, ¿Cuál es el planeta mas alejado del sistema solar?

Nadia: Pues bien –pose de pensadora- Plutón no es un planeta así que creo que es Neptuno.

*beeeee*

Beta: Oh lo siento, pero investigaciones recientes han demostrado que Plutón si es un planeta.

Nadia: ¡¿Qué? –se encoje de hombros- ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora cual será mi castigo?

Un balde de agua cae encima de la hunter.

Nadia: … -empapada.

Alfa: …

X: …

Silver: Hubiera preferido que tirasen agua mi –se saca una cáscara de plátano de la cara.

Nadia: ¡Nooooo! –se revuelca por todas partes- ¡Estoy empapada, odio el agua!

Zero: … -gota de sudor.

Pallete: Ahora algo de matemáticas, Alfa, resuelve esta cuenta.

Una pantalla aparece en medio del escenario mostrando una súper cuenta difícil de ecuaciones quánticas.

Axl: ¿?

Beta: Tsk, que fácil.

Silver: ¡¿Qué cara…? ¡Eso es imposible!

*beeeee*

Un martillo sale de atrás y golpea en la cabeza a Silver.

Beta: No se te fue permitido hablar.

Pallete: Espera, tengo una mejor.

La pantalla cambia a otra cuenta; 2+2=

Nadia: Es una broma…

Alfa: piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… -suda mucho y su cara se vuelve roja.

Nadia: -gota de sudor-

Silver: Estamos perdidos…

Alfa: Um… ¿4?

*tin tin*

Pallete: ¡Correcto! Ahora el equipo azul sufrirá.

X/Zero/Axl: ¡¿Qué?

Axl es electrocutado.

Pallete: Valla, conseguiste un bonus doble.

Electrocutan a Zero más que a Axl.

Axl: -en el piso todo quemado- Esto ya no me esta gustando…

Zero: Dímelo a mi… -decía rodando en el suelo para apagar el fuego de su pelo.

Beta: Zero, ¿Cuál fue la famosa novela gay de Oscar Wilde? Si no contestas en 15 seg. Tu grupo perderá.

Zero: El retrato de Dorian Gray.

Un gran silencio se escucha en la sala.

Beta: -sorprendido- Si, em, correcto. Zero, ¿Lees novelas gay?

X: …-con la boca abierta-

Nadia: -se desmaya.

Silver: Hajajajajajajajaja.

Zero: ¡No es nada gay, ignorantes!

Pallete: Prosigamos, Axl ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?

Zero: WTF?

Axl: Um… ¿Me doy? –se cubre bajo la mesa.

*beeeee*

Aparece un lanzallamas y le quema la cara a X.

X: ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me castigan a mí? –decía furioso.

Beta: Son del mismo equipo, ¿No? Alfa, ¿En que continente se encuentra Argentina?

Beta: ¿Qué?

Nadia: -rezando- (Por favor Alfa, acierta)

Silver: (Mas vale acertar si quieres vivir) –decía con mirada asesina.

Alfa: Um… ¿America?

Silver: ¡No puedo creerlo, acertó!

*beeeeee*

Nadia: ¡Hey, acaba de decirlo bien!

Beta: Lo siento, pero no especifico en que America, recuerda que hay 3. Y como los 3 creyeron que estaba bien, sufrirán.

Nadia/Silver: ¡Noooo!

Alfa: ¿Pero por que?

Un gran relámpago aparece y choca contra todo el equipo rojo. Los 3 caen al suelo todo quemados.

Nadia: Por alguna razón… me siento bien –sonrie.

Beta: Te daré otra oportunidad, ¿En que America queda?

Alfa: ¿En la del Norte?

*beeeeee*

Silver: ¡Alfa te voy a matar!

Otro gran relámpago cae al trío friéndolos más.

Nadia: -en el piso- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…

Pallete: Por una perdida catastrófica, ¡El equipo azul gana!

El público aplaude y grita.

Pallete: Ahora, Axl, puedes elegir el 1° premio.

Axl: ¡Genial!

Beta: Pero cuidado, por que si eliges mal entonces un castigo peor de los vistos caerá en ti o en tu equipo.

Axl: ¡Ba! Yo siempre tuve la mejor suerte, ¿No es así chico?

X/Zero: -arrodillados- "Señor, perdona nuestras ofensas como también perdonamos a los que nos ofenden…"

Axl: (Vaya apoyo de equipo) –gota de sudor.

Publico: ¡La N° 1! ¡La N° 3! ¡La 2!

Axl: Um… Eh… Yo… -decía nervioso- La numero 2.

Se abre la descomunal caja N° 2, revelando su contenido oculto. Beta lo agarra y se lo da a Axl, una carta.

Axl: Hm… Que raro –lo abre.

X/Zero: Uff… -se llevan la mano a la frente.

Axl: -saca el papelito de la carta- "Quien lea este mensaje sentirá el peso de toneladas de sufrimiento por el resto del programa junto a sus compañeros"

De repente, un gran yunque traspasa el techo y aplasta a todo el equipo azul.

X: -bajo el yunque- Zero, recuérdame por que estamos haciendo esto...

Zero: No recuerdo haber leído esto en la reglas…

Axl: Um… Chicos, no siento las piernas, ¡No siento las piernas! –las golpea.

X: Axl, esas son mis piernas.

Pallete: Pues, tardaremos en sacarlos de allí. Mientras tanto, Nadia, elige otra caja, se la han ganado.

Nadia: ¿En serio? ¡Guau! Entonces, el N° 1, como lo soy yo.

La gran caja se abre y Pallete le entrega el contenido a Nadia.

Nadia: ¿Un teléfono?

Silver: Esto se pone cada vez mas entupido.

Alfa: ¡Cool!

Suena el teléfono y Nadia contesta.

Nadia: ¿Hola?

Operadora: Esta persona esta protegida por el gobierno contra cualquier tipo de agresión. Se recomienda compresión –se escuchaba lo que decía en todo el escenario.

Nadia: ¿Qué?

Layer: -por el teléfono- Hola Nadia.

Silver: Oh no.

Publico: ¡Whuuuuuuu!

Nadia: Hmph… Layer, ¿Qué quieres?

Layer: O nada en especial, solo quería llamarte.

Nadia: ¿Y por que?-decía furiosa.

Alfa: No le hagas caso Nadia.

Layer: Sabes, hace tiempo que quería decirte algo.

X: Un momento, ¿Esta… protegida de cualquier agresión?

Zero: ¡Sáquennos de aquí!

Nadia: … Pues no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, estoy en medio de un concurso –decía enojada.

Layer: ¡Haha! Quien creería que una aficionada como tu estaría sentada allí.

Publico: ¡Uuuuuuuuuh!

Layer: Es la 1° vez que estas en una historia y ya haces desastre.

Nadia: …

Layer: Siempre causando problemas, haciendo que Zero sufra, incluso en ese concurso lastimas a los demás. Además, ¡No te hagas la fotogénica! ¿Quién querría sacarle una foto a una problemática mal teñida de amarillo? ¡Reacciona! ¡No eres famosa y nunca lo serás, tonta, enojona, masoquista con traumas fóbicos al agua!

Nadia: …

Layer: ¡Y aléjate de Zero, el no te ama!

Zero: (No me metas en esto…)

Nadia: ¡Pero que! ¡MALD$%# P#"%$ DE "#%$%, VETE A LA "##$%&$, CON&%$ &%#!

Alfa: … -con la boca abierta.

Silver: … -asustado.

Nadia: ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, ##$%%$ ""$#$%? ¡SOLO POR QUE APARESISTE EN UN %$$#"# JUEGO DONDE NADIE TE RECUERDA, $%##%& #"% "#%!

Pallete/Beta: … con la boca abierta.

Nadia: ¡EN CAMBIO YO APARESCO EN UNA HISTORIA PERO ME ADORAN MAS A MI QUE A UNA $&%&#!" BRUJA CON FLEQUILLOS ##%$#"&$ QUE SE PONE MAS ROJA QUE UN ##$&!

X/Zero/Axl: … -aun debajo del yunque.

Nadia: ¡Y PARA TERMINAR ERES UN #$&% BICHO RARO DE &%$"$ QUE #"#%& NI UNA SOLA ##%%""!

Publico: … -con la boca abierta.

Nadia: ¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA TU "##%& BOCA Y RESPETA A TUS SUPERIORES, P#%"#%! –cuelga el teléfono con fuerza, rompiéndolo.

Red Knight: … -con la boca abierta.

Operadora: Agresión verbal detectada. Por favor permanezca en su sitio, muchas gracias.

Un corto silencio apareció, hasta que comenzó a escucharse el sonido de algo caer desde lo lejos acercándose rápidamente.

Pallete: -reaccionando- Bien, creo que el programa esta llegando a su fin, y lo digo literalmente, por lo que leeré el último premio sorpresa.

La conductora abre rápidamente la caja y saca una carta que la abre al instante.

Pallete: "¡Felicidades! Todos ustedes han sido invitados, quiero decir, obligados a participar del nuevo programa experimental que tengo en mente. Gracias por su atención. Firma: Red Knight"

Beta: ¡Pues eso es todo amigo, nos vemos en el próximo ACTO! ¡No dejen de ver esta espectacular historia, adiós!

Un gran misil cae destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

* * *

Ahora si. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aqui con esta gran historia, sin ustedes esto nunca hubiera sido posible. No se olviden de comentar por si tienen alguna duda o cualquier cosa (En serio, se que leen esta historia muchos, pero no comentan. ya lo comprobe) !Hasta la proxima, adios!


	14. ACTO X: THE ARK   Segunda Parte

Ha pasado tiempo... mucho tiempo... !Pero finalmente volvi y con una nueva parte! !Siiiii!

Asi es, luego de dos meses vuelvo con esta nueva parte. La verdad no se me pasa, pero estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar mis historias. Puede que sea el colegio que me tiene muy ocupado, pero estoy haciendo tiempo y puede que pronto continue otra de mis historias! Ademas, cada vez hago los ACTOS mas largos que antes, es mas este es el mas grande que hice hasta ahora. Lo siento, prometo que para la proxima los hare mas cortos...

En fin, esta nueva parte no es tan nueva, es la continuacion del ACTO X, es la segunda parte, espero que no les moleste.

Y ahora si sin mas que decir, les dejo con esta historia!

* * *

**ACTO X: "THE ARK"**

_(SEGUNDA PARTE)_

Habían pasado unas horas desde el gran motín del ARK. Gran parte de los prisioneros escaparon en la oportunidad y junto a Viktor y Zero avanzaron muy lejos pasando por muchas batallas cruentas. Parecía una causa perdida, tratar de escapar de una estación espacial llena de hunters y monstruos invasores, pero de alguna forma siguieron hasta el final, llenándose de valor y coraje, hicieron lo imposible. Aun así, todo llego a su fin…

Los prisioneros fueron emboscados por un prototipo desconocido y eliminados. Zero, quien había perdido la memoria, logro vencerlo y recordó todo al instante. El rubio cayo al suelo inconciente, pero seguro ya que su amigo, Viktor, estaba con el.

: Mavericks… -comienza a ver imágenes de distintas batallas junto a Nadia y contra Dinamo y Sigma- Los Meteor Chips… -Otro grupo de imágenes aparecen mostrando como consigue las rocas brillantes y como utiliza sus sorprendentes poderes- Devil… -la imagen del espectro se le presenta, al igual que la de los monstruos que enfrento- ¿Qué debo hacer…?

¿?: Los hunters han perdido gran parte de sus fuerzas, se están empezando a replegar. Están escapando de la nave… Los invasores están tratando de derivar la puerta que hay detrás de nosotros…

El rubio, que estaba inconciente, abre los ojos y se encuentra con Viktor parado cerca de el, junto a una manta que cubría algo de gran tamaño.

Viktor: Despierta Zero. Los hunters se están llevando las naves de escape, debemos llegar al puente rápido y hacernos con una antes de que se acaben.

Luego de explicar la situación el rubio se levanta y ve como su amigo corre la manta que cubría algo. Eran dos ride chasers listas para usarse.

Viktor: -pasándole una escopeta- ¡Vamos Zero, todavía no hemos perdido! –se sube a una ride chaser- ¿Cuál es el paso ocho?

Zero: -contestando - Libertad –se sube a la otra- (Esta bien, cumpliré mi promesa y te sacare de aquí, Viktor)

Ambos encienden los motores de sus transportes. Estaban en un grande y largo pasillo que terminaba en una gran puerta reforzada. Los vehículos no estaban en buenas condiciones que digamos; sin armas equipadas ni el tanque lleno no les haría llegar muy lejos, solo contaban con dos escopetas para defenderse por lo que tenían que llegar al puente lo mas rápido posible. Luego de unos segundos ambos arrancan a toda velocidad.

Viktor: ¡Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el hangar! ¡Hay que seguir hasta llegar al puente! ¡Recuerda que nos están esperando!

A pocos metros, Viktor dispara el único torpedo que tenia la moto, destruyendo la puerta. No estaba bromeando, al otro lado estaban peleando varios hunters contra redsafers que no tardaron en darse cuenta de su presencia.

Viktor: ¡No bajes la velocidad, aplástalos si es necesario!

Llenos de valor, los dos reploids aumentan su velocidad y quitan las manos del freno. El hangar era gigantesco y contaba con varias partes divididas por puertas blindadas iguales que la primera. A lo largo del hangar había columnas reforzadas que sostenían el techo encima de ellos, y servían de cobertura en la batalla para ambos bandos.

A gran velocidad Viktor y Zero avanzaban por el lugar. Varios redsafers se metían en el camino tratando de detener a los pilotos, pero eran pasados por encima o interceptados por las escopetas de estos. En cambio los hunters se corrían a un lado esquivando las motos.

De pronto uno de los redsafers reacciona y salta sobre la moto de Zero aforrándose del frente de esta.

Zero: ¡Argh! –Se mueve de lado a lado- ¡Quítate! –dispara con la escopeta- ¡!

Luego de deshacerse del acosador, Zero gira a otro sentido como puede tratando de no estrellarse contra la gran puerta de hierro. Frenando finalmente para de costado a pocos centímetros.

Zero: -bajando de la moto- ¿Cómo piensas pasar de esto? –le decía a su compañero.

Viktor escuchando llega y frena al lado del reploid rojo bajando junto a un gran soplete en su espalda. Pronto se dirige a la puerta.

Viktor: Necesito que me cubras mientras hago una abertura en la puerta –enciende el soplete- ¡Es hierro reforzado, así que me tomara un tiempo!

Zero: Como si fuera fácil hacerlo –agarra la escopeta de su compañero- ¡Muy bien, apresúrate!

Armado solo con dos armas, Zero comienza a hacer guardia a su compañero. Los hunters seguían llegando desde el otro lado, pero los redsafers no se quedaban atrás. Unos monstruos cuadrúpedos fueron los primeros en ir. El rubio reacciona y espera el momento hasta que dispara a pocos centímetros del rostro de estos. Otra de las bestias lo sorprende de un salto y cae encima de el, mordiendo su brazo muy fuerte.

Zero: ¡Maldito animal! –mueve su brazo de lado a lado.

Furioso el hunter agarra la cabeza del monstruo y exprime sus ojos, haciendo que este lo suelte. Rápidamente saca sus espadas púrpuras que consiguió de Dinamo y acaba con su cegado enemigo. Otros redsafers del lugar reaccionan y van contra el reploid liberando grandes espadas negras. Ya la batalla se convirtió en un duelo de sables, donde uno por uno el rubio acababa con todos.

Zero: -acabando con el ultimo- ¡¿Aun no?

Viktor: ¡Solo un poco mas!

Renegando Zero vuelve a su guardia. Ahora los hunters fueron los que se acercaban pero esta vez armados a larga distancia. Sin compasión disparan contra los reploids. Zero con sus sables en mano comienza a girarlos creando un escudo giratorio que los protege de los proyectiles. Ahora los hunters preparan una bazoca, pero antes de disparar el rubio desaparece reapareciendo enfrente de ellos y partiéndolos a la mitad con sus sables.

Zero: -reacciona- ¡Viktor, cuidado!

Al reaccionar, el reploid voltea quemando con el soplete la cara de uno de los redsafers y lo aleja de una patada contra el resto del grupo que se acercaba. Zero desesperado agarra y utiliza la bazoca destruyendo al grupo de invasores hostiles. Otra de esas bestias cuadrúpedas corre contra Viktor. El rubio gira nuevamente sus sables y formando un bumerang lo lanza rebanando a la bestia antes de que llegue a su objetivo.

Viktor: ¡Listo! –de una patada abre el agujero- ¡De prisa Zero, sube a la moto!

Ambos se suben y escapan de la primera área. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un largo pasillo muy ancho para sus proporciones. De un lado estaba la pared con varias puertas a lo largo de su trayecto y del otro una larga vitrina que daba con el espacio exterior y acompañaba por todo el pasillo.

Zero: -conduciendo- Esto no me agrada, esta muy tranquilo…

Era verdad, estaba muy tranquilo. Pero no nuestros héroes. A lo lejos podía escucharse la batalla que se libraba mientras que por la larga ventana se la podía ver.

Viktor: Espera… ¿Escuchaste eso?

Zero: -siente un temblor- …

De pronto el techo se derrumba cayendo los escombros enfrente de ellos.

Viktor: ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente los reploids se mueven esquivando los escombros muy difícilmente. Más al frente de ellos el techo se derrumba y de allí sale un titán armado con su gigantesca espada, preparado para recibir a las motos.

En un último instante Zero frena esquivando la enorme espada del gigante. Ambos logran pasar por los costados del titán, dejándolo poco a poco atrás.

Zero: -sin dejar de acelerar- Eso estuvo cerca…

Para estar más seguros Zero y Viktor miran hacia atrás. Podían ver como más redsafers aparecían detrás del gigante con motos extrañas oscuras acercándose a toda velocidad.

Viktor: ¡Que no nos alcancen! ¡Hay que llegar al puente a toda costa!

Diciendo esto ambos aumentan la velocidad a lo mas que pueden, pero no era suficiente. Los ride chaser no estaban en buen estado y los invasores se acercaban cada vez más y más. Un par se acercaban por los costados, pero Viktor y Zero los derriban con sus escopetas. El resto se forma atrás de ellos preparando sus cañones. Uno por uno disparan contra sus enemigos, mientras que estos esquivan dificultosamente.

Zero: -recibe un disparo en la moto- ¡Estas cosas no aguantaran mas! ¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

Antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar notaron como unas figuras aladas se acercaban desde lo lejos del espacio por la ventana. Las figuras eran las criaturas aladas de los invasores, que rápidamente volaban hacia ellos. Como si nada traspasan el duro grosor del vidrio que los separaban y vuelan hacia sus presas.

Viktor: -esquivando las mandíbulas de una de las bestias- ¡En el nombre de la madre patria! ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?

Zero: Son problemas –dispara con su escopeta derribando a una- ¡Viktor, se acaba el combustible! ¡Y mis municiones!

Ahora las motos enemigas y las bestias voladoras los perseguían. Para empeorar las cosas a lo largo del pasillo más redsafers salían de la nada poniéndose enfrente del camino de las motos tratando de frenarlos. Disparando, tratando de despejar su camino, esquivando los proyectiles y acelerando lo más que podían, Zero y Viktor estaban al rojo vivo.

De pronto un Redsafer aparece en medio con un gran cañón. Viktor no logra darse cuenta a tiempo.

Viktor: ¡Maldición! –frena a fondo.

El reploid frena a fondo logrando salir del trayecto del disparo. Al impactar el cañón crea un gran cráter luego de una potente explosión enfrente de Viktor.

Zero: ¡Viktor! –Se detiene- ¿Están bien?

De la gran nube de humo que se levanto sale Viktor casi ileso con su Ride Chaser. Acelerando este logra interceptar al Redsafer del cañón y le roba el arma. Luego de eso Zero arranca y sigue a su compañero.

Viktor: ¡Es ahora o nunca! –dispara el cañón contra el techo.

Al impactar, todo el techo en ese lugar se derrumba, cayendo los escombros sobre sus perseguidores en moto y las bestias voladoras.

Zero: ¡Si, lo lograste!

Aun así más de esas monstruosidades voladoras traspasaban la ventana persiguiéndolos de cerca. Eso no era todo, el impacto del cañón fue tan fuerte que el resto del techo comenzó a derrumbarse al paso que avanzaban muy cerca detrás de ellos.

Viktor: ¡El derrumbe nos esta alcanzando, aumenta la velocidad!

Zero: ¡Es lo máximo!

El derrumbe ya alcanzo a las bestias aladas y estaba muy cerca de los pilotos. Pronto divisaron la puerta en frente de ellos, ahora la pregunta era como traspasarla. Para empeorar las cosas estaban perdiendo velocidad, el combustible estaba a punto de acabarse.

Zero: -escucha un zumbido- ¿Qué es eso?

Viktor: -mirando por la ventana ¡OH no!

Ya como si no tuvieran suficiente, una gran nave de asalto hunter, un devastador, aparece delante de ellos, enfrente de la salida, preparando sus misiles para lanzar.

Viktor: Esto no esta bien… ¡Esa cosa nos tiene en su blanco!

Zero: -mira el derrumbe de atrás, y luego ve al devastador- … Maldición…

La situación empeoraba, si no hacían algo rápido morirían de una forma u otra. No podían morir ahora, no llegando tan lejos. Viktor comenzaba a maldecir todo, mientras que Zero pensaba en la manera de escapar de esa situación. Ya era demasiado tarde, el devastador libero sus misiles…

Viktor: ¡Este es el fin!

Zero: -estira la mano en señal de alto- ¡No…!

En una fracción de segundo el cuerpo de Zero libero un gran resplandor. Junto a su pedido de alto una aura extraña circular salio de el expandiéndose rápidamente por todo el lugar. A su paso todo se volvía de tonos grises y negros, al mismo tiempo que el tiempo, misteriosamente, se ralentizaba. Pronto todo el lugar fue envuelta en el campo y el tiempo prácticamente se congelo, excepto por Viktor y Zero, que podían moverse aunque algo mas lentos que lo normal.

Viktor: ¿Que demo…? –decía mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero.

Zero estaba muy sorprendido, incluso hasta ahora desconocía el verdadero poder que poseía. Pronto recordó que no era la primera vez que hacia algo así, y también recordó que esta situación era por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Zero: ¡Viktor! ¡Esto es solo por un corto tiempo! Cuando el lapso termine todo volverá a la normalidad.

Su amigo no entendió del todo, pero Zero no esperaba que lo entendiera. Aprovechando esto acelera al máximo una vez más y esquiva fácilmente los torpedos suspendidos en el aire.

Zero: (Bien, es ahora o nunca. El tiempo esta por volver a la normalidad) –acelera- ¡Aquí voy!

A toda velocidad el rubio va contra el devastador. En el último instante da un gran salto con la moto estrellándola de frente contra la nave enemiga. Debido al tiempo congelado no hubo ninguna explosión por el momento y rápidamente Zero se tele transporta de un destello hacia la moto de Viktor. Luego de eso el campo de tiempo comenzó a desaparecer, volviendo todo a la normalidad. El tiempo volvió, haciendo que la moto termine de estrellarse contra el devastador. Este recibe el impacto y cae hacia atrás derribando la gran puerta blindada. Viktor no se detuvo e hizo un salto con su moto pasando por encima del devastador derribado. Al pasar la puerta pudieron ver como el techo terminaba de derrumbarse tapando la entrada para siempre.

Viktor: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Zero: Ni yo lo se…

Ambos estaban muy confundidos, pero esa no era excusa para detenerse. Ya llegaron a su destino, el puente. En el lugar había redsafers atacando a los hunters que trataban de escapar en las pocas naves que quedaban.

Viktor: -mirando alrededor- ¡Maldición! ¡Esos hunters se llevaron casi todas las naves!

Zero: No todas…

Señalando al frente Zero le enseña a su compañero una pequeña nave de escape a punto de despegar.

Zero: ¡Rápido, no hay que perderla!

Ese era su boleto de salida y se les estaba escapando de las manos. La Ride Chaser prácticamente no tenía combustible, andaba por la fuerza de arranque. Poco a poco se acercaban a la nave.

Viktor: ¡Zero, mantén la moto cerca de la nave! –le entrega el manubrio.

Parado sobre el asiento, Viktor trata de equilibrarse encima. Ya con lo suficientemente cerca salta a la nave y llega al costado. Sin perder el tiempo abre la compuerta de arriba y entra en ella. Segundos después el hunter que la manejaba sale disparado fuera de allí. Ya segura la nave Zero también salta a ella y se pone en la parte trasera de arriba de ella, tomando el control de una torreta de gran calibre.

Viktor: ¡Bien! Ahora, debemos dejar el puente y salir al espacio.

La compuerta de la salida estaba enfrente, despejada para su salida. Pero por detrás de ellos se acercaban más de esos redsafers con sus motos oscuras.

Zero: Yo me encargo de ellos…

Con la gran ametralladora en manos el rubio comienza su acrimillacion contra los perseguidores. Uno por uno los invasores caían con sus motos

Viktor: ¡Zero, están cerrando la salida! ¡Deshazte de ellos!

Un par de hunters estaban en el panel de control cerrando la salida. Rápidamente Zero gira la torreta y derriba a los hunters. Luego dispara varias veces hacia el panel hasta que finalmente se detiene la compuerta de cerrarse.

Zero: Viktor, la salida es muy estrecha. Te vas a estrellar.

Viktor: ¡Sujétate!

El reploid convicto acelera sin más nada y en la salida gira poniendo de costado a la nave. Sorprendentemente la nave pudo salir rozando un poco sus costados. Los dos reploids lo lograron, escaparon del ARK. Pero eso no era el final.

Zero: Libertad –decía sentándose en el techo de la nave muy agotado.

Viktor: ¡Todavía no!

Fuera de la estación el combate seguía. Los redsafers parecían interminables, las pocas naves hunters que había no eran suficientes para hacerles frente. El espacio se convirtió en un verdadero campo de tiro, con disparos y monstruos por todas partes.

Viktor no era tonto y trataba de pasar de desapercibido, algo imposible. Pronto varios más de esos monstruos alados de los redsafers llegaron por detrás de ellos comenzando una persecución. Sin perder el tiempo las bestias atraían y separaban sus alas lanzando ráfagas de energía violeta. Reaccionando el preso toma los controles y esquiva los ataques.

Viktor: ¡Necesito que me cubras de esas cosas hasta que nos alejemos del ARK!

Zero: Entendido –gira la torreta.

Con gran certeza el rubio logra derribar a las bestias aladas una por una, mientras trataba de no caerse de la nave por los movimientos de evasión.

Viktor: ¡Jeje, Si, mueran escoria!

Zero: ¡Viktor! Necesito saberlo –decía sin dejar de disparar- ¿Eres un Maverick?

Esta pregunta le había traído mucha curiosidad al veterano. Más aun le sorprendía a Zero por que pregunto tal cosa. La verdad, el rubio se sentía confundido. No sabia si en verdad era un Maverick, por que en realidad, para el, no lo parecía en lo absoluto. Zero sabia que con todo lo que había hecho ya era marcado de traidor, no solo por ayudar a un grupo de reos a escapar. Pero quería conocer si realmente ayudo a un Maverick, si realmente ayudo a un enemigo de verdad luego de destruir a su líder y su base principal en la Guarida de Lava.

Viktor: ¡Que momento escogiste para preguntarme tal cosa! –decía manejando con habilidad.

Zero: -se cubre detrás de la torreta de los disparos- ¡Solo contesta!

Viktor: El termino Maverick ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Al principio solo eran los locos que mataban por que si, pero Luego el significado se extendió a todo aquel que pensaba radicalmente. Dime, ¿Son ustedes los que deciden quienes son mavericks o solo le hacen caso a lo que dicen los humanos? Yo no tengo nada contra ellos, solo dieron una orden. Pero los que la ejecutaron fueron esos hunters, quienes no se detienen a pensarlo. ¡Por ahora solo lucho por mi libertad!

Al principio Zero estaba confundido, pero luego lo entendió. Solo contesto con una sonrisa, era todo lo que quería saber.

Y la persecución seguía. De la nada un par de monstruos alados aparecieron frente a la nave y se aferraron al casco del frente.

Viktor: ¡Arg…! ¡Zero, deshazte de ellos antes de que rompan el casco!

Las bestias devoraban como si nada el grueso hierro que había. Rápidamente el rubio deja la torreta y salta al frente de la nave. Libera su Buster y dispara en la cabeza a uno. El otro reacciona y muerde el brazo del hunter, aforrándose fuertemente.

Zero: Ugh… Suéltame –gritaba de dolor mientras movía su brazo de lado a lado.

Pronto más redsafers llegaban al lugar para devorar al reploid. Este estaba desesperado. Poniendo firme el brazo estrella al monstruo de su brazo contra otro que se acercaba por el costado, liberándose en el acto. Sin parar detiene las mandíbulas de otro que venia por detrás y las separa con facilidad. Mas se acercaban desde lejos, junto a una gran bestia enorme y gorda de un solo ojo y alas deformes. Esta cosa paro a medio camino y comenzó a reunir energías en la punta de su boca.

El rubio termina de lidiar con las pequeñas bestias aladas y voltea para encontrarse con el gran objetivo a punto de disparar.

Viktor: ¡Zero, usa esto! –le lanza un gran arma.

Zero: ¿Que es esto? –lo agarra.

Viktor: Stella-3 antiaéreo. Apunta, señala y luego dispara.

El hunter acento con la cabeza. Llevo a su hombro el arma y apunto contra el monstruo. Se mantuvo así por un momento hasta que el arma emitió un pequeño sonido. Era la señal. En el instante disparo. Parecía que el gran proyectil se estaba por desviar pero en un momento cambio su rumbo y dirigido impacto contra la criatura, destruyéndola en una explosión.

Zero: ¡Bien!

Viktor: ¡Jaja, ya estamos lejos! ¡Sigue así! –decía muy animado.

Los dos estaban contentos, pronto escaparían. Aun así no era el final. Pronto una gran explosión salio de la coraza del ARK. Una parte considerable desapareció, y entre los restos había una gigantesca esfera blanca muy rara.

Zero: ¿Qué es eso? –decía contemplando la esfera en medio de los restos.

Ya era muy extraño encontrar algo así en el espacio, y mas aun que saliera del ARK en una explosión, y cada vez se volvía mas extraño. Luego de unos minutos la gran esfera comenzó a moverse muy extrañamente. Varias protuberancias salían de su cuerpo, luego se formaban grandes líneas gruesas. Al poco tiempo comenzó a tomar una espeluznante forma, ¡Era un esqueleto gigante de dragón! O eso parecía. Con grandes alas, le faltaban los brazos y con varios huecos que hacían de sus ojos. Era un esqueleto de verdad, no se veía ningún órgano, tejido o rastro de carne, solo se visualizaba una esfera roja dentro de su caja toráxico.

Zero: ¡¿Qué demo…?

La criatura esquelética lanzo un gran rugido, impidiendo que el rubio pidiera terminar la frase. Fue un rugido muy fuerte, podría haberse escuchado en todo el espacio. Haría temblar a cualquiera, pero ese no era el caso. De inmediato el monstruo dragón detecto a Viktor y la nave y, como si no le importara el resto de la batalla, emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad contra ellos.

Viktor: ¡Maldición! ¡¿De donde diantres sacan a esas criaturas?

Es verdad, eso ya era suficiente. ¿Qué eran esos tales Redsafers en realidad? ¿Qué clase de criaturas horribles eran y de que infierno salieron? Era lo que se preguntaba el reploid rojo.

Aun así tenia que detenerlo y abrió fuego a quemarropa contra el dragón. La torreta era de gran calibre, pero las balas no hacían ningún efecto. Parecían escupitajos contra los increíbles huesos de la bestia.

Zero: -levanta el Stella-3 antiaéreo y apunta- ¡Comete esto! –dispara.

El cohete salio directo a la bestia y choco de frente a la cabeza. Por un momento el rubio se sentía triunfador, pero luego de disiparse la nube de humo se dio cuenta de que seguía allí, sin ningún rasguño, acercándose cada vez más.

Zero: ¡Viktor, esa cosa es indestructible! ¡No pude hacerle daño! –decía desesperado y esperando respuesta.

El antiguo preso se sentía muy extraño. Por primera vez el guerrero sentía miedo y no sabia que hacer. Antes de que pudiera contestar la bestia esquelética siguió con su ataque. La esfera roja que tenia en su interior, la única parte carnosa que se veía y con signos de latidos, comenzó a brillar con intensidad del mismo color. Pronto el brillo pasó por unos extraños cables que parecían las venas hasta llegar a la boca. Allí una enorme esfera de fuego se formaba poco a poco.

Zero: ¡OH no! ¡Viktor cuidado!

Pero era tarde. La esfera de fuego impacto contra la nave por detrás, provocando varios daños exteriores e interiores. Zero se había puesto a cubierto a tiempo, pero de igual forma fue alcanzado por las llamas.

Zero: ¡Argh…! ¡Desgraciado! –termina de apagarse las llamas.

Ahora el dragón monstruoso estaba justo detrás de ellos con toda la boca abierta lista para devorar la nave. Por suerte el rubio actúa rápido. Llega rápidamente a la torreta de ataque y dispara sin cesar contra la boca de la criatura, provocando que esta retroceda gritando de dolor. Aun así esto la puso más furiosa.

Zero: ¡Viktor, allí viene de nuevo!

Viktor: Los motores están dañados –decía tratando de acelerar.

Zero: ¿Y que hacemos? –desesperado.

Una vez mas el miedo y la incapacidad invadieron al guerrero de Siberia. Si no hacia algo rápido, ni Zero podría lograrlo. Desesperado trataba de buscar a su alrededor alguna respuesta a la cuestión. Pronto encontró una esperanza, una pequeña placa de bronce encima de la cabina con los datos de la nave.

Viktor: -agarra y enciende el comunicador- ¡Este es el Heavy Dog serie T-003! ¡Mortar Team respondan! –gritaba por el comunicador.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente hubo respuesta.

MT: Aquí Mortar Team, base del atlántico. ¿Cuál es la situación?

Viktor: ¡Estoy comunicándome desde el ARK, estamos bajo asedio! ¡La colonia ha caído y estamos evacuando! ¡Tenemos un enorme enemigo detrás nuestro que esta causando serios problemas! ¡Necesitamos que lo destruyan!

MT: Entendido, dígame la localización de inmediato.

Rápidamente Viktor revolea por todas partes hasta encontrar un extraño mapa. Luego de buscar y revisar vuelve al comunicador.

Viktor: ¡Estamos en el cuadrante Delta 0-3-7 y dirigiéndonos al norte! ¡Repito, el enemigo esta detrás de nosotros!

MT: Recibido, manténganlo cerca. Estamos enviando un paquete de tres tiempos. Tiempo estimado de llegada, 5 minutos.

Viktor: -deja el comunicador- ¡Zero, la ayuda viene en camino! ¡Solo mantén a esa cosa detrás de nosotros!

Zero: ¡¿Ayuda?

Una vez mas el dragón se acerca tratando de devorar la nave, pero Zero lo aleja con la torreta. Como si su vida dependiera de ello disparaba sin parar contra la bestia, tratando de retrasarla lo más que podía. Esta se enfurecía cada vez más y más y comenzaba a lanzar varias bolas de fuego. Viktor con mucha dificultad esquivaba los ataques.

Viktor: ¡No podré mantenerme mucho tiempo así!

Una de las esferas de fuego rozo por poco la parte de arriba de la nave. Zero había reaccionado y airándose de espalda esquiva el ataque. Tenia que hacer algo.

Zero: Así que las cosas son así –cierra los puños- Si yo no lo hago… Si yo no lo hago –ve como varias bolas de fuego se aproximan a la nave- ¡Nadie lo hará!

En un ultimo intento Zero extiende los brazos creando una especie de barrera transparente a su alrededor. En un momento la extendió a toda la nave. Los ataques infernales al instante desaparecieron al chocar contra esa barrera invisible. Agotado, Zero cae arrodillado.

Ya no podía moverse, solo podía ver como el dragón formaba mas esferas de fuego.

Zero: Maldición…

De repente se escucho un gran zumbido acercándose rápidamente. Era un enorme misil que paso por lado de la nave. Había venido directamente de la tierra e impacto con precisión contra la bestia esquelética. Esta grito de una enorme agonía. Pronto la nube se disipo y dejo al descubierto al monstruo muy malherido y con todos los huesos llenos de grietas y fisuras. Podía verse el cráneo con un enorme hueco. La bestia no paraba de gritar.

Zero: ¡¿Qué fue eso? –decía sorprendido.

Viktor: Fue el Equipo Mortero del atlántico. Lanzaron directamente el misil UV para derribarlo.

Zero: ¡Pero sigue con vida!

Viktor: El siguiente paquete esta llegando, sigue distrayéndolo.

Zero: Como si fuera sencillo.

Sin que se notara el ex-hunter sonríe, estaba feliz por que había una esperanza. Pronto la situación empeoro. Un sin fin de bestias aladas como las de antes aparecían al lado del dragón esquelético, parecían hacerle guardia. Las bestias comenzaban su ataque contra la nave, pero Zero contraatacaba con la torreta aun funcional. Una vez más se intercambiaban los disparos.

Viktor: ¡Vamos Zero, la victoria esta cerca!

Zero: ¡Son demasiados! –decía mientras disparaba.

Las bestias se acercaban rápidamente. El segundo misil UV estaba a la vista, llegando al lugar. El rubio rápidamente dispara en contra de las criaturas tratando de formar un camino despejado. Fue inútil. A último momento antes del impacto uno de esos monstruos se puso enfrente del misil y este impacto, fallando a su objetivo principal.

Zero: ¡No, el misil fallo!

Viktor: ¡Esta llegando el ultimo paquete, no podemos perderlo!

Las cosas no mejoraban. El dragón esquelético estaba detrás de un gran número de esas criaturas voladoras, cargando su boca de fuego listo para disparar. Y aun peor, Zero acababa de quedarse sin balas.

Zero: Genial –saca su Buster y comienza a disparar.

No podía hacer mucho. Uno por uno acababa con los que mas se acercaban pero no podía detener al gran dragón que estaba por atacar. El misil ya estaba allí, acercándose rápidamente a su objetivo. Como era de esperarse una de esas criaturas se puso en medio del camino, esperando por el impacto.

Zero: ¡Esta fuera de mi alcance! –Agarra el Stella-3 y apunta- (Solo un tiro…)

Apuntando con precisión Zero dispara el último torpedo. A toda velocidad logra sobrepasar al misil UV y destruir a la criatura de en medio antes. Con el camino libre el misil UV llega al monstruo esquelético sin ningún problema. Otra nube de humo cubre el lugar. Un gran rugido de dolor expulso la criatura y luego cayo al vacío profundo del espacio.

Zero: …

Viktor: …

Los reploids se quedaban mudos al verse rodeados totalmente por las criaturas voladoras. Así se mantuvieron por un par de minutos, hasta que estas se alejaron a toda velocidad del lugar.

Zero: ¿Lo logramos? –preguntaba ilusionado.

Viktor: Si –respondía feliz.

Pero ese momento no duro. Pronto una nave caza hunter llego a toda velocidad y disparo varias veces contra el casco de la nave. Zero tuvo la suerte de salir ileso.

Zero: ¡Viktor!

Viktor: Estoy bien –se levanta y toma los controles- Parece que esos hunters no nos dejaran escapar.

La furia de Zero iba en aumento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos se esforzaban tanto para detenerlos? ¿Por qué todo el universo conspiraba para que acabaran muertos? ¿Qué no fue suficiente con todo lo que pasaron?

Ahora su odio por los hunters supero al de los invasores. Pero no podía hacer nada, no tenia armas y veía como mas cazas hunters aparecían por detrás de ellos.

Viktor: Ugh… Maldición –mira los controles- ¡La nave no durara mucho, tenemos que abordar otra!

Zero: Entendido, acércate lo mas que puedas.

Era la única esperanza, abordar otra nave. Los cazas iban y venían disparando contra la casi destruida nave de transporte de Viktor y Zero. El guerrero de Siberia hacia lo posible para esquivar los disparos y tratar de acercarse a una nave.

Viktor estaba pensando, pensando muy seriamente en lo que paso en el ARK con Zero. Si no fuera por el nunca habría llegado tan lejos. El escape habría fracasado y no hubiera tenido la posibilidad de volver a sentirse un guerrero libre que luchaba por su ideal de libertad. Le debía mucho al hunter que encontró. Sabia desde un principio quien era y que fue lo que hizo, su historia como hunter, su deserción, pero confío en el hasta el final.

Viktor: (Zero, gracias…) –se decía a si mismo.

Se podía ver como los cazas se acercaban poco a poco a la parte de atrás de la nave. Era el momento, Viktor freno de golpe el transporte provocando que los cazas lo sobrepasaran. De inmediato acelero a toda velocidad y llego al lado de uno de los cazas.

Viktor: ¡Ahora Zero, salta!

Zero ya sabia que hacer. De un gran salto logra llegar al casco del caza. Sin detenerse utiliza todas sus fuerzas para abrir la escotilla de la entrada. Ya abierta agarra al piloto y lo lanza al espacio profundo. La nave ya era suya, todo salio bien.

Zero: ¡Tu turno Viktor, salta a la nave! ¡Paso ocho! ¡"Libertad"! –gritaba contento.

Viktor: ¡Para ti Zero, no para mí!

Zero: ¡¿Qué? ¡No!

Los cazas no se dieron cuenta del abordaje y siguieron disparando contra la nave del principio.

Viktor: ¡Zero, tu debes vivir! ¡Se digno de esto, vive con libertad, haciendo lo que tu creas correcto! ¡Gracias por todo! –se aleja con la nave, pronto los cazas lo persiguen lejos.

Zero: ¡Viktor!

Mientras tanto Viktor se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar. Los cazas lo derribaban poco a poco. El ya había soltado los controles, solo tenia en mano el comunicador. Con el, puso la señal a toda radio que se encontrara en el área del ARK y lo encendió.

Viktor: ¡Mi nombre es Viktor Reznov, y yo soy libre! ¡Hurra!

Luego de ese mensaje, que incluso Zero escucho, Viktor aprieta un botón rojo del panel. Una gran explosión se vio a lo lejos, que se consumió junto a los cazas que le perseguían. Esa fue la última vez que se le vio a Viktor.

Zero: ¡Nooooo! –cae arrodillado.

A pesar de la batalla del espacio, un gran silencio se apodero del lugar. El rubio se sentía destrozado, todo había acabado para el, su amigo había muerto. Se sacrifico para que el viviera, sacrifico su libertad, por el.

Zero: Ni siquiera pude salvarlo a el –finalmente dijo, tratando de soportar el dolor.

Ya no sabia que hacer…

¿?: Con que finalmente murió…

Una voz misteriosa y espectral llego a los oídos del reploid rojo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Zero: Por que… tu… Devil.

Era el espectro, o al menos su voz. Finalmente le había hablado a su guerrero, luego de tanto tiempo.

Devil: Por fin, puedes escucharme.

Pero el rubio no contestaba, solo se quedaba arrodillado, muy lamentado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Devil: Ahora vez, como la ineptitud de los hunters acaba con todos. Ellos acabaron con todo para ti. Acabaron con los presos del ARK, quienes solo querían escapar del lugar. ¿Por qué se esforzarían en eliminarlos cuando tienen mayores problemas? ¿Por qué los dejan abandonados en una colonia para su final?

Zero: Calla –decía furioso.

Devil: Incluso llegaron hasta este punto, el de perseguirlos cruelmente, terminando con la vida de tu compañero. Solo querían libertad, pero a cambio reciben la muerte.

Zero: Tú también mandaste a tus monstruos tras nosotros. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? –se levantaba rápidamente.

Devil: Por tu culpa.

Al escuchar esto, el rubio se quedo helado.

Devil: Te dije que nunca atacaras a mis unidades, todas te reconocen y te creen como un único enemigo. Pero lo peor es que actuaste como un traidor. Ya habías recuperado la memoria, ya sabias cual era tu misión, pero te rehusaste a cumplirla y trataste de escapar.

Zero: ¿Mi misión?

Devil: Así es. Llega de una vez por todas a la sala de controles del ARK para poder acabar con esta batalla. No tolerare mas retrasos, y peor aun traición.

Zero: Traición, eh? –comienza a reír descontroladamente- De acuerdo, ¡Acabemos con esos malditos hunters!

Finalmente lo dijo, Zero dejo atrás su pasado como hunter y esta mas decidido a su objetivo. De alguna manera, Devil se sintió contento.

Sin perder el tiempo Zero comenzó a reunir energías en todo su cuerpo. Pronto una pequeña y extraña aura azul cubrió todo su cuerpo. No tardo en flotar con control en el espacio.

Zero: ¡Hyaaa!

De un destello el rubio se lanzo al vuelo a toda velocidad por medio del espacio. Era muy rápido y potente, parecía un meteorito azul. Sin problemas, paso por el campo de batalla, desviando las balas y destruyendo las naves que se interponían. Pronto llego al ARK y traspaso fácilmente el impenetrable casco. Pero allí no se detuvo, siguió así traspasando pared tras pared con mucha facilidad, como una bala lo hace contra una hoja. Cuarto por cuarto, traspasaba incluso a hunters y redsafers por igual en su camino, nada lo detenía.

Y así siguió hasta que algo fallo. Pronto el brillo de Zero se detuvo, y este, luego de traspasar una ultima puerta reforzada, termino cayendo al suelo rodando a mucha velocidad. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, logro pararse. Estaba muy agotado y no paraba de jadear. Había llegado al último generador de la barrera.

Zero: Aquí esta –decía frío y con una mirada perdida.

Devil: Ya sabes que hacer –desaparece la voz.

Paso a paso el reploid se acerca a su objetivo, un enorme generador muy iluminado y de forma cilíndrica. Llegaba al alto techo y poseía varias turbinas. Ya en frente Zero posa una mano sobre el generador, pensaba seriamente en lo que paso hasta llegar allí. Estaba por actuar hasta que algo lo detuvo, algo irritante…

¿?: ¿Zero, en serio eres tú? –decía emocionado.

El rubio lo escucho, pero no volteo a ver al sujeto, ya sabia quien era.

¿?: ¡Jaja! –se acerca a el- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te encontraría axial? Ya es la segunda vez. Pero no te vez muy bien. De todas formas me alegro que estés vivo, luego de lo sucedido en la Guarida de Lava.

En efecto, era Axl. De todos los hunters que pudieron aparecer en ese momento, tuvo que ser el. El rubio estaba muy furioso y deprimido como para lidiar con el, pero algo tenia que hacer.

Axl: ¿Hu? ¿Qué pasa, acaso el Maverick te comió la lengua? –decía en tono burlón, viendo que su amigo no reaccionaba.

Zero: Axl, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba muy serio.

Axl: Bien dejemos las presentaciones de lado. Fui enviado para detener el avance de los invasores en esta estación espacial. Al parecer la cosa se nos ha ido un poco de las manos. Esos malditos reos comenzaron a destruir los generadores de energía de la colonia. Todos unos mavericks, siempre aprovechando la oportunidad para atacar.

Zero escuchaba todo, lo que lo hacia enojar cada vez mas y mas.

Axl: Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti amigo –decía emocionado- No se si lo sabes, pero el comandante Signas acaba de declararte Traidor y Maverick. No se que estupidez este pensando, pero demostraremos que no es verdad.

Zero: (Así que finalmente soy un Maverick)

Axl: Es una ironía. Tu solo acabaste con ellos. Además yo te conozco, no eres malo. Vamos, si detenemos la invasión juntos de seguro dejaras de ser buscado. ¿Qué dices amigo? –preguntaba ansioso.

Un molesto silencio entro en la sala. Zero todavía no se había dado vuelta y Axl comenzaba a impacientarse.

Zero: Axl, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Axl: ¿Uh? Lo que quieras.

Zero: ¿Por qué había prisioneros en el ARK? ¿Y por que no los evacuaron a un lugar seguro cuando empezó el ataque? –Observa a Axl callado- ¿Por qué los dejaron abandonados a su suerte?

Axl: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? La verdad ni yo lo sabía. Pero son mavericks, por algo estaban aquí, y no creo que sea por portarse bien.

Zero: Sabes, toda mi vida creí que los mavericks eran los, ¿Cómo los llamas? "Malos". Últimamente he visto muchas cosas y he aprendido nuevos conceptos. He visto la perspectiva de los otros.

Axl: ¿Qué quieres decir? –decía preocupado.

Zero: Dime Axl, ¿Quién creo a los mavericks? ¿Quién fue el verdadero culpable de todo esto? ¿Quiénes nos dicen que hacer todo el tiempo? ¿Quiénes están encima de nosotros?

Axl: … Me tienes en ansias –ahora con un tono frustrado.

Zero: Así es, no lo sabes. Todo este tiempo he estado como tu, en la ignorancia. Actuaba sin saber por que. Me encargaba de alguien por que si. Pero ahora lo veo todo con claridad.

Axl: No me digas, ¿Y que es lo que ves ahora? –Decía con un tono serio- Dime.

Zero: Los humanos, ellos son los culpables de todo. Por primera vez en mi vida, desde que estos seres llegaron a la tierra, pude saber lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Los verdaderos mavericks, los verdaderos "Malos". Son ellos, y hay que hacer algo.

Nuevamente un gran silencio irrumpió en la sala. El joven se sentía deprimido y decepcionado, ya no sabia que decir.

Axl: Eso sonó tan horrible como Maverick, ¡¿Es por esto que te salve de la base Maverick cubierta de lava, para que pienses como uno? –ya enojado.

Zero: ¿Maverick? No me entendiste…

Axl: ¡Claro que si! ¿Qué te esta pasando Zero, no me digas que te has puesto del lado de los invasores? No puede ser, tú no eres así.

Zero: Yo no estoy del lado de ninguno, actúo solo. Ahora me ves como soy ahora, y no como un ignorante.

Axl: No digas estupideces –cierra los puños- ¡Tu no eres así! –Nota al generador detrás de Zero- ¡Hay que proteger el generador! ¿Zero?

El rubio permaneció callado por un momento, no quería contestar a esa pregunta.

Zero: Será mejor que escapes de la colonia, ya es un caso perdido –decía fríamente.

Axl: -sin poder creerlo- No… Zero, tu…

_Cuartel General Hunter, poco después del gran motín del ARK…_

_Era la sala de enfermería. Allí se encontraban Axl y Beta, paseándose para despejar la mente. En una camilla cerca de allí se encontraba Silver, recostado y tranquilo._

_Axl: Sigo sin creer que Zero haya sido capaz de hacer tal cosa._

_Beta: Pero hasta las cámaras lo han visto, incluso el capitán Silver dijo haberse enfrentado a el –lo mira en la camilla- Lo ha dejado al borde de la muerte…_

_Axl: ¡De ninguna manera! El no es un tipo malo. Yo mismo lo vi. Como acababa con los mavericks junto a mí. El fue quien derroto a Sigma y a toda la Guarida de Lava._

_Beta: Lo se, yo también creo que Zero es bueno. Solo espero que Signas lo reconsidere._

_Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la isla volcánica. Axl ya estaba recuperado de sus heridas y Zero fue declarado Maverick. Por otro lado Silver permaneció todo este tiempo en reparación debido a su batalla en el campamento hunter con Zero._

_La conversación de Axl y Beta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Signas junto a Alia al lado. Todos los presentes saludaron como era debido, mientras el comandante y Alia se acercaban al capitán Silver. Este en el acto se levanto y saludo._

_Alia: La colonia espacial ARK esta siendo atacada, los generadores están en peligro y no hay suficiente personal para auxiliar._

_Signas: Por eso necesitamos que te infiltres en secreto al ARK y protejas los generadores a toda costa. El sistema de seguridad bastara para encargarse de los invasores._

_Axl: Parece muy peligroso, pero ¿Por qué el?_

_Alia sabia el por que, pero no quería decirlo. Pronto Signas prosiguió._

_Signas: Se ha notificado la presencia de Zero ayudando a los invasores. Por suerte fue neutralizado y llevado a las instalaciones de seguridad de la colonia. Sin embargo no podemos confiarnos y debemos enviar a alguien a que se encargue de controlarlo también._

_Axl: ¡No! ¡Zero no es un Maverick y lo sabes! ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en eso? ¿Ya te has olvidado de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros? –decía furioso._

_Signas: Ya hemos hablado de eso, Axl. Debes entenderlo, ha actuado en contra nuestra, y varias veces. Fue el que irrumpió en nuestro campamento y robo los MCs. No podemos darnos el lujo de confiar en el. Esto último en el ARK demuestra que ya ha tomado una decisión, ¿No te parece? –Ve a Axl todavía insistente- Eso es todo._

_Mientras discutían, Silver solo alongaba los brazos y Beta se quedaba al margen de la situación._

_Axl: (¿Por qué, Signas? ¿Por qué decidiste esto de repente? Esto no puede estar pasando, no. Debo hacer algo)_

_Signas: ¿Y bien Silver, como te sientes?_

_Silver: Listo Para el tercer round –decía confiado y ansioso._

_Signas: Alia, prepara la transportación para Silver, no debemos perder el tiempo –atiende el comunicador- Aquí Signas, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Pallete: -por el comunicador- Comandante, acabamos de enviar a Axl como ordenaste. Esta dentro del ARK._

_Signas: ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no ordena nada de eso!_

_Beta: ¿Dónde esta Axl? –decía buscándolo._

_Signas: Pallete, prepara el transportador para llevar a Silver._

_Pallete: Lo siento señor, pero la señal de interlinea que llegaba solo era suficiente para llevar a uno. No puedo volver a conectarme._

_Silver: (Ese mocoso, se robo mi oportunidad de venganza)_

Volviendo al ARK…

Axl: Yo arriesgue todo por ti… Deje contigo los MCs creyendo que harías lo correcto… Todos confiábamos en ti…

Zero: No quiero pelear contigo Axl –diciendo esto traspasa su puño la coraza del generador.

Axl: Yo tampoco, Zero –saca sus pistolas- Vine aquí para proteger el ARK –VE QUE Zero traspasa con su otro puño, le apunta con sus armas- Y eso are.

Zero: Yo también, are lo que tengo que hacer.

En un segundo Zero logra reunir energía en sus puños y crea explosiones dentro del generador. Poco después este se apaga y explota, destruyéndose. El lugar se volvió oscuro, la energía se corto en casi todo el ARK, pero la batalla no paraba.

El primero en atacar de los dos fue Axl. Reteniendo el hecho de que iba a pelear con su amigo, abrió un rápido fuego de disparos. Zero rápidamente saca los sables púrpura de Dinamo y desvía todos los disparos. Rápidamente contraataca con su Buster, pero Axl logra esquivarlo emprendiendo vuelo. Ya en el aire dispara varias veces contra su amigo, pero por alguna razón trata de fallar a propósito. Zero fácilmente las esquiva de lado a lado.

Zero: Si sigues así, no conseguirás nada. ¿Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme?

Axl: Si no lo intento no lo sabre –decía tratando de contenerse.

Nuevamente Zero dispara con su Buster, pero Axl lo esquiva volando por todas partes. Este cambia de arma a un lanza granadas, pero al darse vuelta ve que Zero desapareció. El rubio reaparece de un destello enfrente de Axl en el aire y ataca con sus sables. Por suerte el joven reploid logra defenderse con su arma, aunque queda inutilizable.

Axl: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Zero: Esto es el verdadero poder que poseo.

Nuevamente Zero se tele transporta a atacar a Axl. Este incapaz de predecir donde aparecerá solo puede defenderse de los ataques. Axl no reacciona a tiempo y Zero logra agarrarlo de la pierna y lo estrella contra el suelo. El rubio estaba furioso, sus ojos llenos de un intenso fuego. No podía aguantarlo, tenía que pelear.

Zero: ¡Anda, de pie! Se que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Axl: ¡Te tengo! –Lo agarra abrazándolo con fuerza- Ahora no podrás escapar de mi.

Zero: Entupido…

De un destello Zero desaparece y reaparece detrás del hunter, dándole una patada que lo aleja. Repitiendo el procedimiento desaparece y reaparece por varias partes dando varios combos de golpes al joven hasta que lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta.

Zero: Te advertí que te fueras.

Axl no contesto, en lugar de eso saca y activa una granada. Antes de explotar logra liberarse con una patada del rubio y emprende vuelo escapando de la explosión. La granada dio de lleno contra Zero, quien solo se defendió con los brazos.

Zero: De acuerdo –baja los brazos dañados- Ya basta de juegos…

Axl: Lo mismo digo –hace aparecer una ametralladora.

El hunter abre fuego contra el espadachín, este salta y de un dash se impulsa contra Axl. En un instante son tele transportados de un destello a otra sala. Era un puente encima de un abismo sin fin. Ambos se levantan y atacan.

Zero hace girar a gran velocidad sus sables creando un escudo que desvía todas las balas de la ametralladora, luego la lanza contra Axl como un bumerang. Axl logra esquivar el remolino, lamentablemente no se da cuenta de que volvía de nuevo y no logra reaccionar a tiempo. Logra esquivarlo apenas, pero este le roza el brazo. Aprovechando esto Zero reaparece encima de el y llenando su puño lleno de energía lo golpea en el estomago, estrellándolo una vez mas contra el suelo, o mejor dicho el puente.

Zero: ¡¿Es todo?

Axl: Claro que no…

Rápidamente Axl se levanta mostrando una extraña ballesta y dispara contra Zero. Este reacciona y atrapa la extraña flecha a tiempo. "Estuvo cerca" se decía, pero noto una extraña luz que parpadeaba en esta. Era un explosivo. Sin perder el tiempo la lanza y explota lejos. Para cuando volvió la vista a Axl este acababa de destruir los cables que sostenían al puente, que cae al abismo con Zero. Mientras caía desaparece de un destello y reaparece enfrente del joven, llevándolo a otro lugar.

Ahora estaban en una enorme sala donde no había gravedad. Ambos estaban suspendidos en el aire. Axl enciende sus propulsores y con una escopeta en manos dispara contra Zero. Este se da cuenta y se protege con sus espadas. Luego llena su cuerpo de un aura azul que le permite permanecer flotando, en otras palabras controlaba la gravedad.

Zero: Siempre pensé que eras muy molesto.

Axl: Pero que sorpresa –dispara.

El hunter dispara varias veces, pero Zero lo esquiva moviéndose de lado a lado a voluntad. Cansado de la batalla Zero libera su Buster y comienza a disparar contra Axl. Este esquiva ágilmente todos los disparos y contraataca con una pistola magnum. Las balas eran muy potentes, el rubio no podía desviarlas con los sables, por lo que una par se incrustaron en su armadura, el hombro.

Zero: ¡Desgraciado!

Furioso Zero desaparece y reaparece enfrente de Axl. Este logra predecirlo y frena el brazo de su amigo antes de que lo utilice contra el. El rubio no se detiene y prosigue con una serie de puñetazos, que el joven hunter bloquea con sus brazos.

Axl: ¡Tus poderes mágicos no funcionaran conmigo!

Zero: ¡¿Ah, eso crees?

Mas enojado que antes Zero agarra de los brazos a Axl y comienza a reunir energías en sus manos. En poco tiempo crea pequeñas explosiones en los brazos del hunter, haciendo que este retrocediera y gritara de dolor. Siguiendo con el ataque Zero se impulsa conectando un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Axl. Luego se transportan a otro lugar.

Esta vez no estaban solos. Estaban en un campo de batalla, un enorme pasillo donde los hunters luchaban contra los redsafers. Zero y Axl estaban tirados algo separados. Pronto despertaron y comenzaron a buscarse.

Axl: Este lugar –emprende vuelo a lo muy alto- ¡¿Dónde estas? –lo busca por todas partes.

Zero: Te veo –decía sonriendo.

En medio de la batalla Zero pasa y derriba a un hunter, tomando su arma una especie de gancho. Luego de apuntar dispara contra la espalda de Axl. El gancho agarra perfectamente al hunter y con esto Zero lo estira al suelo. El joven por esto pierde el equilibrio y cae en territorio enemigo. Zero se acercaba a pelear, pero una gran espada púrpura le detiene el paso, era un titán Redsafer.

Zero: ¡No me molestes!

Ya no lo soportaba, estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia que sentía. Reapareció enfrente de la cabeza del titán y atravesó con sus sables púrpuras los ojos de este. El titán, gritando de agonía, suelta su enorme espada y trata de quitarse las minúsculas que tenía en los ojos. Aprovechando esto Zero con mucho esfuerzo logra levantar la espada gigante del titán y con esta traspasa el estomago del monstruo, quien cae muerto.

Zero: Entupido –retira sus sables de los ojos.

Rápidamente voltea y recibe de lleno el puñetazo de una ride Armor, conducida por Axl.

Zero: -recomponiéndose- ¡Tu! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Axl: ¡Esto acaba aquí Zero!

Preparado Axl dispara con los grandes cañones contra Zero. Este reaparece al lado de la espada gigante del titán y la agarra, luego vuelve a desaparecer. Ya detrás de la Ride Armor logra cortarle por completo un brazo. Axl rápidamente voltea pero no había nadie. Zero vuelve a aparecer detrás de el, pero esta vez el joven reacciona y logra atrapar con la mano que le quedaba a Zero. Este forcejeaba por liberarse pero era inútil.

Axl: ¡Debes detenerte Zero! –decía dejando los controles de lado y haciendo aparecer un lanzallamas apuntándolo.

Zero: ¡Nunca!

Aun en mano de la Ride Armor, Zero comienza a reunir energías una vez más. Pronto una aura roja se formo a su alrededor.

Zero: ¡Giga Blast!

Axl dudando dispara, pero era tarde. Un escudo rojo envolvió a Zero que lo protegió del fuego, luego increíblemente se expandió a gran medida. Arrasando con todo a su paso. Para cuando el ataque termino, la Ride Armor quedo destruida y varios redsafers y hunters murieron en el impacto. No había rastros de Axl.

Zero: … -calmándose un poco- Axl…

El lugar fue presa del silencio. Incluso los Redsafers y Hunters callaron observando todos al rubio que había hecho tal destrucción. De repente un reploid se acerco por detrás de Zero, tratando de derribarlo de un golpe, pero este logra esquivarlo y lo agarra de la cabeza, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Zero: Es la tercera vez que te hago esto.

Axl no respondió, se quedo en el suelo. Pronto fueron transportados una vez mas a otro sitio. Esta vez era un hangar secreto, con pequeñas naves de escape a su alrededor.

Zero: Es tu oportunidad, puedes escapar ahora que lo permito.

Axl: No quiero…

Al escuchar esto el rubio se enfureció más, pero se sorprendió al ver la fuerza del joven. Poco a poco levantaba la cabeza del suelo.

Axl: Mi misión, es proteger… este lugar –levanta mas la cabeza, pero Zero lo aplasta mas con el pie- Zero, has cambiado… ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan malvado y despiadado? ¿Qué paso con eso de proteger al que no puede protegerse solo? –decía débilmente.

Zero: ¡¿Qué? ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡¿Acaso esos prisioneros en el ARK eran capaces de protegerse en ese lugar esperando la muerte? ¡¿Los humanos son tan indefensos como para no poder protegerse solos? ¡Ellos son los que nos controlan, ellos son los verdaderos culpables y destructores, no yo!

Axl: Entonces, si tú no eres un destructor –trata de levantar la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Acabaste con los mavericks… ayudaste a los Redsafers… Y ahora acabaras conmigo.

Al escuchar esto algo dentro de Zero comenzó a emerger, algo que en toda la batalla no había sentido. El joven tenia razón, Zero no lo admitía pero era un destructor, un asesino… Reaccionando retrocede y deja levantarse al hunter.

Axl: Todo este tiempo hemos sido así, pero era por una causa, el proteger a alguien. Tu lo estas haciendo por quien sabe que, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estas haciendo esto Zero?

Zero: ¿La razón…? –trata de recordar sin éxito- (¿Cual era mi razón?)

Axl: Zero –le extiende la mano- Ya tuvimos suficiente de esto. Volvamos a casa para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Zero se sentía confundido. Descubrió un gran rencor que no conocía contra los hunters, y se desquito con su amigo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Lo peor de todo es que no recordaba por que estuvo haciendo todo este viaje, era muy frustrante.

Zero: Axl, yo... –comienza a recordar el momento en el que estuvo inconciente y se encontró con Iris- (No, ya lo recuerdo. El sentido de este viaje. Iris, tu me dijiste que sin importar lo que pase nunca debía mirar atrás. Debo seguir mi objetivo hasta el final) La verdad, yo tengo un motivo, una meta de todo esto.

Axl: ¿Que?

Zero: Axl, lo siento mucho. Siento haber peleado contigo y lamento todo el sufrimiento que les traje a ustedes. Debes estar muy confundido por lo que estoy haciendo, solo te prometo que al final todo saldrá bien. Déjame continuar.

Axl: Es lo mismo que le dijiste a Layer en aquella vez cuando robaste los MCs, o cuando confíe en ti y te salve dejando los fragmentos contigo. Mira lo que esta pasando ahora, te has revelado. No puedo confiar en ti así, amigo. Por favor ven conmigo.

Zero: …

No contesto, solo movió la cabeza en señal de no.

Axl: Entonces no me dejas opción…

Rápidamente Axl saca un extraño lanza rayos y dispara contra Zero. Este se protege con sus sables pero algo estaba mal, no era cualquier cosa era un rayo congelante. En segundos Zero quedo por completo congelado. No podía mover el cuerpo. Así fue como Axl se acercaba a el lentamente.

Zero: (No puedo moverme…)

Axl: Te llevare aun si es a la fuerza –decía mientras se acercaba mas.

Zero: (No puedo permitirlo. No llegue tan lejos solo para ser derrotado aquí. Lo siento Axl)

Una vez más Zero comenzó a concentrar sus energías. El joven se había dado cuenta y apunto con sus pistolas contra el rubio. Este no se detuvo. En cuestión de segundos lanza un campo que iba creciendo abarcando todo el lugar. Axl sin dudar dispara, pero los proyectiles se quedan congelados a medio camino, al igual que el. Un minuto después todo el lugar se tiño de blanco y gris congelando literalmente el tiempo.

Zero: Axl –hace fuerza y se libera del hielo- Te agradezco que hayas peleado conmigo. Si no fuera por ti hubiera seguido cegado por la ira, olvidando mi verdadero objetivo –se acerca a el llegando al frente- Lo siento mucho.

Zero terminando la pelea da un fuerte puñetazo al estomago del hunter. Al mismo tiempo el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. El joven quedo inconciente por el golpe, cayendo al piso derrotado.

Zero: Este viaje debo seguirlo, quiera o no –levanta a Axl- Pero tu no debes involucrarte mas, o terminaras muerto para la próxima.

El rubio deja al hunter en una de las naves de escape que había allí. Activa el piloto automático para que llegue a la tierra y luego se va del lugar.

Ya paso media hora desde que Axl fue evacuado de la colonia, y un día entero desde que Zero llego al ARK para completar su misión. Quien diría que tardaría ese tiempo.

De un destello aparece en la sala de controles del ARK. Estaba vacía, era una sala gigantesca y con luz. En el medio los preciados controles. Caminando Zero llega a ellos.

Devil: Buen trabajo Zero –hablaba el espectro con su voz misteriosa.

Pero Zero no respondió. Parecía que su cabeza estaba en otro mundo.

Devil: Has hecho bien en hacer todo esto. Ahora necesito que prosigas con el plan.

Zero: ¿Qué he hecho bien? –Decía tratando de contenerse, no podía- ¡Vete al diablo Devil! ¡Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora no estaba bien! –Mira sus manos- Poseo unas habilidades increíbles, solo para causar caos y destrucción. Para eso fui creado, fui utilizado todo este tiempo por ti…

El rubio se sentía muy mal, terrible. Sus ganas de vivir se agotaban. Ya no sabia que pensar. Para el todo había acabado, podría morir ahora y no arrepentirse. Pero había algo que lo mantenía con vida, y era la esperanza, la esperanza de que este equivocado, de que no fue creado para el caos y destrucción. Debía averiguar su pasado, su origen, esa era su meta.

Devil: ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Piensas que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi culpa? No, te equivocas. Tu has elegido esto, has elegido este camino y enfrentado las consecuencias.

Zero: ¡¿Qué? ¡Mentira!

Devil: Je jeje –aparece de la nada- Sigues mintiéndote como lo has hecho todo este tiempo Zero. Tú eres el único culpable de todo. Tú elegiste ayudarme, elegiste obedecerme, elegiste acabar con los mavericks, elegiste traicionar a los hunters, elegiste pelear con todos. Eres el único culpable de tu sufrimiento ahora.

Zero: No, yo solo…

Devil: Incluso ahora ya estas dudando. ¿No te acuerdas del odio que sentiste por los humanos? ¿O por el odio a los mavericks al llegar a su base? ¿O por el odio a los hunters cuando mataron a tus compañeros? Todo es por ti. Tu lo quisiste, como quieres ahora acabar con todo esto. ¡Acabar con los hunters y conquistar el ARK!

Zero: ¡No, eso es lo que tú quieres! Yo solo…

Devil: Obedecías, es verdad. Pero por que querías. Fácilmente podías retractarte y nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero no. ¡Tú quisiste esto! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pero no te preocupes, yo cargare con toda la culpa si quieres! –se dirige a los controles.

Zero: ¡No, no te lo permitiré! –apunta con su Buster.

Devil: ¿Piensas dispararme? ¡Esto es lo que tu has querido, no puedes evitarlo! -comienza a usar los controles.

Zero: ¡Basta!

El rubio, furioso por las palabras de Devil dispara varias veces contra el espectro. Aun así, los disparos pasan sobre el como si fuera un fantasma, no le hacen efecto. El maldito silencio volvió otra vez. Zero no sabia que hacer.

Devil: Zero, es muy tarde para cambiar lo que empezaste. Quisiste esto, y ahora no lo puedes detener.

Zero: Por que –cae arrodillado y lanza algunas lágrimas- ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy en el camino correcto? No estoy seguro de nada.

Devil: Con el sistema de seguridad del ARK en nuestras manos, acabaremos con el resto de los hunters. ¡Hemos triunfado Zero, JAjajajaa! –desaparece.

Zero: Devil –aun arrodillado- Prometo que, a partir de ahora, nunca mas volveré a escucharte…

FIN DEL ACTO X (Segunda Parte)

* * *

Y eso es todo. Los invasores finalmente tomaron el ARK. ¿Que pasara ahora que Devil posee el Eclipse Cañon? Descubranlo en el proximo ACTO!

Por cierto hoy no podre dejarles uno de esos extras graciosos que siempre pongo, lo siento mucho. En compensacion les dejo un contenido exclusivo, un fragmento de la historia que nunca se mostro y que explicara algunos detalles interesantes (?):

* * *

REVELACIONES:

Luego de que el espectro dejara solo a Zero en la nave hunter. Le había dicho que el viaje tardaría un poco y que si quería saber lo que paso en la semana que estuvo inconciente, podría fijarse en los registros guardados en el ordenador. Sin pensarlo el rubio se acerco para informarse. Quien diría que había pasado ya mas de una semana desde que todo esto comenzó…

Se acerco al monitor y busco los registros…

Zero: Todo empezó hace ya 12 días, cuando estos Redsafers aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a todos por igual, al mismo tiempo que los MCs reaccionan. ¿Por qué están relacionados?

Tenía muchas dudas pero primero que nada quería asegurarse de algo. Llego a encontrar una lista, la lista de los hunters que escaparon del ataque a la base Maverick. Pro alguna razón el no aparecía, pero se alegro al ver que Nadia y Axl salieron vivos. ¿Por qué Devil le habrá mentido? ¿Por qué le habrá dicho que Axl murió en la guarida de Lava?

Zero: Devil… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres?

Ahora busco información de los invasores, sabia que algo lo iba a sorprender. Esto paso al leer un informe de reconocimiento:

_"Luego de que aparecieron extrañas torres de gran tamaño en el norte, el Maverick hunter X fue a investigar. Se esperaba obtener algún dato sobre nuestros enemigos de allí. Lo que se descubrió fue impactante. Estas extrañas torres, que inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer en todo el mundo, no fueron construidas en ese mismo lugar, fueron desenterradas por los invasores…"_

Esto alarmo a Zero. "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Desenterradas? Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué Devil ya las había construido y ocultado hace tiempo?" Le desconcertaba bastante la situación. Siguió buscando información, pero el porque y para que de esas torres todavía era un misterio.

Mientras mas buscaba se topo con algo muy curioso, la creación de los Redsafers. Finalmente podría saber como Devil hacia crecer tan repentinamente su ejercito. Se paso leyendo por un momento el informe, muy contento por saber la verdad, pero rápidamente su actitud cambio.

Zero: No puede ser…

Su cara se puso pálida, estaba sorprendido. Según el informe, los invasores creaban campos de recolección para terminar con su creación. Lo que recolectaban, para que al final terminaran siendo parte de su ejercito, eran cuerpos, tanto vivos como muertos, de reploids y humanos. Esa era su materia prima, utilizaban a sus victimas como recurso para su creación, era horrible…

Zero: ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo puede conseguir tantos cuerpos en tan poco tiempo?

Seguía cuestionándose y siguió buscando las respuestas. Según el equipo de investigación la metamorfosis de los Redsafers tardaba no mas de un día, y mientras más grande sean las criaturas creadas mas cuerpos necesitarían. Esa no fue la sorpresa, quería saber de donde sacaba tantos cuerpos y cuando la encontró quedo tieso:

_"Este es un enemigo poderoso. Desde que apareció, en tan solo una semana, todo el territorio de Siberia cayó bajo su poder. Ahora es zona roja, territorio enemigo. Se han recibido informes que comenzaron a invadir la parte este de Europa y el norte de China. _

_Por otra parte otra oleada de estos monstruos empezó su asedio al oeste de America del Norte. Hacemos todo lo posible para detener su avance, pero su gran numero de fuerzas, y la gran sorpresa que nos tendieron les esta dando la ventaja…"_

Asia cayo, y Europa estaba por sufrir el mismo destino.

Zero: Maldito Devil. No me habías hablado nada de esto. Estas conquistando el mundo y yo te estoy ayudando…

Pero el rubio no se detuvo, siguió en su búsqueda para ver todo lo que paso. Cada vez se asustaba más.

_"Los invasores han cruzado los montes Urales"_

_"Alemania arde en llamas"_

_"Francia ha caído"_

_"El enemigo cruza el canal de la mancha"_

Ya era suficiente, no quería ver mas los fracasos militares que ocurrieron. Pronto algo le llamo la atención:

_"Se ha notificado que los invasores están comenzando a exterminar a los mavericks en distintas partes del mundo"_

Zero: están acabando con todos…

Pasaba el tiempo y Zero seguía curioseando en los archivos. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. El ni siquiera enterado de la situación. El mundo estaba cayendo y el no lo sabia. Era suficiente, ya estaba por dejar el ordenador, si no fuera por que una ultima cosa lo dejo mas frío que nunca:

_"Se ha notificado la existencia de rastros de un extraño virus desconocido que comienza a afectar de forma anormal tanto a maquinas como humanos"_

Zero: (¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Un nuevo virus?)

Estaba exaltado, ya todo tenia sentido. Pero para estar mas seguro siguió leyendo la información que había de esta anormalidad. Hayo lo que quería en un informe de hace un par de días:

_"En el día de la fecha hemos confirmado la existencia del virus. Fue traída junto a la aparición de los invasores. Este virus es completamente diferente al Maverick u otro visto anteriormente. Tanto el uno del otro se diferencian notablemente en la estructura y lo mas extraño es que afecta directamente a los humanos como a reploids…"_

Con eso bastaba. Devil estaba tramando algo muy grande, ¿Pero que? ¿Y si ya tiene el virus para que quiere el Eclipse Cañón?

Siguió buscando y se encontró con los supuestos síntomas:

_"El virus es muy contagioso. Con tan solo el contacto directo con un invasor ya puedes estar infectado. Al principio no parece haber cambios ni anormalidades, pero luego de la primera semana el infectado cae en un extraño y profundo coma. No se sabe por que, pero se teme lo peor…_

_Se recomienda atacar al enemigo a distancia…"_

Pero si es contagioso con solo el contacto, ¿Por qué a Zero no le afecta? Es lo que se preguntaba. Ya paso más de una semana y siempre estuvo en contacto directo con ellos. "¿Acaso no será que soy uno de ellos?" Se cuestionaba muy alarmado.

Zero: ¡Ya basta, es suficiente! –Decía alejándose del ordenador- Devil, tienes muchas preguntas que responder…

Paso el tiempo y la nave ya estaba en el espacio, sin que Zero se diera cuenta. Por la vitrina de la nave podía verse una gran colonia espacial, era el ARK y estaba llegando poco a poco. El momento llego, ya no había vuelta atrás. Al menos ahora Zero conocía mejor a los Redsafers, pero tenia todavía muchas dudas en la cabeza...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Pasaron muchas cosas en este ACTO. No se olviden de comentar y decirme que les parecio!

Adios!


	15. ACTO XI: COSMIC FALL

Muchas gracias vampiro! Tus comentarios siempre me dan animos a seguir escribiendo, y lamento la tardanza de mis actualizaciones, tratare de controlar eso.

Silerius... En serio me alagas con eso... Sacar una serie con mi fic XD muchas gracias! (Aunque deberian...(?) XD Muchas gracias a ambos, personas como ustedes son las que me animan a seguir esta historia. Y como soy bueno con ustedes les dare el proximo Acto de mi historia. Spoileando un poquito puedo decir que esta llena de accion, de secretos, aparecera un verdadero personaje sorpresa (Solo lean O:), Zero terminara su viaje para siempre (creo que hable de mas... solo lean) Y tendra un verdadero final impactante!

Ya dejandpo de spoilear solo quiero que sepan que este no es el ultimo ACTO, no pero ya estamos cerca :( Asi que disfrutenlo al maximo! Aqui les va!

* * *

"_Sigue para delante, y nunca mires hacia atrás… es lo que ella me dijo._

_Vive con libertad, toma tus propias decisiones… es lo que el me dijo._

_Desde que comencé este viaje fui descubriendo cosas escalofriantes, enfrente a enemigos monstruosos y voy descubriendo mi verdadero ser. A cada paso tengo mas ganas de desistir, pero el mundo conspira para que siga adelante…_

_Extermine a los mavericks por odio, conquiste el ARK por conveniencia, ayude a unos prisioneros e incluso pelee contra un amigo por furia y rabia. Lo único que descubrí es que soy un mo0nstruo, un asesino. Soy el responsable de todas las muertes del ARK, ya no puedo seguir así._

_El objetivo de mi viaje es descubrir mi pasado. La base de datos universal esta aquí, es hora de poner fin a esto…"_

**ACTO XI: COSMIC FALL**

Había pasado una hora desde que los Redsafers tomaron el control del ARK, aunque con solo eso bastaba. Zero, el culpable de todo, todavía seguía en la sala de controles, esperando a que la batalla terminara. La sala tenia paredes gruesas y resistentes, pero no impedía que pasara el ruido de la guerra desde el otro lado. A través, el rubio podía escuchar los cañones, los disparos y los gritos de agonía y dolor de los hunters al perder la vida. El no podía hacer nada, solo permanecía en el lugar esperando a que todo terminara mientras se lamentaba de sus actos y exprimía sus puños.

Zero: ¿Ya? –decía emocionado- No escucho nada mas –se alegraba mientras sacaba una sonrisa- Termino…

¿?: Finalmente te encuentro, asesino.

El rubio escucho eso. Rápidamente volteo para ver a quien lo llamaba, se sorprendió bastante. Era un humano, o eso parecía, pero muy mal herido. Por lo que veía perdió el ojo derecho y su brazo izquierdo estaba cercenado.

Zero: ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldito monstruo. Tu eres el culpable de todo esto, eres el asesino –acusaba mientras sacaba una pistola de su cintura, apuntando contra el rubio- ¡Acabare contigo para siempre!

Zero: No seas tonto, ¿A caso no ves el estado en que te encuentras? Lo que haces es una estupidez.

¿?: Tal vez, pero no fui el único que cometió estupideces –comentaba para defenderse, al mismo tiempo que su furia aumentaba- Yo te conozco, Zero el desertor, conozco quien eres y quien fuiste. Les advertí a todos sobre ti, de que nunca cambiarias, pero no me hicieron caso. Optaron por ocultarte y protegerte de tu pasado, querían que siguieras adelante como un gran aliado sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Tu comandante Signas es un idiota.

Zero: ¿Qué? ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

Esto lo confundía por completo. Si el humano decía la verdad, entonces sus superiores tenían total conocimiento sobre el. Pero, ¿Por qué decidieron no contárselo? ¿Por qué decidieron guardarlo en secreto evitando que pudiera averiguarlo para protegerlo de eso? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo o quien fue en el pasado como para ocultarle tal cosa a toda costa? Zero estaba muy molesto, de haberlo sabido nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todas estas muertes y batallas sobre su espalda no eran necesarias después de todo.

Zero: No, eso no puede ser. ¡Es imposible! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!

¿?: Puede que no creas lo que te estoy diciendo, pero incluso tu mismo lo sabes, no puedes ocultar la verdad. ¡Eres peor que un Maverick, solo causas destrucción y caos por donde vas!

Zero: ¡Cállate! –ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo- ¡Yo no soy ningún Maverick, no soy así!

¿?: ¿Todavía no lo admites? ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor!

Esas palabras le llegaron al guerrero Carmesí. El humano tenia razón, todo lo que logro hasta ahora fue muerte y destrucción, un completo caos. No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto.

¿?: ¡Mataste a todos en el ARK, acabaste con los hunters sin compasión! –sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir- ¡Mataste a mis hermanos, a mi única familia! –nota que el rubio no reacciona- Eres un monstruo asesino, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

Zero: …

¿?: Pero no será por mucho. Vengare a todos los inocentes que mataste, vengare a mis hermanos –se acerca con el arma en mano- ¡Pondré fin a esta pesadilla!

Y con estas palabras el desconocido humano dispara con precisión. Eso no fue suficiente, en el acto Zero desapareció, volviendo a aparecer detrás del atacante, de espaldas muy cerca.

Zero: Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces solo me queda una cosa por saber.

¿?: …

Zero: Escapa de este infierno, ya no tiene salvación el ARK –se aleja del lugar- Siento mucho lo de tus hermanos.

¿?: Hermanos…

El humano no pudo soportar mas. Cayo arrodillado rendido por el dolor y el cansancio de sus heridas, mientras que las lagrimas salían sin intención de parar, solo faltaba el llanto. Estaba completamente destruido, incapaz de vengar a los caídos o acabar con todo. El rubio ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero pudo escuchar un disparo seco donde estaba anteriormente, luego silencio absoluto. No era necesario decir lo que paso.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde ese encuentro. Todo el lugar temblaba. La colonia espacial, sin sus generadores de energía, se desestabilizaría en cualquier momento. Devil quería apoderarse del ARK, pero lo único que consiguió fue destruirlo. Por los pasillos internos, el rubio corría a toda velocidad ignorando su destino, estaba buscando algo.

Zero: (La razón por la que acepte esta misión fue por que aquí encontraría todo sobre mi pasado. Devil me dijo que una gran base de datos se encontraba en el ARK, debo encontrarla y escapar de esta tumba gigante)

Estaba mas que decidido, ya nada lo detendría. Pronto los temblores comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes, ya era una preocupación. En el acto, el pasillo por donde iba se partió al medio, era sorprendente lo que pasaba.

Zero: ¿Qué demo…?

La parte desprendida se alejaba de su unión. Era un enorme pedazo de la colonia la que se partió frente a el y poco a poco podía ver como se alejaba. Otro gran temblor le siguió, provocando que nuestro héroe perdiera el equilibrio. Todo el lugar, no, todo el ARK se quedo a obscuras, la luz y corriente eléctrica fue cortada. El sol era el único que iluminaba un poco al lugar. Rápidamente se para y piensa en que va a hacer, pero era algo difícil viendo enfrente suyo como toda la colonia se desmembraba sola y caía a la tierra. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Zero: Esto no esta bien…

Otro pedazo se desprendió del ARK, era la parte de atrás de donde estaba Zero. Ahora estaba acorralado, a ambos lados le esperaba el abismo.

Zero: Maldición ¡¿Crees que esto es algo? ¡He pasado por muchas cosas como para parar ahora, y esto no es ni el principio, me oyes! –gritaba, como si le criticara al ARK.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio salta hacia el espacio, esperando aterrizar sobre alguna estructura desprendida. Tuvo suerte y cayo a salvo, pero nuevamente se encontraba en la misma situación, tenia que ponerse en movimiento, veía varias partes grandes por donde seguir saltando, la gravedad estaba de su parte, todo iba bien. Luego de 4 grandes saltos logra llegar a una parte gigantesca desprendida de la colonia. Como se mantenía estabilizada todavía, decide entrar por una puerta que estaba en el casco. Ya adentro corre y se aleja lo mas que puede del espacio, para que no lo volviera a absorber. Cruza otra puerta reforzada, ya estaba a salvo.

Zero: (Por ahora no tendré problemas) –voltea y ve un enorme salón oscuro- (Pero, ¿Dónde estoy')

El lugar era grande, y la poca visión no era un problema para el rubio. Sin pensar siguió caminando hacia el frente, listo para cualquier cosa que le apareciera. O eso pensaba…

¿?: Finalmente reaccionas, Zero.

Zero: Tu otra vez –decía con rudeza y odio- No sabes cuanto odio tu voz.

Devil: Hehehe. Debes acostumbrarte, puesto que siempre escucharas mi voz.

Zero: ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Devil: Es el momento de revelarte el verdadero objetivo de este asalto. Aquí, en el ARK, se encuentra resguardo el ultimo MC.

Zero: ¿Qué? ¿Aquí dentro hay un MC?

Devil: Así es, el ultimo de 4 piezas. Los hunters lo trajeron aquí por motivos de seguridad. Fue difícil, pero al menos lo aseguramos para nosotros. Ahora el problema es encontrarlo. Ya sabes que hacer.

Zero: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que aquí se encontraba el MC?

Devil: No era necesario, el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Ahora ve, encuentr5a el MC antes de que el ARK se derrumbe por completo.

Zero: Tsk… ¿Es eso una orden? Creo que no entendiste nuestra conversación.

Devil: Um… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zero: ¡Devil! –gritaba mientras levantaba sus puños con fuerza- ¡Ya no pienso obedecerte mas, a partir de ahora estas solo! ¡Yo siempre lo estuve, por lo que no será un problema para mi! ¿Quieres que te lo deje mas claro?

Devil: ¡¿Qué?

Zero: Así es, ya estoy cansado de ser un asesino, de causar caos y destrucción –baja la mirada- Puede que tengas razón y todo esto lo haya hecho por que quería –levanta la cabeza- ¡Pero no volveré a cometer los mismos errores! No volveré a ser un asesino bajo tus ordenes. Encontrare esa base de datos de la cual me hablaste y averiguare sobre mi pasado por mi cuenta. Y cuando mi viaje termine, are lo que tenia que haber hecho desde un principio ¡Y acabare contigo, Devil!

Fueron sus palabras, las que acallaron el lugar como si fuera un completo desierto.

Devil: Jejeje, ¡Jajajaja! Así que seguirás adelante sin mirar las atrocidades que cometiste atrás, y cuando termines tomaras tus propias decisiones. Dime, ¿Quién fue el que te dijo esas estupideces? ¿Fue tu amada difunta, o tu amigo muerto?

Estaba logrando su cometido, hacia enojar a Zero cada vez mas.

Devil: Si haces lo que dices lo tomare como un acto de traición, y esta vez no tendrás perdón –se escucha otro gran temblor que sacude el lugar- A juzgar por la intensidad de los temblores, diría que te queda no mas de hora y media. Será mejor que te apresures para hacer lo que en verdad deseas. Ya sabes que hacer –fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de acallar para siempre.

Zero: Por supuesto que se lo que tengo que hacer.

Otro temblor sacudió el lugar, pero este fue mas intenso que anteriores. El techo comenzaba a derrumbarse. Tenia que actuar rápido, la puerta estaba al frente. Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio corrió a la puerta y la derribo de un golpe. Le sorprendió lo que había del otro lado, nada. El espacio era lo que le esperaba si avanzaba. Es verdad, el ultimo temblor separo nuevamente otro pedazo del ARK. La otra parte estaba enfrente, demasiado lejos como para llegar de un salto.

Zero: Si esto es una prueba, lo estas haciendo demasiado fácil –decía sacando una sonrisa desafiante.

El reploid da un gran salto, tratando de llegar al otro lado. Se detiene a medio camino, no lo lograría. En el acto se detiene en seco, un aura azul lo había envuelto. Era uno de sus poderes, podía controlar la gravedad a voluntad. Sin problemas llego al otro lado, traspasando una pequeña pared, sano y salvo.

Zero: …

La sala estaba oscura, no lograba ver nada pero estaba a salvo. Ignorando la situación avanzo a paso lento por el lugar, esperando toparse con una puerta. Ahora escuchaba cosas, susurros, comenzaba a preocuparse. Para estar mas tranquilo libero los sables púrpura que siempre llevaba, iluminando el lugar. Al hacerlo descubre la gran cantidad de enemigos que lo rodeaban, estaban ocultos en la oscuridad, esperando su momento. Típico de los Redsafers…

Zero: Como dije antes, ¡Esta prueba es muy fácil, Devil! –rugía mientras cargaba sus sables de energía- ¡Hadangueki!

Y así comenzó la batalla. El rubio retrocedía mientras lanzaba varias ráfagas cortantes de energía violeta. Los enemigos caían uno a uno bajo la habilidad y poder del reploid. Ahora junto sus sables y convirtió su energía en electricidad. Lanzándolas a gran velocidad, una enorme rueda eléctrica girando paso por todos lados, rebanando a los enemigos a su paso. Por ultimo, el guerrero rojo lleno de energías su puño y lo estrello en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que gritaba "¡Henkouha!". Varios láseres gigantes salieron del techo, estrellándose contra el suelo y vaporizando al resto de los Redsafers. El ataque fue tan potente que derrumbo ambos pisos. El ex-hunter cayo, junto a los cadáveres del lugar, varios pisos abajo. Finalmente aterrizo, ileso y listo para seguir.

Zero: Vaya, parece que no calcule mi fuerza –se decía algo arrogante.

Estaba a punto de dejar la sala, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

¿?: ¡Hey, que alguien me ayude! ¡Estoy atrapado!

Era una voz que provenía debajo de unos escombros. A Zero no le importaba mucho, pero ya no tenia la intención de dejar a otra alma atrás. Enseguida fue y comenzó a correr los escombros.

Zero: Descuida, te sacare de allí –decía corriendo unos grandes cascotes.

¿?: Gracias amigo. No se lo que paso, de repente el techo se derrumbo.

Zero: Si, lo se. Creo que fue mi culpa –para de escarbar en seco al ver un brazo- No…

¿?: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detienes? Descuida, igual ya puedo solo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el desconocido logra salir de los escombros levantándose en el acto. No era un completo desconocido como pensaba el rubio, no podía creer a quien se había encontrado.

Zero: Pero… Tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?: ¿Hu? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –se da la vuelta- De todas formas, gra… ¡Zero! –decía dando un salto hacia atrás.

Zero: ¡Massimo! ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo!

Massimo: ¡Jajaja! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Zero!

No era tiempo de presentaciones, otro temblor llego al lugar provocando que el suelo se agrietara.

Zero: Será mejor salir de aquí.

Massimo: S-si.

Ambos salen de la sala para entrar a un largo pasillo con ventanas que dan vista al espacio y a los pedazos de la colonia que entraban en la atmosfera terrestre. Los dos tenían muchas preguntas, y el correr por sus vidas no iba a impedir quitárselas de encima.

Zero: Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con el resto en la Central Tower.

Massimo: Entonces no lo sabes –contestaba con un tono frío y serio.

Zero: ¿Qué cosa? –se había exaltado. Últimamente no tenia conocimiento de nada de lo que pasaba, y sabia que eran cosas terribles.

Massimo: La Central Tower, esos malditos invasores la tomaron por completo. Yo y el resto del equipo logramos evacuar, pero ahora ellos tienen el control total de los force metals.

Zero: ¡¿Qué dices?

Massimo: Lo que escuchaste. Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada. Eran demasiados, y muy poderosos. No fui, lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger el lugar.

Zero: Te entiendo. Yo tampoco fui capaz de proteger a las personas que quería…

Massimo: ¿Qué? Entonces X, Axl y el resto…

Zero: No me refería a ellos, están bien –su cara se vuelve muy triste- Jamás pensé que esos monstruos llegaran a tal punto. Ya han conquistado gran parte del mundo, ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir? ¿Acaso somos, capaces de detenerlos?

A cada momento que el rubio pensaba en eso se ponía mas triste. El gran Steel Massimo no podía ver a su compañero así.

Massimo: Sabes, eso me lo debería estar preguntando yo, no tu. Eres Zero, el mejor Maverick hunter que he conocido. Y yo el gran Steel Massimo, el guerrero mas fuerte que haya existido. No hay nada que no podamos hacer.

Zero: Massimo…

Massimo: ¡Derrotaremos a esos invasores de una forma u otra! –decía levantando el pulgar.

Zero: … -permanecía callado, al ver la reacción de su compañero- Jejeje. Jamás pensé que llegaras a animarme. Tienes razón, derrotaremos a esos invasores de una forma u otra –ve como se alegra Massimo- Y por cierto, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

Massimo: Luego de la caída de la Central Tower, los vestigios de las fuerzas que quedaron nos unimos a los mavericks hunters del lugar y comenzamos varias operaciones. Desde hace una semana no hubo descanso, esas cosas son muy poderosas.

Zero: Si, lo se.

Massimo: Ahora estoy en una misión de búsqueda y destrucción. Según los informes el ARK ha caído. Yo no lo creía hasta que vine y lo vi. con mis propios ojos, no pensé que esas bestias lo tomaran tan enserio. Aquí dentro se haya una gran base de datos que guarda información universal de todos los tiempos. También guarda importante información vital sobre nosotros y nuestras defensas, por lo que tengo que llegar a ella y destruirla para que esos invasores no consigan nada.

Zero: Espera, ¿Tienes que llegar a la base de datos y destruirla? –decía algo asustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo- ¿Sabes donde esta?

Massimo: Así es, esa es mi misión pero al parecer no cuento con mucho tiempo. ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Hace mucho que no oigo hablar de ti, las comunicaciones están muertas.

Zero: ¿Yo? (Tengo que pensar en algo. Si el destruye la base de datos entonces todo habrá acabado. Necesito que me lleve a ella) Fui enviado a respaldarte en la misión, debo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que todo salga bien.

Massimo: ¡Bien! Un poco de ayuda no caería mal. Déjame enseñarte mis nuevas habilidades que aprendí en combate, Zero.

Ya no había mas de que hablar, ahora debían seguir. Pronto entraron a otra sala oscura, donde había poca visibilidad. No había salida, era un cuarto cerrado.

Zero: ¿Y ahora que?

Massimo: No me presiones Zero, esta colonia esta dividida en varios fragmentos ahora que cayo. Es normal que este un poco desorientado –decía mirando para todos lados.

Zero: ¿Solo un poco? –preguntaba algo impaciente.

De pronto otro temblor llego al cuarto. Como consecuencia el piso se desmorono. Debajo de eso no había nada, les esperaba a Zero y a Massimo el espacio infinito. Ambos caían a gran velocidad hacia abajo.

Zero: ¡Maldición, estamos cayendo!

Massimo: ¡Lo se, no tienes que repetirlo!

Zero: (Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido) –mira a su alrededor- (¡Eso es!) ¡Massimo, allí abajo hay una estructura estabilizada, hay que llegar allí!

Massimo: ¡Bien!

Poco a poco ambos se mueven tratando de posicionarse para aterrizar en la estructura. Ya estaba todo bien, solo tenían que llegar. Pero ahora que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta de algo, un enorme titán redsafer los esperaba allí con una espada gigante en manos.

Massimo: ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué es eso? –decía sorprendido- ¡Es un monstruo!

Zero: ¿Qué hace un titán en un lugar así? (Al parecer a Devil no le importa dejar a la muerte a sus hombres) Hay que deshacernos de el como sea.

Massimo: Descuida Zero, déjamelo a mi –decía con una enorme confianza.

En un instante la gran armadura del Steel se puso roja, como si estuviera hirviendo. Junto las piernas y comenzó a caer mas rápido, como un gran meteorito contra la tierra. A toda velocidad Massimo se estrella contra el titán, enterrándolo en la estructura. Tenia un enorme agujero en el pecho y había señales vitales en el. Al poco tiempo Zero aterriza al lado de el.

Zero: Vaya, eso fue asombroso. De un golpe acabaste con el titán –decía sorprendido.

Massimo: Te dije que en todo este tiempo he aprendido trucos nuevos, ¿No? –con un tono arrogante.

Zero: Tienes razón, ahora sigamos.

Estaban en una estructura que poco les daba para avanzar. De estructura a estructura llegaban en saltos lo mas lejos que podían. Massimo parecía saber por donde iba, eso sorprendía a Zero mientras lo seguía. No era el mismo Massimo que recordaba de antaño, se había vuelto mas valiente, decidido y temerario. Solo faltaba que sea mas inteligente para que sea un gran líder, aunque no sabia todavía si lo era.

Massimo: Espera –se detiene.

Zero: ¿Hu? ¿Qué pasa? –se detiene también.

Massimo: Mira –señala hacia abajo.

El rubio se asoma por la punta. Había una plataforma flotante abajo donde se encontraban tres hunters detrás de una pequeña barricada recibiendo los ataques de varios Redsafers y una torreta ametralladora automática que no cesaba el fuego.

Massimo: Hay que ayudarlos, ¿No te parece? Luego seguiremos con la búsqueda.

Zero: Supongo… (¿Qué voy a hacer? Esos hunters de seguro tienen conocimiento de mi marcado como Maverick. Si Massimo se entera de eso entonces puede que pierde mi única pista sobre la base de datos)

Massimo: Yo me encargare de la torreta, tu cúbreme de los pequeños –se lanza hacia abajo.

Zero: ¡Espe…! Maldición, parece que no tengo elección. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

Massimo, el primero en saltar a la batalla, cae de la misma forma que antes, destruyendo a uno de los Redsafers que estaba al lado de la torreta. Sin detenerse saca su gran hacha de la espalda y de un tajo corta por la cintura al otro redsafer que estaba cerca. La torreta automática reacciona y voltea a acribillar contra el hunter. Pero este fue mas rápido y agarra desde abajo del cañón a la torreta y dirigió su mira hacia arriba, evitando las balas.

Massimo: -sosteniendo con fuerza la torreta- Maldición, esto esta mas duro de lo que pensé. Me tomara tiempo destruirla –voltea a ver a su alrededor y encuentra a varios Redsafers acercándose para acabar con el grandote- ¡Zero, donde diablos estas desgraciado!

Al instante el rubio cae con sus sables apuntando hacia abajo y envueltas en fuego. Así es como aterriza encima de otro enemigo, acabando con el. Rápidamente voltea y rebana a otro que estaba al lado. El resto de los Redsafers reaccionan y disparan con sus armas contra el reploid rojo. Este también reacciona y hace girar sus sables, creando un escudo giratorio que desviaba las balas. Cuando vio que los enemigos recargaban vio su oportunidad, lanzo su escudo giratorio que termina matando a dos de los invasores. El tercero termino de recargar y apunto hacia su enemigo. Zero todavía no tenia sus sables en mano, sin perder tiempo llena su puño de energía rija mientras corre hacia el invasor. Antes de que este pidiera disparar recibe un poderoso puñetazo de parte del rubio, que al instante del impacto produce una pequeña pero potente explosión, acabando con el redsafer. Por otro lado Massimo desvío de un golpe el cañón de la torreta y aprovechando el desequilibrio entierra su hacha contra el núcleo de la maquina, terminando con una explosión. La batalla había acabado.

Hunter 1: ¿Ya termino? –sale de la barricada- Gracias por salvarnos.

Hunter 2: Si, no se si hubiéramos sobrevivido en este lugar si no fuera por ustedes.

Massimo: No se preocupen, ese es nuestro deber.

Hunter 3: Solo una pregunta, ¿Acaso mencionaste el nombre de Zero? –decía algo preocupado.

Massimo: ¿Eh?

Zero: (¡Maldición! ¡Se dieron cuenta!)

Massimo: Jeje, el es a quien llame. ¿Uh? 1Hey, sal de mi espalda! ¿Por qué te escondes? Ven a saludar a los que salvamos.

Zero: (Si dejo que me vean todo habrá acabado) –voltea a ver a su alrededor- (¡Ya se!) –agarra del brazo a Massimo- Lo siento compañero.

De un destello azul, ambos hunters desaparecen, para reaparecer en la entrada de un corredor.

Massimo: ¡Hua! ¿Qué fue eso? –decía muy sorprendido.

Zero: Lo ignoro –respondía con mentira- Ahora hay que seguir, ¿Por donde?

Massimo: Por… por allí –señala una puerta- (Que extraño…)

Luego de volver a concentrarse en la misión, ambos avanzaron por el largo corredor. Los temblores no cesaban, parecía que en cualquier momento todo iba a colapsar.

Zero: (Ese maldito de Devil, me dijo que contaba con hora y media y ni siquiera paso una hora entera) Por cierto, Massimo, ¿Sabes algo sobre los MCs?

Massimo: Que extraño que me lo preguntes aquí, pero si. Recuerda que vivía en la Central Tower. Son unos minerales muy extraños y poderosos que llegaron del espacio cerca de nuestra ubicación. Nadie sabe su origen, pero parece que estos invasores van tras ellos.

Zero: Entonces estas al tanto. ¿Por casualidad no sabes si acá en el ARK resguardan uno?

Massimo: Así es. Un grupo de elite vino también para recuperar el MC y ponerlo a salvo. Me han hablado muy bien de ellos, creo que son una organización muy importante, los GUN o algo así se llaman. Desconozco su situación y me gustaría ayudarlos, pero por ahora solo podemos concentrarnos en la base de datos.

Zero: (Al menos en eso no me mintió Devil) –se detiene- Espera…

Massimo: ¿Qué? –se detiene- ¿Pasa algo?

El reploid rojo no respondió, solo se agacho y bajo su mano contra el suelo. Los temblores volvían y Massimo comenzaba a preocuparse. En cambio Zero seguía sereno donde estaba.

Zero: (Es increíble, puedo sentir varias presencias debajo de mis pies. ¿Acaso será otro nuevo poder desconocido? El sentir las presencias) –se decía a si mismo mientras sonreía- (Un momento, esa energía… ¡Es la del MC!)

Massimo: Zero, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí. Tenemos que…

El rubio no le dejo terminar a su compañero. Sin perder el tiempo llena de energía su puño y lo estrella con fuerza contra el suelo. En el acto la estructura se derrumba y ambos caen un piso abajo. El humo comenzaba a disiparse, mostrando el panorama del lugar. Un gran salón donde varios Redsafers se enfrentaban a un pequeño grupo de reploids que apenas aguantaban.

Massimo: ¡E-esos son los GUN!

Zero: (Lotería) –libera sus sables- ¡¿Qué se siente fracasar tu misión, Devil? –comienza a reunir energías en su cuerpo- ¡Time Break!

Con esas palabras, el guerrero carmesí libero un gigantesco campo de aura que cambiaba todo el color a tonos grises y negros. El lugar y tiempo se congelaron, literalmente. Aprovechando esto Zero corre a gran velocidad exterminando uno por uno a los invasores. En un par de minutos el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, los GUNs y Massimo pudieron moverse al fin.

Massimo: ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? –decía pasmado al ver a su alrededor a todos los Redsafers muertos- ¡Solo parpadee por un segundo y todo se volvió así! –ve a Zero arrodillado cerca de el- Zero, ¿Estas bien?

Zero: Si –se levanta- Ustedes –señala a los GUNs y estos lo miran- Será mejor que escapen rápido del ARK, antes de que colapse –observa el contenedor que llevan a su lado- Y protejan el MC a cualquier costo.

Oficial GUN: Un momento, tu eres el traidor Maverick Zero, ¿No es así?

Massimo: ¿Qué Zero que? –aun mas sorprendido.

Las fuerzas de elite no dudaron y sacaron sus armas listos para atacar. Massimo estaba muy confundido como para reaccionar, por lo que Zero tuvo que actuar. Todos abrieron fuego, pero al instante el rubio agarra a su compañero y desaparecen de un destello. Al instante reaparecen en el casco superior del ARK.

Zero: Maldición –se arrodilla frente al agotamiento.

Massimo: Zero, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy agotado –preguntaba esperando respuestas.

Zero: No es nada, solo son unas nuevas habilidades que conseguí –se levanta- Mira a tu alrededor Massimo, el ARK esta desapareciendo. Rápido, ¿Dónde esta la base de datos que buscamos? Señálame el lugar y yo te llevare.

Era verdad, estaban en el casco de la colonia, en el exterior. Podían ver perfectamente como el ARK descendía del espacio, parecería como si en cualquier momento entraría en la atmosfera terrestre. Varios fragmentos y pedazos de la estación se veían por doquier, no parecía haber vida, pero todavía seguían habiendo batallas con el único objetivo de sobrevivir. Massimo no perdió el tiempo e inspecciono todo el cuadrante buscando donde ese encontraba su destino.

Massimo: ¡Es allí! –señalando otro costado del ARK que se había desprendido- Si no me equivoco, la base de datos se encuentra en esa sección del ARK. Pero esta muy lejos como para poder llegar.

Zero: Muy bien Massimo, pero todavía tengo otras habilidades que todavía no viste de mi.

Massimo: Pues espero que esas habilidades nos ayuden ahora –decía pálido del terror.

Sin previo aviso, centenares de criaturas voladoras monstruosas aparecieron por delante de nuestros héroes. Los Redsafers habían vuelto para acabar con ellos de una vez. Zero no sintió temor, solo tiro una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a reunir energías nuevamente. En poco tiempo un aura azul apareció alrededor de su armadura. Una vez mas agarro a su compañero del brazo y se elevo a flote junto a el. Por un momento permanecieron suspendidos en el aire, mientras el rubio seguía reuniendo energías. Las bestias no tenían tanta paciencia y se lanzaron hacia ellos para devorarlos con sus enormes mandíbulas.

Zero: ¡Speed Burst!

Otro nombre para su nuevo poder. Como un torpedo el rubio, con su compañero en mano, salio dirigido hacia su destino marcado. Las bestias contra las que impactaba caían como moscas, era un meteorito imparable. A cada segundo grandes distancias recorría. Ya estaba por llegar, tenia que romper el casco y allí estaba la base de datos, pero a solo metros de la llegada su poder se acaba.

Zero: ¡No! –pierde el conocimiento.

Ahora eran ellos los que caían como moscas. Tan cerca de la meta, pero ahora se alejaban cada vez mas. Massimo, quien por mucho tiempo permaneció tieso de la sorpresa, logra reaccionar. Asegurando a Zero en su brazo, trata de dirigir la caída hacia una pequeña plataforma que había debajo. Lamentablemente allí también les esperaban los Redsafers. Sin perder el tiempo, Massimo libera su hacha y comienza a llenarla de su poder. Esta ya resplandecía, estaba lista. Massimo lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra la plataforma. El hacha al clavarse en ella libera un gran explosión que arrasa con todos allí. Finalmente Massimo logra aterrizar sano y salvo junto a Zero.

Massimo: ¡Hey Zero, despierto! –ve que no reacciona- Tu lo pediste –le da un puñetazo.

Zero: ¡Auch! –se levanta de un salto- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Massimo: Al menos despertaste.

Zero: ¿Qué…? Es verdad, no logre llegar a la sala.

Massimo: No se que demonios hiciste, pero al menos ahuyentaste a esas bestias. Y ahora solo esperaremos a que te recuperes para que puedas llevarnos a la base de datos. No hay problema –decía confiado- Jejeje.

Zero: Uh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Massimo: Bueno, es que casi morimos allí arriba. ¿No te da algunas ganas de reírte que hayas zafado de esa situación? ¡Jajajajaja!

Zero: ¿Reírme? –confundido- Supongo que si… Jejejeje.

Y así ambos hunters permanecieron riendo por un tiempo. Parecía todo estaba bien, pero solo eso, parecía. Interrumpiendo el ambiente un gran rugido salio de la nada callando a los reploids. En seguida una gigantesca criatura aterrizo detrás de ellos, aforrándose fuertemente en la plataforma. Esta, por el gran peso que sostenía, comenzó a decender poco a poco. Los dos guerreros voltearon a ver lo que había llegado, era horrible…

Zero: ¡No puede ser! –decía sorprendido.

Massimo: ¡Ah-a-a-a-a! –se quedaba entrecortado por el susto.

Era un dragón gigantesco, o eso parecía. Solo era el esqueleto de una especie de dragón gigantesco, el mismo que ataco tiempo atrás en la persecución de Zero y Viktor. Había sobrevivido a los misiles UV y volvió para acabar con el responsable de su enorme sufrimiento. Tenia todos los huesos con fisuras y muy quemados y heridos, había perdido prácticamente las alas y su corazón, o es lo que parecía ese pedazo carnoso de su interior, seguía latiendo.

Zero: ¡Maldición, sigue vivo!

Massimo: ¡Cuidado!

La gran bestia de sus huesos hizo crecer varias patas gigantes como de araña y las aferro todas a la plataforma, no tenia la intención de liberarse. Sin perder el tiempo el monstruo comenzó a atacar con sus múltiples extremidades a los hunters, quienes solo podían esquivar los ataques.

Massimo: ¡¿Crees que eres rival para el poderoso Steel Massimo? –llena su hacha de energía- ¡Ahora veras!

Con todas sus fuerzas el hunter corre a atacar teniendo éxito. Con su poderosa hacha logra clavarla en una de las patas de la bestia. Esta ruge de dolor mientras su vieja extremidad caía al vacío infinito.

Massimo: ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Déjame cortarte otra!

El hunter intenta hacer lo mismo, pero recibe el ataque directo de otra de las patas que lo aleja hasta el borde de la plataforma. Este reacciona y rueda hacia un lado, esquivando otra pata que se enterraba contra el suelo. Mientras tanto, Zero se quedaba observando detenidamente la situación.

Zero: (Ya veo, entonces Massimo es capas de cortar los huesos de ese monstruo) –pensaba para si mismo- ¡Massimo, has eso de vuelta! ¡Yo lo distraeré y cuando veas tu oportunidad córtale otra pierna!

Massimo: ¡Pero hazlo rápido! –decía tratando de esquivar los ataques.

De inmediato Zero se lanza hacia la cabeza del monstruo , tratando de enterrar sus sales sin éxito alguno. La gran bestia enfurecida se mueve para todos lados, Intentando zafarse de su enemigo. El rubio no se soltaba por nada en el mundo. Aprovechando esto Massimo se lanza y logra cortar otra de las patas exitosamente.

Zero: Bien hecho, si seguimos así ganaremos.

Massimo: Sigue distrayéndolo.

Una vez mas Zero se lanzo a hacer su parte. Esta vez libera su Buster y dispara varias veces hacia la bestia para llamar su atención. Esta cae en la trampa y trata de atraparlo con sus garras en patas. El rubio con gran habilidad logra esquivar todos los ataques. Siguiendo esto predice uno de los ataques y se agarra fuertemente de una de las patas. El dragón esquelético como frenético lo revoleaba para todas partes, pero rápidamente la pierde cuando Massimo llega con su hacha para cortarla.

Zero: ¡Bien hecho, Massimo!

Massimo: ¡Bah! Esto es pan comido.

O eso pensaban. Pronto veían como el gran monstruo levantaba todas sus patas juntas listo para estrellarlas contra ellos.

Zero: ¡Cuidado!

En un segundo el monstruo entierra sus garras profundamente contra la plataforma. Massimo logro esquivarlo a tiempo airándose al suelo. Mientras se levantaba podía ver como una de las patas permanecía al lado de su cabeza. En cambo Zero logro esquivarlo sujetándose del borde de la plataforma, al instante volvió a subir.

Massimo: ¡Vaya! Eso estuvo cerca, al parecer se el esta acabando los trucos al dragoncito.

Zero: No lo creo –decía algo asustado.

Massimo no lo había captado de pronto, pero la plataforma estaba cayendo mucho mas rápido de lo normal. La bestia rompió los estabilizadores de la plataforma, que estaba a punto de ser destruida. Si no hacían algo rápido entonces no solo se alejarían mas de su destino, sino que entrarían pronto a la atmosfera terrestre.

Massimo: ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Zero: Yo no… -pensaba en un plan- (¡El corazón! Solo puede morir si cortamos su flujo) Massimo, ¿Hay posibilidad de que puedas realizar un ataque aun mas fuerte que ese?

Massimo: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Pero por que?

Zero: Mira bien, lo que tiene dentro de su pecho es su núcleo. Si tan solo pudieras destruirlo entonces todo acabaría.

Massimo: Descuida, no será ningún problema. Pero necesitare tiempo para preparar el ataque. Debes cubrirme hasta entonces.

Zero: Tiempo es lo que no tenemos, pero te conseguiré todo el que pueda.

Asintiendo, Massimo le entrega su gran hacha a Zero. Este lo acepta y se pone enfrente de el para cubrirlo. De inmediato Massimo comienza a reunir energía poco a poco. La gran bestia estaba lista para atacar nuevamente. Esta vez se preparaba para lanzar una enorme esfera de fuego de su boca, al mismo tiempo el rubio cargaba su Buster para disparar. Ambos disparan, desintegrándose los dos ataques. Sin esperar el monstruo lanza sus patas al ataque. Con velocidad y fuerza Zero logra desviar todos los ataques junto a la poderosa hacha en manos. Vio su oportunidad y con todas sus fuerzas enterró el hacha en una cuarta pata del dragón. Este nuevamente grito de dolor, pero no había perdido la extremidad por completo. Sabiendo esto el rubio levanto y enterró nuevamente el hacha, ahora si logro su cometido.

Zero: ¿Aun no, Massimo?

Massimo: ¡Solo un poco mas! –decía ya con su armadura dorada.

Zero estaba agotado y al limite, pero tenia que seguir. Cansado de esto, la gran bestia decidió terminar de una vez. Levanto sus patas para luego estrellarlas en la plataforma de nuevo.

Zero: ¡No! Si vuelve a dañar la plataforma, esta se destruirá en el acto!

Sin pensar en la perdida de energía, el reploid rojo concentro energía en su puño y lo estrello contra el suelo. Una vez mas varios láseres gigantes cayeron desde arriba impactando contra la bestia colosal. Esta al recibir los ataques dejo de realizar su ataque final y cayo cansado contra el suelo, dejando su pecho descubierto.

Zero: ¡Ahora o nunca Massimo, ataca! –decía desesperado.

Massimo: ¡Contempla, mi verdadero poder!

Fueron las palabras que dijo al liberar un poderoso y gigantesco cañón de energía de su espalda que impacto perfectamente contra el pecho del dragón esquelético. Una vez mas la criatura ruge de dolor, mientras los dos reploids caían rendidos nuevamente por el cansancio.

Massimo: ¡Ves! Te dije… que nadie es rival… para mi –decía entre jadeos.

Zero: Tu dices eso, pero aquí fui yo quien mas se esforzó –aseveraba débilmente.

Parecía que habían ganado, pero una vez mas el monstruo levanto su cráneo indestructible.

Massimo: ¡Es imposible! –trataba de levantarse sin éxito.

La criatura estaba moribunda. Su núcleo se había destruido, pero de igual forma comenzaba a formar una esfera de fuego en su boca. Tenia la intención de destruir la plataforma para morir junto a los hunters.

Massimo: ¡Esto esta mal, es nuestro fin!

Zero: ¡Nunca! –gritaba mientras se levantaba y agarraba la gran hacha de Massimo- Esta situación ya se me ha presentado anteriormente. Siempre termino cerca de mi meta, pero tratan de detenerme al final. Eso nunca funciono, ¡Y este caso no será la excepción! –sale corriendo contra el dragón.

Massimo: ¡Zero! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?

De un gran salto el guerrero carmesí trata de llegar a la cabeza del monstruo. Este ya tenia lista la llamarada en su boca y estaba a punto de disparar. En un instante, el rubio estrello con todas sus fuerzas el hacha en la cabeza de la criatura, cerrando su boca en el acto. Esto provoco que la bola de fuego explotara dentro de ella. La explosión fue potente, pero no afecto a los reploids, que yacían en el suelo esperando que terminara. El humo se disipo, mostrando el cuerpo de la criatura sin cabeza. Se había evaporado por el fuego.

Zero: …

Massimo: Ugh –se levanta mientras quejaba sus dolores- Eso fue muy duro… ¿Zero? –se acerca a el- ¿Estas bien?

Zero: Maldito Massimo… ¿Te parece… que estoy bien? –respondía furioso- No importa. Acabamos con esa bestia, pero la plataforma esta cayendo con nosotros. No me quedan fuerzas para seguir amigo… Lo siento –decía triste, pero se sorprendía al ver a su compañero reír- ¡¿De que demonios te estas riendo? ¡Vamos a morir, idiota!

Massimo: Zero, ¿Qué harías sin mi? –saca algo de su espalda- No te preocupes, pensé que algo así pasaría.

En eso, el gran hunter saca de su espalda un pequeño paquete de carga. Cuidadosamente lo abre y saca lo mas hermoso que podría haber en el universo, un Sub-Tank.

Massimo: Tranquilo amigo, saldremos de esta.

Zero: Massimo, gracias…

Y así fue, el gran Steel Massimo recargo de energías a su compañero gracias al Sub-Tank. Recuperado y listo para seguir, el rubio emprende vuelo junto a Massimo de la misma forma como antes, como un torpedo azul, y llegan rápidamente a su destino. Traspasando esa pared que los separaba de la sala, cruzando un par de puertas al frente, finalmente llegaron a la cámara de la base de datos. Una gran sala llena de computadoras y ordenadores, pero la que mas importaba era la del centro, la enorme CPU que se ubicaba en el centro de la sala.

Zero: No puedo creerlo, llegamos… ¡Llegamos! –estaba muy emocionado, casi llorando.

Massimo: Así es, luego de tanto esfuerzo, finalmente llegamos a la base de datos –mira alrededor de la sala- Y tal parece que los invasores no encontraron esta sala hasta ahora.

Massimo estaba satisfecho, había completado su misión. En cambio Zero estaba muy feliz, demasiado no podía contenerse. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo peleando contra todo y todos sin descanso, arrepintiéndose de sus actos, pero finalmente todo había acabado, finalmente averiguaría todo acerca de su pasado. Terminaría su viaje.

Zero: Es hora de poner punto final a esto –decía muy contento.

Massimo: Así es, hay que poner los explosivos y salir de aquí.

Zero: ¡¿Poner los que? –reaccionaba muy alterado.

Es verdad, la misión de Massimo era destruir la base de datos. ¿Qué haría ahora Zero? No llego tan lejos como para dejar que su única fuente vaya a estallar. Tampoco quería luchar nuevamente contra un amigo. El tiempo se le acababa, los temblores se hacían mas fuerte, señal de que el ARK estaba a punto de colapsar. Tenia que hacer algo rápido o todo acabaría.

Zero: Massimo, ,lo siento pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso –decía agachando la cabeza.

Massimo: ¿Uh? –para de instalar los explosivos- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zero: Yo, te mentí. No fui asignado a ayudarte en tu misión. Vine a la colonia por mi cuenta a encontrar la base de datos universal. La necesitaba, tenia que averiguar la verdad, quería conocer mi pasado –confesaba muy duramente mientras trataba de sacar su sable- Por eso es que…

Massimo: No hay problema –contestaba interrumpiendo al rubio- Si quieres saber algo de la enciclopedia del mundo antes de que desaparezca para siempre hazlo ahora, y rápido por que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Zero no sabia que responder, no se esperaba esta respuesta. En gran parte eso le puso muy feliz, pero luego comenzó a pensar sobre eso: tan solo con la palabra consiguió lo que quería. ¿Por qué no pregunto antes si podía averiguarlo de aquí? Tal vez se haya ahorrado una gran cantidad de tiempo, de peleas y de muertes sobre su espalda. Pero el humano del principio le dijo que de todas formas le iban a ocultar la verdad sobre su pasado. El reploid rojo estaba pensando demasiado, solo quería terminar con todo esto. Se dirigió a la CPU central y comenzó a teclear variedad de cosas. Buscaba su origen.

Massimo: Espero que encuentres lo que buscas allí, Zero.

Así paso el tiempo y la búsqueda seguía. No era lo que en realidad quería encontrar el rubio.

Zero: No puede ser…

Massimo: …

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber encontrado la verdad. como dijo aquel humano, era un verdadero monstruo…

Primero que nada, busco por quien fue creado. Le apareció una imagen muy familiar que el había visto seguido, la de un viejo. Lo había visto en sueños antes, el era su creador, un tal Willy. Este Dr. era un verdadero criminal. El logro llevar una guerra que se extendió por años. Varios inocentes murieron por obra de sus creaciones, robots destructores. Según el informe, Zero era la ultima creación de este terrorista.

Esto ocurrió hace casi dos siglos, pero su historia apenas comenzaba. En el 21xx un potencial Maverick despertó de la nada, propagando la muerte y caos, era el, era Zero. Varios hunters se le enfrentaron, pero ninguno salio con vida. Era un verdadero asesino. Cuando finalmente fue capturado, decidieron utilizarlo para combatir a los mavericks que el mismo había traído. Todo comenzaba a encajar.

Zero: Ya veo…

Massimo: Zero, yo…

Zero: Todo comienza a tener sentido. Las imágenes en mi cabeza sobre robots descuartizados, los gritos de la gente, mi sed de sangre insaciable. Es verdad –se mira sus brazos- Soy un monstruo asesino, nacido solo para causar muerte y destrucción… Ese es quien soy –terminaba de decir muy dolido.

Massimo: Zero, no digas eso. Todavía puedes… -no sabia que decirle- Vámonos de aquí.

No tenían nada mas que hacer. Ya estaban por irse, aunque al rubio ya no le importaba, estaba muy deprimido.

Zero: No lo entiendes –decía por ultimo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba.

De repente el lugar se puso oscuro. Una niebla densa y negra cubrió la sala por completo.

Massimo: ¡¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Zero!

Zero: No lo se…

¿?: ¡Zero! –gritaba una voz muy grave y furiosa.

Era Devil, finalmente había llegado a la sala. La niebla del lugar cubrió por completo al rubio, en un par de segundos se disipo con el.

Massimo: ¡Zero!

Era un lugar escalofriante. El suelo estaba pintado de tonos negros y morados oscuros. Zero se encontraba allí, parado en el páramo muerto donde no había comienzo ni fin. No le importaba, después de conocer todo eso sobre el, ¿Qué haría ahora? Prácticamente su viaje ya termino, pero no estaba en posición de elegir que hacer a continuación. N le importaba nada, solo se lamentaba de haber nacido. Causando tanto sufrimiento, ¿Cuántas vidas habrá arrebatado a lo largo de su existencia? No quería ni pensar en ello. Su pasado se convirtió en su perdición, ahora sabia por que le ocultaban la verdad. Para empeorar las cosas, el espectro de siempre se le apareció delante.

Zero: Devil…

Devil: ¡Silencio! ¡Te he dicho que no soportaría mas rebeldías tuyas! Has pasado la línea, entupida marioneta.

Zero Por que –decía interrumpiendo- ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste este oscuro pasado que tengo? ¡¿Qué ganabas con eso?

Devil: …

Zero: ¡Dime!

Devil: Jejejeje. Eres un idiota, siempre lo has sido. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? A lo largo de tu viaje personal, desde el interior tuyo, debes admitir que lo sabias. Tu solo seguías este viaje para tratar de demostrar que era mentira, no aceptabas la verdad nuca la aceptaste.

Zero: No acepte la verdad….

El rubio pensaba en eso muy seriamente. Devil tenia razón, muy dentro de el sabia que algo así es lo que encontraría, pero no lo quería aceptar. Ahora estaba destrozado, el espectro lo describió por completo.

Zero: Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Pero ya termine mi viaje, y como tal soy libre de mi decisión… -decía fríamente- Quiero morir, quiero que me mates…

Devil: …

Zero: … ¿Qué esperas? ¿No es lo que querías? Soy un traidor, ¡Acaba conmigo!

Devil: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te felicito, nunca antes me había reído así!

Zero: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Devil: ¡Zero, me has traicionado por ultima vez! –alza la mano y lanza un rayo que atrapa al rubio.

Zero: ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué es esto, que me vas a hacer?

Devil: ¡Insignificante rata! Te di varias posibilidades de unirte a mi, pero las has rechazado todas tercamente. ¡Es hora de que tome el control del asunto!

Zero: ¡No te atrevas! ¡Graaaaaaaagah…!

Devil: ¡Ya nadie puede hacer nada!

De repente, Devil baja su brazo. Los relámpagos cesaron, y el rubio cayo al suelo echando humo por las quemaduras. Un gran silencio se alzo luego de esa escena.

Devil: Levántate, Zero.

Y como por arte de magia, el reploid rojo se levanta sin problemas.

Devil: Dime, ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Zero: Lo que usted desee –decía mientras se arrodillaba- Poderoso Devil.

Lo imposible acaba de pasar. Alzando la vista al espectro, Zero se presenta con unos ojos tan rojos como su armadura presentando fidelidad a Devil.

Devil: ¡Este es el Principio del Fin!

FIN DEL ACTO XI…

* * *

Y asi concluye este episodio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y !Oh esperen! Falta el Extra! Disfrutenlo tambien al maximo por que quedan pocos (?)

* * *

**EXTRA**

CONCURSO: ¿Cuál es tu Fan Character favorito?

Red Knight: ¡Así es amigos! ¡Finalmente he vuelto a hablarles como un nuevo locutor! Y he aquí un pequeño concurso que prepare. Como verán, hemos estado 11 actos enteros con ustedes en mas de un año. Eso es mucho tiempo, y me he estado preguntando, ¿Cuál es tu Fan Character Favorito? Puede que sea difícil elegir, o tal vez no. Este es su criterio, y como todos ellos me has estado hostigando para que deje que se presenten, ¡Con ustedes, los participantes!

Un gran telón se abre mostrando un pequeño escenario. El publico aplaude.

Axl: -en el publico- Maldición, ¿Por qué demonios debemos estar en el publico mientras los demás se lucen en el escenario?

Zero: Axl, no seas tonto. Recuerda que eres propiedad de CAPCOM, no un fan character. Es por eso que no puede participar.

X: Otra vez… -decía en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

Zero: ¿X, estas bien?

X: ¡Otra vez nos están dejando de lado! –gritaba de un salto- ¡Soy el protagonista de esta saga, maldita sea!

Axl: Te lo estas tomando muy a pecho, X –decía con una mirada discriminatoria.

Zero: X, mejor siéntate o vas a hacer que nos echen –aconsejada mientras miraba a los de seguridad acercándose.

Axl: Hey, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –le decía a 4 sujetos sentados detrás de ellos.

Signas: ¿Qué no tengo derecho a estar aquí? ¡¿Siempre tengo que ser visto como una figura de autoridad que trabaja todo el tiempo y no puede divertirse? ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

Axl: -gota de sudor- Se lo preguntaba a las chicas.

Alia: No tengo nada mejor que hacer, por lo que pude venir invitada por el escritor.

Pallete: ¡Estas son las únicas veces que puedo aparecer en la historia! ¡No me quites mi ilusión!

Layer: Pues la verdad yo –abraza a Zero por detrás mientras se ruboriza- Solo vine por ti, Zero.

Nadia (detrás del escenario): ¡Cállate perra!

Layer: -furiosa- ¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara $%&#!

Red Knight: Bueno, siguiendo con el programa: ¡Presentare el premio! El ganador del concurso de popularidad aparecerá en el próximo acto de la historia para desarrollar un papel importante en ella.

Todo el publico grita y se sorprende.

Pallete: (¡¿Una participación especial? ¡Genial! ¿Me pregunto si podría disfrazarme de algún Fan character?)

Seguridad: ¡Quiere entrar en el concurso, atrápenlo!

X: ¿Qué? ¡No, yo solo…!

Una gran pandilla de tipos grandes se lanzan encima de X. todos se quedan mirando con miedo.

Pallete: -asustada- (Mejor me quedo sentada aquí)

Red Knight: Continuando, presentaremos a los participantes por orden alfabético. Así que el primero en venir será:

Una ráfaga azul llega de la nada al escenario de un triple salto con voltereta doble y aterriza con una alabanza.

Alfa: ¡Seré yo, su servidor, Alfa!

Axl: ¡Ah, es verdad! Alfa es un Fan character.

Alfa: ¿Perdón?

Axl: No , nada. Es que apareces tan poco que creí que eras un NPC.

Todo el publico comienza a reír.

Alfa: Haha, si ríanse ustedes que ni siquiera están en el concurso.

X: ¡Por que ganaríamos!

Nuevamente el publico se ríe.

Alfa: (Malditos amigos, me están haciendo quedar mal) –mostrando una sonrisa fingida- Muy bien, pues supongo que tendré que hablarles sobre y por que deben elegirme –las luces se apagan y un reflector lo ilumina- Verán, desde hace mucho he soñado en ser famoso por estos lugares, ser tan grande como X o Zero. Ahora lo estoy cumpliendo poco a poco –se pone firme- Prometo que si gano el concurso, le daré mas acción y humor a la historia en el próximo acto –voltea a ver al publico- ¿Y, que me dicen?

Todos se encontraban murmurando en una ronda.

X: Saben, me sorprendió la aparición de Massimo en la historia. ¿Y a ustedes?

Axl: ¡Jamás me lo hubiera esperado!

Zero: Totalmente.

Alia: Tienes razón.

Alfa: -gota de sudor- No me están escuchando… ¡Préstenme atención! –gritaba desesperado.

Un minuto después. Alfa cae al piso rendido.

Red Knight: Bueno, eso fue rápido… ¡El siguiente es!

El techo se rompe y aterriza volando Beta:

Beta: ¡Así es, soy yo amigos!

Pallete: ¿Otro NPC?

Beta: -tropieza y vuelve a levantarse- No sean tan crueles…

Zero: ¡Bah! Seguro que será una perdida de tiempo como su hermano.

Layer: Dinos, ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Beta: -sonríe- Me alegra que hayan preguntado –comienza a volar- ¡Puedo volar a la velocidad de un avión, como se me antoje! –libera su cañón del brazo- Mi puntería es tan certera como la de ese Axl –dispara para varios lados.

Axl: ¡Hey, no trates de imitarme!

Beta: -trae un enorme pizarrón con súper ecuaciones difíciles- ¡Y soy capaz de resolver los problemas mas difíciles! –comienza a resolver el pizarrón, termina al minuto- ¡Soy un Genio! ¿Qué me dicen? –voltea.

Axl: -susurrando- ¿Crees que aparezca Marino?

X: Oh, puede ser.

Layer: ¿Quién sabe que cosas pasen por la cabeza del escritor?

Beta: -gota de sudor- Me están ignorando… ¡Dejen de ignorarme!

Un minuto después, Beta permanece en el piso de la misma forma que Alfa.

Red Knight: Vaya, esa fue una derrota aplastante para ambos… En fin, ¡Sigamos con el siguiente concursante!

De un costado del escenario entra caminando Silver, con su siempre mirada fría y desafiante.

Zero: ¡Vaya! Jamás creí que ese tipo entrara al concurso.

Red Knight: Jejeje, es una obligación para todos los fan characters participar.

Silver: Así que este es el dichoso concurso del que tanto hablaban.

Axl: ¡Hey, tu! ¿Por que estas aquí, que quieres lograr?

Silver: ¡Cierra el pico! Solo quiero demostrar que soy mejor que estos patéticos personajes de segunda.

Pallete: -susurrando- Ahora que lo pienso, Silver tampoco tuvo mucha participación que digamos.

Zero: ¿Crees que este aquí por el premio?

X: Es muy probable.

Silver: -apenado- ¡H-hey, no se imaginen cosas que no son ciertas!

Alia: Un momento, ¿No era que esto iba por orden alfabético?

X: Eso dijo el escritor.

Alia: Pero Nadia también participa, y su nombre empieza con N, y Silver con S. entonces…

Nadia: ¡Así es! ¡¿Quién te crees para adelantarte un turno antes de mi? –aparecía ella con el grupo de seguridad e el suelo detrás de ella.

Silver: Tsk, no es mi problema si el escritor no conoce el orden del abecedario.

Todos: ¡Woooooooh!

Red Knight: -manteniendo la sonrisa- Eso te quitara puntos en la votación.

Nadia: ¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Así que me presentare de todos modos!

Silver: Bien, adelante hazlo.

Nadia: -volteando al publico- ¡Hala! ¿Cómo están todos, mis queridos fanáticos?

Gran parte de la multitud aplaude y grita con fuerza.

Nadia: ¡No se preocupen, ahora estoy aquí! (No puedo creerlo, tengo una gran cantidad de fanáticos) –comienza a llorar- (Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida)

Layer: Bueno Zero, ya puedes bajarte del escenario.

Zero: No entiendo por que querías que suba desde un principio –baja del estrado.

Nadia: … -se queda congelada de la soledad- Que malos son…

Silver: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso fue demasiado patético, incluso para ti!

Nadia: -furiosa- ¡Cállate si no quieres perder la cabeza!

Silver: Adelante, dudo que puedas hacerme daño con esas manecitas –agacha la cabeza- ¿Qué esperas? Dame tu mejor golpe –proponía muy arrogante.

Furiosa, Nadia explota llenándose de llamas y de un puñetazo certero manda a volar a Silver contra el fondo de escenario de atrás, derribándolo junto a el.

Nadia: ¡Allí tienes, pedazo de %&da!

Red Knight: O_O

Publico: O_O

Silver: x_x

Nadia: ¡Y ustedes! –voltea al publico y este se asusta- ¡Mas les vale elegirme ami como la ganadora! Por que si no…

El publico comienza a temblar, al igual que el anfitrión.

Nadia: -abrazando a Zero- ¡No podré estar mas tiempo con mi amado!

Publico: -tropiezan y caen.

Red Knight: -tropieza y cae.

Layer: -furiosa- ¡Aléjate de el, personaje inventado!

Nadia: ¡Déjanos solos, personaje no querido!

Layer: Al menos soy oficial.

Nadia: Y yo soy mas linda y recordada.

Ambas se miran de frente, mientras un rayo sale de sus ojos que chocan entre si.

Red Knight: Pues bueno, así termina la presentación de Nadia, y al parecer Silver no esta en condiciones de seguir.

Unos paramédicos entran al escenario y se lo llevan.

Red Knight: Así que seguiremos con el siguiente concursante.

Pallete: Un momento, ¿Aun hay mas fan characters?

Alia: Pero Nadia y Silver fueron los últimos aliados que recibimos, ¿Quién mas queda?

De pronto, todas las luces se apagan dejando el lugar a oscuras por un par de minutos. Cuando se encienden una gran cantidad de Redsafers aparecen alrededor del publico amenazando con sus extrañas armas.

Zero: ¡¿Qué es todo esto?

X: ¡Todos prepárense!

X, Zero, Axl, Nadia, Alfa y Beta se preparan para la batalla.

Red Knight: ¡No peleen, guarden sus armas! Esto es solo parte de la presentación del próximo concursante.

Todos: ¡¿Quién diablos es?

Red Knight: Hehe, lo siento –hablando a alguien detrás de escena- ¡Te dije que no armaras un escándalo!

Y al escenario entra alguien que nadie esperaba. Roku, entra caminando tranquilamente con su escolta de titanes a su alrededor.

Todos: ¡¿Tu aquí?

Roku: ¿Qué? Yo también soy invención del escritor. Tengo derecho a participar y a aumentar mi participación en la historia.

Al escuchar eso todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Roku: Pero no soy tonto. Se que soy un villano, por lo que no tengo mucho publico. Es por eso que traje a unos soldados para que los intimiden a votarme –chasquea los dedos y los Redsafers presionan mas al publico- ¿Ves?

Zero: ¡No te lo permitiremos!

Red Knight: ¡Alto, todavía queda un ultimo concursante mas! ¡Por lo que les pido que esperen a que el pase para que luego puedan matarse y destruir el lugar!

Todos: ¿Un ultimo concursante?

Red Knight: Así es, con ustedes les presento a mi mas reciente creación.

Todos se detienen en el acto, incluso Roku y los Redsafers, para ver ingresar al nuevo desconocido. El sujeto entra con una bandera de Rusia que lo cubre, un parche en el ojo y un arma en mano.

Viktor: ¡Por supuesto que falto yo!

Todos: ¡¿Pero que demo…? –se quedan con la boca abierta.

Red Knight: Si Roku participa, ¿Por qué el no? ¿Y bien Viktor, quieres decir algunas palabras antes de que terminemos?

Viktor: ¡Claro que si! –levanta la bandera al aire- Por mucho tiempo he estado luchando en guerra tras guerra, en las planicies congeladas de Siberia, en los pantanos apestosos de Asia, e incluso en el infinito espacio dentro del ARK. Hasta ese ultimo momento no tenia ningún motivo por el cual pelear, pero luego descubrí la verdad. ¡Mi verdadera existencia! –todos empiezan a aplaudir- ¡Lucho por mi vida, lucho por la libertad, por ser libre, por la madre Rusia! –todo el mundo aplaude mas fuerte y lo aclaman- ¡Gracias guerreros, espero poder luchar a su lado algún día! ¡Muchas gracias! –se va.

Red Knight: ¡Vaya, eso fue rápido y efectivo! Siento lastima por el resto de los concursantes, pero parece que ya tenemos un ganador.

Alfa/Beta: ¡¿Qué demonios?

Publico: ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor!

Nadia: ¡No, no lo permitiré!

Roku: ¡Acabare con cualquiera que vote por ese comunista!

Silver: ¡No! –volviendo del hospital- ¡Yo seré quien gane!

Red Knight: ¡Así es! Viktor tiene todas las posibilidades de ganar el concurso, si no fuera por que en la historia ya esta muerto –saca la lengua y se acaricia la cabeza.

Todos: ¡¿Que?

Red Knight: Pues claro, seria algo incoherente meter de nuevo a un Fan charácter que ya esta muerto en una historia. No tiene sentido.

Nadia: Entonces el 1° lugar sigue libre.

Roku: No por mucho –saca su espada.

Alfa: Aun cuando no tenga votos –libera sus cuchillas- Conseguiré el premio de cualquier forma.

Silver: Creo que se están confundiendo –truena sus puños- Aquí el único ganador serré yo.

Beta: Se olvidan de algo –libera sus cañones- El mas listo siempre gana.

Roku: ¡Pues yo los supero en numero! –chasquea los dedos y los Redsafers se preparan para atacar.

X: ¡No permitiré que gente inocente salga herida! ¡Zero, Axl, vamos!

Pallete: Que aburrido. Chicas, ¿Quieren ir a la pastelería?

Alia: Claro, tenia un poco de antojo por algo dulce.

Layer: ¿Me pregunto que clase de postre le gustara a Zero?

Signas: ¿Y para esto me quitaron de mi pesado trabajo? Mejor me voy a la pastelería –se va con las operadoras.

Red Knight: Bien, hasta aquí llegamos con el concurso de "Tu Fan charácter favorito". Recuerden que el mas votado saldrá en el próximo Acto de la historia. ¡No lo olvides tu voto cuenta!

Voz de anunciador: Advertencia, no nos hacemos cargo si tu elección no gana. Aquí el único que decide es el escritor.

Red Knight: ¡Hasta la próxima!

Todos los Redsafers contra los hunters comienzan a luchar.

* * *

Y asi termina la actualizacion de hoy! Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado, y sientanse libres de sus comentarios con gusto. ¿Que habra pasado con Zero? ¿Que es lo que planea ahora Devil? ¿Quienes son esos misteriosos GUNs? ¿Quien sera el ganador del concurso? Descubran todo esto y mas en el siguiente ACTO, Hasta la proxima!


	16. ACTO XII: MAD MATRIX

Hola chicos! He vuelto! Y asi es, con un nuevo ACTO para su deleite. Como les prometi, las vacaciones llegaron para mi y con eso podre terminar esta historia! Ya falta poco para que esta fantastica aventura de viaje y accion sobre Zero llegue a su fin, por lo que quiero que sigan de cerca los ultimos momentos.

En fin, no hablare mucho por que despues de esto tengo que empezar a escribir el siguiente ACTO XD. So, yeah! Disfruten esta espectacular parte que me gusto escribir, en serio creo que esta parte es una de las mejores que he escrito.

Ready? Set? Go!

* * *

**ACTO XII: ****MAD MATRIX**

La situación era un desastre… Luego del ataque a la estación espacial ARK los cuarteles generales de la tierra perdieron todo contacto con ella. No saben que fue lo que le paso, ni cual es su estado actual. Varias vidas tanto de reploids como humanos que Vivian allí se perdieron. Por suerte no todo fue un fracaso. El MC resguardado allí fue interceptado y extraído de forma segura por un equipo de elite denominados GUN. Massimo fue capaz de destruir la base de datos universal, pero no hay registros de su regreso a la tierra. Su paradero se desconoce.

Mientras tanto en el planeta los Redsafers siguen provocando caos y destrucción invadiendo y arrasando todo a su paso. Después de la caída de Asia, lograron atravesar las defensas de Europa y llegaron a asediar el norte de África. Lo único que los mantiene a raya es el sofisticado sistema de seguridad GUN en las diversas partes del mundo. Esta organización desconocida para los hunters y el resto del planeta esta siendo mas figura de lo que pensaban…

**_Al día siguiente del incidente del ARK…_**

Nos encontramos en un páramo desértico y muerto. No podría describirse que fue lo que era ese lugar, solo que ahora no había vida. Árboles muertos, tierra seca y oscura, al igual que el cielo rodeado de nubes negras que tapaban los rayos del sol. Seria imposible señalar específicamente el lugar en un mapa del mundo.

Redsafers dominaban la tierra, por donde sea había alguno haciendo guardia o alimentándose de forma horrible con los cuerpos caídos de sus enemigos o su equipo. Incluso cometían acto de canibalismo sobre sus heridos, era una completa barbarie. Dejando de lado todo eso también había una enorme estructura de forma muy extraña, un domo enorme compuesto por varios tubos en su caparazón. Allí entraron dos figuras; El líder Redsafer, Devil, y su nuevo siervo, el mismísimo Zero.

Ya dentro de la estructura, ingresaron a una habitación en particular. Era extensa y oscura como todo el panorama. Las paredes estaban rodeadas de ordenadores y pantallas, todas apagadas. En el centro del lugar se encontraban los recién llegados, serios e imponentes como siempre.

Zero: ¿Qué es este lugar? –fue el primero en hablar y preguntar.

Devil: Esta es una de mis bases periféricas –contestaba- Estamos en la sala principal, aquí dirigen a mis fuerzas por medio de telepatía y planeamiento.

Zero: ¿Y por que estamos aquí? –terminaba diciendo el carmesí.

Devil: Para empezar con tu nueva misión, por supuesto.

Esa era la situación, ahora Zero trabajaba para Devil una vez mas.

Aquella vez, cuando Zero decidió ayudar a Massimo traicionando a Devil en la misión, este se canso de eso y decidió intervenir para siempre. Aprovechando la decaída de Zero al saber la vedad lo llevo a sus dominios donde, finalmente, consiguió su cometido. Luego de un momento de electroshock, puso definitivamente al guerrero rojo bajo sus ordenes. Al parecer Devil siempre tuvo un control sobre el. Así de la nada tanto la personalidad como el color de los ojos cambiaron radicalmente en Zero, jurando eterna lealtad a su antiguo enemigo.

Devil: No has hablado en todo este tiempo, tampoco te veo mal por lo que paso –afirmaba el espectro.

Zero: No hay nada de lo que me tenga que enfadar. Gracias a ti pude ser libre y ahora soy capaz de servir a mi verdadera causa, la destrucción de este patético mundo –respondía sonriente.

Devil: Yo lo único que hice fue despertar tu verdadero ser. Ahora puedes servirme sin ningún problema para cumplir nuestro cometido.

Zero: Si, señor –terminaba diciendo- Ahora, ¿Podrías explicarme cual es mi siguiente misión?

Devil: Ahora mismo –contestaba moviendo su brazo en frente de el.

Al instante todas las pantallas y ordenadores se encendían al compás del movimiento de su brazo. Pronto todo el lugar se ilumino sin problemas. Sin prestar atención al resto, los dos residentes se acercaron a una en particular que mostraba un mapa, el limite entre Europa occidental y el resto del continente. Parecía un mapa estratégico o algo así.

Devil: Este es el limite que nos separa del resto del continente. Como veras hemos avanzado en gran medida por todo el mundo, pero esos desgraciados nos han detenido en este punto –señala el limite.

Zero: Entiendo, ¿Pero como lograron detenerlos justo allí?

Devil: Al parecer tienen un especializado sistema de seguridad. He intentado sobrepasarlo de todas las formas posibles, no obtuve resultados favorables.

Zero: ¿Y quieres que yo me encargue del sistema? Creo es demasiado. Si tu ejercito no pudo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo solo podré?

Devil: ¿Acabar con el sistema directamente? –se reía sarcásticamente- Ni siquiera tu eres capaz de tal cosa. No, te infiltraras en el sistema indirectamente y sabotearas el mecanismo.

Zero: Entiendo, ¿Pero como me infiltrare?

Devil: Entraras al mundo digital, a la Matrix.

Zero: ¿Mundo digital? –preguntaba curioso.

Devil: Así es. Su sistema esta controlado de forma totalmente digital. Te meterás en la Matrix y acabaras con su sistema. Cuando el mecanismo caiga mis fuerzas atacaran y acabaremos con la ultima línea de resistencia de esos hunters.

Zero: Bien, lo are.

Decidido en la misión, el rubio se acerca a uno de los ordenadores mas grandes que había en la sala, bajo las ordenes de Devil. Esa maquina comenzó a brillar de una forma anormal.

Devil: No te atrevas a fracasar, enmienda el MC que perdiste en el ARK.

Zero: Hay una duda que me ha estado surgiendo desde el comienzo de todo esto: ¿Para que quieres los MCs? Tienes un enorme y poderoso ejercito que se hace mas grande a cada momento, tienes posesión completa del Eclipse Cañón del ARK, y me tienes a mi para acabar con las fuerzas mas difíciles de los hunters. ¿Para que necesitas esos fragmentos si ya tienes la guerra ganada con ese virus misterioso de paso?

La falta de respuesta por parte del espectro dejo el ambiente callado y nervioso.

Devil: Parece que te has informado bien, Zero –decía mientras se reía- Necesito los 4 fragmentos del meteorito para poner fin a esta batalla que ya de por si duro demasiado. Con el poder de estos podré despertar la fuerza definitiva que será capaz de acabar con todo –terminaba respondiendo- Tu fracaso solo ha atrasado el ritual de destrucción, por eso deberás acabar con su línea de defensa para poder llegar al MC.

Zero: Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué es esa fuerza suprema? –preguntaba confundido aun mas.

Devil: Al igual que tu es una de mis armas experimentales. Con eso seré capaz de destruir este mundo. Su poder es aun mas grande que el Eclipse Cañón.

Zero: …

Devil: No debes preocuparte por eso. Ahora ve, cumple con tu misión –mueve sus brazos y de la pantalla se forma un extraño portal espiral- Del otro lado te estará esperando un aliado.

Y con todo esto dicho, el rubio se lanza al portal. Al instante es llevado hacia su destino.

* * *

**_El ciber espacio, tan frío y oscuro como el infinito universo…_**

No encontramos en un sector desconocido. El lugar era una gigantesca cámara oscura, las paredes y techos estaban exageradamente alejadas y el suelo no existía, solo había bloques cuadrados gigantes flotando sobre el abismo sin fin. Encima de uno de esos gigantes cubos aparece un portal espiral brillante de donde sale el guerrero carmesí. Mareado y agotado por el viaje, Zero cae arrodillado al suelo.

Zero: Ugh… Maldición –se quejaba mientras trataba de levantarse.

Al recobrar el balance el rubio decide inspeccionar el lugar, se sorprendió al ver el inmenso lugar en donde se encontraba y a los enormes cubos flotantes sobre los que se encontraba.

Zero: (Que extraño lugar) –se decía a si mismo- (No podría esperar menos del ciber espacio).

¿?: Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Zero –decía una voz misteriosa acercándose.

Zero: (Debe ser el aliado del que me hablo Devil) –voltea- Muy bien, espero que… -se queda petrificado- (¡No puede ser!)

El aliado del que le hablaba Devil, era verdad lo que decía. Este extraño personaje, de armadura azul marino con líneas doradas en los bordes que cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se acercaba lentamente a Zero, mostrando solo los ojos rojos de los orificios del visor del casco.

Zero: Entonces –se tranquilizaba un poco- Tu eres mi guía en esta misión.

Roku: Te dije que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos seriamos aliados.

Era Roku, el extraño general Redsafer con el que Zero lucho hace tiempo en Death Ruins al recuperar los MCs. Su escudo indestructible, su habilidad de volar y su enorme espada sedienta de sangre, además de su gran capacidad de combate, lo hacen un guerrero formidable.

Roku: La ultima vez que nos vimos caías a mis pies inconciente. Al parecer decidiste quedarte del lado ganador.

Zero: Yo no decidí nada. Digamos que solo "desperté" de un largo sueño. Pero eso no importa ahora, dime como llegar al núcleo del sistema de seguridad.

Roku: -no responde, solo ríe- Zero, siempre tan directo –le da la espalda y extiende los brazos- ¡Bienvenido a la Matrix! El ciber espacio de seguridad GUN. Antes de seguir debes saber que esto es territorio enemigo, y en nuestro camino aparecerán centenares de ellos.

Zero: No importa. Si aparece un enemigo, yo acabare con el.

Roku: Bien dicho –señala la pared del otro lado de la espaciosa sala- Nuestro camino se encuentra de ese lado –emprende vuelo- Para mi no será difícil llegar. Trata de seguirme el paso –se aleja volando.

Zero: Idiota… -comienza a seguirlo.

Imitando el ritmo, Zero da grandes saltos llegando de uno a otro de los enormes cubos flotantes. Así comenzaba el nuevo viaje por la Matrix.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la base central de los Maverick Hunters…_**

Todos estaban alterados, reploids por todas partes trabajando duro. La sala de operaciones estaba repleto de operadores indicando ordenes a las fuerzas que combatían y tratando de establecer contacto con el resto del mundo, ya que desde hace dos semanas las comunicaciones se han congelado misteriosamente.

Mientras tanto había una reunión en el salón principal. Alrededor de una gran mesa varios hunters permanecían sentados mientras escuchaban lo que tenia que decir el comandante Signas. Sentado allí estaban Silver, Nadia, Alia y Layer.

Signas: Esas son las ordenes que tenemos. Silver, ¿Aceptas la misión asignada? –preguntaba muy serio el comandante.

Silver: -se levanta y se pone firme- Esta vez no fallare –respondía.

Al escuchar tal respuesta por alguna razón el resto de los presentes se pusieron tristes y agacharon la cabeza.

Signas: El enemigo se esta moviendo rápidamente. No puedes fallar…

Interrumpiendo el discurso del comandante, la operadora Layer se levanta de golpe muy exaltada. Todos al instante voltean a verla.

Layer: …

Signas: ¿Tienes algo que decir Layer?

Layer: … Yo…

Tenia que pensar en algo, pero todo estaba en su contra, no podía hacer nada. Arrepentida de todo esto decide retirarse de la sala, dejando al resto de los presentes muy incómodos.

Signas: No tenemos tiempo para esto. Silver, dirígete a la…

Nadia: Comandante Signas, permiso para acompañar al capitán Silver en la misión –interrumpía mientras se levantaba.

Alia: …

Silver: (¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?)

Signas: Hmm… Tu eres Nadia, ¿No es así? He visto tu historial de actividad. Tienes muy buenas referencias… De acuerdo, ayudaras a Silver a completar la misión. Diríjanse a la cámara de tele transportación de inmediato –se levanta- Se termina la reunión –decía mientras se retiraba.

Silver: ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué te metes en asuntos que no te incumben? –le reprimía molesto.

Nadia: ¡Cierra la boca! Ya esta dicho, soy tu compañera y punto. No puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, te guste o no.

Silver: ¡Bien! –da la espalda- Has lo que quieras, pero no me retraces –se retira de la sala.

Nadia: Cielos, pero que pesados son estos tipos –bosteza.

Alia: El capitán Silver siempre fue así según los registros. Pero Signas, es la primera vez que lo veo así de preocupado.

Nadia: Me pregunto por que se habrá visto tan preocupado.

Alia: He oído que fue presionado muy duro por unos lideres superiores de una organización extraña, al parecer critican que no logra llevar a cabo sus tareas de defensa y ataque.. Creo que se denominaban los GUN o algo así, pero fue restituido de las tareas de defensa y le acaban de asignar completar esta misión.

Nadia: Entiendo… Bueno, será mejor que me apresure o ese idiota me gritara de nuevo –se aleja caminando.

Alia: -la detiene del brazo- …

Nadia: ¿Qué pasa?

Alia: Ayuda a Zero…

Nadia: … - reacciona- Lo are.

Y así ambos hunters se van a la misión, hacia la Matrix.

* * *

**_Volviendo al infinito ciber espacio de la Matrix. _**

Ahora se encontraban en un largo pasillo rodeado de paredes iluminadas con franjas fosforescentes. Al frente de ellos se encontraba su objetivo, un enorme elevador que los dejaría mas cerca de su destino. Desgraciadamente en medio de su camino se encontraron con un enorme contingente de fuerzas enemigas listas para atacar.

Roku: Parece que nos han traído la fiesta –comentaba mientras sacaba su escudo y aparecía su enorme espada- ¿Estas listo Zero? ¡…!

Zero: Solo son unos idiotas… -corre en dirección hacia ellos.

Roku: ¡Hey! ¿Iras desarmado?

Sin escucharlo Zero comienza su ataque. A discreción todos los reploids presentes disparan contra el rubio. Este sin detenerse comenzó a concentrar energías en su cuerpo. Pronto una extraña ráfaga roja lo cubrió. Las balas al impactar contra la ráfaga rebotaban y caían al suelo, era como un blindaje impenetrable. Lleno de energías Zero agarra a uno de ellos de la cabeza y lo exprime, acabando con el. Luego tira el cadáver contra otro y en un segundo llega enfrente de un tercero y como si nada traspasa su estomago con el brazo. El cuerpo cae sin vida a sus pies mientras el resto de los reploids dan un paso hacia atrás.

Zero: ¿Y bien? –decía limpiándose la sangre con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Quién sigue?

De entre detrás de los reploids aparece un cañón de gran calibre listo para disparar. rápidamente el conductor dispara contra el rubio. De pronto una ráfaga azul se interpone en el choque y con su indestructible escudo intercepta el disparo.

Roku: ¿Crees que puedes acaparar toda la atención?

Zero: Ese ataque no era capaz de lastimarme.

Roku: Lo que tu digas –alza su espada y concentra energías.

En un instante el poderoso general Redsafer lanza un tajo de energía que al chocar contra el cañón crea un poderoso tornado destructor acabando con todos.

Roku: El camino esta libre.

Zero: Bien…

Sin ninguna interrupción ambos llegan al ascensor, que al instante comienza su subida. El elevador subía a una velocidad increíble, las luces de los costados parpadeaban incontables veces.

Roku: El núcleo del sistema esta mas adelante, pero la seguridad será mas difícil de atravesar.

Zero: No importa. Hay que acabar con esto rápido.

Al escuchar esas palabras el guerrero de armadura Azul comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

Zero: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Roku: Oh nada. Y pensar que cuando nos enfrentamos estabas tan dispuesto a acabar con nosotros, luchabas con tanta pasión. Y mírate ahora, ayudándonos con la misma pasión que antes, tan decidido. Que irónico…

Zero: No sigas, ya te dije por que. No me hagas acabar contigo ahora.

Roku: ¿Tu, acabar conmigo? No lo creo. Si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos tu fuiste el que estaba en el piso.

Zero: ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Esta vez tu serás el que este debajo del suelo.

Roku: ¡Ajajá jajá! Siempre tan bromista. No estas en posición de decir eso, traidor.

Zero: ¿Traidor? –comienza a reírse.

Roku: ¿Uh? ¿Y tu ahora de que te ríes?

Zero: Es curioso. Todo este tiempo he estado traicionándolos, atacándolos y arruinando sus planes. Pero aun así tu líder, Devil, siempre estaba interesado en mi –decía sonriente- Por si no te has dado cuenta soy una pieza fundamental en esta guerra, incluso valgo mas que un tonto subordinado como tu. No te sientas mal, es solo el destino. No es tu culpa que todos ustedes dependan de mi –terminaba diciendo muy arrogante y con una carcajada.

Roku: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tienes razón! Dependemos de ti, por ahora…

Antes de seguir con la conversación un gran temblor sacudió el lugar. Al instante Roku emprendió vuelo y se alejo del suelo, mientras que Zero perdía el equilibrio una y otra vez.

Roku: ¡Veamos como te sales de esa, preferido!

Del suelo comienzan a salir varios soldados mecánicos y sabuesos robots con las iniciales GUN en su pecho. Los soldados no esperaron y liberaron varias espadas y cañones listos para disparar.

Zero: No me hagan reír…

En un segundo todos disparan contra su único objetivo carmesí. Este no se alarmo y como acto reflejo llevo su mano al frente y como si nada detuvo el tiempo literalmente. Todos los proyectiles se detuvieron en frente de el. Sin perder el tiempo Zero dio un gran salto y el tiempo volvió a su normalidad. Todos los disparos pasaron de largo y chocaron contra los otros soldados que dispararon. Varios cayeron pero había mas.

Zero: ¡Ahora observa Roku, observa lo superior que soy a ti!

Los soldados dispararon nuevamente a su objetivo. Este al instante desaparece y reaparece detrás de uno de ellos y acaba con el arrancándole la cabeza. Varios de los sabuesos se lanzaron al rubio, pero este lo esquivaba y los agarraba de la cola para lanzarlos contra el borde del elevador y, como consecuencia debido a la rápida subida de este, eran desmembrados por las paredes. Como un relámpago el guerrero carmesí corría hacia sus enemigos esquivando las balas y acababa con ellos con sus propias manos. Desaparecía y reaparecía descuartizando a los soldados. Finalmente quedo uno.

Zero: Es tu turno.

Sin pensarlo el rubio lo agarra del cuello y lo lleva contra el borde del ascensor en movimiento. Cruelmente estrella cu cabeza contra la pared en movimiento del ascensor, destrozándola poco a poco hasta no quedar nada.

Roku: Buen calentamiento –decía aterrizando a salvo- ¿Siempre eres así de sanguinario?

Zero: Será mejor que cierres la boca.

Roku: -aplaude- Ah, no te enojes. Lo hiciste bien, pero ¿Qué harías es una situación así?

De pronto el elevador se detiene, había llegado a la cima. Era un piso muy amplio. La verdad no había paredes ni techo, solo una plataforma enorme con un puente que conducía a la entrada de otro largo pasillo. Pero eso no era todo, los dos acabados de llegar estaban completamente rodeados de redsafers listos para atacar.

Zero: ¿Qué significa esto?

Roku: Lo que ves –se acerca a los redsafers sin problema- Devil también ha enviado fuerzas para respaldaros. Por supuesto yo soy su general, pero para ellos tu eres su enemigo. ¿O no?

Poco a poco los Redsafers se acercaban mas y mas, listos para atacar al rubio. Este solo permaneció quieto mirándolos fijamente a los ojos. Si, eso es, solo los miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pronto uno de los atacantes se detuvo en el acto, comenzaba a dudar de sus acciones. A continuación el resto hizo lo mismo. Todos los redsafers se detuvieron en el acto, mientras el guerrero carmesí los miraba fijamente a los ojos. Había detenido al poderoso ejercito de Devil solo con la vista…

Roku: ¡…! (¡Pero que significa esto!) –se decía muy nervioso.

Zero: Podrás ser el general de estas bestias, pero… yo causo mas pavor que tu sobre ellas –afirmaba sonriendo sin quitar esos ojos de su rostro.

Roku: Je jeje… ¡Bravo, bravo! –felicitaba mientras aplaudía- Has hecho que me sorprendiera. Quien pensaría que obtendrías el poder de controlar las mentes con solo la mirada.

Zero: No, yo no los controlo. Solo les causo miedo –se dirige a los redsafers- Dispérsense y acaben con todo aquel que se me acerque o me siga.

Obedeciendo esas ordenes los redsafers se dispersan a tal punto de desaparecer de la vista. El general no lo quería admitir, pero estaba subestimando a Zero desde la ultima vez.

Roku: Oh, que mal. ¿Ahora me quieres quitar mi trabajo? –decía sarcástico.

Zero: Ya cállate. Ahora por donde.

Y así luego de la demostración del rubio carmesí ambos retornaron su rumbo a su destino. Entrando por un ancho y largo pasillo les esperaban varios enemigos ocultos, pero eso no seria ningún problema para estos dos poderosos guerreros.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en otro rincón de la gran Matrix…_**

Caminando sin problemas sobre un enorme páramo oscuro y sin poder ver el horizonte a lo lejos se encontraban los recién llegados Silver y Nadia. Por alguna razón el capitán hunter llevaba esta vez una capa marrón vieja y rasgada que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

Naida: ¡Vaaaaya! ¡Este lugar es enorme! –comentaba sorprendida y contenta.

Silver: ¡Ya cállate! Tenemos que seguir adelante, no me retrases mas –aclaraba furioso.

Nadia: Escucha, se que no nos llevamos bien, pero eso no es excusa para que me grites a cada rato –le aclaraba a su compañero mientras lo frenaba parándose enfrente suyo- Además… ¿Para que llevas esos trapos sucios encima? Sabes que eso no te dará mas personalidad.

Silver: Escucha, lo que haga no te incumbe. Si llevo esto no es para una tontería así –pasa de largo a su compañera- Hoy acabare con lo de antes…

Nadia: ¿Qué? ¡Hey, no le des la espalda a una chica cuando te esta hablando! –suspira- No eres divertido, me hubiera entretenido mas si estaba con…

Silver: Zero, ¿No es así? –decía interrumpiendo.

Nadia: …

Silver: -se detiene- Debes saber que el ahora es nuestro enemigo. El esta aquí y quiere acabar con el sistema de seguridad, nuestra única defensa contra esos invasores. Pero no será así a menos que lo destruya primero –decía esto ultimo exprimiendo sus puños.

Nadia: Es lo que tu dices… Es lo que todo el mundo dice…

La hunter rubia estaba triste al escuchar esas palabras. De repente comenzó a recordar varios momentos en los que estaba con Zero. El momento en el que juntos derrotaron al Goliat, cuando juntos lograron escapar del Abys Temple, el momento en el que la abrazo y conforto cuando estaba traumada por el agua y el Kraken persiguiéndolos, o cuando cayo por culpa de Dinamo a un abismo en Volcanic Island y Zero la rescato y la alivio con las palabras. No podía creer que todo esto este pasando, no, no podía estar pasando.

Nadia: ¡Todo el mundo piensa que Zero es un Maverick! –gritaba furiosa- ¡Pero no, todos se equivocan! –decía firmemente haciendo callar al capitán- ¡Y lo probare, cuando lo encuentre sabrán todos que no es malo!

Estaba decidida la hunter, y el capitán se había quedado impresionado por la determinación de la chica. Sin embargo una misión es una misión.

Silver: Has lo que tengas que hacer –decía mientras seguía su camino- Por que yo are lo que debo también.

Y con estas palabras ambos nuevamente retornaron a su camino. A lo lejos ya se lo veía, una enorme torre de varios pisos de diferentes tamaños, uno mas pequeño que el otro. En la cima yacía el núcleo del sistema, su objetivo. Lo que los asustaba era ver a la mitad de los pisos con las luces apagadas, señal de que el enemigo ya había llegado allí y la paso por completo. Otro piso se apago, ya no tenían tiempo.

Silver: Llegando a pie jamás los alcanzaremos.

Nadia: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Los hunters no tenían ni idea y el tiempo se les acababa. De pronto una pequeña plataforma sobresalió del suelo flotando enfrente de los hunters. Estos sin saber la razón solo se quedaron sorprendidos.

Alia (comunicador): Silver, ¿Estas allí?

Silver: -activa su comunicador- Aquí Silver, ¿Qué es todo esto?

Alia: Es un programa que instale. Con esto podrán llegar al núcleo mas antes que ellos terroristas. Suban rápido, no hay tiempo que perder.

Silver: Entiendo, será de gran ayuda –corta contacto- Bien Nadia, pondremos a prueba tu teoría –sube a la plataforma- Sube, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos.

Obedeciendo la hunter rubia sube a la plataforma y esta comienza a elevarse yendo en dirección a la cima de la torre.

* * *

**_Volviendo con nuestros destructores Redsafers…_**

Era un momento de peligro, varios ride Armor de combate rodeaban al rubio carmesí. El general Roku se encontraba en otra situación luchando contra dos naves aéreas cazas.

Roku: ¡Encárgate tu solo! –esquiva torpedos- ¡Yo tengo mis propios problemas!

Zero: Que entupidos… ¿Realmente creen que pueden hacer algo enviándome cosas así?

El primer Ride no pierde el tiempo y ataca con un poderoso puñetazo. Zero rápidamente voltea y con tan solo su mano detiene el brazo de la maquina sin ningún esfuerzo.

Zero: patético.

En un movimiento rápido Zero desvía el brazo de la Ride y con sus manos libres traspasa el pecho de esta y le arranca el núcleo de energía. Sin detenerse corre hasta otro Ride y le corta el brazo. A continuación se dirige a un tercero y acaba con sus piernas. Ese fue el punto en donde el resto de las maquinas reaccionan y atacan todas juntas hacia el guerrero carmesí. Este con gran habilidad esquiva los golpes de los Ride y contraataca con sus poderosos puños que perforan fácilmente su armadura.

Zero: ¡Suficiente! –desaparece y reaparece encima de uno, posando sus manos en el- ¡Muere!

Como si nada las manos de Zero liberan una pequeña pero poderosa explosión que acaba con la maquina. Mas se acercaban a atacar, pero no notaban que el rubio se quedaba en su lugar concentrando energías. Pronto un aura roja se formo a su alrededor, ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Zero: ¡Giga Blast!

En un instante el lugar se vio envuelto por una ráfaga roja que acabo con todo a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos el humo se disipo, dejando solamente restos de las maquinas de guerra. De entre los escombros sale Roku algo dañado por el ataque.

Roku: Ugh… -se recompone- ¡La próxima vez avisa cuando hagas eso!

Zero: ¿Qué, te asustaste?

Roku: ¡…! ¡N-no! Pero ten mas cuidado, recuerda que somos del mismo equipo.

Zero: Como digas –decía sonriendo con satisfacción- Ahora, sigamos nuestro camino.

Roku: ¿Cuál camino? El núcleo se encuentra detrás de esa puerta –señala una enorme compuerta reforzada.

Sin perder mas tiempo el rubio se dirigió a la puerto y apoyo sus manos sobre ella. Luego de concentrar energía una vez mas crea pequeñas explosiones que destruyen por completo la puerta. Del otro lado les esperaban la ultima línea de defensa

Zero: Vaya, vaya –decía mientras entraba a la sala- Pero si son mis dos grandes conocidos.

En efecto eran Silver y Nadia los que se encontraban del otro lado. Detrás de ellos yacía el núcleo, sostenido por una columna gigantesca que servia de soporte, además de protección y alimentación.

Roku: Así que estos eran los hunters que tantos problemas nos han causado.

Silver: ¡He venido aquí para obtener mi venganza! –decía dando un paso firme adelante.

Zero: ¿Venganza o Revancha? –decía en tono burlón- ¿Cuánto va el puntaje, dos a cero?

Nadia: ¡Zero! –gritaba feliz- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo, Nadia –se acerca a el pero Silver la detiene del brazo.

Zero: Claro que te recuerdo. Eres la miedosa que muchas veces me puso en peligro.

Nadia: ¡…!

Roku: Auch…

Zero: Y dime, ¿Para que has venido? Que yo recuerde quedo bien en claro que no quería volver a verte –decía riéndose sin resentimientos.

Nadia: ¿Qué? Pero… Zero, yo no… -Silver la agarra del hombro.

Roku: ¡Ah, Zero! No me dijiste que tenias una noviecilla.

Zero: Es solo una tonta que se intereso en mi. Pero para ser una tonta me sirvió muy bien.

Cada una de esas palabras era como una puñalada en el corazón para Nadia. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía realmente terrible.

Silver: Te dije que era un Maverick, como lo son todos ellos.

Mientras este incomodo encuentro pasaba había un presente que se sentía igual de terrible que la hunter. Se hallaba incapaz de hacer nada, aunque era perdonable en su situación. Se trataba de Zero, el que todos conocemos. Dentro del malvado ser que ahora gobierna el cuerpo estaba nuestro héroe. Permanecía encadenado completamente en el rincón mas oscuro de su ser. No podía moverse, pero escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían afuera.

_Zero: Lo siento, Nadia –se lamentaba mientras lanzaba una lagrima._

El estaba sufriendo, pero el ser maligno disfrutaba de la situación. Ya nuevamente afuera la tensión volvía a sentirse.

Zero: ¿No me digas que vas a llorar? Y bueno, que se esperaba de una chillona como tu –seguía comentando cruelmente con carcajadas.

Roku: ¡Ay Zero, eres muy malo! –lo acompaña con las risas.

Nadia: No… Zero no es así –lo mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de algo- ¡Tus ojos!

Todos voltean a ver a la hunter.

Nadia: ¡En tus ojos solo veo enojo y muerte! El Zero que yo conozco tiene ojos mas calmados y amables. Con solo verlo podía sentir su verdadero ser, lo bueno y amable que era aun cuando no lo demostrara –señala al impostor- ¡Tu no eres Zero!

Zero: …

Roku: …

Silver: …

Zero: Gr… ¡Ajajajajaja!

Roku: Jeje, ¡Jajajajaja!

De la nada los dos redsafers comienzan a reírse de ese comentario, mientras Silver se quedaba incomodo con la situación.

Silver: ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!

Roku: Tienes razón, déjennos pasar sin resistencia y prometo que sus muertes serán rápidas y sin dolor.

Silver: Eso quisieras.

Reaccionando Silver levanta su capucha y saca un extraño chip que tenia guardado y lo implanta en su puño. Sin detenerse golpea el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. De un momento a otro todo el lugar cambio radicalmente. El núcleo había desaparecido por completo, al igual que las paredes y el techo. El lugar ahora solo era una planicie sin fin e iluminada por las franjas verdes fosforescentes del suelo.

Silver: Así la batalla será mas abierta.

Nadia: ¿D-donde estamos?

Silver: He utilizado un avanzado programa de computadoras para cambiar de lugar el sitio anterior. Digamos que modifique un poco el ambiente, para así no distraernos de la pelea.

Roku: ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡¿Acaso tienes tantas ganas de morir?

Silver: Por supuesto que no. Pero descuiden, el chip que utilice y mi cuerpo están conectados. Si dejara de funcionar por alguna razón entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Nadia: ¡¿Qué?

Silver: Así que –se pone en posición de pelea- Vengan por mi.

Roku: Como se nota que no tienes miedo de morir…

Zero: Lo entiendo –decía interrumpiendo- Entonces peleare contigo.

Roku: ¿Otra vez llevándote lo mejor?

Nadia: Ese tipo me esta subestimando…

Silver: Nadia, necesito que te enfrentes a ese tipo extraño. Yo me encargo de Zero.

Nadia: ¿Crees que voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi compañero?

Silver: ¡Tonta! Ya te dije que el era un enemigo desde antes. Debes aceptarlo de una vez…

Interrumpiendo la aclaración Zero fue el primero en atacar, lanzando un poderoso puño del cual Silver logra defenderse a tiempo con sus brazos. Aun así el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo llevo lejos del lugar.

Nadia: ¡Zero, Silver! –va tras ellos pero un tajo de energía lo detiene.

Roku: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tu pelearas conmigo –decía mientras sacaba su espada sanguinaria y escudo indestructible.

Nadia estaba preocupada por los otros dos, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que luchar contra Roku. Saco sus cuchillas láser y se preparo para la pelea.

* * *

Silver se encontraba esquivando todos los puñetazos del guerrero carmesí, hábilmente lo lograba. Mientras tanto Zero se molestaba cada vez mas al no poder atinarle a su enemigo. Molesta lanza una poderosa patada, pero el capitán se agacha para esquivarlo y se aleja de un salto.

Zero: Vaya, parece que has mejorado un poco en el arte de esquivar y escapar –decía en tono burlón.

Silver: Desde nuestro ultimo encuentro he analizado y estudiado todos tus movimientos. Ni hay nada que yo ignore de ti. Esta vez serré yo quien gane.

Diciendo esto el capitán hunter se lanza en una acometida contra el rubio. Era mas rápido que la ultima vez, pero no era problema para Zero protegerse de los golpes.

Zero: ¿Y crees que eso me asusta? –lo agarra del brazo- ¡Tu no sabes nada!

En un movimiento rápido lo lanza lejos de el y en buena posición lanza una poderosa descarga de su Buster contra el hunter. Este rápidamente se detiene y recibe de lleno el disparo. Pero no era eso lo que paso, lo había detenido con sus manos.

Silver: ¡Te lo devuelvo! –lanza de regreso el disparo.

La descarga llego contra Zero, que solo pudo defenderse con sus brazos. No recibió daños, pero eso le dolió.

Zero: Desgraciado…

Antes de reaccionar Silver se había lanzado de nuevo con un poderoso puñetazo envuelto en una extraña ráfaga celeste. Una vez mas el rubio se protege con sus brazos, era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento. Reaccionando Silver se agacha y compone una poderosa patada que levanta a Zero por los aires. Aprovechando esta ventaja envuelve sus puños en la misma extraña aura y se lanza al contraataque.

Silver: ¡Es tu fin!

Zero: No lo creo –desaparece de un destello.

Silver: ¡¿Qué demo…?

Al instante Zero reaparece detrás del capitán y logra darle un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda. Esto dejo inmóvil al hunter y sin perder el tiempo el rubio lo agarra de la cabeza y cae en picada estrellándolo contra el piso. Luego toma algo de distancia.

Zero: ¿Y bien? Parece que se te olvido analizar esta habilidad –decía mientras reía.

Silver: Ugh… -se levanta- Al parecer... puedes desaparecer y reaparecer a tu antojo. Los rumores eran ciertos. Bien, ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

Esta vez el capitán hunter se quedo parado con los puños caídos y los ojos cerrados, esperando el ataque de su enemigo.

Zero: Tonto, ni siquiera sabrás por donde atacare.

Aprovechando esta situación Zero comienza a correr en círculos para despistar a su enemigo. Luego de unas vueltas dispara otra carga de energía contra el hunter y luego desaparece. Rápidamente Silver reacciona y desvía el disparo con sus puños, luego voltea y detiene el puñetazo que se acercaba de Zero.

Zero: ¡No puede ser!

Silver: ¡Eres Mio!

Sin detenerse Silver estrella su puñetazo contra el pecho del rubio. Al instante unos pequeños propulsores salen detrás de los puños del capitán activándose a máxima potencia y dando mas poder al ataque de Silver. Como si nada Zero fue lanzado fuera de allí.

Silver: Te dije que he analizado todos y cada uno de tus habilidades.

Zero: Wow –se reincorpora- Te felicito, has logrado darme un fuerte golpe.

Silver: Hmm –reacciona- Parece que mi ataque no le afecto a tu armadura –envuelve sus puños en una ráfaga celeste- Pues entonces tendré que golpearte mas duro.

Zero: Me alegra que te hayas vuelto mas fuerte –envuelve sus puños en un aura roja- ¡Ahora disfrutare mas el acabar contigo!

Ambos rivales corren al encuentro.

* * *

Mientras tanto Roku y Nadia tenían su propia pelea. Nadia se encontraba corriendo y al lado Roku le seguía el paso sin ningún esfuerzo. Sin detenerse la hunter lanzaba varias agujas explosivas, pero el general redsafer utilizaba su escudo como una defensa perfecta y contraatacaba con tajos de su gran espada sanguinaria. Nadia logra esquivar los ataques y toma distancia.

Nadia: (Maldición. Este tipo es capaz de defenderse perfectamente de mis ataques y contraatacar sin ninguna dificultad)

Roku: Oh vamos, ni siquiera lo intentas. En serio, ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Nadia: ¡Ya cállate!

Furiosa Nadia se lanza a una acometida. Con sus cuchillas láser ataca frenéticamente, pero Roku sin problemas los detiene con su enorme espada. En un momento un choque se mantuvo entre estos dos. Ambos daban toda la fuerza que tenían y se mantenían así.

Nadia: ¡Jaja! ¡Eres Mio!

De un rápido movimiento Nadia rompe el choque y logra dar una patada que hace perder el equilibrio a Roku. Sin perder el tiempo esta se lanza de un salto contra su enemigo.

Roku: No tan rápido…

Reaccionando rápido el general agarra su espada y comienza girarla a su alrededor formando un poderoso torbellino de viento cortante. La hunter, presa del viento sin poder hacer nada, cae rendida al suelo.

Roku: Tsk, no serviste ni para calentamiento. Ni hablar –se acerca a ella- tendré que acabar contigo rápido –levanta su espada- Antes de morir te contare un secreto, el Zero que conociste jamás existió, era solo una farsa personalidad que se formo durante años. Pero gracias a Devil su verdadero ser despertó.

Nadia: ¡…!

Roku: Ups, creo que hable de mas –levanta otra vez su espada- Ya que, después de todo los muertos no hablan…

Nadia: Entiendo… -decía interrumpiendo.

Roku: Uh? –comienza a sentirse incomodo- Que extraño, ¿Tanto calor hacia antes?

Nadia: Así que ese no era Zero después de todo –decía mientras se levantaba.

Roku: Hmp… así que todavía puedes pararte ¡Hua! –se aleja de unas llamas.

Nadia: Con que no servia ni para calentarte, ¿Eh?

A cada momento la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba cada vez mas y mas.

Nadia: De acuerdo, como tu me has contado un gran secreto yo te mostrare ¡Uno!

De la nada la hunter rubia lanza unas llamaradas de sus manos en dirección al redsafer. Este reacciona mas rápido y de un salto esquiva las llamas. Al mismo tiempo los ojos de Nadia cambian del azul zafiro a unos naranjas colorados.

Roku: ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Nadia: Maldición, he estado guardando este secreto por mucho tiempo. No sabes lo que me costo evitar que el resto se enterara, ¡Y ahora apareces tu y me obligas a hacer esto!

Llena de ira Nadia se envuelve por completo de fuego y comienza a lanzar mas llamaradas contra Roku, quien las esquiva volando de lado a lado.

Nadia: ¡Todo esto era un secreto bien guardado! –se impulsa de un gran salto de fuego.

Roku: (¡Maldición!)

Nadia: ¡Pero descuida! –lo agarra de la espalda y envolviéndolo en una enorme bola de fuego lo estrella contra el suelo- Los muertos no hablan…

El ataque había sido fulminante, Roku no había tenido tiempo ni para reaccionar. Al recuperar el conocimiento lo primero que hizo fue tomar distancia de su enemiga.

Roku: …

Nadia: Lo siento amigo, pero ahora que sabes sobre esto no puedo dejarte con vida.

Roku: ¡Ahora entiendo! Ya me empezaba a asustar, pero logre reconocerte a tiempo.

Nadia: ¿De que estas hablando?

Roku: Por favor, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Quién iba a saber que me enfrentaría con la mismísima "Doncella de Fuego"?

Nadia: …

Roku: No lo puedo creer –comienza a reír- Parece que al final tendré mas diversión que tu Zero.

Nadia: Bien, no importa que me conozcas, después de todo ¡Borrare tu existencia de este mundo! –lanza mas llamaradas contra Roku.

Roku: -las esquiva volando- Y dime, ¿Que hace una guerrera de tu nivel como una simple Maverick Hunter? Debes tener alguna razón en especial –se cubre del fuego con su escudo.

Nadia: ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –envuelve sus puños en fuego.

Roku: (Debo alejarme de sus llamaradas y contraatacar a distancia, solo así podré vencerla) ¡Bien, que comience la función!

* * *

Mientras tanto Zero y Silver se repartían golpes sin cuartel. Ambos estaban de frente golpeándose el uno al otro soportando a ver quien caía primero. Silver le da un puñetazo en el estomago, luego Zero en la cara. Se turnaban los golpes a ver quien cedía. Ambos cansados y llenos de furia se dan un ultimo golpe certero en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, separándose en el acto.

Silver: -jadeando-…

Zero: -jadeando- Bien, no puedo creer que estés hasta este nivel, realmente te felicito.

Silver: No creas que he llegado a mi limite –levanta sus puños y los entierra en el suelo, luego los saca mostrándolos encendidos en un aura de nuevo- ¡Andando!

Zero: Por supuesto que no espero que sea tu limite. Por desgracia no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar, ¡Acabare contigo en este instante!

Como si nada el rubio se queda quieto concentrando grandes cantidades de energía en todo su cuerpo. Pronto una gran ráfaga roja lo envuelve por completo, y misteriosamente el suelo temblaba.

Zero: ¡Comencemos!

Y así, sin previo aviso, Zero se lanza contra el capitán Silver. Como un relámpago llega enfrente de el.

Silver: (¡Es muy rápido!)

Aun así logra protegerse de un potente puñetazo que lo manda a volar lejos de allí. rápidamente aterrizo y se reincorpora solo para ver como Zero se acercaba para darlo otro golpe que llega directamente a su estomago. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aliento y agrieto nuevamente su armadura. Adolorido cae arrodillado.

Zero: Aun no…

Insatisfecho el rubio agarra del cuello al hunter y lo estrella nuevamente contra el piso, luego lo lanza hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. Desapareciendo vuelve a reaparecer arriba de el y con sus dos puños lo golpea por la espalda para estrellarlo una vez mas contra el piso. Para terminar decide caer en picada con una patada rápida hacia el.

Zero: ¡Muere!

Afortunadamente Silver reacciona a tiempo y rueda hacia un costado esquivando la poderosa patada que crea un pequeño cráter en el lugar.

Zero: No me malinterpretes. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Silver: -jadeaba mas que antes y de repente tose sangre- (Maldición, se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte que antes. ¿De donde saca tantas fuerzas este demonio?) No me queda mas opción –comienza a correr hacia otra dirección.

Zero: ¿Qué, ya quieres escapar? No te lo permitiré –lo persigue.

* * *

Al otro lado de la batalla se encontraban todavía Roku y Nadia. Esta vez los papeles habían cambiado. El general Redsafer era el que estaba escapando de Nadia y sus peligrosas llamaradas.

Nadia: ¡Ven aquí, no huyas cobarde!

Cansada de todo esto Nadia decide terminarlo todo. Luego de concentrar energía en su puño lo estrella en el suelo, provocando que salga un enorme torbellino de fuego que atrapa por completo a Roku.

Nadia: ¡Te atrape!

Pero como si nada dentro del remolino de fuego Roku comienza a girar creando dentro otro torbellino completamente de viento que dispersa las llamas, saliendo ileso del lugar.

Roku: Puede que controles el fuego, pero el viento puede cambiar su trayecto y extinguirlo.

Nadia: Te equivocas –decía con una sonrisa- El viento lo único que hace es alimentar aun mas al fuego, ¡Y ahora te lo demostrare!

Sin prestar atención Roku prepara su espada y lanza un potente viento cortante. Al instante Nadia concentra las llamas en sus manos formando una esfera de fuego. Sin dudarlo lo lanza contra el ataque, el resultado fue impresionante. Como si nada la esfera de fuego absorbió el tajo de viento y creció aun mas que antes y, sin cambiar su dirección, siguió hasta su objetivo. Roku sin preocuparse se puso firme y con su gran espada partió a la mitad la esfera de fuego, deshaciéndola en el acto.

Roku: ¿Ves lo que te digo?

Nadia: ¡Hyaaa!

El ataque de fuego era una distracción. Roku sin darse cuenta vio como Nadia se puso enfrente de el. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que la hunter logro clavar sus cuchillas láser en el pecho del Redsafer.

Nadia: ¡Ja! ¿Qué te pareció?

Roku: Maldita… -se saca las cuchillas de su pecho- Sabes, eso me dolió.

Furioso el general se lanzo con su espada dispuesto a rebanar a la hunter. Esta también ataca y lanza una gran llamarada contra su enemigo. Roku no se detiene y pasa de largo la llamarada atravesándola con su escudo enfrente. Esto no se lo esperaba Nadia y no logra reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

Nadia: ¡Argh! –retrocede.

Roku: ¡Jaja! Finalmente pude alcanzarte –mira como se retuerce su espada- Vaya, parece que tu sangre también es deliciosa –se queda mirando a su espada- No, espera… -voltea a ver a su rival.

Nadia se encontraba herida del brazo. Era un corte pequeño, pero debido a la gran absorción de la espada sanguinaria perdió mucha sangre. No parecía cesar la salida del liquido rojo, tan espeso y oscuro como la verdadera sangre huma… ¡Como la sangre humana!

Nadia: Maldición, y ahora esto. ¿Qué no podría empeorar este día mas? –decía sin sacar su mano de la herida del brazo.

Roku: Eso podría arreglarse.

En un segundo el general aparece enfrente de la hunter y le da un fuerte golpe que lo aleja con su escudo.

Roku: Je jeje, parece que esa herida en tu brazo impido que puedas usar tus poderes de piroquinesis, lo que hará mas sencillo mi trabajo –decía con una sonrisa de asesino.

Silver: ¡No te lo permitiré!

Roku: ¿Qué? ¡Ugh…!

De la nada llega Silver y logra golpear con fuerza al general redsafer justo en el casco, agrietándolo un poco y enviándolo lejos de allí.

Nadia: ¡Silver! –decía algo aliviada- Pero, espera. ¿Dónde esta Zero?

Zero: ¿Me buscabas?

Al voltear Nadia se encuentra con Zero. No sabia si estar triste o feliz, solo podía ver los horribles ojos rojos de su amado.

Zero: Vaya, vaya. Parece que ese inepto no fue capaz de encargarse de ti. Bueno, nunca envíes a un entupido a hacer el trabajo de un hombre.

Nadia: Zero…

Zero: No te preocupes –levanta el brazo- Esto será rápido… ¡Uh!

Al instante Nadia se levanta y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Zero. Este de la sorpresa se queda atónito y quieto.

Nadia: …

Zero: ¡¿Que estas haciendo tonta? ¡Suéltame!

Nadia: ¡No! ¡Zero, por favor vuelve a mi! –decía muy preocupada.

Zero: ¿Qué? Jajá jajá. Ya te dije que eso es imposible.

Nadia: ¡No! ¡Por favor Zero, vuelve a mi!

Zero: Ya es suficiente –comienza a reunir energías- Acabare con tu…

Nadia: ¡Me lo prometiste!

Zero: …

Poco a poco por alguna razón el guerrero carmesí se detenía.

Nadia: Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola, que seguirías a mi lado no importa que pase –le reprochaba al rubio mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- Yo te necesito Zero, y eso es por que… es por que yo…

Zero: …

Nadia: ¡Te amo! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento algo comenzaba a ocurrir dentro del cuerpo del rubio. Muy dentro de el, el verdadero Zero había escuchado esas palabras.

_Zero: Nadia…_

Zero: (Que entupida, en verdad se enamoro del otro idiota. Como sea, terminare con esto de…)

_Zero: ¡No te lo __permitiré!_

Zero: (¡¿Que?)

Al instante en el que Zero estaba por matar a Nadia, una esencia extraña lo detuvo a tiempo. Era Zero que estaba luchando por recobrar el control de su cuerpo.

_Zero: ¡Has estado jugando con mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo! ¡Es hora de recobrar lo que es __Mio!_

Zero: ¡No, no dejare que lo hagas! –comienza a perder el control de los brazos- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién es esta maldita que hace que puedas recuperarte por completo?

_Zero: No es nadie para ti, ella es mi compañera…_

Luego de un minuto de duelo entre ambas presencias, el cuerpo del rubio se queda inmóvil. Con sus brazos se separa de la hunter para verla a los ojos.

Nadia: ¿Zero? –preguntaba aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

El guerrero carmesí levanta la vista para verla mejor, mostrando sus ojos azul zafiro.

Zero: No llores, Nadia.

Nadia: ¡Zero! –gritaba contenta y emocionada.

Todo salio bien. Al final Zero volvió en si.

Silver: ¡Cuidado Nadia!

De repente Silver llega para sorpresa de todos y de un gran puñetazo en la cabeza manda a volar al rubio, alejándolo de Nadia.

Nadia: … -con la boca abierta.

Silver: Nadia, ¿Estas bien?

Nadia: Silver… idiota.

Zero: ¡Ya es suficiente!

De pronto Zero se reincorpora, pero esta vez volviendo a ser el mismo sanguinario guerrero de antes.

Zero: ¡Pagaran por todo lo que me han hecho!

Nadia: ¡Silver eres un idiota! –decía mientras lo golpeaba.

Silver: ¡¿Pero que te pasa? ¡Acabo de salvarte de ese maldito asesino!

Nadia: ¡No entupido! ¡Yo acabo de traer en si a Zero hasta que tu llegaste y lo volviste a como estaba antes con tu golpe, idiota!

Zero: -gota de sudor- ¡No me estén ignorando!

Sin previo aviso Zero reaparece de un destello enfrente de ambos hunters. Mas furioso que nunca agarra del cuello a Silver y comienza a elevarse en los aires junto a el en mano.

Silver: ¡Mal… dicción! ¡Suéltame! –trataba de decir con todas sus fuerzas.

Zero: Me has causado muchos problemas, capitán Silver –comienza a reunir energías nuevamente- Admiro tu coraje y determinación por enfrentarme, pero me has hecho perder mi valioso tiempo por ultima vez.

Una aura roja brillante envuelve a Zero de pies a cabeza.

Nadia: ¡Silver! ¡Zero, detente!

Zero: ¡Muere! ¡Giga Blast!

Al instante una poderosa explosión envolvió ese espacio en el aire que atrapo tanto a Zero como a Silver y cubrió el terreno con una enorme nube de humo.

Nadia: ¡Nooooo! –gritaba desesperada.

Roku: Tu también morirás.

De pronto aparece Roku enfrente de Nadia, y sin detenerse ataca con un gran tajo a la hunter directamente. La cortada la elevo por los aires, llegando el ataque a dañar de panza a pecho. La reploid rubia cae al piso inconsciente y con una gran herida en la parte delantera de su cuerpo que no paraba de sagrar.

Mientras tanto Zero aterrizaba sano y salvo con un reploid todo herido con la armadura destruida en su mano. El capitán Silver también cayo sin pulso al suelo.

Roku: Ah, maldición –se quejaba acariciándose el casco- Ese idiota me dejo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Zero: Eso no importa. Al menos ya acabamos con ellos –decía con su maligna cara de satisfacción.

Roku: Tienes razón. Terminemos con la misión.

Y así, sin distracción ni obstáculos, los dos redsafers llegaron al núcleo y lo destruyeron por completo. Pronto todo el ciber espacio, toda la Matrix, comenzó a temblar. Las grandes estructuras se desmoronaban y desaparecían a pedazos, las franjas fosforescentes de todos lados se apagaban y desaparecían. La Matrix estaba desapareciendo. Todo esto pasaba y los dos hunters todavía yacían en el suelo sin señales de vida.

Roku: Buen trabajo Zero, has cumplido tu misión a la perfección.

Zero: Lo se, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, lo único que esperaban era volver a la base. Estaban a punto de irse hasta que el comunicador de Roku suena.

Roku: -enciende su comunicador- Aquí Roku… ¡Señor Devil! … Si, ya cumplimos la misión… ¡¿Qué? ... Enseguida volvemos, corto contacto –se dirige a Zero- Parece que el descanso tendrá que esperar. Al parecer esos GUN han encontrado nuestro cuartel general y están atacando. Hay que ir y destruirlos.

Zero: Hmm… Esos GUN nos están causando muchos problemas. ¿Quiénes serán?

Roku: Lo ignoro. Andando –y dicho esto desaparece como un rayo de luz.

Zero: Entendido –lo sigue desapareciendo con un destello azul.

* * *

**_Una hora después en la base central de los Maverick Hunters…_**

Nuevamente todos los hunters estaban exaltados. Un gran equipo medico entraba corriendo por los pasillos junto a dos camillas. Todos los reploids presentes daban paso a los médicos, pero no se quedaban sin ver a las victimas. Entre ellos estaban Alia y X, recién llegado de su misión.

Jefe Medico: ¡Abran paso!

Enfermero: Señor, los pacientes están en una situación critica. además tenemos un grave problema con la chica.

X: -mirando desde mas adelante- No puede ser –se quedaba en Shock- Silver… Nadia… ¿Cómo les paso esto? ¿Quién fue el responsable?

Alia: Lo siento X –le decía al lado suyo- Si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

X: -entendiendo- No… no lo puedo creer…

Sin que se dieran cuenta, las dos camillas pasaban enfrente suyo. Primero Silver quien estaba consiente pero no paraba de retorcerse y gritar de dolor. Luego llego Nadia quien estaba mas tranquila, pero se notaba que se quejaba del dolor mientras su gran herida no paraba de sangrar.

Nadia: -reacciona- ¡X! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

En el acto X reacciona y corre a ver a Nadia.

X: Nadia, lo siento. Nunca creí que Zero fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Nadia: Escucha –decía débilmente- El no es Zero… Esta siendo… dominado por otra… presencia –terminaba diciendo hasta que se desmaya.

Pronto el equipo medico se da cuenta y se la llevan de allí. Al escuchar esto X se quedo tieso nuevamente de la sorpresa. Comenzó a recordar las veces que lucho contra Zero, esas veces el estaba siendo controlado por otro ser. Entonces pensó; "la historia se vuelve a repetir…" Tenia que hacer algo para recuperar a su amigo, antes de perderlo para siempre…

* * *

**_Fortaleza GUN, sala secreta…_**

Una gran sombra estaba presente en lo mas alto de la sala, parecía estar solo y le daba la espalda al resto de la sala.

¿?: Esta es la situación actual. Los invasores han acabado con nuestra línea mundial de defensa. Ahora es cuando hay que contraatacar –decía el misterioso omnipotente- Hemos encontrado su cuartel general. Debes ir allí y acabar con su líder, ¿Quedo claro? –terminaba diciendo mientras volteaba a ver al presente.

De entre las sombras sale caminando una figura femenina reploid, de armadura rosa y pelo largo y verde.

Marino: Entendido, iré de inmediato.

La ladrona era la presente.

El mecanismo de seguridad que protegía al mundo de la exterminación invasor cayo, pero los GUN tenían un plan de contraataque. Ahora les tocaba a ellos dar el golpe.

_La guerra apenas comienza…_

**FIN DEL ACTO XII…**

* * *

**EXTRA:**

¡Cortos Maverick Hunter! (Pequeños momentos de diversión para ellos)

ESCENA UNO, ¡ACCION!

Estaba Zero manejando un enorme cañón. Con precisión apuntaba a su objetivo. Sabia que era el enemigo, estaba decidido a derribarlo. Tan rojo como la sangre y volando como un demonio. Hace unos instantes había sobrevolado sobre la base y los bombardeo sin cuartel. Ignoraba si había sobrevivientes, solo quería venganza… si dulce venganza.

Zero: ¡Te tengo en la mira, muere!

El cazador dispara y da justo en el blanco. El objetivo poco a poco cae y se estrella contra el suelo. Misión cumplida.

Axl: ¡Idiota que estas haciendo!

Zero: ¡Axl, estas vivo! Solo acabe con ese Maverick bombardero.

Axl: ¡Ese era Santa, imbecil es navidad!

Zero: ¿Qué? Pero el voló encima mío y me tiro toneladas de esto –muestra un pedazo carbón.

ESCENA 2, ¡ACCION!

Era una habitación pequeña donde se encontraba Zero sentado leyendo un diario y X sentado en otro lugar escribiendo un informe. Como si nada entra Axl.

Axl: Oye X, ¿Cómo sabes usar el sable láser?

X: No es tan sencillo Axl. Tienes que pasar por un duro entrenamiento para dominarlo y… ¡Hey suelta eso!

Como un niño Axl agarra y enciende el sable de luz de X.

Axl: ¡Vaya! ¡Es genial! –decía mientras lo movía como si de un juguete se tratara.

X: ¡Ya, suelta eso o vas a lastimar a alguien!

Axl: Por favor, lo controlo perfectamente –hace un corte hacia atrás y escucha que algo se cae- OH oooh…

X: …

Axl: … ¿Zero? –se da vuelta?

Zero: Uh? Axl, ¿Pasa algo? –ve a sus compañeros asustados- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

X: Zero, tu…

Axl: ¡Lo siento mucho Zero! –decía agachando la cabeza.

Zero: ¿Sentirlo? ¿Qué es lo que esta…? –patea algo en el suelo- ¡…!

X: (Estoy muerto…)

X: (¡Axl idiota!)

En efecto lo que estaba en el suelo era la maravillosa y cuidada cabellera rubia de Zero. Este atónito lo levanta.

Zero: ¡Ah, a… Ah…! –se desmaya.

ESCENA 3, ¡ACCIONA!

Una vez mas nos ubicamos en un páramo desolado y desértico. El sol iluminaba el lugar, mientras una tremenda sequía se sentía en el aire. Desde lo lejos dos guerreros se aparecían. Acercándose poco a poco se prepararon para luchar.

Zero: Así que quieres otro duelo –decía temerario.

Silver: Según la cuenta, ambos vamos igualados en la cantidad de duelos ganados –se prepara para atacar- ¡Esto pondrá fin a nuestra rivalidad!

Zero: Bien, ¡Prepárate!

Ambos se ponen en posición de pelea.

Silver: -corre hacia Zero- ¡Yan…

Zero: -corre hacia Silver- ¡Ken…

Zero/Silver: -se detienen y extienden las manos- ¡Po!

Ambos notan sus manos. Zero formaba tijeras mientras que Silver formaba papel.

Zero: ¡Jaja! Parece que gane el duelo.

Silver: ¡No me jodas! ¡La próxima vez yo decido el desafío!

ESCENA 4, ¡ACCION!

Alia: ¡X, hay un Escorpio gigante atacando el sector gama!

X: Entendido, voy en camino.

Sin perder el tiempo el Hunter corre hacia el hangar y sube a una ride chaser. A toda velocidad acelera y avanza por la autopista.

X: Así que este es el primer nivel, ¡Este si que será mi momento!

Axl: -aparece con otra ride chaser al lado- ¡Si, nuestro momento!

Sonido de disco rayado, seguido de un molesto silencio.

X: Um… ¿Quién eres tu? –decía con una mirada indiferente.

Axl: ¡Soy Axl! Tu… ¿nuevo compañero?

X: …

Axl: …

X: Lárgate…

Axl: ¿Qué?

X: ¡Lárgate de mi juego, ahora!

Axl: Pero… pero Capcom dijo que podía…

X: Capcom… ¡Capcom!… -se volvía histérico- ¿Has dicho Capcom?

Axl: ¡…!

X: -carga su Buster- ¡YO SOY CAPCOM!

Furioso el Hunter dispara al vehiculo del joven y este explota mas atrás. X ignora la explosión y se va molesto.

ESCENA 5, ¡ACCION!

Zero: ¡Axl! A que no sabes, acabo de descubrir la forma de viajar en el tiempo.

Axl: ¡¿Enserio? ¡Enséñame!

Zero: No, no debería. Es muy peligroso –decía con una sonrisa.

Axl: OH, vamos Zero. No me interesa, enséñamelo.

Zero: Podría hacerte daño –decía ocultando algo entre sus manos.

Axl: ¡Zero, exige que me lo enseñes! –reclamaba empujando al Hunter.

Zero: ¡Bien!

En el acto Zero le da un puñetazo a Axl que lo deja inconciente tirado en el suelo.

_Cientos de años después…_

Axl: -se levanta por debajo de la tierra- Ugh… ¿Qué paso? –se acaricia la cabeza- Me duele mucho la cabeza… ¡Hey Zero! –se levanta y señala a un tipo- ¡Eres un mentiroso, no viaje en el tiempo!

Megaman Zero: ¡¿Axl? –decía sorprendido.

* * *

Yeah! Que les parecio? Bastante bueno diria yo. Una espectacular pelea entre esos cuatro! Creyeron que Zero seguiria siendo bueno? XD !Y por Dios! !¿Quienes seran esos GUN? !Y Marino aparecera en el proximo Acto! !Y el Extra XDDDD!

Todo esto y mas se desvelaran la proxima vez en MAVERICK HUNTER ZERO, cada vez falta menos para el desenlace...

!Adios y no se olviden de comentar por cualquier cosa!


	17. ACTO XIII: BLACK WATER

**ACTO XIII: BLACK WATER**

Todo iba de mal en peor… Hasta hace un par de horas atrás las fuerzas invasoras eran frenadas por la ultima y única línea de defensas que podrían hacerle frente. La Matrix hacia su trabajo, y los Redsafers fueron obligados a retroceder. Lamentablemente su sed de conquista no los detenía, y no les bastaba con ocupar toda Asia y parte de Europa.

Todo cambio cuando Zero y un general Redsafer, Roku, se infiltraron en el programa de defensas de la Matrix y la destruyeron por completo. Desde allí el campo de batalla dio otro giro inesperado. Ahora sin las defensas los invasores estaban preparados para acabar con el resto del continente y cruzar el Atlántico, o eso esperaban.

Aprovechando la distracción de los Redsafers, una organización secreta denominada GUN, proveedor del sistema Matrix, llevo un poderoso contraataque contra el supuesto cuartel general de los invasores. Habían utilizado esa distracción para ubicar y atacar la base principal de los Redsafers.

De inmediato Zero termino su misión y actualmente esta de camino al encuentro de estos GUN. Las medidas de batalla de esta organización son cuestionables, pero en este momento son nuestra única esperanza. Aunque yo creo que toda esperanza se perdió el día en que ese Maverick Hunter nos abandono…

.

* * *

.

Retornando con el Redsafer Zero. Luego de haber desaparecido del Ciber espacio de la Matrix de un destello, vuelve a reaparecer en otro lugar completamente diferente. Le recordaba mucho a la cueva subterránea que encontró en Desert Forest. Alrededor de el lo rodeaba toda una estructura rocosa y húmeda, y enfrente suyo la misma puerta gigantesca y Masisa que antes, o lo que quedaba de ella… Estaba derribada y los pedazos esparcidos por todo el suelo. El mismo símbolo familiar se presentaba otra vez, el no saber de que se trataba molestaba al ya furioso guerrero carmesí.

Devil: ¡Te has tomado tu tiempo! ¿No es así?

De la nada apareció la voz del espectro que directamente hablo con Zero. Este atento y firme como un verdadero subordinado responde.

Zero: He venido lo mas rápido que pude.

Devil: No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Ahora escucha con atención –ya quería ir al grano- Esos GUN nos están dando muchos problemas. Han enviado sus fuerzas contra nosotros, toda tu misión fue una completa distracción.

Zero: Pues no entiendo de que te alarmas, eres mas que capaz de acabar con esos tontos reploids.

Devil: Tonto, ellos no son cazadores.

Ni el espectro ni Zero se asustaron al escuchar esta ultima frase. Ambos sabían bien que eran capaces de todo, pero entonces "¿Por qué Devil me llamo para encargarme de ellos?" es lo que se preguntaba el rubio.

Zero: Devil, ¿Por qué me llamaste para esta misión? Se que me estas ocultando algo.

Por un momento la voz callo, pareciera que no sabia que decir, que realmente lo sorprendió.

Devil: Jeje Jeje. Esta no es nuestro Cuartel General. Nosotros no tenemos tal cosa. Yo soy el único señor y amo de todos, ¡YO soy su cuartel General!

Zero: Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Devil: Aquí yace el arma experimental del que te hable la vez pasada. Si esos GUN saben de su existencia, seria un grave problema para nosotros. Es por eso que debes acabar con ellos.

Zero: No lo entiendo. Ya me tienes a mi, fui capaz de desarmar este mundo, ¿Y aun así te importa mas la creación de tu nueva arma? Creo que conmigo basta y sobra para acabar con todo.

Las palabras del rubio tenían un tono distinto, no solo estaba enojado sino que se podía detectar rasgos de celos en su afirmación.

Devil: Tu misión es salvar mi experimento, es mucho mas importante que tu rol en este "juego".

Y era verdad lo que sentía Zero. Al escuchar sobre su misión de salvar el experimento comenzó a recordar aquella vez en la Matrix, cuando estaba con Roku. Como le restregaba en la cara que el era mas importante y superior que ese general Redsafer, pero este solo se quedo riéndose mientras decía entre dientes "Por ahora". Esto lo hacia pensar, "¿Seré remplazado?" , "¿Solo soy una simple pieza en este juego?". Mientras mas pensaba en esto, mas furioso se ponía.

Devil: ¿Has entendido?

Zero: Si –respondía aguantándose la bronca –Solo una cosa mas, ¿Qué es este símbolo? Es que la lo había visto antes en Desert Forest, me es muy familiar pero no se por que. –decía señalando al de la puerta derribada.

Devil: Es sencillo. Solo mira tu hombro izquierdo y descubrirás la respuesta. ¡Ahora ve!

Con esto la voz desaparece del lugar. Zero escuchando su respuesta obedece y mira a donde fue indicado. Ya lo comprendía bien, ya sabia lo que era ese símbolo. Es por esa razón que todo el mundo esta en su contra, por que desde un principio siempre permaneció a los invasores. Ya estaba marcado, el destino lo había decidido. El rubio no dijo nada, solo atravesó a toda velocidad la entrada listo para acabar con los atacantes, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Le encanto la respuesta.

.

* * *

.

Mucho mas adelante de la entrada Zero llego al final de un túnel. Podía ver todo un nuevo mundo que nunca antes había visto. Tan horrible como encantador, se quedo impresionado por la vista:

No distinguía si había cielo, todo arriba suyo estaba cubierto por gases extraños de colores rojos y azules que formaban diferentes tonos de violetas al mismo tiempo. El suelo era completamente húmedo y algo inestable. Lo que daba miedo era su similitud en colores que el firmamento del lugar. Pero eso no era todo, había grandes lagunas de un liquido muy sospechoso y oscuro, tan negro como la noche. Todas estas lagunas rodeaban por completo bastos terrenos de suelo firme, no quería descubrir que es lo que pasaría si tocara esa laguna por lo que se limito a caminar por tierra a salvo.

Rápidamente el guerrero carmesí reacciona y despierta de su sorpresa. "¿Realmente existe un lugar así?" Comenzaba a cuestionarse si todavía seguía en la tierra.

Zero: (Mi misión es cuidar del experimento).

No tardo en notar a varios soldados de la organización GUN enfrentando con mucha ventaja a los monstruos de Devil. La distancia no era mucha.

Zero: (Estará completamente segura cuando acabe con todos) –se decía a si mismo liberando una sonrisa.

Sin perder el tiempo corrió en dirección a la pelea. Un pequeño arroyo de ese extraño lago los separaba, pero no era problema esquivarlo de un salto. En el instante en que llego actúo como si nada. Agarro a uno de los soldados GUN y lo lanzo contra el lago. Este al instante trato de nadar y salir del lago, pero era inútil. Poco a poco su armadura se deshacía mientras el pobre reploid gritaba de agonía, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y hundirse en segundos. Ahora todos sabían lo que pasa si caes a ese extraño liquido.

Zero: Muy bien –decía mientras tronaba los nudillos- ¿Quién sigue?

La amenaza del rubio les llego a todos los presentes. Pronto varios gigantes mecánicos, 5 veces mas grandes que Zero, se prepararon para la pelea. Al instante un extraño sujeto levanto la mano y detuvo a los agresores. Este personaje se acerco al rubio sin intenciones de pelear. Los Redsafers presentes no podían hacer nada mas que quedarse quietos, estaban en desventaja. Esa era una señal de que ellos también tienen inteligencia.

GUN: Zero, el traidor. Me esperaba que estuvieras en un lugar así –empezaba la charla serio y sin miedo.

Zero: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntaba sin intenciones de seguir hablando.

GUN: Oh, nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo –le respondía muy confiado.

Zero: ¿Hablar conmigo? –preguntaba sarcástico mientras lanzaba carcajadas al aire- ¿Sabes? Estas loco.

GUN: Por favor, no me malinterpretes –le hablaba de manera cortés, como si quisiera provocarlo- Como sabrás, estamos aquí para acabar con ustedes.

Zero: Quieres morir, ¿Verdad? –decía amenazante.

GUN: ¿Sabes quienes somos o que es lo que hacemos nosotros? –seguía hablando ignorando la amenaza del rubio- Somos los GUN, somos mas secretos que la propia CIA. Tenemos mas poder que el representante de las naciones. Éramos unos reyes escondidos.

Zero: ¿Y esto me tiene que interesar?

GUN: Oh, por supuesto. Veras, nosotros siempre actuábamos en secreto. Siempre tomábamos las riendas de los conflictos y guerras que pasaron desde hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros acabamos con la guerra contra la RepliForce, no ustedes –aseguraba sin duda el extraño líder.

Zero: ¿Enserio?

GUN: ¿Qué? ¿Creías que el destruido cuerpo de un enorme robot cubriría el disparo del poderoso Final Weapon? ¿O que tan solo los hunters pudieron derrotar a la fuerza mas poderosa de maquinas de la faz de la tierra? No. fuimos nosotros, terminamos con la guerra y nadie sabe nada.

Zero: Sabes, me importa un comino la historia de tu vida o de tu pequeña organización. Al final yo acabare con todo y todos.

Decidido a terminar con la charla el rubio levanta su puño con intenciones de asesinar al soldado GUN. Pero al instante una extraña plataforma sale debajo de Zero y lo deja completamente inmóvil. Los Redsafers reaccionan y se preparan para disparar, pero algo los detuvo. De la nada uno de ellos es atravesado por el pecho por una gran cuchilla y luego de ser levantado es cortado a la mitad. Al instante el resto es completamente acribillado sin que se pudiera ver nada.

Zero: ¡¿Qué? –trata de liberarse sin existo- ¡¿Qué clase de trampa es esta?

Estaba confundido, no sabia lo que pasaba. Luego de unos segundos unos extraños mechanoloides humanoides aparecen de la nada. Aparentemente eran invisibles. No tenían cara, y todo su cuerpo estaba compuesto de un material metálico muy liso y maleable. Todos armados con armas y cuchillas.

GUN: Descuida, son solo prototipos. Creo que ya te habías enfrentado con uno antes en el ARK, ¿No es así?

Si es verdad, entonces tenia que recordarlo. No tardo mucho en hacerlo, era cierto. El rubio recordaba cuando escapaba del ARK con un grupo de prisioneros y Viktor. De la nada salio un mecha muy similar a estos que acabo con todos. Con gran esfuerza y ayuda de Viktor lograron derrotarlo. Pero Zero no se sentía intimidado o algo, ya no le era problema acabar con ellos. Lo que le molestaba era estar inmóvil.

GUN: Ahora me podrás escuchar –decía con una sonrisa.

Zero: …

GUN: No solo acabamos con la RepliForce, sino que ayudamos al planeta en la crisis de Eurasia. Nos aprovechamos fuertemente de los Nightmare, como veras –decía con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a los mechas- Incluso ayudábamos de gran medida al Proyecto Jakob.

Zero: ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –pregunto al fin el reploid carmesí.

El soldado solo sonrío como respuesta, y luego siguió con unas risas que contagiaban al resto de los GUN.

GUN: Gracias a este nuevo incidente, gracias a los invasores que aparecieron inesperadamente, finalmente lograremos lo que hace mucho nos prometimos.

Zero: ¡…!

GUN: Veras, ahora mismo el mundo es conciente de nuestra existencia., ahora solo falta que nos reconozcan como lideres.

Zero: Lideres. Ya veo…

GUN: Hemos ayudado tanto a todo el mundo, ellos realmente estarán agradecidos, tan agradecidos que sin drama nos entregarían el poder, el gobierno total del mundo.

Esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de esa organización tan extraña de la que nunca habíamos oído. Solo querían poder, y ya tenían el medio.

Zero: Como imaginaba. Aprovechan esta situación desesperante para conseguir sus deseos –se ríe- No son tan diferentes de nosotros.

GUN: Te equivocas, ya que en este juego los malos son ustedes y los buenos nosotros –decía con carcajadas- Además, no necesitamos exterminar a los invasores para conseguir el control de la gente. Aquí es donde tu cumples un papel importante.

Zero: (Puedo escapar de esta trampa fácilmente, el problema son todos esos soldados y mechas apuntándome con un arma)

GUN: Sabes, Zero, el mundo te odia tanto por todo lo que has hecho que con solo saber que nosotros acabamos finalmente con el traidor, ¡Nos amaran por completo! –saca una espada- Por lo que debería agradecerte Zero, tu muerte al menos nos será de buen uso.

Zero: Ya veo. Ustedes los reploids son tan perversos como los humanos, no merecen vivir –decía sin miedo alguno- Cuando salga de aquí, te matare con mis propias manos.

GUN: Yo no diría eso en tu situación. Ahora, despídete Zero…

Lentamente el GUN levanta su espada con intención de acabar con el rubio. Este sin cambiar su expresión se prepara para liberarse de la trampa. Pronto un gran temblor detuvo a todos de lo que hacían, alarmando por completo a los GUN.

GUN: ¿Qué fue eso? –voltea a Zero al escuchar sus risas.

Zero: ¿Creías que podían ganar? Por favor –otro temblor sacude el lugar- Este es nuestro territorio, nuestro mundo. Ustedes no son nada.

De pronto las aguas de las lagunas tiemblan mas de lo normal. Pareciera como si algo estaba a punto de Salir de allí. Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso, monstruos gigantes salían de las aguas como si nada. Se trataban de enormes, gigantescos gusanos. Eran realmente grandes, como del tamaño de autobuses o incluso aun mas. No eran tan largos, pero eran realmente anchos. Saltando fuera de las aguas y volviendo a sumergirse uno de ellos atrapa a uno de los gigantes mecánicos con las extrañas bocas que tenían y se lo llevan a las profundidades de la laguna negra. Mas de estos monstruos gusanos, sin cara ni cabeza, solo unas bocas formadas por cuatro triángulos de carnes rodeados de dientes que cerraban y abrían la entrada al interior del monstruo. Eran realmente aterradores y mortales, atrapaban a los mechas y soldados al instante y se lo llevaban al fondo de las aguas o se los tragaban directamente.

GUN: ¡Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando! –voltea con su espada- ¡Todo esto es por tu…! ¡Agh…!

Al instante en que el GUN volteo para acabar todo, Zero ya se había escapado de la trampa y sin perder el tiempo traspaso el estomago del soldado con su brazo.

GUN: …

Zero: Te dije, que cunado escapara te mataría con mis propias manos.

Sin detenerse el demonio rojo saca su brazo y lo vuelve a traspasar en el pecho, luego le arranca el corazón artificial y lo exprime hasta destruirlo. Para finalizar tira el cadáver a las aguas.

Devil: Ya has perdido mucho tiempo aquí –reaparecía la voz como si nada.

Zero: ¿No veías el problema en el que me metí? Además, podrías haberme ayudado antes.

Devil: No te quedes allí parado, las aguas negras están aumentando.

Zero: ¿Qué clase de sistema de seguridad es ese?

Devil: El mejor. Este liquido corrosivo negro es mucho mas peligroso que la misma lava. A diferencia de Lava Shelter, tengo control total de la sustancia –explicaba lo mas rápido que podía- El experimento por ahora esta en una zona segura. Quiero que vayas y acabes con el resto de los GUN.

Zero: Por cierto, ¿Has escuchado lo que dijo ese soldado?

Devil: Cada palabra. Ahora sabes lo despreciable que es este mundo.

Zero: Ya lo sabia.

Sin mas que decir el demonio salta a un lugar mas alto para conseguir mas tiempo. Las aguas aumentaban considerablemente, por lo que tenia que pensar rápido. Junto energía en su puño y lo estrello contra el suelo, cerca de una orilla. Un pedazo considerable del terreno se quebró separándose del resto del suelo. El rubio permaneció a flote en su pequeño cacho de tierra.

La corriente avanzaba, cada vez mas rápido. Sabia exactamente a donde terminaría esto, pero no dudo y siguió el curso de las aguas negras. Mientras pasaba sobre el río corrosivo podía ver otros terrenos que estaban hundiéndose mientras los GUN y Redsafers seguían peleando allí. Ambos bandos eran abandonados y devorados por las aguas, algo horrible. Pero había maquinas, mechas y robots que podían volar escapando de esa suerte. Aun así los enormes gusanos monstruosos de las aguas negras hacían su trabajo y los devoraban de un salto. Uno que otro afortunado sobrevivían a ellos y se dirigían a uno de sus objetivos, quien yacía a flote.

Zero: ¡Vamos, vengan por mi imbeciles! –gritaba emocionado y listo para eso.

Al instante Zero lanza una poderosa descarga de energía de su Buster, que impacta y derriba a uno de sus perseguidores. Sin embargo el resto seguía con su objetivo inicial. Comenzaron una lluvia de balas contra Zero, quien apenas podía esquivarlos. Cansado de escapar desaparece de un destello y llega hasta encima de una de esas maquinas. Sin perder el tiempo llena de energía su puño y lo estrella en el. En el momento en que golpea a la maquina esta explota y caen los restos al agua. Antes de tocar fondo vuelve a reaparecer a su pedazo de suelo.

Zero: (Maldición, no puedo seguir así. Mientras ellos sigan volando no puedo hacer mas en este pequeño terreno. Maldito Roku, ¿Dónde estas en estos momentos?) –se quejaba mientras seguía esquivando los proyectiles.

Devil: Entonces volaras –le decía la voz que salía de la nada..

Zero: ¿Qué?

Antes de reaccionar, recibió el choque directo de un relámpago que cayo desde el extraño cielo. El impacto no le hizo daño, pero esto hizo que una extraña aura oscura lo envolviera poco a poco hasta que llego a todo su cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos todo desapareció, dejando a Zero con su nueva forma.

Zero: ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntaba mientras observaba sus partes nuevas.

No habían muchos cambios. Esa niebla oscura lo había equipado con un pequeño y extraño Jet-Pack en su espalda. Y no solo eso, los propulsores con los que realizaba el Dash en la plantilla de sus pies fueron remplazados por otros mas potentes. Era muy similar al equipo de vuelo de Axl.

Devil: Es solo una pequeña recompensa, por el buen trabajo que realizaste en el ARK y en la Matrix –explicaba con una pequeña risa macabra- Es un modelo de vuelo prototipo que realizamos para nuestras nuevas unidades. Úsalo sabiamente –terminaba diciendo mientras callaba para siempre.

La corriente aumentaba mas y mas, el río estaba desbordándose y arrastrando todo, pero los perseguidores mecánicos no paraban y seguían acercándose aun mas al rubio.

Zero: ¿Qué lo use sabiamente? De acuerdo.

Sin esfuerzo alguno Zero levanto vuelo y saco los sables púrpura de antes. Los enemigos abrieron fuego, pero su objetivo ya había desaparecido. En un destello reaparece detrás de un mecha y lo rebana como si nada. Sin detenerse reúne energías en sus sables y libera ráfagas cortantes mientras gritaba "Hadangueki" al mismo tiempo. Las ráfagas traspasaban la dura coraza de las maquinas que caían presa de los enormes gusanos monstruosos. Aun quedaban dos, pero no eran un problema. Zero rápidamente vuela hacia uno de ellos para acabarlo, pero este reacciona y lo agarra de los brazos, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Aprovechando el otro comienza a cargar un gran cañón que tenia en su espalda.

Zero: Tontos –decía con una sonrisa.

Al instante en que disparo el cañón, Zero desaparece de un destello. El disparo destruye por completo al mecha que sujetaba el objetivo y cae a las aguas. El rubio vuelve a aparecer encima de su atacante y de una patada lo estrella contra su pequeña Porcio de tierra y lo termina enterrando sus sables.

Zero: Pan comido…

Pero la cosa no terminaba allí. Por un tiempo Zero dejo que la corriente lo llevara hacia donde quiera que iba, aun así no evitaba sentirse muy incomodo. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que algo se movía alrededor de el. Rápidamente libera su sable y lo entierra en el interior de algo que se encontraba detrás de el. Luego de unas chispas el atacante tomo forma, era uno de esos mechas que se volvían invisibles, y parecían haber mas.

Zero: ¿Camaleones? No me hagan reír…

Los camaleones eran muy rápidos y cada vez que Zero iba a atacarlos ellos lo esquivaban. Apenas podía escapar de las garras de los mechas invisibles. Cansado de la situación decidió terminar con esto.

Zero: ¡Time Break!

Al instante en que dijo esas palabras, y estiro los brazos como si de un poder se tratara, el tiempo se detuvo por completo. Manteniendo la calma miro a su alrededor y luego de calcular a los enemigos chasqueo los dedos. En ese momento el tiempo volvió a su normalidad, y varios cuerpos descuartizados aparecieron esparcidos por todo el terreno.

Zero: Por favor… ¡¿Esto es todo lo que tiene la organización GUN? –gritaba a los cielos insatisfecho.

Como respuesta un enorme y terrible maquina cayo del cielo aterrizando en el pequeño terreno de Zero. Era tan grande y tan pesado que gran parte del terreno se hundió al aterrizar. El rubio sin cambiar su expresión volteo a ver a su nuevo rival, ahora tenia un rostro mas contento. Se trataba de un enorme Ride Armor sin tripulante de gran tamaño, incluso mas grande que un Titán Redsafer. Su armadura era muy gruesa y reforzada y estaba armado de pies a cabeza.

Zero: Si tu eres lo mejor, entonces me decepcionaron –decía tan arrogante como siempre.

Sin perder el tiempo la gran maquina lanza un poderoso puñetazo que traspasa el suelo, ahora había una fuga en el terreno de flote y pronto se hundiría. Zero también reacciona y de un salto llega a la gran cabeza del robot. Atacaba sin parar, pero era muy dura. Rápidamente la Ride agarra a Zero con fuerza y lo aleja lanzándolo, este se reincorpora sin problemas y emprende vuelo. En un segundo recarga su Buster y lanza otra poderosa descarga de energía, pero la maquina se cubre con su brazo, del cual sale un enorme escudo de energía, y contraataca con unos lanzamisiles que tenia en el otro brazo. Estos misiles persiguieron a Zero por un buen rato en los cielos, pero sin esfuerzo los destruye con sus sables.

Zero: Necesitarás mas que eso para detenerme –decía alardeando.

Y la maquina acepto el reto. Retractiendo sus manos libera dos ametralladoras de alto calibre que comenzaron a disparar contra el rubio. Este vuela de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos y cargando energías en sus sables. Sind detener la balacera, la Ride libera varios pequeños misiles de su espalda que se dirigen directamente a Zero.

Zero: ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Antes del impacto de los misiles y las balas desaparece de un destello para aparecer delante de su atacante listo para cortarlo a la mitad con el sable lleno de energías. Desgraciadamente este reacciona mas rápido y de un fuerte golpe lo estrella contra lo poco que queda del terreno.

Zero: Ugh… -se levanta y seca la sangre de la boca- Eres un…

Antes de seguir con su insulto recibe una tremenda patada de la maquina que una vez mas lo aleja. Este se reincorpora rápidamente en el aire, sin percibir los lanzallamas que lanzaba la Ride de la parte inferior de sus brazos. Ya era tarde para esquivar, pero logra formar un pequeño campo de protección a su alrededor que lo deja libre de todo daño. Pero la Ride no se detiene y extendiendo su brazo libera su puño con propulsión a cohete que impacta de lleno contra Zero. Este caía rendido hacia las aguas, reaccionando al ultimo centímetro y frenando la caída. Podía ver como las puntas de su cabellera eran derretidas por las extrañas aguas negras.

Zero: (Esta cosa me esta causando mas problemas de los que CREI. ¡La llevare a las profundidades del abismo!)

Lleno de ira Zero se impulsa a su enemigo en una nueva acometida. Este lanza varios misiles, pero el rubio los esquiva con habilidad. Con todas sus fuerzas Zero choca en estampida contra en pecho del Ride tratando de sacarlo de tierra, pero solo consigue hacerle retroceder un par de pasos. Aun así no se detiene y sigue empujando. Este se cansa y agarra a su presa como si nada. Sin compasión le golpea varias veces con su puño libre y lo estrella con otro puñetazo contra el suelo. El rubio, todo adolorido y cansado, no podía ni levantarse.

Zero: Mal… Dito… -balbuceaba en voz baja aun tirado en el suelo- Uh? ¿Qué esta…?

Aun en el suelo Zero notaba pequeñas grietas a su alrededor que filtraban ese extraño liquido corrosivo. Con miedo de que lo alcanzara se para rápidamente. La maquina ve esto y nuevamente libera sus lanzallamas. Zero emprende vuelo una vez mas y esquiva las llamas. Sin detenerse llena de energías sus puños y aterriza para acabar con eso mano a mano. Cada golpe que daba era una pequeña explosión que provocaba pocos daños en el casco de la maquina, pero la aturdía mas. Esta trataba de defenderse con su escudo de energía, pero cuando lo hacia Zero desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de el para seguir con el combo. Tampoco podía agarrarlo por la misma razón.

Zero: ¡Ya no eres tan rudo! –decía sin detener los golpes.

Furiosa la maquina, libera un compartimiento en la parte derecha de su cintura, un extraño guante metálico. Luego de ensamblarlo sin problemas lo estrella en el suelo, provocando una pequeña onda expansiva que atrapo a Zero, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Aprovechando esto lo agarra una vez mas y vuelve a estrellarlo contra el suelo. Ahora pone su enorme pie encima para que no se le vuelva a escapar.

Zero: ¡Argh…! –gritaba de agonía mientras trataba de liberarse- ¡Quítate de encima! (Mis energías están bajas como para usar otro de mis poderes)

Para mas presión, la maquina abrió un gran compartimiento de su pecho, liberando un gran cañón que apuntaba directamente a Zero en el suelo. El cañón comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía, formando el enorme proyectil azul fosforescente en su interior. El rubio estaba desesperado, tenia que hacer algo o todo acabaría allí. Pronto noto el gran resquebramiento de la superficie en la que estaban.

Zero: -sonríe- Felicidades, has logrado preocuparme por un momento. Pero es hora de acabar con esto.

En un segundo Zero libera su Buster y dispara otra carga de Buster contra la cabeza de la maquina. Este por el impacto desvía la dirección del cañón, disparando hacia el firmamento. Rápidamente Zero se libera del enorme pie y una vez mas concentra energías en su puño para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Al instante todo el pedazo de tierra se deshizo en las aguas oscuras, cayendo a las profundidades la gran maquina. En cambio, Zero estaba sano y salvo flotando en el aire.

Zero: Si que costaste, maldito…

Era lo único que podía decir, estaba muy agotado y la batalla lo había dejado dañado también. Pronto noto una gran caída delante de el, que formaba una enorme cascada con las aguas negras que desembocaban allí. Supuso que el camino seguía abajo, por lo que se dirigió allí. Al llegar al borde noto una extensa caída, pero al final del abismo podía divisar una plataforma de moderado tamaño, perfectamente sobre el nivel del agua. Un sitio perfecto para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Zero: Espero que ese experimento valga la pena…

Despreocupado comenzó el descenso de la catarata, sin esperarse nada. Pero eso era lo que menos tenia que hacer. Mientras bajaba delante de la catarata, la gran maquina salio de un salto de esta y atrapo a Zero con sus brazos bien fuerte. Este sorprendido no pudo reaccionar y solo permaneció cayendo a toda velocidad con la Ride Armor hacia la plataforma sin poder liberarse.

Zero: ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?

La caída era muy rápida, y la distancia cada vez era poca. Ya no había alternativas, ambos iban a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Zero: (Si uso mas de la energía que tengo en un poder, no se lo que me pasara) –ve la plataforma cerca- Pero eso ya no importa, ¡¿Verdad?

Al instante Zero comienza a reunir energías de su alrededor. Pronto una luz azul lo envolvió junto a la gran maquina.

Zero: ¡Speed Burst!

Eran las palabras claves, para desatar el poder. Envueltos en una bola azul de energía ambos cayeron como un meteorito sin control y se estrellaron muy fuertemente contra la plataforma. Una gran cortina de humo y polvo salio de allí luego de la explosión inevitable. Por un momento todo permaneció calmo, hasta que desde las llamas podía divisarse una figura. Era Zero, el reploid rojo había sobrevivido al impacto. Mientras avanzaba para alejarse de las llamas, podían verse pedazos del Ride esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Zero: Si… no hay nada que pueda de…tenerme…

Presa del agotamiento, el rubio cae rendido al suelo. No esperaba nada mas, al menos por ahora solo quería descansar…

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto los GUN avanzaban sin control por todo el lugar, acabando sin problemas con los Redsafers que se aparecían a hacerles frente. Titanes, bestias voladoras, e incluso los enormes gusanos monstruosos no bastaban para destruir la gran flota de Mechas y maquinas que poco a poco se acercaban a su objetivo, el núcleo de energía que alimentaba a todo el lugar. Sin el todo se iría abajo.

Todo esto pasaba y Zero seguía descansando como si nada en una plataforma lejos de la acción. Devil se encontraba en otra enorme habitación oscura, contemplando todo mediante monitores que se ubicaban por toda la pared enfrente de el. Solo se quedaba viendo con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, como si no le importara. Muy sigilosamente una sombra encapuchada entra detrás de el y se arrodilla ante su presencia, se trataba de Roku.

Roku: Señor, los GUN se están abriendo paso hacia el núcleo de energía. Pronto todo el lugar se derrumbara con ellos adentro, ya he preparado al experimento para la evacuación –informaba contento y sin levantarse del suelo.

Devil: ¡No, no nos iremos de aquí! –aclaraba furioso mientras volteaba a ver a su subordinado.

Roku: Pero, Señor…

Devil: Roku, has sido un sirviente leal desde el día en que te acogí. Nunca has demostrado debilidad ante nada, ¿Por qué sientes miedo ahora?

Roku: No es por eso que insiste en que nos vallamos, señor. Pero me temo que nuestras fuerzas no son suficientes para detenerlos. Y Zero no esta en condiciones para…

Devil: Lo se –decía interrumpiendo al general- Lo veo perfectamente. Parece que una vez mas ha llegado a su limite.

Por un tiempo el espectro permaneció callado, muy pensativo en lo suyo. Mientras el subordinado general solo se quedaba arrodillado esperando que hacer. El tiempo se volvió incomodo y los temblores le preocupaban, por lo que decidió preguntar de una vez.

Roku: Señor, entonces ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

Devil: Creo que es un momento perfecto para probar nuestro experimento, ¿No lo crees?

Roku: ¡…!

Al instante el general temerario se paro y dio un paso atrás, mientras trataba de controlar el temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Roku: Pero, Señor… Es muy peligroso e inestable. No creo que…

Devil: Otra vez ese miedo –interrumpía nuevamente- Ya hemos conseguido 3 de los 4 fragmentos, será suficiente para controlarlo por un tiempo. ¡Les enseñare a esos tontos quien tiene el verdadero poder!

Roku: …

Devil: ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Ve y actívalo! –ordenaba mientras señalaba la salida- ¡Y no quiero volver a ver ese miedo en ti nunca mas! ¡¿Entendido?

Roku: … Si señor –contestaba de mala gana mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez que el general Redsafer salio de la habitación, el espectro volteo nuevamente a las pantallas. Aunque no tuviera boca, podía figurarse una sonrisa de satisfacción en todo su ser. De la nada comenzó a reírse sin limites. Las carcajadas cada vez eran mas fuertes. Pronto podían escucharse en todo BLACK WATER.

Devil: Es tiempo de poner fin a esto.

Había un pequeño panel enfrente de el. Lentamente se acerco a el y enterró sus manos como si nada. Una gran descarga recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar al panel, pero eso no le molestaba. Todas las pantallas se apagaban por el cortocircuito, a excepción de una. En ella se mostraba a los GUN tratando de derribar una enorme puerta reforzada sin éxito alguno. En ella iba grabada el símbolo de los Redsafers, al igual que en la entrada que encontró Zero al principio. Esta mágicamente comenzó a abrirse a la gran flota de los GUN. Todos ellos preparaban sus armas, pero no lograban ver nada debido a la oscuridad. Lo ultimo que se vio en la pantalla eran dos luces rojas acercándose a ellos, luego finalmente se desactivo.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, Zero se encontraba todavía recostado contra una de las piezas de la maquina, tratando de reponer fuerzas. Dentro de el parecía que seguía luchando, aunque pronto volvió a estar tranquilo y reconciliando la paz.

Como era de esperarse dentro de su cabeza había una total oscuridad, como lo mas profundo de su ser. Allí yacía aun encadenado y quieto el verdadero Zero, el Maverick hunter que fue siempre. Delante de ese ser se encontraba otro muy parecido, el falso, el impostor, el malvado de ojos rojos, libre y contento de no ser el que se encontraba en ese lugar prisionero..

Zero: Aaah, sigues allí. Ahora sabes como me sentí todos estos años.

Pero el ojiazul no contestaba, se limitaba a callar y bajar la cabeza.

Zero: No tienes ganas de hablar, no te culpo ya que debes sentirte solo –decía con una pequeña carcajada- Ya te lo había dicho, tu solo eres un recipiente.

Y seguía sin hablar el encadenado. Pareciera como si se sintiera triste, quien no lo culparía. No podía hacer nada, solo ver como acababa con todos su verdadero ser, como se convertía en un asesino. Toda la pasión, la alegría, furia, maldad, todo lo que sentía su contraparte, a el también le llegaba. Y lo peor de todo es que lo disfrutaba.

Zero: Creo que ya descanse demasiado, volveré a terminar de exterminarlos.

_**Zero: ¿Por qué no me matas y acabas con esto?**_

El de ojos rojos escucho eso y de inmediato se detuvo. Con una gran sonrisa volteo a su doble y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Zero: No será tan fácil escapar. Quiero que veas y que sufras mientras acabo con la vida de todos. Quiero verte desesperado y que supliques escapar de aquí como yo lo he hecho desde hace siglos- le acaricia el pelo- No acabare con tu sufrimiento ahora –se retira.

El encadenado escucho cada palabra de su contraparte. No podía soportar la tristeza y soltó un par de lagrimas. Podía ver como se alejaba cada vez mas y mas, no quería eso.

_**Zero: ¡Espera, vuelve aquí! ¡Acaba conmigo! ¡**__**Mátame! ¡Vuelve y acaba con mi miserable vida!**_

Pero el otro no hizo caso e ignoro todo lo que dijo. Una vez mas Zero se quedo solo en lo profundo de su ser, sin saber que hacer, esperando un milagro…

.

* * *

.

Zero: … -abre los ojos- (Finalmente despierto…) –trata de pararse pero cae al piso- ¡¿Qué significa esto?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Zero se encontraba atado por completo el cuerpo con una especie de cuerda de un metal muy extraño y resistente. Mientras mas trataba de romperlas, mas apretadas se volvían.

Zero: Maldición. ¿Quién se atreve a hacerme esto inconciente? –pone aun mas fuerza- (No debí haber bajado la guardia. Pero si creen que esto me va a detener…)

En un instante el rubio comienza a reunir energías en todo su cuerpo. Pronto una luz junto a un sonido se encienden en una de las uniones del armazón, seguido por un fuerte choque eléctrico que lo paraliza por completo.

Zero: Que entupida trampa…

¿?: Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.

Zero escucho esa voz y de inmediato volteo como pudo para encontrar al vocero. No estaba por ningún lado, hasta que se digno a aparecer saliendo detrás de una de las grandes piezas de la antigua Ride Armor. Era una reploid de estatura moderada y delgada, de una armadura rosa y de una larga cabellera verde. Esta chica se acerco a su presa y levanto su visor para verlo directamente.

Zero: Tu…

Marino: Hola, tanto tiempo –saludaba con calma y con una sonrisa.

Zero: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que es esto? Será mejor que sueltes ahora o…

Marino: Shhh –le callaba cambiando su expresión a una seria- De acuerdo, te lo explicare todo.

Para ser honestos, Zero no tenia intención de escuchar las excusas de Marino. Como no podía moverse, por lo que no tuvo opción. Ella calmadamente se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado, sin preocupación alguna.

Zero: … Formas parte de los GUN.

Marino: Oh, bueno solo trabajo para ellos.

Zero: Como suponía, tu también buscas poder…

Marino: Te equivocas –interrumpía bruscamente.

Zero: Pues no veo otra razón para que vengas acompañado de los GUN.

Marino: ¿Enserio no ves otra razón por la que haya podido venir hasta aquí?

Rápidamente Marino se levanta para ver de cerca de los ojos del rubio. Este no reacciona hasta ultimo momento, donde trata de desaparecer de un destello, pero es electrocutado nuevamente.

Zero: ¡Libérame de esta cosa!

Marino: Es inútil, es un paralizador que se activa al detectar concentración de energía.

Zero: Maldita, cuando salga de aquí te matare sin compasión –amenazaba furioso.

Marino: Tienes los ojos rojos, una lengua mal hablada y una actitud horrible. Un par de horas atrás te habría matado sin que despertaras, de no haber sido por X quien me contó todo.

Zero: ¿X? Recuerdo ese nombre, ¿Qué no era ese ingenuo debilucho de armadura azul?

Marino: Zero, acepte este trabajo por ti.

Zero: Ya lo creo, Jaja Jaja.

Marino: Todos me han pedido que te trajera de vuelta. He escuchado sobre tus horribles actos, y que estas siendo perseguido. Que ahora trabajas para los invasores.

Zero: Pues eres la primera que se entera al encontrarme –afirmaba con risas.

Marino: Eres un tonto, pero se que no eres tu. Todos confían en ti…

Zero: ¿Y tu? ¿Puedes confiar en un asesino que mato a incontables inocentes y fue responsable de la caída del ARK y de la Matrix?

Marino: …

Zero: No se mientan mas. Todos creen que Zero volverá, que Zero los salvara, que Zero es bueno… ¡Yo soy el verdadero Zero! ¡Siempre lo fui y ahora que estoy libre todos conocerán mi verdadero ser! –gritaba de un salto.

A tal afirmación el lugar permaneció en silencio. Zero cada vez se enfurecía mas, y Marino no sabia que decir.

Marino: Tonto… Bueno, mi misión es sacarte de aquí y llevarte a la base –se acerca a el- Así que si me permites –lo agarra de las cuerdas, pero al momento lo suelta- ¡Aaah!

Al tocar la cuerda, la reploid sintió un choque eléctrico en su mano que la hizo retroceder. Zero estaba juntando energías de nuevo para fundir el armazón. Con mucho esfuerzo se levanta del suelo y separa los brazos muy lentamente. Al cabo de un minuto las cuerdas y el armazón caen al suelo en pedazos e hirviendo de calor.

Marino: ¡No puede ser!

Zero: Me has hecho perder mucho tiempo, maldita –decía mientras nubes de humo y vapor, producto del choque eléctrico, salían de el- Te dije que iba a matarte cuando me librara.

Sin perder el tiempo el guerrero carmesí corrió hacia su presa para acabarla con sus puños explosivos. Marino era muy rápida, fácilmente podía esquivar los golpes de su contrincante y se alejaba de salto en salto para tomar distancia.

Zero: No me importa que no quieras pelear, ¡Te acabare de todas formas!

Marino: No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Pues bien –saca sus cuchillas- Te llevare a la fuerza.

Continuando el ataque Zero libera su Buster y dispara repetidas veces contra ella. Pero seguía siendo inútil, era muy veloz y capaz de esquivar los disparos. Rápidamente ella corre hasta detrás de el e intenta enterrar una de sus cuchillas, pero Zero reacciona a tiempo y la detiene del brazo. Con fuerza la levanta para luego estrellarla al suelo. Ella esperaba eso y antes de tocar el suelo cae de pies para frenar la caída, y se separa dando una patada a su adversario en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

Zero: Maldita…

Sin detenerse Marino lanza varias agujas contra el rubio, pero este las detiene con su brazo. Las agujas explotan al segundo, sin embargo Zero salía de la explosión sin ningún rasguño.

Zero: Por favor, los golpes de ese tal Silver son mas fuertes.

Marino: Ya veo, entonces lo conociste.

Zero: ¿Qué si lo conocí? –se ríe- ¡Acabe con el!

Eufórico Zero desaparece de un destello para reaparecer detrás de ella. Con habilidad reacciona y esquiva el sablazo de Zero para atacarlo, logrando hacerle un corte en la armadura.

Zero: Eres muy rápida –decía mirando su herida superficial.

Marino: Y tu muy lento –da un gran salto hacia arriba- ¡No podrás alcanzarme!

De la nada Marino saca impulso en el aire y cae con una patada contra Zero. Este sonriendo espera y la agarra de la pierna en el momento exacto. La peliverde reacciona y apoyándose en el suelo con sus manos lanza una patada con su pierna libre. El rubio también reacciona y la agarra con su otro brazo. Esperando esto la cazadora saca una de sus navajas y se la entierra en el vientre desprotegido de su contrincante. Este ni se movió por el ataque.

Zero: ¿Crees que un simple cuchillo en mi cuerpo me detendrá?

Marino: ¡…!

Ella no pierde el tiempo y entierra otra navaja. Allí Zero reacciona y encaja una patada a la cara de su enemiga. Luego sin soltarla de las piernas la levanta hacia arriba y cae de espalda junto a ella al suelo. Sin detenerse reúne fuerzas en su puño y lo estrella hacia ella. Pero logra recobrarse y rodar para esquivar el golpe.

Marino: Tu…

Zero: -se saca las cuchillas de su vientre sin dolor- ¿Qué? –decía con una sonrisa siniestra.

Marino: ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Zero: ¿Monstruo? No… ¡Yo soy un demonio!

Furioso el rubio sujeta una de las cuchillas y la lanza con fuerza contra Marino. Esta reacciona y esquiva la daga, y la segunda lanzada. Zero esperando esto estrella su puño en el suelo, provocando que un gigantesco láser impacte sobre su enemiga. Una nube de humo y polvo se levanto, tapando la visión. Sin ver a su objetivo Zero se lanzo a la nube con su sable púrpura en mano para acabarla.

Un fuerte choque se sintió dentro de la nube, que poco a poco se disipaba. Al cabo de unos segundos todo se vio visible. Zero y Marino se encontraban enfrentados. Ella detenía el sable de su enemigo con sus cuchillas, pero no resistiría por mucho. Lo impresionante es que ambos tenían encima sus armaduras especiales de combate. Ahora ambos estaban teñidos de negro. El choque se rompió y ambos tomaron distancia.

Marino: Así que quieres jugar enserio –decía con una sonrisa al ver la armadura Black de Zero.

Marino: Si es que a esto se lo puede llamar juego –levanta su espada- ¡Terminemos con esto! –hace crecer su sable- ¡Final Edge!

Una gran ráfaga cortante salio de la enorme espada de Zero en dirección a Marino. Ella fácilmente la esquiva y se dirige a atacar. Como un relámpago atacaba sin cesar con sus cuchillas. El rubio apenas podía protegerse de ella, mientras recibía uno que otro corte superficial en su cuerpo.

Zero: ¡Suficiente! –estrella su puño en el suelo, liberando una onda de energía que aleja a su enemiga- ¡Sougenmu!

Luego de juntar sus brazos y decir esa palabra, una ráfaga azul aparece sobre el. Esta comenzó a tomar forma, terminando trasformándose en una silueta de Zero que imitaba todo lo que hacia.

Marino: ¡…!

Ahora con su nuevo poder Zero corre al contraataque. Fácilmente Marino esquivaba los golpes, pero al segundo tenia que protegerse de la silueta de energía que golpeaba a la vez. Atrapando un punto ciego el rubio logra dar un rodillazo potente a la cazadora, dejándola sin aire. Aprovechando la agarra del cuello para estrellarla contra el suelo sin soltarla. Ahora sediento de sangre agarra su espada y la acerca poco a poco a su cara.

Zero: Muere.

Pero de inmediato se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño zumbido. Cuando volteo a ver se encontró con una aguja explosiva en su espalda. Sin que pudiera hacer nada explota y Marino aprovecha para clavarle una vez mas sus cuchillas en su abdomen y lanzarlo lejos de ella.

Marino: ¡Ja! ¿Creías que seria tan fácil? –alardeaba sonriendo.

Zero no contestaba. Por un momento permaneció recostado en el suelo, pero se digno a levantarse e ignorando sus heridas comenzó a reír como un maniático.

Marino: Zero, tu…

Zero: -mostrando una expresión mas macabra- ¡Felicidades, rata insignificante, lograste hacerme enojar!

La furia del rubio aumentaba a cada momento. Y por alguna razón las aguas negras, inofensivas hasta ahora, se volvían mas turbulentas. Poco a poco subía su nivel, era cuestión de tiempo para que sobrepasara a la plataforma.

Marino: ¡Ya basta! Esto no tiene sentido, tenemos que parar ahora o ambos moriremos.

Zero: ¿Qué, ya quieres parar? ¿Qué acaso no te divertías con nuestra pelea?

Marino: No, esto ya no es divertido. ¡Hay que salir de aquí o las aguas negras nos alcanzaran!

Zero: Cuando esto termine solo uno saldrá de aquí –terminaba con una sonrisa siniestra.

Marino: (Maldición, esta completamente loco) Bien, si tu lo quieres.

Rápidamente Marino se pone en una extraña posición. Concentraba energía para algo. Ya con lo necesario la expulsa toda y crea 4 clones iguales a ella. Todas listas y con sus cuchillas láser corren hacia su objetivo.

Zero: Muy bien –sonríe y carga su Buster de energía- ¡Que empiece la diversión!

De una poderosa descarga de energía destruye a una de los clones, pero otras tres le dan una patada de lleno que lo impulsa hacia atrás. Allí le esperaba la cuarta Marino que lo eleva de otra patada hacia arriba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, en el aire, dos de las clones se dirigían en picada desde mas arriba hacia el con sus cuchillas listas para rebanarlo.

Zero: ¡No me jodas!

Antes del impacto Zero desaparece de un destello para reaparecer detrás de ellas. A una la envía contra el piso de un disparo con su Buster. La otra fue mas rápida y lo sujeta de la pierna para llegar mas arriba y darle una patada contra la cara. El rubio rápidamente se reincorpora de la patada y antes de tocar el suelo agarra a su atacante para usarla como freno de la caída. Para terminarla le entierra su sable en el pecho.

Zero: Dos menos, quedan tres.

Desgraciadamente Zero no se había dado cuenta de las agujas explosivas que se activan en su espalda y cae tumbado al suelo. Sin perder el tiempo Marino y las clones que quedan se lanzan a acabarlo.

Zero: -se levanta y extiende los brazos- ¡Time Break!

Al instante todo el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo. Aprovechando la situación agarra su sable y se la incrusta en una de las clones, agarra a otra de ellas y la lanza contra las aguas negras y antes de que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad sujeta con fuerza del cuello a la Marino que quedaba, la original.

Zero: Todo termino –aprieta con mas fuerza.

Marino se encontraba sin entender nada, al estar sujetada del cuello y no ver a sus clones. Un segundo atrás, ella estaba ganando, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Marino: Tienes razón… todo termino…

Con gran esfuerzo llevo su mano a su cintura, logrando sacar un objeto extraño. Era un Force Metal. De inmediato la cazadora lo activa, haciendo que este brille y la luz llegue a su cuerpo.

Zero: ¡Un Force Metal!

Se preparaba para matarla, pero ella actúo mas rápido y se libero de un golpe. Sin detenerse atrapo a Zero desprevenido con una serie de golpes que lo hacia retroceder cada vez mas.

Zero: -recibiendo los golpes- (¡Maldición, esta recuperando sus energías!)

Desesperado el rubio concentra sus fuerzas en un ultimo ataque.

Marino: ¡Hyaaaaaa!

Terminando con una gran patada, Marino lanza a Zero desde la orilla hacia las aguas negras. Este, aturdido por los golpes, cayo sin salvación alguna. El rubio no grito, ni siquiera se esforzó en salir, se hundió rápido y sin dolor.

Marino: Todo termino –cae arrodillada al piso y muy agitada- (Lo siento Zero…)

La cazadora sabia exactamente los planes de los GUN, sabia el por que de la Matrix, de su ocultamiento, de sus razones para venir aquí. La única razón por la que acepto esta misión fue para encontrar a Zero. Todos en la base le había pedido eso, ya que era la única en la que confiaba esa organización.

Lamentablemente acababa de fallar su misión, haciendo lo que jamás podría haberse imaginado, mato a Zero. No solo les fallo a todos en la base, sino a si mismo. Mato a su amigo y no pudo salvarlo.

Marino: Zero, ¿Por qué? … Esto no debía ser así.

Se lamentaba la muerte de su amigo, pero ya no podía hacer mas. Ahora debía encontrar al resto de los GUN para salir de aquí. Una luz la envolvía, su armadura especial de combate desaparecía. Se sentía muy cansada y Devil, la erosión del Force Metal fue demasiado para un corto periodo. Para serles sincero, ella no creía que fuera capaz de derrotarlo…

Marino: Uh? –voltea y ve a su alrededor- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Las aguas negras a su alrededores volvían mas salvajes. Mareas gigantes se formaban y llegaban a la plataforma. Estaba completamente rodeada.

Marino: ¡No! ¡¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

Y eso no era todo, las nubes encima de ella también enloquecían, todo era un caos. Entre tanto caos una de las olas se elevo mas que las demás, hasta llegar al extraño cielo. Una figura salio disparada de allí y permaneció suspendida en el aire.

Marino: Zero, ¿Estas vivo?

Ella tampoco podía creerlo, pero era cierto. Lentamente las gotas recorrían toda su armadura de arriba a abajo, cayendo finalmente en el mar desenfrenado y oscuro. No parecía tener ningún daño, era increíble.

Zero: Mi… cuerpo… -observa sus brazos- ¡Roooaaaarrrg!

Era un verdadero demonio, no Moria con nada. Estaba eufórico y rugía de furia y dolor. Marino no sabia si alegrarse o sentir miedo de su amigo.

Marino: Esto esta mal –decía muy preocupada.

Zero: ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Por tu culpa he sufrido un infierno! ¡No tendré compasión, are de tu muerte un tormento!

Impulsado por el Jet-Pack de su espalda, Zero se lanza contra su presa. Marino estaba cansada y Devil, no soportaría otro combate, y menos con un furioso Zero. Como un meteorito el rubio se estrella contra la plataforma. Ella logra esquivar el ataque a tiempo y trata de alejarse lo mas que puede, pero solo estaba entre el borde de la orilla y el gran agujero que dejo Zero con su ataque. La cazadora no tenia a donde ir, y Zero se acercaba lentamente a ella flotando con su nuevo aditamento.

Zero: Ya no tienes a donde correr, ratita –bromeaba para si mismo mientras disfrutaba de la situación.

Marino: Zero… Sabes, me alegro de que estés con vida –decía feliz.

Zero: Pues que bien, yo también me alegro. Pero tu vas a morir.

Marino: No importa, al menos tu si estas con vida –continuaba sin cambiar su expresión.

Zero: No lo entiendo. Tienes a la muerte enfrente tuya y aun así sonríes con felicidad –saca su sable- Antes de morir, Quiero que me digas ¿Por qué estas feliz de que viva?

Marino: Jeje.

Zero: ¡¿De que te estas riendo? –gritaba ya enfadado.

Marino: Zero, siempre fuiste un tonto. No solo yo estoy feliz de que aun vivas, X, Axl, Alia, todos están contentos de saber que todavía hay esperanza.

Pero el no lo entendía, no lo entendía y eso lo enfurecía. Pensando que se estaba burlando de el la agarra del cuello y la eleva junto a el.

Marino: Y eso es… Por que confiamos en ti… Zero –terminaba diciendo mientras trataba de respirar- Por eso vine a buscarte, por eso nadie va a por ti y dejan que sigas solo… Por que tenemos esperanza de que volverás y nos ayudaras una vez mas…

Una vez mas las palabras de admiración no le llegaban al demonio carmesí, en vez de eso le llegaban a su ser interior, el Zero que todos conocemos. Pero mientras el de ojos rojos se sentía fastidiado.

Zero: ¿¡Confianza, esperanzas! ¡Patrañas! ¡Es por eso que siguen perdiendo estas guerras, por que siguen siendo inútiles soñadores!

Marino: ¡…!

Zero: ¡Me importa un comino que todos tengan falsas esperanzas en mi! Como veras bien, no soy un salvador, soy el destructor, la muerte, el demonio en persona. No ayudare ni salvare a nadie, sino todo lo contrario –extiende el brazo junto a ella- Ahora, muere con tus falsas esperanzas.

Y con una gran sonrisa en el demonio, suelta a su presa contra las aguas negras. Mientras ella caía el gran demonio carmesí disfrutaba de su victoria con carcajadas y risas, era un verdadero maniático.

GUN: ¡Capitana!

Zero: ¿Que?

De la anda un misil sale e impacta directamente contra Zero. En el alboroto una pequeña nave de carga llega y atrapa a la cazadora antes de llegar a las aguas negras.

GUN: Capitana, ¿Esta bien?

Marino: Si, pero se tardaron demasiado.

GUN: La misión fue un fracaso, toda la flota ha sido destruida.

Marino: ¿Qué, toda la flota? ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntaba sorprendida y algo asustada.

GUN: Era solo uno, un solo Redsafer acabo con todos nosotros.

Marino: …

GUN: Como un relámpago, iba y acababa uno por uno con todos, destruía a los mechas como si nada, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer por arte de magia, hacia volar todo con solo tocarlo, solo dejaba un cúmulo de destrucción a su paso. ¡Era un verdadero monstruo!

Zero: Un monstruo… -decía escuchando desde lejos.

GUN: ¡Maldición! –saca una bazoka- ¡Piloto, sácanos de aquí!

El conductor de la nave acelera, mientras el soldado lanza otro misil contra el enemigo. Zero como si nada destruye el proyectil de un disparo.

Marino: ¡Piensa en lo que te dije, Zero! –gritaba mientras se alejaba.

Zero: ¡No permitiré que escapen!

Sin perder el tiempo el rubio se puso a la persecución, pero al segundo se detiene cuando escucha una voz que lo para.

Devil: Suficiente Zero, detente.

Zero: Devil –se detiene- Pero se están escapando.

Devil: Serán los mensajeros, ellos le dirán a sus superiores sobre lo qua avistaron. Ahora vuelve aquí, el experimento esta seguro y la base a salvo.

De inmediato el rubio desaparece de un destello para reaparecer enfrente del gran espectro Redsafer, aun dentro de la cámara oscura llena de pantallas.

Zero: Devil quiero que me digas, ¿Qué es esa arma experimental exactamente? Se que la activaste y que acabo con toda la flota invasora.

Devil: …

Zero: ¡Respóndeme!

Devil: ¡Baja tu tono de voz insolente! Recuerda a quien te estas dirigiendo.

Zero: …

Devil: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué esa curiosidad tan de repente? Nunca pensé que pudieras sentir celos.

Zero: ¿Celos? ¿De que estas hablando?

Devil: Jeje, tranquilo Zero. Todavía cumples un papel muy importante en este juego, no serás remplazado.

Zero: … Todavía no me contestas.

Roku: -apareciendo de entre las sombras- El experimento esta seguro, y debo decir que fue todo un éxito.

Devil: Bien. Regula sus niveles y vuelve al proceso final.

Roku: Como ordene. Y Zero, linda paliza te dio esa mujer –se retira.

Devil: No dejes que esto te preocupe. Pronto todo terminara, te lo aseguro.

Haciendo señas de que lo siguiera, Devil y Zero llegan hasta una gran pantalla que mostraba varios planos.

Devil: El mundo es nuestro. Sin su sistema de defensas están desprotegidos. Los Maverick Hunters pronto dejaran de existir, y los GUN ya conocen nuestro verdadero poder. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para controlar el resto del globo.

Zero: Ya veo, finalmente este mundo conocerá su extinción –sonreía contento.

Devil: Aun no, tenemos que destruir su ultimo punto de resistencia y conseguir el fragmento del meteorito que falta. ¡Cuando el ritual este hecho, y mi experimento haya sido completado, utilizaremos el verdadero poder del Eclipse Cañón para destruir este patético mundo!

Ambos no aguantaron las risas y lanzaron carcajadas al aire. El plan estaba a punto de concretarse y eso era lo único que quería el demonio rojo. Estaban cansados de esta batalla, que finalmente terminaría. Solo faltaba una ultima cosa por hacer. Todo esto era suficiente como para despistar a Zero sobre la verdad del experimento y de las miles de preguntas que tenia sobre los Redsafers. Pero muy en el interior de el, en lo profundo de su ser, yacía en llanto y sufrimiento nuestro Maverick Hunter, nuestro salvador, sin poder librarse de su prisión.

_**-"Lo siento amigos… Ahora todo depende de ti X…"**_

Eran las palabras de el, que ya sentía que no podía hacer nada. Le encarga el resto del trabajo a su mejor amigo, le encarga su muerte a X.

Zero: Y dime, Devil, ¿Dónde será el ultimo punto de resistencia?

La pantalla enfrente de ellos cambia drásticamente, mostrando un enorme mapa y varios detalles.

Devil: El lugar donde se encuentran las ultimas fuerzas del planeta, donde resguardan al ultimo MC. Debemos ir allí y acabar con todos –señala un punto en el mapa.

Zero: America. La Fortaleza de los GUN.

Nuevamente la sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el reploid carmesí, en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en el verdadero "Demonio Rojo". El ataque de la organización GUN fue duramente repelida, nuestra esperanza Moria junto a ellos. Ahora los invasores finalmente darán el paso final, exterminar nuestras ultimas fuerzas.

"_Puede que la batalla todavía no haya acabado, pero la guerra ya se había perdido hace mucho tiempo…"_

**FIN DEL ACTO XIII…**

**.**

.

* * *

**.**

**EXTRA:**

_**Perdidos en el tiempo!**_

Un día, experimentando con las diferentes leyes del espacio y tiempo, los Maverick Hunters decidieron romperlas para ver que pasaba. El resultado fue un extraño portal de luz muy misterioso. Como era de esperarse X se alejo y advirtió al resto de no tocarlo, pero como era de esperarse también Axl entro de todas formas hipnotizado por las luces, obligando a X y a Zero a traerlo de vuelta.

**_Súper Mario World:_**

El portal se abre en el cielo, dejando caer al pobre Axl contra el suelo.

Axl: ¡Auxilio! –intenta volar, pero sus propulsores sacan humo- Genial…

Cae encima de un extraño plomero de ropa roja y bigote.

Axl: -se levanta- Um… lo siento amigo, no podía frenar.

Plomero: -en el suelo- Oh, descuida. He aplastado tortugas toda mi vida, ahora se lo que se siente…

El extraño plomero desaparece con un Game Over. Al momento llega un extraño reptil gordo y bípedo con botas, manos y un caparazón rojo que comienza a llorar.

Axl: …

**_Romeo y Julieta:_**

El portal aparece dentro del cuarto de una damisela, la cual tenia un balcón al aire libre al lado. Del portal sale X sin decir ni una palabra. La chica presente voltea y encuentra al extraño.

Julieta: Oh, Romeo –lo abraza- Sabes que no podemos hacer esto. Si mi familia se entera te matarían.

X: -la aleja- Yo no soy Romeo. Me llamo X y vengo de un futuro lejano. Estoy buscando a mi amigo, es un muchacho mimado de armadura azul marino, ¿Lo has visto?

Julieta: Oh, Romeo. Tu siempre tan bromista.

De la nada la damisela se lanza contra X y lo besa. Por el balcón termina de subir Romeo.

Romeo: ¡Oh, cielos!

**_40.000 A. de C._**

El portal aparece en medio de un bosque tropical y salvaje, de allí sale Zero.

Zero: ¡Maldición! Esto es la prehistoria –se queda parado y quieto- (Debo quedarme quieto. Un pequeño cambio en el pasado se convertirá en uno gigantesco en el futuro)

20 minutos después.

Un insecto gigante se para encima de la cabeza de Zero y comienza a babear su cabellera.

Zero: (No voy a tocar nada, no voy a tocar nada)

2 horas después.

Varios cavernícolas llegan a el y comienzan a manosearlo por todas partes.

Zero: -recibe el golpe de uno de ellos- (No voy a tocar nada) –recibe excremento de uno de ellos en el cabello- (No voy a tocar nada…)

Al anochecer…

Un gran tiranosaurio aparece en el lugar buscando comida.

Zero: (No debo moverme, no debo moverme…) –se decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al instante varias hormigas llegan y suben en el cuerpo de Zero con intenciones de hacer un nido.

Zero: … -siente las hormigas en su interior- ¡Es todo! –comienza a revolcarse para sacarse a los bichos, el dinosaurio lo descubre- ¡Especie, llego su extinción!

_**Viejo Oeste:**_

El portal aparece en medio del desierto con un hermoso atardecer. Por un lado llega un extraño forastero y se para enfrente de Axl. El joven también se para enfrente y ambos se miran fijamente.

John Marston: …

Axl: …

El sol se escondía cada vez mas, dejándolos solos con los cactus del lugar.

De pronto, ambos desenfundan sus armas como relámpagos, pero solo uno cae al suelo. Triunfante Axl guarda su arma y camina hacia atrás, con la cámara enfocándolo de frente. La cámara se congela en rojo y negro.

**RED DEAD REDEPTION**

_**Grecia, V A. de C.**_

El portal aparece en medio de una gran plaza con muchas personas. De allí sale X, algo sorprendido y perdido al ver un gran edificio blanco de varios pilares enfrente de el.

X: Um… Disculpe buen ciudadano. ¿Me podría decir en que patria me encuentro?

Ciudadano: Usted se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que en Grecia, querido extranjero.

X: ¡¿Grecia? –decía alegre- ¡¿Quiere decir que en la maravillosa y pacifica Atenas donde nunca hay batallas, los conflictos se resuelven con la diplomacia y gobernada por una completa democracia directa del pueblo? –decía con los ojos brillosos.

Ciudadano: No señor. Usted se encuentra en Esparta, la ciudad mas salvaje y agresiva de todas, donde la diplomacia es el ultimo recurso y siempre hay batallas, y gobernada por una tirana oligarquía en todos los aspectos.

X: A… a… a… -gota de sudor.

Suena una campana.

Ciudadano: Vaya, parece que el combate de la mañana va a comenzar –varios tipos gigantes y musculosos aparecen alrededor- Tenga cuidado, que sean solo ciudadanos no significa que no sean fuertes. Luego vendrán los soldados de verdad.

X: ¡¿Qué… que?

_**XXXX Lugar y año desconocido.**_

El portal nuevamente aparece pero esta vez en ningún lugar. Todo era blanco y no había suelo o cielo, no había ni arriba ni abajo. De allí aparece Zero, flotando como si nada.

Zero: ¡Oh no, no me digas que estoy en…!

¿?: Así que, volviste de nuevo.

Una gran voz aparece que asusta a Zero.

Zero: ¡Se equivoca, solo vine por accidente!

¿?: No pongas excusas. Tu mismo me prometiste que te quedarías la próxima vez que murieras.

Zero: ¡No Dios, no estoy muerto! ¡Es solo un accidente, estoy buscando a mi amigo!

Dios: Si claro, es lo mismo que me dijiste cuando moriste por segunda vez. Ven conmigo hijo mío…

Aparece una gigantesca mano que atrapa a Zero.

.

* * *

_Hola Chicos! Que tal les parecio este ACTO? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho! _

_Quien iba a saber que esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de los GUN, que malvados aprovechadores... Y que sera ese extraño experimento de Devil? Fue algo aterrador. Los Redsafers tienen todo planeado, que malvados. !Y Marino! Que batalla dio esa mujer XD Como sabran, muchas cosas se desvelaron en este Acto, pero hay muchas mas que todavia siguen en incognitas._

_Es por eso que no quiero que se pierdan el proximo ACTO XIV: GUN FORTRESS! Alli se llevara a cabo la ultima resistencia de la tierra y el supuesto desenlace final de esta historia! Los espero en el proximo Acto para averiguar quien es el vencedor!_

_Y no se olviden de comentar, no importa de que se tratase! Adios, hasta pronto!_


	18. ACTO XIV: GUN FORTRESS

Hola a todos! Tiempo sin actualizar esta historia XD. Pero ya me desocupe de todo lo que tenia que hacer y volvi para poner los ultimos capitulos de este fic. Basicamente ya lo tengo todo terminado, pero esperare algunos dias hasta poner el siguiente Capitulo para darles tiempo de leerlo, comentar y, ¿Por que no?, darles intriga :B

Este es un Acto algo largo, pero llena de accion y batalla. El final esta cerca y las batallas tambien. Pero basta de preambulos... !Disfruten de este Acto!

* * *

**ACTO ****XIV: GUN FORTRESS**

Giga City, o lo que queda de ella… Ruinas y muerte llenan el lugar. Los enormes rascacielos y edificios ahora son escombros. El aire insoportable por el azufre, era el rastro que dejaban los ejércitos invasores luego de cada ataque. Entre toda esa destrucción se paseaba sin preocupaciones un curioso reploid de armadura azul, ojos verdes y un cristal rojo en su casco.

– "_Todo empezó aquí…"_- decía sin dejar de caminar por la agrietada calle.

Es verdad, hace ya 15 días unos extraños seres aparecieron de la nada en la ciudad acabando con todo y con todos. Ese fue el principio de la guerra, una guerra que no paso de las 3 semanas, pero que llevo a todo el mundo al borde de la extinción.

– "_Hemos rezado para que pasara…"_- continuaba el reploid. – _"Y finalmente, la guerra ha terminado."_- Hablaba para nadie haciendo referencia a la caída de las grandes potencias mundiales contra los invasores.

– "_Ellos nos lo quitaron todo…"_- decía el reploid contemplando las ruinas de la antigua ciudad. – _"Nuestros amigos…"_- se lamentaba mientras tiraba al suelo un viejo mango de sable de energía. – _"Nuestras familias…" _–decía mientras sentía escuchar los gritos y llantos de las personas y reploids llorando la perdida de familiares en los refugios. – _"Nuestra humanidad" _–lo que mas temía, recordar a todos esos humanos y maquinas victimas del maldito virus de los invasores; Monstruos sin conciencia, habían perdido su humanidad.

El reploid azul paro su caminata, permaneciendo quieto por un tiempo. Contemplaba con ira lo que había enfrente suyo, una de esas enormes torres de los Redsafers que como el resto había emergido de las profundidades de la tierra sin explicación alguna, en medio de la ciudad. Esa era su razón de venir, y sin perder el tiempo libera su Buster y comienza a cargar energía en el.

– "_Pero ahora es tiempo…"_-Seguía hablando. De la base de la gran torre varios Redsafers salen al encuentro de sus enemigos, mientras que detrás de X grupos de cazadores y soldados GUN se ponían enfrente con sus armas apuntando a sus objetivos. – _"De recuperarlo todo"._

Con esas ultimas palabras el cazador azul es el primero en atacar, seguido de una sangrienta batalla con indicios de nunca acabar.

_**2 días después…**_

Ya era muy de noche, los cielos estaban completamente oscuros. Las estrellas no eran visibles debido a las enormes nubes negras que tapaban el firmamento. Estas anomalías ya eran consideradas normales desde la llegada de los invasores. Pero el cielo no estaba desocupado, unas enormes estructuras de apariencias antiguas flotaban como si nada en lo mas profundo de las nubes, eran las Death Ruins de Devil. Este enemigo había movilizado todas sus fuerzas por el aire hasta el ultimo bastión de resistencia que había, la fortaleza de los GUN, ubicada en lo mas alto de las montañas del altiplano central. Por toda la estructura podían verse a esos monstruos en sus diferentes formas y armados hasta la medula de los mas horribles instrumentos. En la cima de las ruinas flotantes se hallaban Zero y Devil, observando cuidadosamente sus tropas.

Zero: Entonces, el momento ha llegado –platicaba el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

Devil: Cierto es –contestaba sin expresión alguna el líder Redsafer- Pero no debes confiarte, esta es la ultima fortaleza para ellos y no la cederán tan fácil.

Zero: Lo se, con solo ver que esta ubicada en lo alto de estas montañas da señales de que utilizarían este lugar como ultimo recurso. Pero no creo que sea problema para tu ejercito de monstruos –terminaba de hablar con un toque de sarcasmo.

Devil: Sigues siendo un ignorante, pero con el tiempo descubrirás que nosotros somos la perfección.

Zero: La única razón por la que estamos juntos en esto es por la erradicación de…

Devil: Tu quieres acabar con todos en este mundo, ¿No es así?

El rubio no contesto, solo sonrío tirando una pequeña carcajada.

Devil: Debes saber que eres una perfecta maquina de destrucción, lamento mucho tu primitivo cerebro…

Zero escucho este comentario pero no se molesto, solo siguió con su gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Pronto notaron el descenso de las enormes estructuras y el despeje de las nubes, estaban por llegar a su destino.

Devil: Prepárate para tu ultima misión. Mi ejercito atacara de frente y distraerá a las fuerzas de allí. Tu infíltrate y cumple con tu objetivo.

Zero: Lo se, lo se. Recuperar el fragmento y cortar la cabeza de la serpiente.

Devil: No te permitiré fallar… -se desvanece.

.

* * *

_**GUN FORTRESS, sala de comandos…**_

_**.**_

El lugar estaba agitado, todos los operadores trabajaban enfrente de sus ordenadores sin descanso, comunicando bajas, suministros, rastreando el área, vigilando la zona. En medio del lugar se encontraba Signas muy inquieto ordenando a todo el mundo que hacer. A su lado estaba X tratando de hablar con el, pero interrumpido a cada momento por otro cazador que llegaba pidiendo instrucciones.

El tiempo pasaba y el clima se volvía mas tenso. Cansado de esperar el líder azul agarro del brazo a su comandante en señal de preocupación. Este entiende la situación, y decide alejar al resto de los cazadores para hablar por un momento con X.

Signas: Estamos en un momento de crisis, ¿Lo sabes? –le hablaba al cazador con un tono elevado y serio.

X: Lo se muy bien –contestaba sin soltarle el brazo a su superior y sin quitar esa expresión de seriedad y frialdad de sus ojos.

El comandante cedió ante los ojos de su aliado, y acepto escucharlo luego de soltarse el brazo.

Signas: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

X: Es acerca de Zero…

Al escuchar ese nombre el comandante no tardo en reaccionar y molestarse como nunca.

Signas: X –hablaba tratando de conservar la calma- Ya hablamos de ese tema, creo que todo ya quedo bastante claro.

X: No, esto es diferente –seguía insistiendo el cazador- Tengo indicios de que Zero puede estar siendo controlado por el enemigo.

Signas: ¡¿Qué? –gritaba por la sorpresa.

X: Esta pasando de nuevo, comandante. Como aquella vez en la crisis de Eurasia, cuando Zero callo bajo la influencia del virus y lucho contra mi.

El comandante escuchaba cada palabra que le decía el de ojos verdes y por un momento se quedo estático pensando en la situación. De repente vuelve a reaccionar y da la espalda al cazador, mostrando una profunda indiferencia. Como consecuencia X se enfurecía al ver la despreocupación de su superior por su amigo.

X: ¡Signas, escúchame! ¡Zero esta siendo controlado por Devil, siempre lo estuvo! –gritaba con exasperación mientras el resto de la sala detenían lo que hacían para ver la escena- ¡Marino, Nadia, Massimo, incluso Silver, todos ellos testificaron por eso! ¡El no esta…!

Signas: ¡¿Y eso que importa? –interrumpía a X con un alto tono de voz, logrando que este se paralizara- ¡Mira a tu alrededor, X! ¡Todo este caos, toda esta muerte, todas esas personas sufriendo en los refugios, todo es por culpa de el! –aseveraba mientras el resto seguían paralizados escuchando lo que decía su comandante- Este siendo controlado o no, el ya ha hecho mucho daño. Ha trabajado con los invasores, conquisto el ARK para ellos, robo los MCs del campamento, destruyo el sistema Matrix y fue responsable de la muerte de varios inocentes… ¡¿Que pruebas mas necesitas para darte cuenta? ¡El es el enemigo!

Las ultimas palabras resonaron en todo el lugar… _**"El es el enemigo"**_ es lo que había dicho el comandante.

X: … (No… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a un compañero?) –se decía así mismo para no empeorar el ambiente y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

El comandante se dio cuenta de sus observadores y tomo nota de ello. Luego de suspirar por lo sucedido se dirigió mas tranquilo al cazador.

Signas: X, ten en cuenta esto. Además, si en verdad esta siendo controlado, ¿Cómo piensas ayudarlo? –le preguntaba al cazador dudando de su respuesta- Debes recordar tu deber como un Maverick Hunter, proteger, no solo a las personas, en este momento al mundo, ese también es mi deber. Si tengo que enfrentarme a un ser cercano por la seguridad de todos, lo are sin remordimientos…

Y así todos se quedaron pensando en las palabras del comandante, incluso el. X estaba confundido, en parte Signas tenia razón y también sabia que, de alguna manera, el y Zero terminarían enfrentándose como antes, era su inevitable destino. Pero por otra parte era su mejor amigo y dudaba de sus acciones, quería salvarlo como sea posible. El momento fue interrumpido por ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Había ingresado un reploid mensajero que rápidamente se dirigió al comandante y se presento como debía, llevando su mano a su frente delante de Signas. Parecía desesperado y cansado por la corrida.

Mensajero: ¡Señor! ¡Los Redsafers, mas de mil de ellos se acercan a la fortaleza! –informaba muy agitadamente y con miedo.

X: ¿¡Mil Redsafers? –gritaba alarmado.

Mensajero: Según los observadores, al parecer Zero viene con ellos.

Signas: ¡¿Zero?

X: No puedo creerlo…

Signas: ¡Activen las defensas, preparen a las tropas! Seguramente vienen por el ultimo fragmento del meteorito. ¡No dejen que esos invasores lleguen a la bóveda! –gritaba con exasperación, recomponiendo aire para un ultimo aviso- ¡Activen el DIABLON!

Mensajero: ¡Pero Señor, no esta listo…!

Signas: ¡No me importa! –gritaba interrumpiendo al reploid- ¡Acabare con esas repugnantes criaturas de una vez por todas y pondré fin a esta guerra!

De inmediato el mensajero sale de la sala de comandos, y el resto de los operadores duplicaron su antiguo tiempo de trabajo.

Signas: Ahora ves a lo que me refiero, X…

X: Enfrentarme a Zero…

.

* * *

_**1 hora mas tarde…**_

_**.**_

Los Hunters y GUN se encontraban por todo el alrededor de las murallas de la fortaleza, esperando a su enemigo debajo del oscuro cielo nublado y negro, en medio de una gran y espesa niebla que no dejaba ver lo que había mas halla de 10 metros. Las grandes murallas, reforzadas del material mas resistente de la tierra y equipadas con enormes cañones de gran magnitud y calibre, parecían impenetrables, pero no se sabe que esperarse de un enemigo tan poderoso. En frente de toda la guardia se ubicaba Silver, aparentemente recuperado de su ultima batalla ya hace tres días, al mando de uno de los batallones. Al lado de el un reploid de apariencia extraña, con capa y cargando un pequeño monitor en manos que detectaba la proximidad del enemigo, ya que era imposible divisarlos con el terrible clima.

Científico: 10 Kilómetros y acercándose –decía con un tono asustado.

El resto de los reploids alrededor de ellos también parecían muy asustados por enfrentar a la misma muerte de frente. Sujetaban y apuntaban a la nada con sus potentes rifles, pero sus manos temblaban sin parar mientras escuchaban como se acercaban los horribles pasos de las bestias al ritmo del temblor terrestre.

Científico: 5 Kilómetros –era lo que dijo ahora ya con un enorme nudo que la garganta que no le dejaba respirar.

Silver: (Son todos unos cobardes) –se decía a si mismo mientras veía como temblaban del miedo a toda la guardia a su cargo.

Elo capitán Silver no lo quería notar, pero sus manos también temblaban en menor medida y con discreción. Se engañaba a si mismo.

…

Todo estaba calmo, silencio absoluto vino de la nada. La niebla tapaba la visión, pero podía sentirse la presencia del enemigo muy cerca de ellos.

Silver: ¡Preparen sus armas!

Y al instante todos quitaban el seguro de sus rifles y fusiles, tratando de visualizar al enemigo. Un gran rugido alerto a los defensores, seguido de un tremendo miedo.

Silver: … ¡…! ¡Cúbranse!

Y así sin previo aviso una gran tormenta de proyectiles cayo sobre ellos. Disparos por todas partes llegaban a los desprevenidos Hunters y GUNs. Fue toda una masacre, y no se detuvo allí. De inmediato una enorme bestia cuadrúpeda, parecida a un monstruoso rinoceronte gigante, apareció enfrente de ellos, embistiéndolos mientras avanzaban detrás de el mas de estos monstruos y las fuerzas Redsafers.

…

La batalla duro 1 hora y seguía sin parar. Silver iba a la cabeza acabando con cada enemigo que se aparecía, no solo para ganar la batalla sino con el único fin de sobrevivir. Mientras peleaban en tierra firme, la gran estructura antigua flotante aparecía encima de ellos, posicionándose arriba de la fortaleza. Rápidamente los cañones antiaéreos dispararon contra ella, pero era muy grande y los proyectiles apenas hacían daño. De la estructura solo una figura salio al ataque. Un reploid rojo de cabellera rubia salio disparado hacia el techo de la fortaleza. Los cañones apuntaban y disparaban, pero esta figura esquivaba los proyectiles como si volara perfectamente. Rodeado de una luz carmesí traspaso la seguridad del tejado, infiltrándose en la fortaleza.

…

* * *

Ya en el interior, Zero se encontraba en un pasillo muy largo. Las paredes blancas y bien iluminadas solo eran superadas por la destellante luz de tubos de energía azul que viajaban a lo largo del pasillo en la parte baja de las paredes. Alrededor del carmesí, una par de cuerpos tirados sin vida.

Zero: Comenzando la misión –decía con una sonrisa.

No espero mas y corrió por todo el largo pasillo. No tenia fin, y varios sistemas láser salían de las paredes tratando de detenerlo, sin éxito alguno. Finalmente llego a la entrada de una enorme sala, que estaba custodiada por un arma automática con censor de movimiento. El arma se percata del enemigo y dispara contra el. Zero reacciona mas rápido y esquiva las balas, contraatacando con su Buster cargado, destruyendo la seguridad y entrando en la gran sala.

Ahora se hallaba en algo totalmente distinto. Un pequeño puente enfrente suyo que lo llevaba a una plataforma mas grande por delante. Alrededor de todo eso, un enorme lago que lo separaba de las alejadas paredes y de un color celeste muy intenso y brillante. Por alguna razón la superficie del extraño liquido liberaba varias chispas fosforescentes, no quería averiguar el por que. Despreocupadamente corrió cruzando el puente, pero enfrente un enorme objeto con forma cúbica apareció cayendo del techo. Esta estructura se abrió y de allí salio un enorme Ride Armor autocontrolado. Este equipado con varias armas dispara contra Zero.

Zero: Me preocupaba que hasta ahora fuera tan fácil.

Rápidamente esquiva los proyectiles de lado a lado mientras se acerca a su objetivo. Ya enfrente libera su sable púrpura y la entierra en el pecho de la maquina. Esta, aun activa, lo agarra con fuerza y apunta con su gran cañón del otro brazo a su presa. En el momento critico Zero desaparece de un destellos y reaparece detrás de el. La maquina torpe se dispara inevitablemente el brazo y luego es decapitada por el sable del rubio.

Zero: Sin embargo, lo es –decía tan arrogante como siempre.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar otro de los Ride Armor aparece detrás de el y lo aleja de un golpe al principio del puente.

Zero: ¡¿Pero que demonios? –se quejaba mientras se reincorporaba y volteaba a ver lo que paso- ¡…!

El rubio se sorprendió al ver a tantas Ride enfrente de el. ¿Cómo han podido aparecer tantos y tan rápido sin que se de cuenta? Al poco tiempo descubrió el por que; El enorme objeto cúbico que había aparecido no trajo dentro suyo a un solo mechanoloide, era una maquina de transportación. A cada segundo descargas de energías se veían en su interior que luego terminaban con la aparición de una nueva maquina lista para atacar.

Zero: ¿Qué esperan? –hace un ademán con la mano- ¡Vengan por mi!

Rápidamente las maquinas corren hacia su objetivo. Debido a lo estrecho del puente, solo podían ir en fila recta uno por uno. Así es como el guerrero carmesí los enfrentaba, uno por uno. Al primero esquiva su gran espada y dispara con su Buster cargado en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo inactivo. El siguiente avanzo por encima del cadáver atacando con un lanzallamas. Zero reacciona rápido y lanza su espada contra el tanque de salida de las llamas, tapándola por completo y provocando que la maquina explotara en llamas. El tercero aparecía con varias ametralladoras en su cuerpo, todas apuntando a su objetivo. El rubio se aleja de las balas retrocediendo cada vez mas hasta llegar a la entrada bloqueada. Antes de que los proyectiles impactaran, Zero desaparece para reaparecer al lado de el. Lleno de fuerzas embiste a la Ride, provocando que caiga al mortal lago celeste de electricidad que los rodeaba.

Zero: (Así esto no acabara nunca)

No logra reaccionar a tiempo, y recibe el puñetazo de otra Ride que se hallaba detrás de el. Ya en el piso recibe varios pisotones de su enemigo. La maquina libera un cañón de su pecho, listo para disparar. En eso, el rubio agarra su sable y la arranca de su vieja victima para incrustarla en el cañón del mechanoloide. Debido al daño del núcleo de energía, la gran maquina explota, creando una reacción en cadena que destruye al resto de los Ride Armor a lo largo de la fila. De entre los restos sale Zero, algo dañado pero estable.

Zero: Esto no me detendrá… -decía agitadamente mientras llevaba su mano al pecho.

Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio fue lo mas rápido que pudo por el camino. Cruzo finalmente el puente, y la estructura cúbica que al parecer dejo de funcionar. Ya enfrente de la salida noto que nuevamente sus problemas se presentaron. Mas Mechanoloides aparecían listos para enfrentarle.

Zero: ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes! –reúne energías en su puño- ¡Henkouha! –lo estrella en el suelo.

Al instante, una gran cantidad de láseres gigantes salieron del techo, destruyendo completamente el puente y cerrando el paso a sus enemigos. Ya con un problema menos, siguió su camino.

…

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba en otro de esos largos pasillo, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y avanzo a las corridas. Al frente ya veía a sus próximos obstáculos, varios cazadores de elite con armaduras especiales para frenarlo, pero no fue necesario detenerse. Noto la presencia de ventanas al lado del pasillo donde se encontraban los enemigos, de allí entraron traspasándolo de un salto varios Redsafers que le hicieron frente a los cazadores. Aprovechando esto Zero siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Zero: (¿Devil, me estas ayudando? No puedo creerlo) –se decía a si mismo sin parar su corrida.

Ya llegando a otra gran puerta, noto la presencia de una enorme columna, de gran grosor, pero no podía ver que tan alto era. Pero solo eso había, la enorme columna y las paredes sólidas sin salida. De repente la entrada se sella por completo y varios conductos de ventilación se abren por todos lados. Zero miraba para todas partes tratando de descubrir que pasaba, era una trampa. Para cuando se dio cuenta, los conductos comenzaron a liberar un extraño gas de color verdoso. Este gas rozo el hombro izquierdo de Zero, al instante retrocedió con dolor viendo como su armadura se deshacía.

Zero: ¡¿Es… acido?

Desesperado, el rubio emprende vuelo con su nuevo Jet-Pack de parte de Devil para alejarse lo más posible del mortal gas. A toda velocidad se elevaba sin aun poder ver la cima de la columna en la habitación. Pronto noto enormes esferas moradas destellantes cayendo mas arriba de el. Ahora tenia que elevarse lo más rápido posible para escapar del gas y esquivar esas extrañas esferas de energía que caían de la cima.

Zero: ¡Esto no es nada!

Envolviéndose en un aura azul, el rubio se lanza como un cometa elevándose a una velocidad incalculable. Ya se alejaba bastante del peligroso gas, y los impactos de las esferas moradas ya no eran un problema puesto que las traspasaba como si nada. Rápidamente llega a la cima de la columna sin fin, descubriendo a varios cañones en los bordes de la estructura disparando hacia abajo, o hacia el hasta hace unos momentos. Estos sintiendo la presencia de su enemigo, redireccionan su mira hacia arriba.

Zero: (Esos cañones son demasiado poderosos como para enfrentarlos de frente. Si logran alcanzarme, será mi fin)

El primer cañón disparo, y Zero logra esquivarlo a tiempo. Al instante el resto de los cañones abren fuego también. Al rubio no le era fácil esquivar todos los proyectiles, ni siquiera podía aterrizar.

Zero: (Esto no esta bien, el acido entro en mis sistemas. Mi cuerpo esta tardando en reaccionar) ¡Argh…!

Efectivamente, bajo la guardia por un momento y uno de los cañones ataco directamente a su espalda. El guerrero carmesí cayo al suelo muy malherido, su Jet-pack había sido destruido.

Zero: Mal…dición… -intentaba pararse, pero solo podía levantar la cabeza.

Los cañones enemigos no esperaron y dispararon nuevamente. Para la fortuna de Zero, el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo al instante antes del impacto.

Zero: ¿Qué significa esto? –se levanta ya reincorporado- El tiempo se detuvo, pero yo no hice nada.

¿?: No, fui yo.

Nuevamente y sin previo aviso aparece la voz de Devil, susurrando dentro de la cabeza de Zero.

Zero: ¿Devil? ¿Por qué directamente no destruiste esos molestos cañones? –le reprochaba a la molesta voz de su cabeza.

Devil: Zero, a lo largo de tu viaje has desarrollado un potencial ilimitado con los Meteor Chips. Lograste incrementar tus poderes, viajar a la velocidad del sonido, transportarte sobre el espacio a tu antojo, e incluso detener el mismísimo tiempo. Pero ahora es momento de que desarrolles la habilidad suprema, la "telequinesis".

Zero: ¿Hu?

Estaba confundido, "¿Telequinesis? Debe ser una broma" pensaba el. Pero el espectro sonaba muy enserio. Creyéndose a la fuerza lo dicho se mantuvo firme a escuchar el resto.

Devil: Concentra tu energía en tus manos, mantén tu mente en el objetivo y atrápalo. 3 pasos muy sencillos, y aquí esta la prueba.

Al instante el tiempo volvió a restablecerse. Los enormes proyectiles recuperaron su velocidad y siguieron su curso hacia el único objetivo. Pero con furia el rubio llevo sus brazos al frente y como por arte de magia detuvo los proyectiles delante suyo.

Zero: ¡No me estén jodiendo!

Haciendo un corto movimiento regresa a toda velocidad los cañonazos de las maquinas. Estas explotan y desaparecen al impacto.

Luego de esa gran demostración de poder Zero permanece meditando, mientras observa con asombro sus brazos, tratando de creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Zero: ¿Así que este es mi verdadero poder?… Jeje jeje ¡Hajajaja!

Sin perder el tiempo lleva su brazo a la gran compuerta de acero que estaba enfrente suyo y liberando una expulsión misteriosa de su mano la derriba como si nada. Luego flota en el aire como si nada, aun con su Jet-Pack destruido, y vuela a toda velocidad por el gran pasillo mientras se reía sin control alguno.

Zero: ¡Vamos Hunters! ¡Denme todo lo que tengan!

No tardo en llegar a otra gran compuerta al parecer mas resistente que la anterior. Sin esfuerzo alguno la derriba con sus nuevos poderes telequineticos solo para encontrarse con un gran escuadrón de Hunters y Ride Armors esperándolo.

Zero: ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –decía con una sonrisa demoníaca.

Al instante las Ride se lanzaron hacia el. Zero alza su brazo y detiene sin problemas a uno de ellos. Rápidamente lo estrella contra otro que se acercaba y de un salto esquiva al que se le venia por detrás, para caer encima de el y traspasar con su mano la cabeza de la maquina como si nada.

Hunter: ¡Dispárenle, habrán fuego!

Al instante todos los presentes dispararon contra el único objetivo carmesí. Este como relámpago desaparecía y reaparecía en destellos fulminantes. Cada vez que reaparecía lo hacia detrás de algún desafortunado hunter y terminaba con su vida en un segundo. El objetivo era muy rápido, y los presentes no lograban darle.

Hunter: ¡Maldición, no logro verlo! –decía sin dejar de disparar- ¡Maten a ese maldito!

Zero: ¿Me hablabas?

El hunter no necesitaba darse vuelta, no podía hacer nada mientras veía como un brazo salía de su estomago. Zero agarra el brazo de su victima y comienza a disparar contra el resto de sus enemigos. Estos devolvían el ataque, pero solo para atinarle al cadáver que usaba de escudo el reploid rojo.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar en el lugar, y luces rojas parpadeantes aparecieron por todas partes. A continuación mas escuadrones de cazadores llegaban por las entradas del lugar sin fin. Zero ni se preocupo, en ves de eso salta hasta el techo del lugar y se aferra a el con sus pies como si nada.

Zero: ¡Contemplen el poder definitivo!

En un segundo el demonio carmesí llena de energía su puño derecho y lo estrella con fuerza en el techo. El golpe dejo una fisura brillante que se extendió rápidamente a todo el lugar. El techo se derrumbo por completo, enterrando vivos a todos los Hunters y mechanoloides que llegaron. Cuando todo termino, Zero aterrizo sano y salvo encima de los escombros.

Zero: Si… ¡Si! ¡Ya ven a que se enfrentan, a la misma muerte! ¡Jaja jaja! –desaparece de un destello.

…

* * *

_**GUN FORTRESS, sala de comandos…**_

_**.**_

La situación era critica, todos estaban exaltados y tratando de controlar la situación.

Operador A: Tenemos una brecha en los sectores G, C y F.

Operador B: Los Redsafers avanzan sobre la tercera línea de defensa.

Operador C: ¡Perdimos contacto con el equipo del capitán Silver!

Alia: Comandante Signas, estamos evacuando a todo el personal como lo ordeno. Necesito saber su ubicación para enviar a una escolta a su nave… ¿Comandante?

Pallete: ¿Qué sucede Alia?

Alia: El comandante no contesta, y tampoco logro contactarme con X.

Pallete: Tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos seguir quedándonos, ya no es seguro.

Alia: Lo se, pero…

De pronto una sirena suena en el lugar y aparece un mapa en el monitor de Alia.

Alia: ¡No puede ser! ¡Los invasores han llegado a la bóveda!

Pallete: ¡Recibo una llamada, es de X!

X: -por el transmisor- Aquí X, estoy junto al comandante Signas. El y yo detendremos a los invasores lo mas que podamos e impediremos que tomen el ultimo MC. Evacuen a todo el mundo mientras tanto. Cambio y fuera –corta contacto.

Pallete: ¿Quedarse? ¡Es un suicidio con ellos en toda la base! Se que quiere salvarnos a todos, pero eso es demasiado.

¿?: No, el no lo hace por salvarnos a todos. Lo hace para salvarlo a el…

Al escuchar eso las operadores voltean para ver a una deprimida Layer.

Layer: El esta aquí, y se dirige a la bóveda solo. Es por eso que X lo quiere enfrentar personalmente…

Las otras operadoras sabían a quien se refería su compañera, pero no podían hacer nada.

Alia: Layer, ya no podemos hacer nada. Dejemos que X se encargue de el y del resto. Todo saldrá bien –decía tratando de animarla- Hay que salir de aquí, la nave de escape esta esperando.

Layer: …

…

* * *

Ya había pasado media hora mas desde que Zero descubrió sus nuevos poderes. Ahora se encontraba nuevamente enfrente de otra gigantesca compuerta con una extraña insignia inscripta en ella. Detrás su demoníaca presencia yacían varias maquinas inactivas, como reploids. Miro con ansias su último obstáculo, para destruirla y nunca mas volver a verla. Caminaba confiado, entrando a la gran sala iluminada que había solo para encontrarse con más problemas. Una reploid de armadura rosa y pelo verde, y dos jóvenes cazadores muy idénticos.

Zero: Genial… -suspiraba de la decepción- De tantos otros cazadores que podían haber aparecido, ¿Tenían que ser ustedes?

Marino: Has llegado muy lejos Zero, no puedo permitirte seguir desde aquí.

Zero: Es cierto que me olvide de matarte aquella vez –ve a los otros dos cazadores- ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

Alfa: ¡Es una lastima que nos hayas olvidado, demonio rojo! –gritaba con furia el joven cazador.

Beta: Pero por supuesto, tu no nos recuerdas por que jamás nos has visto. Solo el verdadero Zero nos recordaría –aseguraba el otro cazador cruzado de brazos.

Zero: ¿Si? No me digas –reacciona- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Ustedes son ese par de enclenques que me acompañaron en las ruinas flotantes, ¿No es así? Los había tomado por muertos desde hace mucho, pero me sorprende verlos de nuevo.

Alfa: Este tipo me esta hartando… ¡No me importa quien seas, nadie se burla de mi! ¡Beta, hagámoslo!

Zero: Dudo mucho que logren hacerme algo –se burlaba muy confiado.

Beta: ¡Tu lo has querido!

En un instante ambos gemelos saltan al aire y de un destello de luz logran, de alguna extraña manera… ¿Fusionarse? Del destello sale un reploid muy distinto a lo que eran los otros hermanos. Gran cuerpo enorme y corpulento, alas aerodinámicas, garras, botas doradas y un enorme y grueso casco morado parecido a los yelmos medievales de los que sobresalían dos cuernos por arriba y solo se veía en su interior un par de ojos azules.

Gama: ¡YO SOY… GAMAAAAA! –gritaba tan fuerte como un rugido con la voz monstruosa que tenia.

Zero: …

Marino: …

Zero: ¿Qué carajo ere…?

Antes de poder terminar su frase, la gran bestia llamada a si misma Gama golpea fuertemente al demonio carmesí, fue tan rápido como un rayo y este no se dio cuenta. Rodó varias veces por el piso hasta que finalmente se detuvo al chocar contra una pared.

Zero: Ugh… -se reincorporaba mientras secaba la sangre de su boca- No se que mierda seas, pero eres muy fuerte y rápido como para hacerme esto. ¡…!

Al instante el rubio reacciona y esquiva la poderosa tacleada de la bestia de Gama. Este también reacciona con mucha velocidad y da la vuelta para dar zarpazos a su enemigo. Zero hábilmente esquiva los ataques mientras se burlaba de la bestia.

Gama: ¡MUEREEE!

Zero: ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Gama levantaba sus brazos para enterrar vivo a su victima, pero Zero logra esquivar la mandoble de su enemigo y concentrando fuerza en su puño lo estrella en el abdomen de la bestia. Pero el golpe no le afecto en lo absoluto, solo cedió un par de metros y Zero salio mas herido de la mano que su enemigo del ataque. Sin detenerse el rubio da un salto y de una fuerte patada en la cabeza lo aleja lo mas que puede. Gama logra recomponerse mientras sacudía su cabeza de lo aturdido por el golpe.

Zero: Eres una bestia torpe y brutal. ¡…!

Nuevamente reacciona al instante mientras detenía el brazo de Marino, que estaba a punto de enterrar una de sus cuchillas en la espalda de Zero.

Zero: Vaya, ¿Y tu cuando has cambiado a tu traje negro? –comentaba mientras ponía mas fuerza en su brazo.

Marino: ¡Que no se te olvide que yo también estoy peleando!

Con estas palabras Marino hace un rápido movimiento para girar y dar una patada en la cara a su enemigo. Zero lo predice a tiempo y agarra la pierna de su enemiga y la lanza lejos.

Zero: ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen? –preguntaba con una sonrisa de confianza- La verdad ese par de ineptos me sorprendieron al convertirse en esa cosa, pero de resto no logran hacer nada –ve un pedazo de escombro caer encima suyo- ¿Qué?

Al levantar la mirada observa como un gran puñetazo le llega de lleno en el rostro y luego otro golpe en su pecho lo aleja de donde estaba. Gama y Marino observan sorprendidos al entrometido.

Zero: ¡¿Quién se atreve? –gritaba ya en pie mientras buscaba al responsable- No… ¿Tu? ¿Qué acaso no puedes morir?

El demonio carmesí no podía creer lo que veía. Sentía furia y frustración de solo ver a ese reploid enfrente de el, Silver.

Silver: Mientras siga respirando y tenga fuerzas para moverme- se pone en posición de batalla- ¡No me detendré hasta derrotarte!

Marino: Así que tu eres Silver, la mano de plata de la que tanto hablan.

Silver: Si… -observa a Marino y a la bestia de al lado- Veo que se han fusionado, Alfa y Beta.

Gama: ¡SI, CAPITÁN SILVER! –gritaba la bestia mientras se ponía firme y saludaba.

Silver: ¡Ya basta de perder el tiempo, terminemos con esto! –decía mientras los tres se preparaban para atacar.

Zero: ¿3 contra uno? Veo que es un poco injusto… -sin preocuparse se dirige al centro del lugar y levanta los brazos- ¡Devil, si quieres que termine con esto dame un poco de ayuda! ¡¿No te parece, fantasma cobarde?

Al instante el cielo se puso oscuro como si nada y una terrible tormenta se desato en las afueras. Un temblor se sentía en el lugar, todos estaban preocupados y sentina miedo.

Marino: …

Gama: …

Silver: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Zero: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ahora verán de lo que somos capaces los Redsafers!

Y de un gran remolino ventoso llega el siempre inoportuno Roku.

Roku: Hola Zero, ¿Me llamabas?

Marino: ¿…?

Gama: ¿…?

Zero: … -levanta los brazos nuevamente- ¡Devil te pedí ayuda, no un estorbo, entupido espectro! –le gritaba al cielo.

Roku: Que malo eres Zero, y eso que te traje un presente.

Zero: ¿Hu?

Al instante Roku saca un objeto brillante de su espalda y se lo da a Zero en las manos.

Roku: Devil y los demás están ocupados en este momento, por eso te dejamos este MC para ayudarte. Nos vemos –desaparece en un remolino de viento.

Marino: No entiendo nada…

Zero: … Jeje jeje… ¡Ajajá jajá!

Silver: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Zero: ¡Ahora si, definitivamente acabare con todos ustedes para siempre! –gritaba eufórico mientras una luz destellante lo envolvía desde la extraña roca en sus manos- ¡Vengan a mi, Cazadores!

…

El primero en atacar fue Gama, que como un relámpago emprendió vuelo y fue en picada con sus garras enfrente hacia el rubio. Este solo permaneció quieto. Increíblemente Zero logra detener con una sola mano el poderoso choque de Gama, y no solo eso sino que lo manda a volar sin ni siquiera haber hecho nada, estaba usando nuevamente sus poderes telequineticos. Marino no se detuvo y lanzo varias agujas explosivas contra Zero. Este los detiene en el aire con solo poner su mano enfrente. Con un pequeño ademán las devuelve a Marino.

Marino: ¡No puede ser!

La ladrona no lo sabia como logro tal cosa el rubio, pero lo mas importante ahora era esquivar sus proyectiles. Lo consiguió, pero cuando bajo la guardia Zero apareció enfrente de ella y de un potente puñetazo la estrella contra la pared. Allí quedo, sangrando en su estomago con una herida muy mala.

Silver: ¡Es mi turno!

Silver aprovechando el momento se lanza a dar un potente puñetazo, Zero logra esquivarlo muy velozmente. Logro ver la guardia baja y contraataco, pero Silver fue mas rápido y logra esquivar el golpe de su enemigo.

Silver: (¡Es mi oportunidad!) ¡Toma esto!

De la parte de atrás del brazo de Silver salieron unos pequeños propulsores que encendieron a todo e impulsaron con mas fuerza el puño del capitán que impacto contra el rostro de Zero.

Silver: ¡Si!… ¿Qué…?

Zero: ¿Eso es todo? –decía mientras alejaba el puño de su rostro- Me decepcionaste.

Rápidamente Zero da un poderoso rodillazo al estomago de Silver seguido de un puñetazo que levanta su cabeza. Aprovechando eso lo agarra del cuello para enterrarlo en el suelo de cara y una vez mas lo levanta para dar el golpe final. Pero en eso aparece Gama y golpea fuertemente en la nuca a Zero. Sin detenerse levanta su garra derecha, que extrañamente comienza a brillar de rojo, y lo arremete contra su enemigo. Zero reacciona y detiene a tiempo el golpe. Silver se reincorpora nuevamente y golpea fuertemente en el vientre del rubio, pero una vez mas es detenido por su mano libre.

Silver: ¡Marino, ahora!

Sorpresivamente Marino aparece por detrás y de un salto se prepara para enterrar en la espalda del demonio sus cuchillas.

Zero: Vaya, que buen plan. ¡Lastima que sea inútil!

Rápidamente Zero levanta a Silver del brazo y lo estrella contra Marino que se acercaba a el. Luego da un gran salto sin soltar de la garra a Gama y lo estrella fuertemente contra el techo. Este grita de dolor, pero allí no terminaba. Sin piedad Zero golpea a su victima y lo lanza hacia el suelo. Gama resiste valientemente, deteniéndose en el aire con sus alas y concentra gran energía en su cuerpo.

Zero: ¡Muere!

En un segundo Zero se envuelve en una ráfaga azul y cae en picada contra Gama. Gama en ese mismo instante también se envolvió en otra ráfaga roja y emprendió vuelo al encuentro de Zero.

Gama: ¡FINAL STRIKE!

Ambos chocaron, y se mantenieron por un momento en el aire, pero al final Zero fue mas fuerte y se llevo por delante al pobre de Gama, que termino muy malherido y enterrado en el suelo.

Silver: ¡Gama, no!

Zero voltea y detiene en seco el golpe de Silver.

Zero: Si que quieres morir.

Silver: ¡Vas a pagar caro lo que has hecho!

Silver retrocede un par de pasos, solo para concentrar una especie de aura púrpura en sus puños. Este destello envolvió sus manos por completo, preparándose para su acometida.

Silver: ¡Es tu fin!

A gran habilidad el capitán se lanzo al encuentro. Zero podía seguir deteniendo los golpes, pero por alguna razón ahora eran mucho mas fuertes que antes, por lo que se limitaba a esquivarlos. Silver no solo se hizo mas fuerte, sino mas rápido.

Zero: ¡Desgraciado, muérete!

Con fuerza Zero encaja un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago del hunter, pero este ni retrocedió, al contario se adelanto y dio un fuerte contraataque en el rostro a Zero, que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Ya separados Silver cae sin aire y de rodillas.

Zero: Has sido un hueso duro de roer –alababa mientras se secaba la sangre de su rostro.

Se dirigía a acabar a su rival, pero una vez mas fue interrumpido por otro inoportuno. Marino no se detuvo y velozmente atacaba con cuchillas en mano y patadas que difícilmente podía esquivar el rubio. Este estrella su puño en el suelo, liberando una pequeña onda expansiva que lo separa de su enemiga.

Zero: ¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti?

Marino: ¡Suficiente Zero, debo pararte en este instante!

Zero: ¡No me jodas!

Furioso Zero se lanzo contra su nueva victima. Esta vez Marino lograba esquivar todos los golpes del demonio carmesí, quien se frustraba cada vez mas y mas. Lograba predecir todos los ataques de Zero, y sorprendentemente con los ojos cerrados. En un momento Marino logra esquivar un puñetazo de Zero y logra hacer un corte en el rostro de este, uno que cruzo de largo su ojo. Lo hubiera perdido si no hubiera cerrado el parpado, pero le quedo una cicatriz que cruzaba de arriba hacia abajo.

Zero: ¡Maldita perra, mi ojo! –se quejaba mientras llevaba a su rostro la mano- ¡Ahora si, te matare!

Para cuando se lanzo a acabar con su victima, algo lo detuvo. Gama detrás de el lo agarraba de los brazos y espalda, inmovilizándolo completamente.

Zero: ¡Maldito! –trata de zafarse sin éxito- ¡Suéltame! –clava sus dedos en el vientre de su atacante.

GAMA: ¡MARINO… ACABA CON EL! –gritaba mientras aguantaba el dolor.

Marino se reincorpora y saca una navaja especial, mas grande y color naranja. Rápidamente corrió al encuentro para acabar con la pelea.

Marino: ¡Hyaaaaa!

Zero: ¡No lo harás!

Colérico Zero hace mucha mas fuerza que la bestia de Gama y cruelmente le arranca los brazos, liberándose. Ya libre detiene los brazos de Marino, y a la navaja extraña que ya tenia su punta clavada en el pecho.

Marino: ¡No!

Gama: Mis brazos… -estaba en shock.

Zero: ¡Desgraciados, morirán todos!

Una vez mas, Zero reúne energías del MC y en un instante lanza un poderoso campo de energía mientras gritaba con fuerza Giga Blast. Los pobres Gama y Marino, alcanzados de cerca por la poderosa ráfaga explosiva. Terminaron muy lejos, destrozados pero con suerte de seguir con vida. Cansado el rubio se reincorpora riéndose del resultado.

Zero: Me han hartado, escorias…

Silver: ¡Zero!

Sorprendido, el demonio carmesí voltea y se defiende con sus brazos del potente puñetazo del capitán que lo hace retroceder un par de metros.

Zero: ¡¿Sigues con vida?

Silver: ¡Acabare contigo!

Rápidamente el capitán hunter comienza a proporcionar una rápida acometida de combos con sus poderosos golpes hacia su enemigo. A Zero le era imposible esquivarlos, por lo que se defendía como podía del brutal guerrero.

Zero: ¡Suficiente!

De un destello el rubio desaparece y reaparece detrás de el para atacarlo por sorpresa. Antes de ser golpeado, Silver se agacha y da una patada hacia atrás que da de lleno en el mentón de Zero. Aprovechando esto le proporciona una serie de golpes que lo deja atontado. Justo cuando le estaba por dar el golpe final, el rubio lo detiene con sus poderes telequineticos y lo impulsa lejos de el.

Silver: Ugh… -se reincorpora- (Sus poderes provienen de esa roca que le entrego el otro Redsafer. Tiene energía ilimitada…) –comienza a recordar la vez que desapareció y aquella en la que lo aleja de un impulso invisible- Tiene un intervalo de 7 segundos entre una técnica y otra. ¡Allá voy! –corre hacia el.

Zero: ¿Quieres mas? –corre al encuentro.

Ambos se enfrentan una vez mas a los golpes. Esta vez los dos estaban a la par, ninguno cedía a los golpes del otro. En un momento Zero aprovecha la poca distancia y reuniendo energía en la palma de su mano genera una pequeña, pero potente explosión que aleja al capitán de el.

Silver: -se detiene en seco- ¡Es mi oportunidad!

Zero: ¡¿Pero como…? (¡Ya se recupero y viene hacia mi!)

En un segundo Silver libera los propulsores de su puño derecho que lo impulsan con mucha mas potencia hacia el demonio carmesí. Este no solo estaba sorprendido, sino que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Silver: ¡Es tu fin!

Zero: ¡No lo creo!

Antes del impacto Zero libera su Buster y dispara una poderosa ráfaga de energía cargada que impacta de lleno contra Silver. Este retrocede un par de pasos, solo para retornar a su destino. Pero eso fue muy inesperado, ese último ataque consiguió un par de segundos mas para Zero, que de inmediato detuvo el golpe de Silver con sus poderes telequineticos.

Silver: … ¡No me rendiré! –pone mas fuerza en sus puños, que ya de por si se envolvieron en un aura púrpura.

Zero: ¡Maldición! –trata de resistir el golpe, que poco a poco se acercaba mas a el.

El capitán estaba a punto de golpear a Zero, pero nuevamente pasaron 7 segundos. Al instante Zero reúne un aura roja a su alrededor, estaba a punto de liberar todo su poder.

Silver: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Zero: ¡Giga Blast!

En una gran explosión, todo se envolvió en rojo. Las paredes de la sala quedaron totalmente destruidas y entre los escombros yacía el cuerpo de Silver, totalmente fisurado y agrietado, rodeado de un charco de lo que parecía ser su liquido vital. Zero se encontraba en medio del lugar, agotado. Pronto recupero sus energías con el MC en mano y al ver el resultado de su devastación sonrío junto a una gran carcajada que no pudo resistir.

Zero: ¡Que entupidos! ¡¿Creyeron que podía detenerme, a mi, a la forma de vida suprema?

Victorioso y placentero el demonio carmesí abandona el lugar, dejando atrás 3 cuerpos inertes y una completa devastación de su poderío. Pero al parecer uno de ellos seguía consiente, todo un milagro. Era Silver, el capitán Hunter tan duro de matar como siempre, tirado en el suelo y viendo como su rival se alejaba de el poco a poco mientras no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Silver: …

Veía borroso y poco a poco todo se volvía oscuro. Parpadeo una vez y cuando abrio los ojos, el demonio ya no estaba. Debido al agotamiento volvió a cerrarlos, para cuando los abrió se asusto al ver a varios Redsafers entrando en la sala, rodeando el lugar.

Silver: (¿Es el fin…?)

Una vez mas cerro los ojos esperando a que todo terminara, pero cuando los abrio vio como uno de esos monstruos se le acercaba rápidamente. Antes de que el enemigo le pusiera una mano encima, un proyectil llego a su cabeza, matándolo al instante. Se sorprendió al ver a un joven reploid con pistolas acabando con todos los enemigos. La energía se acababa, pero quería saber como terminaría todo. Con un ultimo esfuerzo volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Nadia enfrente suyo que le gritaba desesperada que resistiera. El capitán solo tenía una cosa que hacer, un último esfuerzo que dirigió a su garganta malherida.

Silver: Nadia… Dile a X que… el intervalo de tiempo de una técnica a otra de Zero… es de 7 segundos… que lo aproveche –se desmaya.

…

* * *

_**GUN FORTRESS, bóveda subterránea…**_

_**.**_

Nuevamente el rubio se encontraba en otro pasillo totalmente destrozado y oscuro. No podía verse nada, salvo lo que había enfrente suyo: Un profundo acantilado. Al parecer había un ascensor, pero no se encontraba por el momento. Zero no dudo y se lanzo al precipicio, guiado por la energía del MC que resguardaba la bóveda de esa fortaleza. Como si nada emprendió vuelo hacia el oscuro abismo y aterrizo sin problemas, terminando enfrentado a una ultima compuerta reforzada y muy resistente a simple vista. Zero no se detuvo, y junto a una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro comenzó su asedio a la gran entrada. Golpe tras golpe abollaba sorprendentemente la súper estructura, hasta derribarla por completo en el séptimo golpe.

Zero: -entrando en el lugar- Toc-Toc ¡Jaja jaja!

Nuevamente la oscuridad predominaba en el lugar. No se podía ver nada, salvo el camino iluminado por reflectores bien escondidos y que se dirigía a su único objetivo, el MC. La roca estaba encima de un pilar bien iluminado, como si estuviera levitando. Todo parecía muy tranquilo y sospechoso, pero al demonio no le importaba nada excepto completar su misión.

Zero: Finalmente –saca su MC y lo acerca al del pilar- ¡El fin del mundo!

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno lo espera. De pronto un temblor en el lugar obligo al rubio a retroceder y poner guardia a lo que se viniera.

Zero: Siempre tiene que haber un contratiempo –suspira.

Lo que en verdad asusto a Zero fue ver como el MC desaparecía de su vista, traspasando la pared detrás suya como un fantasma. El rubio fue en busca de su objetivo, pero no lograba atravesar la sólida muralla que lo separaba. Pronto esta muralla empezó a agrietarse de la nada. Por sus fisuras podía verse una luz intensa que sobresalía de una aparentemente sala escondida detrás. Pronto la muralla se derrumba sola, mostrando lo que albergaba del otro lado.

Zero: ¿Qué demonios?

Los reflectores acompañaron a la aparición del nuevo enemigo. Un gigantesco robot de gran corpulencia. Si tuviéramos que sacar medidas, tendría como unos 10 metros de alto. El ente no tenia piernas, levitaba con una especie de maquina magnética ubicada en donde debería estar su cintura. El color rojo predominaba en todo su cuerpo, y blanco en sus dos enormes brazos de tres dedos que compensaban la perdida de piernas. La cabeza era extraña y solo se componía de un único ojo. La armadura, tanto como su resistencia, se veían muy resistentes.

Zero: ¿Un guardián de juguete? Deben estar bromeando.

Pero para sorpresa del rubio, esa maquina hablaba, y con una voz muy conocida.

DIABLON: ¡Tu, tu fuiste quien mato a todos esos Hunters inocentes y destruyo el ARK con sus habitantes!

Zero: Esa voz… ¡No me digas que eres Signas!

En efecto, era el general el que estaba hablando. Al parecer se encontraba dentro de la maquina de batalla, nadie se lo hubiera esperado.

Signas: ¡Has hecho mucho sufrimiento al mundo entero, Zero! ¡Es hora de ajustar cuentas!

Zero: Oh, que miedo. ¿Crees que tu patético juguete me va a detener?

Signas: Esta maquina posee el ilimitado poder del fragmento del meteorito en su interior. ¡No hay manera de que ganes!

Zero: … (Es verdad, siento la presencia del MC en su interior) –sonríe- Muchas gracias Signas, me has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarte. Mi misión consiste en acabar contigo y recuperar el fragmento que tienen ustedes. ¡Ahora are ambos! –trata de reunir energías en su cuerpo, pero estas desaparecen al segundo- ¿Pero que…?

Signas: El DIABLON esta diseñado para drenar y alimentarse de toda energía vinculada a un fragmento. Ese también incumbe al que traes contigo. No puedes seguir usando su poder, por que el DIABLON lo drenara al instante.

Zero: No puede ser.

Varias veces Zero trataba de crear un aura de poder a su alrededor, pero inevitablemente era absorbida por esa maquina de guerra.

Signas: ¡Es inútil, Zero! ¡Como te dije, pagaras por tus crímenes!

Zero: ¡Cierra la boca!

Lleno de ira el demonio carmesí libera su Buster y dispara una ráfaga cargada contra la gran maquina, pero antes del impacto fue detenido por otra ráfaga cargada de otra dirección. Al instante el rubio voltea al ver al responsable.

Zero: No –sonríe- ¿Tu también estas aquí?

De las sombras sale X armado con su armadura Ultimate y listo para la batalla.

X: Zero, ya es suficiente. Si no paras esta locura en este instante, no me quedara mas opción que detenerte yo mismo –aseguraba con una expresión tan fría y reprimida que nunca antes había mostrado.

Zero: X, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Pero mas aun, toda una eternidad desde nuestro ultimo duelo –recordaba aun sin quitar esa sonrisa de maniaco que tenia.

X: Se que no eres Zero, solo eres un farsante que se hace pasar por el. Ya supe desde ese ultimo combate, ¡Solo te aprovechas de mi amigo!

Zero: Te lo he dicho una y otra vez en aquel momento, el Zero que tu conocías era una fachada. Yo, y solo yo soy el único y original Zero. ¡Si no logras comprenderlo con palabras entonces te lo enseñare!

X: Perdóname, amigo –susurraba en voz baja mientras apuntaba con su buster al enemigo.

Signas: ¡Esto termina aquí!

Con gran omnipotencia la enorme maquina de guerra se acerca a X y juntos se preparan para pelear. El resto de las luces se encendieron de golpe, descubriendo el enorme terreno de batalla que les esperaba. Los presentes se encontraban en una enorme plataforma de acero que flotaba sobre un mar gigantesco de ese extraño liquido celeste fosforescente que se había visto antes. Ese lago era peligroso, tan solo tocarlo seria el fin para cualquiera. Zero se encontraba rodeado por la enorme laguna de la muerte y enfrentado a dos enemigos de alto calibre. Y para colmo no podía aprovechar al máximo el poder de su MC por esa maquina de guerra DIABLON. Las cosas estaban feas para el demonio carmesí.

Zero: Jeje jeje… ¡Ajajá jajá!

X: …

Signas: …

Zero: ¡¿Creen que pueden ganar? ¡¿Creen que pueden detener lo que ya empezó en el mundo? ¡No! Pero ustedes siempre han estado aferrandose a una esperanza nula, la esperanza de que si logran detenerme todo acabara.

X: …

Zero: Yo solo soy un peón en este tablero de juego, al igual que ustedes, incluso Devil. Todo estuvo ordenado, decidido desde el principio. Todo ha estado preparado para el inminente fin de este mundo. ¡Y yo solo soy el mensajero que traerá ese mensaje de caos y destrucción! ¡YO SOY EL MESIAS!

Signas: ¡Tu solamente eres un lunático sediento de poder que no tiene ningún control sobre si!

X: ¡Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no dejare que ustedes se salgan con la suya!

Zero: ¡Si, tal vez! ¡Eso lo estamos a punto de averiguar! ¡Por que esto es el principio del fin!

.

"_La resistencia fallo, el mundo perdió… Verdaderamente este era el fin…__"_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Y asi termina la primera parte de este Acto... La batalla se puso intensa. Luego de que Zero se enfrentase a todos esos reploids, termian peleando contra una gran maquina de guerra, DIABLON, y contra el mismisimo X. La cosas parecen estar en su contra, pero el Zero que conocemos ya desaparecio comletamente... Ahora es un verdadero demonio, el Demonio Carmesi. Y lleno de ira y locura este demonio se lanza contra sus enemigos, causando Cos y Destruccion...

Proximamente el desenlace de esta travesia! Sera el fin de los hunters, y del mundo? Devil habra ganado finalmente, o Zero sera el que muera? No se lo pierdan.

Y por cierto, aqui esta el Extra de todos los Actos. Estuve muy seco de ideas ultimamente, por lo que no se me ocurria nada mas que poner XDU... espero les guste...

* * *

EXTRA:

(¡Es domingo! Y sorprendentemente, los Hunters tienen un día libre en la base. Pero uno de ellos decide dedicarse a molestar a los demás. Veamos que es lo que piensa hacer)

Jardín de la base Hunter. Allí, Zero permanece recostado en el suelo, muy tranquilo y feliz, hasta que aparece Axl y le tapa el sol.

Axl: Hey Zero, ¿Qué haces?

Zero: Nada.

Axl: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Zero: No.

Axl: ¿Por qué tienes esos cristales verdes en tu pecho?

Zero: No tengo idea, lo único que se es que me hacen ver como una chica.

Axl: Pues a mi me han dicho que como uno de los primeros reploids creados, no tienes genero. Tal ves seas una de verdad.

Zero: Hmm…

Zero manda a volar a Axl de un golpe y retorna a su descanso.

...

Carretera en las afueras de la ciudad. Se encuentran Zero y Axl corriendo con sus respectivas Ride Chasers.

Zero: -acelerando a fondo- ¡JAJA! ¿Qué pasa Axl? Te estas quedando atrás.

Axl: ¡Hey, no es justo! Parece que mi moto tiene una falla técnica. Así nunca podré pasarte.

Zero: Por favor, te faltas años para que a lo mucho puedas alcanzarme. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡…!

A gran velocidad Axl lo pasa volando por al lado con su Jet-Pack mientras le sacaba la lengua y levantaba el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Zero se queda con la boca abierta y choca.

...

Pasillo principal, Base de los cazadores. Pasean por el lugar X y Axl.

X: Axl, hay algo que desde hace tiempo quise preguntarte.

Axl: ¿Qué cosa?

X: ¿Por qué esa cicatriz en forma de equis en tu frente?

Axl: ¿Esto? Es que antiguamente cuando formaba parte de Red Alert Sindicate todos en la banda siempre nos hacíamos tatuajes o marcas de nuestros idolos.

X: ¿Ídolos? –sonríe- ¿Entonces eso quiere que la X que tienes en tu frente es por…?

Axl: Así es, por Kenshin, Battousai el destajador. Pero me equivoque en la ubicación de la equis que el siempre tiene y me la puse en la frente, en ves de la mejilla. Que cosas, ¿No? Jajaja… ¿X, por que estas triste?

X: -de rodillas en el suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos- No estoy triste… Solo, desilusionado…

...

Sala de estar, Base de los cazadores. Nadia aparece sentada en un sillon leyendo una revista. Aparece Axl entrando por la puerta.

Axl: Nadia, ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

Nadia: No, estoy ocupada.

Axl: ¿Por qué le tienes miedo al agua?

Nadia: ¿Y tu porque no sabes leer?

Axl: …

Nadia: …

*cri cri*

Axl: Volveré por donde vine.

Axl retrocede paso a paso hasta salir del lugar.

...

Cuarto de entrenamiento, Base de los cazadores. Silver se prepara para el simulacro de entrenamiento. De la nada aparece Axl.

Axl: Hola Silver, ¿Quería preguntarte…?

Silver: Si aprecias tu vida, entonces no digas nada y vete de aquí inmediatamente –le amenazaba con una mirada asesina y tronando sus nudillos.

Axl inmediatamente sale corriendo, dejando un rastro de polvo levantado.

...

Comedor, Base de los cazadores. Axl entra en el comedor y se encuentra con Massimo, sentado en una mesa.

Axl: Hola Massimo, tanto tiempo.

Massimo: Axl, igualmente. Me alegro de verte.

Axl: Hey Massimo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Massimo: Dime.

Axl: Antes habias dicho que en realidad tu no eras elverdadero Massimo, sino un compañero de este que se puso su armadura y se hizo pasar por el ¿Verdad?

Massimo: Algo así, pero no lo pongas en ese tono malo –decía con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Axl: Ahora mi duda: Si tu no eres el verdadero Massimo, entonces ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Massimo: ¿Mi… verdadero nombre?

Axl: Aja.

Massimo: Pues… no puedo decirlo –contestaba con nerviosismo.

Axl: Oh vamos, no hay nada de que temer. Es solo un nombre, ademas no se lo dire a nadie.

Massimo: Bueno… si lo pones de ese modo.

Massimo comienza a susurrarle algo al oído de Axl.

Axl: … -aguantándose la risa- ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?

Massimo: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Axl: ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¡¿Firriplin? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Espera a que todos escuchen eso!

Massimo: ¿Qué? ¡Axl escuchaste cualquier cosa! ¡Además dijiste que no le dirias a nadie!

Axl: ¡Si, no le diré a nadie! –saca una pequeña grabadora de su oreja- ¡Pero esta grabación si lo ara, Firriplin! ¡Ajajajaja! –sale corriendo.

Massimo: ¡Vuelve aquí maldito mocoso! –lo persigue.

* * *

Y eso es todo, !Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no se olviden de comentar! !Hasta pronto!


	19. LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Megaman X son Propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

_**LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA**_

**_._**

**_._**

Zero: ¡Si, tal vez! ¡Eso lo estamos a punto de averiguar! ¡Por que finalmente ha llegado el fin!

Encima de la gran plataforma rodeada de la laguna de la muerte, se encontraban aun X y el DIABLON, enfrentándose a la mayor amenaza del mundo en el presente, Zero.

La batalla comenzó, y rápidamente los combatientes se lanzan al ataque. X con su armadura definitiva dispara su buster a la máxima carga. Un enorme proyectil de plasma viaja en dirección a Zero. Este no podía usar el poder de los Meteor Chips para desaparecer de la línea de fuego, ya que el Diablon se encontraba absorbiendo una y otra vez sus energías. Lleno de ira, el rubio ruge mientras de una potente patada desvía el poderoso proyectil de su enemigo. Este viaja a los aires y explota sin nada. Sin prestar atención, Zero no noto que el laser de la máquina de guerra rozo de cerca su armadura. Tomando distancia bruscamente, se aleja de sus enemigos, solo para recibir más proyectiles de parte de X.

Zero: ¡Jamás me detendrán con esas porquerías! –desvía todos los disparos con sus manos.

X: ¡Nova Strike!

Envuelto en su aura dorada, X vuela a toda velocidad contra Zero, quien logra esquivarlo muy de cerca de un costado. X predice esto y rápidamente frena para disparar un tiro cargado. Esta vez Zero no podía reaccionar bien, y tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos del impacto. Pero antes de que se dé cuenta, el poderoso laser del Diablon, que salía directamente de su único ojo, impacto bruscamente en su espalda. Mal herido, cae arrodillado.

Zero: Bastardos… -se reincorpora lo más rápido que puede.

¿?: ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Zero? ¡No olvides cuál es tu verdadero objetivo!

En efecto, era Devil, con su siniestra voz dentro de la cabeza de Zero. Pero el rubio no respondió al llamado, estaba ocupado esquivando nuevamente los ataques de ambos enemigos.

Zero: ¡No es buen momento para que me llames, maldito espectro! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Devil: ¡Insolente! ¡Recuerda cuál es tu verdadero objetivo, mata de una vez a ese Signas y recuera el MC que falta!

Zero: ¡Es fácil decirlo, pero esa máquina absorbe todo el poder que libero de los fragmentos! No será fácil con X de paso aquí…

Devil: No quiero oír mas excusas tuyas. ¡Termina tu trabajo de una vez, ya casi no queda tiempo para el ritual! –amenazaba con su imponente voz mientras desaparecía nuevamente.

Diablon: ¡Es inútil, Zero! ¡Esta será tu tumba!

Signas, dentro de la máquina de guerra, activa varios controles. En un momento, de las palmas del gran robot, comienzan a cargar energías azules. Al terminar de cargar, lanza un poderoso cañón que impacta cerca de Zero. Aun cuando el rubio logro esquivar el impacto, la onda expansiva lo alcanzo, hiriéndolo nuevamente.

Zero: ¡Argh! ¡No puedo pelear así! –se quejaba mientras se reincorporaba- ¡Los acabare uno por uno!

Una vez más, el Diablon se preparaba para volver a atacar, pero justo antes de disparar Zero activo un extraño poder. De su alrededor rápidamente se expandió un campo oscuro que cubrió todo el lugar, tiñéndolo en blanco y negro. El tiempo se detuvo, al igual que la máquina de Guerra. Los únicos movibles eran Zero y X.

X: ¿Pero… que es todo esto?

Zero: jejeje… ¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora podre acabar contigo más fácilmente, X, sin interrupciones!

X no sabía lo que pasaba, pero todo esto le daba mala espina. Sintió la furia de su enemigo, y como se recargaba de poder debido a los MCs. Ahora que el Diablon estaba fuera de combate, Zero podía usar todo su poder al máximo. El cazador azul trago saliva, mientras se ponía en guardia.

X: No se lo que has hecho, pero aun así te detendré…

Zero: … -lo mira fijamente- X… que pasa, ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Lo único que hice fue detener el tiempo por unos pocos minutos, ¡Mas de lo necesario para acabar contigo!

X: ¡¿Detener el tiempo? ¡Eso es imposible!

Zero: ¡No para mí! ¡Prepárate!

Rápidamente Zero corre contra X. este carga su buster al máximo y dispara, pero Zero como si nada lo desvía fácilmente y logra golpear a X en la cara. El golpe fue potente, Pero X no cedió y poniendo un pie al frente le devolvió de la misma forma el golpe.

Zero: … -acariciándose la mejilla- ¡Desgraciado!

Zero desaparece y reaparece detrás de X. este logra reaccionar a tiempo y logra defenderse de la patada de su enemigo. Contraatacando trata de disparar contra él, pero Zero sujeta a X de su buster y hace que dispare a otro lado. Lleno de furia comienza a golpear salvajemente a su presa, todos los golpes dirigidos al casco. X reacciona y utilizando un poder de hielo, cubre su cuerpo completamente, protegiéndose de su enemigo, y dándole la oportunidad lanzar de su brazo un potente misil. Una vez mas Zero desaparece para reaparecer encima de X y golpearle nuevamente en la cabeza de una patada. Pero este seguía sin ceder y al levantarse logra golpear en el mentón al rubio. Eufórico este lo golpea sin parar, mientras que X seguía sin retroceder, recibiendo todos los golpes y contraatacando de ves en cuando, sin éxito.

Zero: ¡Ya no me jodas!

En un último acto, Zero de un potente golpe explosivo que manda a los cielos a X. este no podía reincorporarse rápidamente. Zero da un gran salto llegando cerca de el, y sin detenerse comienza su ataque.

Zero: ¡Tú, no puedes contra mí!

Diciendo esto, el demonio carmesí se deslizaba por los aires de un lugar a otro, tan rápido y sin detenerse, mientras que en el camino golpeaba repetidas veces al indefenso de X. Finalmente cesa su ataque y reaparece en el suelo, mas antes que su presa, que cae rendido al suelo.

Zero: ¿Que, ya te moriste?

X: … -se levanta lentamente- Aun… no…

Como si fuera indestructible, X se levanta una vez más, luego de otra paliza de parte de su enemigo. Zero se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego comenzó a reír al ver toda la armadura definitiva de su enemigo en pésimo estado.

Zero: ¡Te felicito, X! Resultaste durar más que en nuestro último enfrentamiento. Por un momento me asuste, pero en esas condiciones, ¿Crees poder ganarme tu solo? ¡Tonto!

X: Yo… no estoy solo… -declaraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar esto, Zero noto una presencia extraña. Sin que pudiera hacer nada, el gran Diablon lo agarra con su enorme mano y lo estrella al suelo. Sin detenerse, la maquina lo vuelve a levantar y de un poderoso laser de su único ojo lo envía contra el borde de la plataforma.

Zero: ¡Ghaaa! –se retorcía del dolor por el ataque- ¡¿Pero, qué diablos fue lo que…? ¡Imposible!

Diablon: ¡Ya te lo advertí, el Diablon se alimenta del mismo poder de los MCs! Poderes que salgan de los fragmentos, no le afectaran en lo absoluto.

Junto a esta respuesta, el campo que detenía el espacio y tiempo se rompe, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Zero, con rabia y agonía, logra levantarse, al igual que su rival de ojos verdes.

Zero: (¡Maldita sea! ¡Con esa máquina interfiriendo no podre acabar con esta pelea!)

Devil: ¡Tu objetivo es acabar con Signas, que demonios haces! –llamaba el espectro en su mente, frustrado.

Zero: Devil… No puedo hacer nada con su…

Devil: ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ¡Ahora, deja tu rivalidad con ese idiota de X para otra ocasión y concéntrate en la misión!

Zero: … -gruñendo entre dientes- Aunque me digas eso, no puedo acercármele a esa cosa. Su campo de energía que lo recubre es demasiado potente, y si no tengo cuidado podría atraparme y usar su laser como la última vez.

Devil: Como siempre, eres más estupido que listo. Nunca usas tu cabeza, pero eres absurdamente poderoso. Ya lo dije una vez, es una lástima tu primitivo cerebro…

Zero: ¿Quieres dejar de insultarme y ayudare?

Devil: Zero, aquella vez que el Diablon te atrapo, ya no había escudo alguno que lo protegiera, al igual que cuando disparo su laser. Además, presta atención a su cabeza, puedes ver como concentra bastante energía allí. Ese es su convertidor principal de poder.

Zero: Ya veo… allí esta su fuente principal. Entonces esa cosa no puede atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo –sonríe- Entiendo… Parece que no eres tan inservible, fantasma.

Devil: Cuando todo esto acabe, pagaras por tu subordinación… -desaparece la voz.

Zero: ¡De acuerdo Signas, acabare con tu juguete de una vez por todas!

Diablon: ¡Que insistente eres, demonio!

Antes de que Zero pudiera lanzarse al ataque, X se pudo en el camino. Rápidamente el rubio da un salto y de una patada derriba a su enemigo. Antes de que se le escapara, X dispara contra el carmesí, este lo intercepta con otro disparo de su buster y sigue su camino. De un gran salto logra ponerse a pocos metros encima del Diablon. Este lo intercepta y se prepara para atacar con su laser.

Zero: ¡Esto acaba, ahora!

Envolviéndose en un aura azul, Zero choca a gran velocidad y potencia contra la barrera de la máquina de guerra. Este extendió sus manos y fortaleció su defensa encima de sí mismo. El campo funciono, y repelió por completo a Zero.

Zero: Gh… -se detiene en el aire y vuelve a la acometida- ¡Aun no se acaba!

Una vez más, se lanza en una nueva embestida del cual el Diablon se defiende perfectamente. Esta vez, el ataque había sido más fuerte, e hizo retroceder un poco a la maquina. Sin embargo, logro repeles el ataque de Zero.

Diablon: ¡No puede ser, los niveles están al límite!

Zero: … -frena nuevamente en el aire- ¡Una vez más!

Como había dicho, el rubio se lanza en una última embestida con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El Diablon uso su defensa, pero increíblemente esta comenzaba a fallar. Pronto, su campo protector se destruye, y Zero logra traspasarla.

Diablon: ¡No puede ser!

Zero: -frente la cabeza del Diablon- ¡Este es el fin! –crea un aura roja a su alrededor y retrae sus brazos- ¡Giga… Blast!

La potente explosión devastadora llego de lleno en la cabeza del gran robot, que inmediatamente cayo al suelo, derribado. Zero aterrizo a salvo, aunque agitado y jadeando luego de usar todo ese poder tan rápido.

Zero: … -no decía nada, seguía agitado. Al ver que derribo a su objetivo, comenzó a reír sin control- ¡Finalmente, acabe contigo!

X: ¡Nova Strike!

Sorprendiendo a su enemigo, X se lanza en su poderoso ataque contra él. Acierta perfectamente en su espalda, impulsándolo por los aires hacia el frente. Sin detenerse carga su buster y lo estrella contra el suelo. Una gran llamarada sale encima de Zero que lo envuelve. Pero no era todo, X repite el ataque pero esta vez un gran bloque de hielo encierra a Zero en su interior. Una vez más, el cazador carga su buster y dispara una serie de pequeños misiles, todos dirigiéndose hacia Zero, y antes de que estos lleguen a su objetivo, X vuelve a cargar su buster y dispara un potente rayo violeta contra su objetivo. El rayo y los misiles dieron en el blando, donde yacía boca abajo el demonio Carmesí, malherido pero aun vivo, tratando de levantarse. X rápidamente llego a él y lo mantuvo en el suelo con su pie, apuntándole con su buster.

X: Se acabo…

Zero: … No… Esto, todavía no se acaba… -comienza a reunir energías de su MC- …

X: ¡…!

Eufórico, X da vuelta a su enemigo del suelo y lo levanta del cuello. Lleno de furia lo devuelve al piso de un puñetazo, se pone encima y sigue golpeándolo sin parar.

X: ¡Maldita sea, Zero! ¡Reacciona de una vez, todo acabo, vuelve a lo que eras! –Suplicaba mientras continuaba con su golpiza- ¡Todos quieren que vuelvas, yo, Axl, Layer, hemos hecho de todo para que regresaras a nosotros! ¡Pero en vez de eso terminaste en un despreciable ser! –seguía golpeando a su amigo- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¡El mundo se va al diablo por tu culpe, por ti amigo! –Su cara cambiaba a una triste- Lo siento, pero si no puedo recuperarte, no puedo dejar que destruyan al mundo…

Pero antes del último golpe de gracia, Zero reacciona deteniendo el puñetazo con su mano. X se sorprendió, mientras podía ver el rostro de su amigo, cubierto de sangre por la golpiza que le dio, pero aun mas rojo sus ojos, lo que lo convertía en un verdadero demonio.

Zero: No puedes hacer nada… Por más que te esfuerces, o pongas todo tu empeño, no puedes detenerme… ni a mí, ni a los Redsafers…

X reacciona y libera su buster para acabarlo, pero el demonio carmesí fue más rápido y de una patada lo aleja de él, pudiendo levantarse de una vez.

X: ¡…!

Zero: ¡He esperado siglos por esto! ¡Pero finalmente soy libre, y este mundo será consumido por el caos! ¡Ya nada podrá detenerme, no hasta que cumpla mi última misión, mi objetivo final!

X: ¡ZEEEROO!

Cegado por la ira, X se lanza en otro potente Nova Strike. Zero solo permaneció en su lugar, en posición de batalla.

Zero: ¡Tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad!

Antes del impacto, el tiempo se ralentizo rápidamente. Zero en nanosegundos esquiva el ataque de X, pero antes de que se le escape, concentra una gran cantidad de energía en su puño y lo entierra en el vientre de su presa. X cayó rendido al suelo, junto a gritos de agonía y perdiendo considerable liquido vital de su herida abierta en su abdomen. Zero se preparaba para dejar a su oponente y dirigirse a los restos del Diablon, pero algo lo detuvo, X seguía vivo y lo sujetaba con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas de la pierna. El demonio Carmesí aprovecho para levantar del cuello a su rival y estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Zero: ¿Por qué sigues esforzándote, cuando todo esta perdido? No hay manera de que puedas ganarme…

X: … -tratando de decir lo que puede- No… pienso vencerte… solo, gano tiempo…

Zero: ¿Hu?

De pronto, se sintió la presencia de una gran concentración de energía detrás del rubio. Este rápidamente dejo a su presa al suelo solo para presenciar un espanto. El Diablon seguía operando, con daños pero estable. Y eso no era todo, una gran concentración de poder podía verse en su pecho.

Diablon: ¡Carga completa! Ahora es tiempo de saldar cuentas, Zero…

Zero: ¿Qué es lo que…?

Diablon: ¡Cañón de Antimateria, fuego!

Zero reacciona y desaparece para reaparecer alejado detrás del Diablon, fuera de su rango de visión, sin embargo eso fue inútil. El ataque de la máquina de guerra no se trataba de un gran cañón unidireccional, sino de una poderosa aura destructiva que se extendió a su alrededor a gran distancia. Para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía hacer, era formar una pequeña defensa con las energías que le quedaban.

El ataque fue devastador, todo en la plataforma quedo calcinado. X se encontraba a una altura considerable, alejado del ataque gracias a sus botas que le permitían flotar. Sin embargo, Zero seguía allí. Su cuerpo estaba casi sin daños de ese ataque, gracias al poder de su MC. Sin embargo, las altas temperaturas le hicieron efecto, todo su cuerpo estaba humeando, y la expresión en su cara… fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Zero: … Eso… fue fulminante… -cae arrodillado- Maldición… esta cosa es mucho mas fuerte que Sigma…

Diablon: Comenzando carga. Solo espera y veras, Zero.

Devil: Increíble. Sinceramente no creí que sobrevivirías a ese ataque… ¡JAJAJA! –reaparecía la voz del espectro.

Zero: … Esto es demasiado…

Devil: Ciertamente. Ya estas completamente agotado, y no creo que puedas completar tu misión en ese estado deplorable. Solo mírate, has usado el verdadero potencial del Fragmento, que ya tu cuerpo se está erosionando solo.

En efecto, el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha de Zero estaban completamente marrones o oscuras, señas de que eran casi inutilizables.

Zero: Dije que es demasiado, no que suficiente…

Devil: ¿No me digas que seguirás luchando? No sobrevivirás a otro ataque así, y menos si sigues utilizando por mas tiempo el poder de los fragmentos.

Zero: Así es… estoy que colapso. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, todo mi cuerpo arde como el mismo infierno… -trata de levantarse lentamente- Mis extremidades me pesan más de lo habitual y no puedo moverme muy bien… En otras palabras… -comienza a reír- ¡Es el mejor estado para acabar con estos malditos!

Una vez mas, el demonio carmesí reúne energía incontroladamente de su fragmento, y esta vez, un aura purpura espeluznante lo envuelve.

Devil: De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Pero no olvides que te lo advertí… -desaparece.

Diablon: ¡X, necesito que me cubras mientras recargo el cañón de antimateria!

X: ¡Entendido!

Zero: ¡X, serás el primero en morir!

En un último intento desesperado, X se lanza en una nueva acometida contra su enemigo. Zero lo esperaba impacientemente, hasta que ya teniéndolo cerca lo golpea fuertemente en el pecho, dejándole otra herida profunda. Sin detenerse, desaparece y reaparece a su espalda dejándole la misma herida de un golpe. Así desaparecía y donde reaparecía hería gravemente a su enemigo. 6 golpes mortales recibió X, antes de que fuera llevado a los aires de una potente patada, quedando suspendido allí. Antes de poder reaccionar, Zero aparece encima de él y con su Buster cargado al máximo dispara contra la pobre presa. X recibió de lleno el disparo potente y quedo en el suelo, dentro de un pequeño agujero. Tenía varias heridas de gravedad por todo su cuerpo, y ya no contaba con su armadura definitiva. Estaba totalmente colapsado.

Zero: … -da media vuelta- ¡Ahora es tu turno!

Diablon: (¡Maldición!)

Zero vuela a toda velocidad para impactar de lleno contra la gran máquina de guerra. Signas hace lo posible y utiliza sus brazos para defenderse. Zero cruelmente destruye los brazos del gran robot, traspasando sus articulaciones. Sin embargo esto fue tiempo necesario para que Signas pudiera terminar su carga.

Diablon: ¡Cañón de Antimateria…!

Zero: (¡No te lo permitiré!) ¡Gga…!

Diablon: ¡FUEGO!

Zero: ¡BLAST!

Dos grandes explosiones potentes sucedieron muy cerca del otro. La plataforma fue totalmente destruida, pero curiosamente, el gran lago azul de la muerte había desaparecido, como si se hubiera drenado. Donde yacía la batalla, solo había escombros por doquier. El Diablon fue completamente hecho pedazos, pero no había rastros de Zero. X se encontraba debajo de unos escombros, recuperando la conciencia y tratando de zafarse como podía.

X: Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –se quedaba estupefacto luego de ver toda la destrucción a su alrededor- (Debo salir de aquí)…

X seguía tratando de salir de los escombros, pero le era demasiado difícil en su estado. De pronto, de entre los pedazos del Diablon salía maltrecho el comandante Signas.

Signas: … -se quedo mudo al ver toda esa destrucción- Finalmente… luego de tanto sacrificio, ¿Habrá acabado?

X: ¡Signas! ¿Estas bien?

Signas: ¡X! –se acerca a él- Si, parece que ganamos… Al final, ese último ataque lo destruyo…

X: …

El cazador azul no podía dejar de sentirse triste y culpable por la muerte de su amigo. Seguía pensando que las cosas no debían terminar así, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

¿?: Nada podrá detenerme…

X/Signas: ¡…!

Antes de que Signas pudiera ayudar a X, en medio del camino aparece Zero, saliendo de entre los escombros. Estaba totalmente hecho un desastre. Había perdido su brazo izquierdo y parte de su pierna derecha. El resto de su cuerpo estaba desecho, como su ojo derecho.

X: Z-Zero…

Signas: ¡Es imposible!

Zero: …

Sin decir ni una palabra, Zero comienza a caminar hacia Signas. Este, presa del miedo, retrocede poco a poco, hasta tropezar con una roca extraña, cayendo al suelo presa del demonio.

Signas: ¡Aléjate!

Zero: … -agarra el fragmento con el que tropezó Signas- Vi…tal… -al decir esto, gran parte del cuerpo de Zero fue restaurado. Sin embargo, seguían presente otras cicatrices –Tu… ¡MALDITO MALNACIDO!

Lleno de rabia Zero comienza a patear y golpear salvajemente al comandante Signas, como si de un perro se tratara. Pronto, el comandante quedaba a merced de su enemigo, sin poder moverse, puesto que el demonio le arranco las piernas…

X: ¡No, Zero detente! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras presenciaba el horror, sin poder salir de los escombros.

Zero: Hijo de Puta… ¡Hijo de puta mal nacido, no tendré piedad! –libera su buster.

Signas: … -en shock, sin poder hablar ni moverse.

Zero: Muere…

X: ¡NO!

Zero disparo, pero justo en ese mismo momento alguien se interpuso en el camino. Una luz destellante apareció entre ellos dos, alguien acababa de tele transportarse justo en ese espacio, y recibió el tiro, protegiendo a Signas.

¿?: Ya detente…

Signas: …

Zero: Tu…

X: Layer…

Layer: ¡Ya detente!

Layer era la que se interpuso en medio. El proyectil lo recibió ella en su hombro, y se veía malherida. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme y con los brazos extendido, protegiendo a Signas.

Zero: ¿Te atreves a ponerte en mi camino? Parece que quieres morir antes…

Layer: ¡Zero!… -comienza a tomar determinación- No dejare que sigas con esto. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que haces? Mir a tu alrededor, mira como esta el mundo. ¿Crees que esta todo en orden, que todo salió bien, que te cuidaste todo este tiempo?

Zero: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Layer: Me lo prometiste… dijiste que si te dejaba ir, todo saldría bien, que no tenia que preocuparme de nada. Y por eso te apoye, deje que te llevaras ese fragmento en el campamento Hunter… Yo, confié en ti… -no aguanta más y las lágrimas salen.

X: … Layer…

Layer: ¿Por qué no lo comprendes, Zero? ¿Por qué terminaste así? ¡¿Por qué nunca cumples con tus promesas? ¡¿Por qué siempre estoy preocupándome de ti si se que nunca saldrá todo como piensas? ¡Ya no mas! ¡No puedo seguir viéndote en ese estado!

Zero: … -no dice nada, solo sonríe.

Layer: Ya no quiero ver lo que harás a partir de ahora. Ya no quiero verte sufrir más, y yo tampoco quiero sufrir por ti… Pero, como no puedo dejar de preocuparme… -se acerca al demonio, acercándole el brazo derecho a su vientre- Hazme este último favor…

X: ¡¿Qué de…?

Antes de que X pudiera terminar de insultar, se escucho un sonido seco en el lugar. Zero disparo, con el buster de su brazo derecho. Layer pronto comenzó a perder el conocimiento. Antes de caer al piso, se apoyo sobre el pecho del demonio, acariciando su mejilla por última vez y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Layer mostro unos ojos brillosos y lastimables al ver los ojos carmesí y llenos de ira del rubio.

Layer: Zero…

Con esta última palabra cae al piso, dejando al descubierto el agujero en si vientre. Un silencio lleno el lugar, estaban todos consternados por lo que acababa de pasar.

Signas: …

X: Por que… -baja la cabeza.

Zero: … -mira al suelo- La…yer.

Un destello apareció en los ojos del rubio, pronto pudo reaccionar al panorama que le rodeaba. Desconcertado, paralizado, aterrado por lo que veía, no podía aguantar más el llanto. Luego volvió a ver el suelo, encontrando el cadáver de su amiga, y miro la sangre en su cuerpo, pudiendo deducir lo que paso. Finalmente exploto en llanto.

Zero: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritaba eufórico mientras se retorcía por todas partes- ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! –golpea el piso con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el punto que sangra de los nudillos, sin detenerse- ¡POR QUE! ¡¿Por qué termino todo así, por que volví a la conciencia en un momento así? –comienza a llorar descontroladamente- Soy un monstruo… un verdadero Demonio… no pude salvar a nadie… condene a todo el mundo…

Al parecer, Zero había recobrado la conciencia. ¿Por qué de repente? Era la cuestión. Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza, el rubio escucho una frase conocida, de su demonio interior: _"No hay peor sufrimiento que el que estas pasando ahora. Condenaste a todo el mundo, mataste a los cercanos a ti…"_. Ahora comprendía todo Zero, era una trampa desde un principio puesto por su otro yo. Se sentía tan miserable y basura, que ya no lo soportaba…

Signas: … Zero… eres la última esperanza… ¡Aaaargh! –un laser proveniente del cielo traspasa su pecho- …

X: ¡Signas!

El comandante cayó sin vida al suelo. Frenéticamente X ignora el estado de su cuerpo y sale de los escombros, solo para acercarse a los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Una gran furia le invadió por completo, y a su lado estaba el responsable supuestamente, Zero, quien se mantenía quieto y aun en shock.

¿?: Buen trabajo, Zero. Has completado tu misión a la perfección.

El responsable de esa voz era nadie mas que Devil. Se encontraba encima de toda esa destrucción, junto a su flota de ruinas flotantes, y con Roku a su lado. Tanto X como Zero los observaban con desprecio.

X: ¡Tú eres el responsable de todo esto! ¡Tú eres el líder de los invasores!

Devil: Supongo que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, X… Pero eso no importa, ya que pronto todo acabara.

Zero: … Devil…

Devil: Debo felicitarte, Zero. Has logrado lo imposible una vez más. No sé como lo haces, pero cada vez que te envió a morir en una misión, siempre sales con vida y cumples la misión con éxito. Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien –señala el cadáver de Signa- Gracias a ti el arma suprema de los Hunters fue destruida, junto a su comandante superior –levanta el brazo, y los dos fragmentos se elevan hasta el- Y lograste conseguir los últimos MCs. Realmente eres un gran subordinado…

Zero: Cállate…

Devil: Has hecho todo esto debido a tu tonta curiosidad de averiguar sobre tu oscuro pasado, y solo para conseguir malas noticias. Sin embargo, no te importo nada y condenaste al mundo por tu propia decisión. Debería agradecértelo… Sin embargo, tus servicios ya no son requeridos… jejeje… ¡AJAJAJA!

X: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Me encargare de ti personalmente, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

Devil: ¡Pero si ya me Salí con la mía! Ustedes perdieron hace mucho…

Antes de seguir la conversación, las ruinas flotantes comenzaron a moverse, los redsafers se estaban retirando del lugar. Al minuto, llega una nave de transporte pequeña hacia Z y Zero. Esta aterriza y su compuerta se abre, dentro estaba Nadia, maltrecha por la batalla, y con otro par de hunters mas.

Nadia: ¡Rápido, suban! Ya no nos podemos quedar acá, la fortaleza fue tomada –observa los cadáveres de Signas y Layer. Luego mira a Zero fijamente- …

X: … No podemos hacer nada… ¡Maldición, perdimos!

Dentro de la cabeza de Zero surgían varias dudas y aclaraciones que hasta ahora no pensaba. Ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Todo este viaje, en vano. Su pasado no fue nada grato, y el presente lo destruyo completamente. Ahora el fututo está condenado, y todo debido a él… era el único culpable, asesino a incontables inocentes. Merecía la muerte. Libero su buster, dudaba de lo que estaría por hacer, pero no se detenía. Lo dirigía a su cabeza, no quería pensar mas en el tiempo. Pero, antes de darse el tiro de gracia, tanto X como Nadia lo detuvieron. Estos lo miraron fríamente y con determinación, Zero les devolvió la mirada.

Zero: Tienen razón, escapar de mis problemas no resolverá nada… Antes de irme de este mundo, enmendare mis errores, o eso es lo que le debo a todas las victimas… Sé que no tiene valor que diga esto… pero, lo siento…

X: Nos llevaremos a Signas y a Layer, tal vez tengan esperanzas…

Zero: La esperanza es lo que me trajo hasta aquí… pero supongo que es en lo único que se puede creer…

X: Signas lo dijo en sus últimas palabras… Eres nuestra única esperanza. Y nosotros también lo creemos…

Zero volteo para encontrarse con la sonrisa animadora de X y Nadia. Se sentía tan mal por todo, pero no podía seguir así.

Zero: Sálvalos, por favor, quiero disculparme con ellos también… Hasta nunca, amigos.

Con estas palabras, Zero desaparece de un destello, para reaparecer en la parte trasera de las ruinas. Estaba decidido, debía terminar lo que empezó. Si, el fin del mundo había llegado, el mismo lo trajo. Pero ahora llego el momento de salvarlo. Cientos de Redsafers había entre él y su meta, Devil y los fragmentos de meteoritos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

_- "Habré sido un monstruo en el pasado, habré destruido el presente para todos, habré condenado el futuro de este planeta… Pero ya no más. Ahora, me encargare de salvar… a todos."_

_._

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

.

* * *

Hola Chicos, tanto tiempo sin vernos. No puedo pedir disculpas sobre mi retraso en el fic de mas de 3 meses... La verdad, me pasan varias cosas aqui. Sin embargo, les prometi seguirlo hasta el final. Y adivinen que, el final esta muy cerca.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Tratare de sacar una nueva parte en menos de un es de ahora en adelante, total solo quedan un par. Y como veran no deje ningun extra esta vez... lo siento, queria presentar esta nueva parte ahora y no tuve tiempo de pensar en un nuevo y divertido extra.

Gracias por su apoyo a todos, y a los que seguian esperando una continuacion de este fic. En serio, gracias por la pasiencia que me tienen.

Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido. Bueno, me despido!


End file.
